Taming an Immortal
by ArtForm
Summary: Rin finally turns 20 and after years of waiting, Lord Sesshoumaru returns to bring her to the Western Castle. However to claim the throne upon the death of his father, Sesshoumaru has to marry within 60 days. And with hyena youkais attacking human villages in his lands, how will Rin and Sesshoumaru deal with these obstacles while trying to feed their attraction to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The return of Lord Sesshoumaru

Rin stared up at the moon, wondering if tomorrow would be the day he'd come for her. He promised and yet –

Five years has passed and not a word whispered her way. Perhaps he had forgotten… but she wouldn't blame him.

While the passing time felt like eternity to her, to _him_ , it would be merely a blink.

After all, she was only human.

 _If you are ever sad or troubled or scared - just call my name and I will fly to you immediately. No matter the time or distance between us, I'll be there. Have this trust in your heart and you have nothing to fear. But for now, give your heart the time to decide what it wishes to do at its own pace. And until then… take care of yourself._

"Rin, are you not asleep yet my child?" came to slurred concern of her slumbering guardian.

Remaining in the moonlight, Rin rested her head against the window sill and murmured his name. "Happy twentieth, Rin."

"Jaken, what day is it today?" Lord Sesshoumaru suddenly paused in the middle of their trek up the mountain to look patiently at his loyal advisor.

The toad imp had his chin almost on the earth; the climb taking a toll on his dwarfish built. Huffing, Jaken looked like a roasted potato, freshly taken from the fire.

"I believe it is the second full moon of the spring my Lord." One hand pressed against a nearby rock, while the other tried to still his beating heart. He nearly jumped when his master knelt down; his white knee-length hair slapping Jaken's face with the passing breeze.

"Did we miss Rin's birthday?" The impassive monotone question was almost lost on Jaken had he not been two inches away from his master. Hopping a few steps back, Jaken lowered his gaze –prolonged eye contact with the Daiyoukai could be misconstrued as aggression – while he mentally counted down the days.

"Birthdays my lord." Jaken's face went momentarily white at the realisation. He surely had a death wish for forgetting the human's birthday! "Please my Lord, I did not do so on purpose! I beg of you to spare my life!"

They had promised to return on her 16th birthday but by his calculations, they were four years late. What does it matter to an Immortal like themselves anyway?

But when he dared a peek, Lord Sesshoumaru stood at his full height; face in the wind. It was as if his Master had not heard him. But Jaken knew not to be fooled. The Lord was said to have eyes on his back! He could hear and see for miles without even needing to open his senses. Imagine that!

"Jaken, retrieve A-Un. I do not wish to scrape your wretched remains off the ground."

Not wanting to push his master's mercy, Jaken rushed off in search for their hydra-like dragon. The beast was currently sprouting two heads instead of its usual five.

If his calculations were right, they had at least a week before reaching the human village where Rin was staying. Jaken would indeed melt onto the floor if they had to walk all the way!

Still, it made him curious as to how little Rin would look like now. A gangly prawn – that's what she looked like when they had left her years ago to resume a normal life. Oh she had kicked and punched and struggled against the Master when he decided that for her. Ingrate.

Did she not know he did it for _her_ wellbeing only? Wandering about the world with two male Youkai was hardly a life for a human, especially that of a girl. Master had left her with the Priestess Kaede in hopes that Rin would find a human mate. After all, that was all human women were capable of wasn't it? Breeding?

It was something that the Immortals greatly admired yet resented in the humans. The human numbers were growing exponentially each year and their need for more space encroached into the territory of the other Youkai tribes.

A matter of time before the three states warred against each other, in his opinion.

And then there was Rin. A human girl found amidst the forests of the Wolf Daiyoukai clans; she was neither food nor kin.

" _My Lord, the imp is following us. Shall I dispose of her?" Jaken eyed the human warily. He did not understand why his Master paid her no heed. "She stinks of the wolves."_

 _Lord Sesshoumaru simply continued walking._

 _They had been enroute to the Ash Valley to visit Totosai, the eccentric Youkai sword smith. But the peripheral forests housed some of the most ferocious wild Youkais, not known for offering safe passage. Not the best place for a weak human!_

" _We will pass a human village. She may choose to stay if she wishes."_

"Master, I have brought A-Un," he announced to the turned back of the Daiyoukai. Lord Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgement before mounting the two-headed beast. His Master only gave the illusion of choice but Jaken knew better. And this time, were they returning to give their Rin another false choice?

Rin hated laundry day. Her hands would be so sore after all that scrubbing and twisting and hanging and folding! She really thought Kaede would have given her the day off to wander in the nearby forest or play by the lake. It was her birthday after all.

"You're too old to be seen alone in the forest Rin," warned her guardian. "What would the villagers think?"

Rin tried not to snap at her guardian. Priestess Kaede had given nothing but kindness since Lord Sesshoumaru saddled her with a ward seven years ago. He had promised to be back in three years but time had stretched and still Kaede had allowed Rin to stay in her humble hut. Rin could only attribute her recent concern for her 'safety' to the fact that men had been coming by their place for matters that were not of the spiritual kind.

As a priestess, Kaede was the holy woman of the village; brewing cures for the ill and warding off evils from their homes. It was not unusual for visitors to always be in their home but of late, Rin had seen Kaede chasing people out of their hut with a broom, shouting at them about keeping their hands to themselves.

Rin assumed they had been stealing. But every time she tried to ask Kaede about it, the Priestess would shush her with a fierce hug and send her away to do more menial chores.

Like today.

Rin cringed at the mountain of linen piled in the wicker basket. These were the bedsheets from the mini infirmary that Kaede had set up at the back of their house. Stained with sweat and often times blood from the injured, it felt more like a punishment than a task.

All she wanted was to pick flowers and berries.

Hauling the basket by her waist, she took her usual route down to the river not too far from Kaede's hut. The icy water almost made her yelp as her hands dipped into the gushing stream. It was already spring but the ice caps from the mountains were still responsible for their fresh water, slow to adapt to the changing landscape surrounding them.

Ignoring the gradual numbing in her fingers, Rin did her best to scrub a nasty stain from one of the bedsheets. She was halfway through the pile when heard the crack of broken twigs behind her. Immediately her hands reached behind her bodice where a small dagger lay hidden.

"Hello Rin." A human man peered out from behind the bushes, his blue eyes sparkling in sunlight. "Please don't be alarmed. It is I, Charlie."

Rin must have been frowning; her body curled in defence, for he took a step into the clearing and bowed. She knew him. Charlie… Charlie, the son of the village Elder?

"Hello Charlie. Is your father injured?" Rin knew that the villagers had recently returned from a trade mission into the Eastern Youkai territory. Perhaps it had not gone as planned…

"Oh… no, he's fine. I came here looking for you," he admitted, twirling his fingers slightly as his ears grew red.

"Me?" No one ever needed her for anything before. A sudden panic raced through her body causing her to knock the basket of laundry into the water in her rush to get up. "Is it Kaede? Did something happen? Is she –"

Rin ran right into Charlie as his solid frame tried to block her escape.

"No, she's fine!" His eyes followed the swimming linen bobbing up and down in the stream. "Although I supposed she might get a little angry now that you've lost the clothes."

Swirling to her feet, Rin groaned at the sight of her wasted morning.

"Well… looks like you're free after all," said Charlie, a warm smile plastered on his face. "Maybe you could come with us."

Now Rin was on her guard. If only Charlie had not interrupted her, this would not have happened! What did he want?

"To do what exactly?" Her eyes narrowed, aware that the young man was sweating despite the cold morning.

"Kaede said that if you said yes, you could come…" he stammered. "We're going to the market."

"We, who?" she demanded but before he could answer, Rin rolled up her sleeve and started walking back to her house. She loved the marketplace but the thought of going there with someone made her ill. Oh she could just imagine the gossip that would line the town tomorrow!

 _Oh did you know Rin? Yes, the Daiyoukai Lord's human pet! Oh yes, I heard he got bored of her so he dumped her here. Poor little thing. Next thing you know, she's going to try and poach our sons and husbands! Just you watch. She's a little whore I'm telling you._

Rin covered her face as she ran back to Kaede's hut, willing the tears to retreat. Lord Sesshoumaru was not bored of her! He had left her here to…

To what?

At that time, it had been for her own safety, he had assured. A Daiyoukai had gone rogue in his lands and he had deemed it his responsibility to hunt him down. Rin had obeyed, as she always did and never questioned him when he promised he would be back.

"Rin?" The gentle voice of Charlie wormed its way into her consciousness. "I didn't mean to upset you. Truly, I apologise." A warm hand on her shoulder. "I just thought… maybe you would like to go and do something different today since it's your birthday."

She forced herself to smile. He deserved that at the very least.

"Thank you Charlie… that is kind of you but I should go. Maybe tomorrow. Kaede will be worried."

Rin did not dare to meet his gaze – the look of disappointment on Charlie's face would have to be audience to her back.

Kaede hadn't been angry about the laundry. In fact, she was more upset that Rin had rejected Charlie's offer to take her out to the market.

"You should mix with the boys and girls of your age Rin. Charlie meant well."

Rin didn't dare to tell her how they treated her. If not for Lord Sesshoumaru's insistence that Kaede home-schooled her, Rin had no doubt that she would have been the subject of abuse in school. The girls her age hated her for some reason and the boys feared her.

But their parents were the worst. They truly believed she had a soul of a Youkai; some even going as far to spread the rumour that she had the transformative curse of a Dog Demon that was infectious. Rin only wished they had been right. She certainly was not 'human' enough for them.

During the initial months, Rin had continuously begged Kaede to let her find Lord Sesshoumaru. Her place was beside him, she insisted – not amongst the humans.

Kaede had slapped her a few times back then; enough that she learnt to keep her emotions to herself. He _will_ come back for her!

Promising to return in time for dinner, Rin went into the empty courtyard behind their house and rifled through the broom cupboard for her prized possession. Her fingers tapped on various poles and sticks before resting on the carefully concealed weapon.

Laying it on the ground, she unrolled the cheap paper and wool covering to reveal a slender sword sheathed in dark mahogany. Rin traced a finger down the blunt edge of the blade, feeling a shudder of anticipation.

Wind Eternal – that was the name of the sword. A final gift from their years of travel.

Holding the sword in her hands, she marvelled at the lightness of the weapon. This was made for _her._ Forged from a fang of the Daiyoukai itself, the sword gained strength and weight with each passing year – a testament to her own growing physique and maturity.

Rin wielded the sword in her right hand, then her left; the familiar twist of her wrists bringing back a rush of comfort.

Here, alone with her sword, she would remember him.

Aiming at an imaginary fiend, she slashed through the air, jumping only to deliver a decapitating blow down the assailant's back. Turning, she imagined two more enemies approaching. Thrusting her sword through their stomachs, she brought up the blade a full circle, repeating the stance again with her final offender.

Every step she made was based on memory alone. No one had taught her so she made it a point to spy on the men when they trained in the woods. Quiet as a mouse, she had observed them from up on a tree, taking note of their movements and techniques until she could form her own.

Lord Sesshoumaru better be on his guard the next time he saw her – _if_ he saw her –for she would not hold back years of pent up disappointment and anger.

A promise was a promise. It was not meant to be broken.

Sesshoumaru could sense the youthful spirit of the village growing stronger as they approached the end of the week. In a few hours, he would be at Priestess Kaede's home and he would see to it that his ward was taken care of.

"How old is Rin, Jaken?" he asked, as they cruised mid-air. It only seemed like yesterday when he found her; bruised and discarded amidst the foliage of the Eastern Forests. She could hardly be more than ten.

"Twenty my Lord."

If he was shocked, he made no show of it. Instead, he gave his advisor a lazy nod before returning his gaze forward.

According to the human customs, Rin would be of marriageable age by now; even having had borne a child or two.

Perhaps she had.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why that irked him so. It was only natural for a human to wish to marry and have children. It was what kept their legacy alive.

But he was late –by five years at the very least. Rin might have forgotten him by now… and for the better. There was no place in his world for a human girl.

"A-Un, we will stop here," he ordered, patting the beast lightly on its neck. The dragon grunted in obedience and descended to the ground, shrouding them in a cloak of darkness; the moonlight unable to penetrate the thick cover of trees.

"Master?" A sleepy Jaken rubbed his eyes. "Have we arrived, my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru stepped off his ride and started walking towards the human village. "Come Jaken. The sun will be up soon."

 _Rin loved towns. Especially the ones with many shops. She would always look at him with those big brown eyes of hers; her lips quivering as she held back her excitement. He had only given her twenty minutes and five golden coins but she had screamed her jubilance like he had gifted her the world._

 _Silly girl._

Looking ahead, Sesshoumaru made out the tiny thatched roof of the houses near the village centre. The wooden shutters were slowly opening and the smell of fresh bread wafted through the air. As he continued walking, he watched with disinterest as the village bloomed to life. Those who dared look into his eyes turned dark with fear while those who knew better simply stayed away from his path, bowing in respect as he passed.

Something glittery caught the corner of his eye, halting him to a stop. Walking towards a stall that was slowly setting up, he stood completely still until the vendor turned, lifting his head all the way up to meet his gaze.

"Lord… Lord… Sesshoumaru!" he stammered. "What… what can I do for you my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru pointed to a comb of sorts that was on display. "What is this?"

The man picked up the metal comb and offered it to him, both hands outstretched. "Please… please take it my Lord."

The corners of his lips twitched in annoyance. "I asked you a question."

"Answer the Master you foolish human!" Jaken added, coming up from behind him. "Do you wish an early death?"

Sesshoumaru shot the toad imp a warning look. Does that idiot ever shut his mouth?

"No please have mercy my Lord. I have a wife. She is with child!"

Sighing at the show of hysterics, Sesshoumaru placed a silver coin on the man's palm and pocketed the comb. The name of this… human enticement was not of interest to him anymore. Instead, he studied the vendor, noting his strong hands and kind eyes. Would this be the sort of human that Rin would like for her mate?

"How old is your wife, young human?" he asked.

The vendor paled. He looked like he was about to pass out from being forced into a conversation with a Daiyoukai.

"She… she is twenty my Lord!" Just like Rin.

A prickle of uneasiness crept down his neck. Surely this man was not her husband? How dare he marry Rin without asking for his permission? Had he not made it clear to Kaede that Rin belonged to him?

"I see," he said before continuing on with the walk; his chin raised high as he cast a low side glance at the humans who parted the path for him. "Jaken, see to it that provisions are bought for Priestess Kaede."

"Yes Master!"

Sesshoumaru kept an eye on his loyal servant as he bossed his way from stall to stall. Jaken looked so unthreatening that he blended so insignificantly with the villagers.

Unlike him who stood out with his long white hair and golden eyes. Humans always found Daiyoukais enchanting; their ethereal beauty a source of fascination and fear.

But it was the Daiyoukai markings that frightened the humans the most: Two red gashes on each side of the cheekbones, angling upwards towards the temple. The streaks were skin deep like the stripes of a tiger – nothing he could or would change. It was who he was.

As his footsteps brought him closer to Kaede's hut, his nose twitched at the familiar scent of Rin – the light, spirited life force of hers, but then the undertones of spice caught him by surprise. The usual gentle scent of Rin was tainted –no – enhanced by a sharpness of a scent he could not describe.

He didn't hate it.

Knocking twice on the wooden door, Sesshoumaru took a step back and waited for his host to greet him. He knew the Priestess was aging and so he gave her a few more moments before the door swung open.

He didn't recognise her at first.

Where her hair had been jagged and cropped haphazardly as a child, it now flowed straight and silky down her shoulders to the small of her waist. She was so much taller now!

But her brown eyes were just as wide and curious as she inspected him. Sesshoumaru had no need for her approval but he kept still, allowing her eyes to trail along his body before resting on his face.

No one dared hold his gaze for that long. But for Rin, it was an exception.

"Rin."

The human girl –no, woman, made no move to welcome him in. She had to be in shock.

"Rin, I am entering." He moved closer, rubbing his knuckles lightly against her cheek. It was something he had always done to appease her as a child when she was in a feisty mood.

Pulling away, she took a step back and bowed slightly.

"I will get Kaede for you."

He watched as his Rin turned to run up the stairs to look for her guardian. Had it been that long? Gone were the chubby cheeks of the girl that he left, the awkward stumbling teenager swimming in her clothes.

This was a woman whose body was ripe for bearing children – just like that of the vendor's wife. He had not scented a child in Rin and it had pleased him to know she was still pure. He would not have allowed that to happen without his permission.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kaede hobbled down the stairs; her hands busily twisting the greying bun on top of her head. "It is so good to see you. Would you like some tea?"

"Rin will do it," he said, watching the young woman's eyes light up with an emotion he was not used to seeing. Rin was always happy or scared and sometimes playful but the look that crossed her eyes were of another kind altogether.

"I am surprised she barely said a word," said Kaede, watching as Rin dashed into the kitchen.

"Has she been troublesome to you?"

"No, never! She is an obedient child." The old woman bit her lips slightly. "Although I must say that I am glad you are here to take her away."

The finality in her voice made him raise an eyebrow inquiringly. "You dare assume?"

Cool grey eyes met his. "Are you not then?"

Sesshoumaru tried not to take offence at the challenging tone of her voice. If not for the fact that she had cared for his Rin for seven years, he might have swiped her down for her insolence.

"The choice will be up to her," he said matter-of-factly. "It is not my wish to impose on her, her right to have a family… or choose a human mate."

Kaede looked like she was hiding a laugh as Rin walked in with a teapot and some cups. "Of course my Lord."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. He allowed Rin to pour tea for Kaede and himself before pushing an empty cup towards her.

She pushed it back.

"I must refuse my Lord. I am needed somewhere else." Turning to Kaede, she pressed a kiss on the old woman's cheeks. "I'll be back with lunch!"

"Rin!" He knew she heard him but his little human ward flicked a warning look at him before running off.

"There was no need for her to procure provisions," he said flatly. "I have ordered Jaken to see to that."

The old Priestess smiled, the joke too much for her to handle. "I believe she is exercising her choice my Lord." Kaede dared to laugh. "I believe it is what young lovers –"

He was out of the house faster than her next breath. He did not wish to hear the words coming out of Kaede's mouth! Rin was out to meet a lover? How dare she!

Like a predator on a hunt, he tracked Rin's scent towards the village centre with vengeance, annoyed that he lost her to the intermingling of human scents swirling in the air. The Rin he knew would have had jumped at him, burrowed her tiny head into his sash and armour in happiness. But this woman… this human had looked at him straight in the eyes and basically told him to leave her the hell alone.

Damn that girl! Where could she be? Scanning the chaos in front of him, Sesshoumaru tried to sieve through the scents to zero in on the subtle hints of Rin when a high pitched voice interrupted his concentration.

"Master? You are still here?" Jaken dropped a bag of provisions at the front of his feet.

"I seem to have lost Rin." Looking down at the overflowing potatoes and onions, he frowned. "Jaken, leave those here and bring Rin to me," he ordered, leaving the confused Youkai flustering over his purchase.

Sesshoumaru continued along a path bearing traces of Rin's scent, pausing a second in front of a shop.

She had stopped here.

The bell on top of the door clanged in announcement of his entrance. A quick scan revealed no Rin but a couple of terrorised human and a pâtissier that was about to faint at the sight of him.

"Did a human by the name of Rin pass by here?" Nods were his only answer with a meek finger pointing in the opposite direction.

It had taken him five more steps before her scent consumed him. It was one that he remembered – of flowers and laughter. That was when he spotted them.

A human male had his hand resting on her knee.

"You obviously do not cherish your limbs, young man." His voice boomed over the giggling duo – one looking extremely livid while the other smiled and continued nibbling at the pastry in her hand.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The young man pulled his hands hastily, bringing his body to a bow.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my Rin?" Sesshoumaru kept his voice level, not wanting to scare Rin.

"Cha… Cha… Charlie my Lord! We… we are friends!" He was halfway into apologising when Rin stood up and simply walked away, licking the honey coating her fingers.

The sight of her plump lips making contact with the innocent syrup had him shuddering slightly on the inside. Ridiculous!

But Sesshoumaru allowed her to leave – making sure she had turned into the corner before elongating his fangs into a snarl; his face inches away from the human.

"You smell of her." He grabbed a fistful of Charlie's shirt.

"Please… please my Lord! I wish no harm on Rin. We were just sharing a pastry!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the human Charlie; rearing in his teeth a little when he scented no deception. "Do you wish to mate with my Rin?"

It appeased him to see the human go limp; his hands dangling to his side. There was no need to wait for the answer. The sight of a damp spreading across his breeches was confession enough. Letting the boy go, Sesshoumaru continued his pursuit of the infuriating child. After seven years, this was how she wished to welcome him?

He followed her scent through the meandering back alleys, past a small nursery until finally; he came to the start of the outer forests. What was she doing here? Bandits hid amongst the trees; wild animals and god forbid, rogue Youkais! Instincts kicked in and his golden eyes turned red as he perked his senses to the dangers lurking in the back.

Continuing down a recently treaded path, her scent grew fainter until he could no longer pick it up in the air. Impossible! Sesshoumaru paced the base of the tree where he lost her scent and tried to find other traces of her recent movement. His eyes saw the trampled undergrowth, the slight clean brush off a bark…

Clever Rin.

"Rin, come down this instant." It was an order –although, he was slightly pleased to know she had outwitted him.

A minute later, she landed beside him in a huff.

"Let's go home," he said, aware that the woman had remained rooted; her eyes watching him in eerie silence. If she had been a Youkai, her eyes would be glowing red by now. What was wrong with her?

After a moment, he turned his head away, the arrogance returning to his face. "Fine, do as you please."

He expected tears and apologies but the unmistakable sound of metal sliding against wood caught him mid-step. She dared to fight him? With his own fang?

Very well then.

Drawing Bakusaiga, he met her first swing with an upward thrust; the clang of metal reverberating the air around them. Anticipating another right-handed attack, he swerved left, only to miss her blade by a few inches of his ear.

She had to have switched hands mid-swing for her blade was now attacking him from the left; her wrist work impeccable for a non-dominant hand. He blocked another attack but this time, he pushed her backwards with the blunt end of his sword, knocking her hard into a tree.

Dropping to her knees, her breath was ragged from keeping up with his speed. She snarled as him, as best as a human could.

"Get up." He ordered; his sword positioned in an attack stance. "I will allow you only one chance to strike at me. If you fail…" His eyes flickered gold, "I will kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Into the Daiyokai's Lair

" _Lord Sesshoumaru… do you have a home?" They've been travelling for months; a wanderer's life suited for the bachelor demon lord._

" _Do not burden the Master with your silly questions Rin!" reprimanded Jaken._

 _But Rin was adamant. Running as fast as her tiny feet could, she rushed to the front and tugged at his sleeves. "When you go home, can I come?"_

 _She had remembered his eyes, the gold almost dancing in laughter even when his face remained stoic. "If you wish, Rin." Her hug had been instantaneous, a tiny koala clinging to the leg of the seven foot tall Youkai._

" _Rin!" shrieked Jaken. "Get off you insolent little –"_

" _Let her be Jaken," he had replied, continuing with their journey, looking down only to make sure she had not slid off. It was only when she started to feel sleepy that her fingers loosened its grip, only to have the hazy consciousness of being lifted. Lord Sesshoumaru's scent was so close, so comforting… Rin only wanted to close her eyes and sleep on his shoulders._

He could not be serious! _One_ strike? Surely he didn't think she was that skilled of a swordswoman?

But… dying was not an option.

Getting to her feet, Rin studied the elements around him, plotting the best strategy to leave that one mark on him without killing herself in the process. She knew he was watching her – listening to her heartbeat, taking in her change of scent in anticipation of her attack.

It was now or never.

Dashing forward, she feigned a straight thrust, using the force of his block to flip her weight towards a nearby tree. Lunging from that height, she swung her sword with all her might, the move intended to look like a calculated aim for his head.

That was when she switched hands, cutting her sword's trajectory abruptly, causing the blade to pierce the soft ground instead.

"That was disappointing Rin. I had expected–" Words died on his lips as she covered them with her own, forcing his fingers to relax and drop his own sword.

When his hands folded across the back of her waist, she knew she had him.

Sucker.

"Looks like I won Lord Sesshoumaru," she whispered against his lips; a thin blade the size of a chopstick aimed at the side of his throat.

His eyes flicked down towards her and then he smiled. "Seems you get to live another day."

Pushing herself off him, Rin took a step back to marvel in her victory.

He was still smiling when he knelt down to brush a stray tendril of hair from her face. "If you wish to learn the ways of the sword, I alone will teach you from now on." He tilted her chin slightly, much to her distaste. "But never do that again."

 _That._ The kiss.

She hated him right then. Were her years of pining just a useless fantasy? He had just spoken to her as though she was still her ten year old self!

"We will head back to Kaede's." The words sounded effortlessly like a fact and it took all her willpower not to defy him.

"Yes my Lord." One battle at a time.

Priestess Kaede was busy preparing lunch by the time they arrived. Sesshoumaru turned to his human companion, knowing full well that she was hungry. Their little duel had drained her but from the stubborn tilt of her chin; it looked like she wasn't planning on admitting that.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Teary eyed Jaken bowed at the sight of his master. "I thought you've left me here!" Lifting his head, he scowled instead. "Rin."

"Master Jaken!" the soft feminine shout was pure happiness. Sesshoumaru shot a warning look at his advisor. The toad imp swallowed his snide remark and welcomed her hug. "Oh how I've missed you!"

Sesshoumaru saw the pair running off to no doubt gossip and catch up with insulting each other. It was their modus operandi when together.

"I see you've brought her back," said Kaede when he entered her kitchen.

"You doubt the Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"In some instances, yes." She hobbled a little towards the stove. "Seven years my Lord… that girl was a shell with no soul."

Sesshoumaru looked out the window to catch Rin running after a waddling Jaken. At least some things never change.

"I am here now."

The Priestess pointed a wooden spatula at him. "Yes, but I am afraid you might be too late. Rin is of marriageable age. You will not cage her any longer my Lord. If you do not wish to take her back, then set her free. She will die before ever hearing the words she wishes to hear you say to her."

He clenched his teeth in an effort not to kill the old woman. How dare she tell him what to do? "Rin will decide."

"Decide what?" came the gentle feminine voice of the woman in question.

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of her behind him.

"Do you wish to stay here?" He held his breath, allowing the silence to take over as her body stiffened at his words. "Or… if you so wish, you may resume your travels, with me."

He turned slowly at the end of his sentence; his golden eyes boring down on her. Rin had both hands covering her mouth and by the glimmer of tears in her eyes, he assumed she had made her decision.

"I will go and pack my things now," came the reply and then she was gone.

"Oh Lord Sesshoumaru…" cried Kaede. "Why do you punish her so?" The Priestess sat down by her stove; tears in her eyes. "A childless, loveless life…"

"This is her choice, Priestess," he said, taking his leave to join his companion in the living room. He was not surprised to see Rin already packed and ready to leave; her belongings fitting into a small drawstring bag that was now slung over her shoulder.

A quick glance at her choice of garb and a frown marred his flawless expression.

"Jaken, go to the marketplace and fetch me a befitting robe for our journey. Rin will not do in peasant clothings."

"Master? If I may be so bold to ask… where are we going to next?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the bowing Jaken. Why do these subordinates feel they have a right to question his decisions all the time?

"To the West." He was surprised he even bothered to reply. Perhaps it was for Rin's sake.

Jaken's eyes widened, sparkling bright at his answer. "Yes! Yes of course Master. I will go right away!"

With Jaken gone, Sesshoumaru found himself alone with his human ward; her face unreadable. Had he made the right decision by giving her a choice?

"Who have you been practicing your sword with, Rin?" he asked.

The smash of broken glass behind them told him Kaede must have overheard his question.

"Well Rin? Answer him!" The old woman hissed at her ward even as the young woman crouched down to help her clear the broken china pieces.

"No one my Lord." Rin wasn't lying but she looked angry that he had unsettled her guardian. "The sword was a gift from Lord Sesshoumaru, Priestess."

He said nothing, simply watching the body language of the two women. Kaede's furrowed eyebrows and scrunched up nose was such a contrast to the glistening wide eyes and trembling pout on Rin's face.

"My Lord, was this your intention?" asked Kaede; a bite of anger in her words.

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru turned a lazy gaze to the women. "Rin may choose to do whatever she wishes with my gifts. It is not your place to question my actions." Turning his attention to the door, Sesshoumaru gave his parting words. "Jaken is here. We will leave now."

Her head was giddy with happiness as she laid on the back of A-Un, tracing the shapes of clouds above them. They usually had a woollen cover to protect her from the protruding bumps on the dragon's hide but their hasty departure did not give them much time to purchase one.

At the next town, he had promised.

"Move if it is more comfortable for you," was the instruction though his eyes never once left his forward focus on the road to look at her. Sometimes, Rin believed Jaken when he said that Lord Sesshoumaru had eyes on his back.

Sitting up, she did her best to position her body without moving too close to him. She'd rather have bruises up her bum than to show him her weakness. As a child, she would have curled on his lap to sleep and while he would grunt his disapproval, he kept still for hours until she finally woke up.

But Rin was not a child anymore.

"What lies in the West my Lord?" she asked instead. They had been travelling for two days straight and while they were not always privy to his plans, there were times when he was benevolent enough to share the knowledge.

With his eyes still to the front, he replied, "At the next town, we will buy what you need. Our journey will take us ten more days. No more unnecessary stops."

"Yes my Lord." She wasn't particularly disturbed at the unknown destination. Whatever lied in the west was worth the long journey.

 _Rin had to be eleven that year and for her birthday, she wanted a flower tiara. Lord Sesshoumaru took her to an open field of flowers and told her to make one for herself._

 _She ended up weaving them into his fine silvery-white hair instead._

 _Jaken had been livid; his face going white in shock but Lord Sesshoumaru did not move nor reprimand her. Instead, he rested his head against a tree trunk; eyes closed._

 _He wasn't sleeping. Youkais do not need rest._

" _Lord Sesshoumaru?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Do you think your family will like me?" She twirled a daisy lightly between her fingers. Lord Sesshoumaru opened one eye to look at her before closing them again._

" _Do not burden yourself with such questions Rin."_

" _But!" She had to know. What if they didn't like her?_

" _You are my family now." His eyelids lifted open to reveal those golden eyes she found so enchanting. "If you are finished, we will leave."_

"We're here," he announced. "Jaken, you go ahead and purchase necessary supplies for Rin. See to it that she also has another decent change of clothes."

"Yes Master!"

Jaken hopped off the descending dragon and disappeared into the bustling town. Rin prepared to follow suit when Lord Sesshoumaru caught her by the waist, releasing her only when A-Un came to a complete landing.

"Before you go, I have something for you," he said, lifting a small trinket from his pocket. "I have seen many human women use these. Perhaps you may find it useful."

Rin accepted his gift with both hands; her eyes widening at the sight of the sculpted metal flower on top of the comb. Beautiful!

Scooping her long black hair into her hands, she twisted the length into a bun and secured it gently with the comb.

"How is it?" she asked, imagining the silvery flower a stark contrast with her black strands.

"It serves its purpose."

Rin turned and looked up to face the towering Youkai. His lips were slightly tugged at each ends – as though attempting a smile – but before she could murmur her gratitude, he rubbed his knuckles gently against her cheeks.

"Tell Jaken not to fret too much over the shopping."

Rin nodded, turning abruptly to walk away, hiding what was surely a reddened face. It was perfectly normal for Lord Sesshoumaru to do that! It was just she who was forming silly thoughts. She should be happy that he was allowing her to tag along, after the terrible welcome she had given him – for which she was still not apologising for.

"My, my, my… look what we have here?"

So lost in her thoughts, Rin had bumped straight into the arms of a man. At a glance, he appeared human but Rin had been in the company of Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken long enough to know that he was a Youkai.

Green eyes with a narrow slit for irises adorned his face while his bushy hair, though pulled back in a ponytail, bore the faint spots of a hyena.

Rin moved her hand slowly to the belt around her kimono; the feel of her sword handle grounding her.

"Hey Filip, come and check out this delicious treat!" he shouted to his companions emerging from behind the trees.

"Please allow me to pass," she said sweetly. "I am only a peasant girl wishing to go to the market."

"No one passes here without our permission!" he roared, bringing to his side two more men flanking his shoulders. "And you lie." He brought his snout closer to her neck, inhaling a scent that made his hair bristle on its ends. "You smell of vermin dog!"

Rin barely had time to react when the man shifted into his hyena form, pouncing straight towards her, knocking her flat on the ground. The sword that she had just pulled out was kicked swiftly out of her grip, lying a few feet away from her grasps.

"Ah, a feisty one we have here." The hyena laughed, burrowing his snout closer to her vulnerable neck. "Oh, what is this? Yes, it seems you are human after all!"

The pack howled in enjoyment. One of them snickered, his tongue licking her exposed calf. "We've never tasted live human flesh before! What a treat."

"No! Release me!" She tried kicking but it only served to excite the hyena even more for he gripped her legs tight, pushing them apart.

"Maybe we could play with her a little," he sneered; a nail ripping a tear on her undergarments. "Seems like she's in need of attention."

The other hyenas echoed her cries mockingly, laughing as they gathered around her.

"You smell so tender and pure." Another lick, this time a trail up her knee to mid thigh.

Her eyes flared open at the contact but her screams were muffled by a hand on her mouth. When she tried to bite him, the hyena slapped her hard; the ends of his claws slashing her cheek.

"Get your filthy paws off her."

The offending hyena had one eye slowly turn to his right where the sharp blade of Lord Sesshoumaru's sword met his neck.

"I will not repeat myself… vermin."

The hyena growled, baring his teeth in retaliation. "And who the hell are you?"

Rin had to clench her eyes tight when the slicing blade severed his head, splattering blood all over her kimono.

The other hyenas scampered away from Rin but they were hissing at him; their bodies arched, fur sticking out on sharp ends like frightened cats. Lord Sesshoumaru made no move to attack them but instead, bent down to scoop Rin in his arms.

"Let that be a warning," he said, turning his back away from them. "Be thankful to the human that I have not gutted each and every one of you."

"You will not get away with this Dog demon!" shouted the leader of the pack as he dashed off after his kin.

The thought made her sick, but Rin forced herself to calm down, sneaking a peek at the group of hyenas running off with their tails between their feet. Lord Sesshoumaru said nothing to her but she noticed the flickering gold in his eyes when he saw the bruises and scratches on her face.

When they arrived back at A-Un, Jaken was already waiting for them, his sour expression transforming into exasperation.

"My Lord! Rin! What in the world happened!"

"Quiet Jaken!" snapped the Daiyoukai. "Give her the change of clothes at once."

Rin accepted the soft velvety material that Jaken shoved into her arms and quickly went behind some bushes in an effort to claim privacy. Even as she poked her hands through the arm hole of her new kimono, she had the feeling the forest was watching her. Who knew what other Youkais hid amongst the trees?

When she was finally dressed, Rin stepped out into the clearing to find Lord Sesshoumaru staring at her with his arms on his hips.

"This won't do," he decided. "Take A-Un with you down the river. Wash yourself off the filthy blood and be back here by nightfall." He tossed her something hard – a bar of soap! "Jaken will prepare your dinner."

Rin chanced a glance at Jaken who looked like he was about to explode at the thought of preparing food for a human.

"Yes my Lord," she whispered, taking the two headed dragon by the reins. Following only the sound of the rushing water, she looked forward to her first bath in days.

She would thank him for saving her life again, later.

 _Meanwhile, in the Western Lands…_

A woman with high cheek bones, bright gold eyes and knee length white hair stood at the top of the roof; her arms crossed in an elegant pose as the midnight wind blew her hair like a silvery cape behind her.

She had swapped her usual white fur coat for a long silky black kimono to honour the passing of a great ruler. The Queen Mother only hoped that her son would surpass his father in power and in strength.

This new era had no place for a human-loving Youkai. After all, wasn't it his love for the human that killed him?

While Jaken fumed over his task of preparing food for Rin, Sesshoumaru left him alone to his muttering.

He had sensed a sudden deep loss and it had unsettled him – something that he was not used to feeling. It was as if a chunk of his soul had been wrenched out forcefully, leaving behind an empty cavity that was neither pleasant nor painful.

Part of him knew why but the other half was in denial.

How could the great Lord of the West die when he was immortal?

Sesshoumaru knew the answer to that but it mattered little at this moment. The journey home would have to be hastened – even if it meant making the journey on his own without Rin or Jaken slowing him down.

The splashing of water and feminine laughter drew his attention away from his thoughts. Instincts made him scan the surroundings for danger before moving closer to the source of the sound. It had been awhile since he heard the sound of her laughter and from the cold obedience she had been offering him for the past few days, it made him curious to know who or what was making his Rin happy.

The two headed dragon had its heads in the water; bubbles frothing from its mouth and nostrils causing Rin to jump up and down in glee.

She didn't seem particularly concerned that she was naked in a dangerous forest. Just what goes through that woman's mind? Did she not know that she was inviting problems onto herself?

With a sigh, Sesshoumaru leaned against a nearby tree and kept watch over his ward. Twenty years old – indeed, still an infant in the lifespan of a Youkai but her physique, her mannerisms were no longer that of a child.

In the glow of the evening sun, her creamy skin glimmered against the light, the sensuous curves of her body hidden by the long strands of her hair. It would take a mere flick of his wrist to expose her nakedness to him.

She might hate him more for that.

Touch had anchored her to him a decade ago; a comfort that she sought, to battle the nightmares that plagued a child's mind. But now, Rin would barely sit near him much less hug him as she had done with Jaken. Did he truly hurt her feelings that much?

Ah, emotions– such a pesky human need. Sesshoumaru had no time for that as he looked up into the darkening skies. Bath time was over.

If his predictions were correct, then a power struggle could very much be already in effect – one between himself, his mother and uncle.

"Rin, stop that and get dressed. A-Un will take you and Jaken henceforth to the castle."

At the sound of her name, Rin ducked underwater, wide accusing eyes looking at him as her arms folded tight across her chest. Sesshoumaru always found it strange how obsessed humans were with modesty when Youkais saw nakedness as a natural part of life.

"Have you been standing there for long, my Lord?" She moved gingerly to hide behind A-Un, peeking to the side to look at him.

Her cheeks were flushed and by the changing heat signature, it looked as if she was embarrassed.

"I simply do not wish to dispense my blade on anymore filth," he replied. "But if I must, then I would."

"Would it not be easier to just… talk?" she shouted from behind A-Un.

Talk? To the scum who dared touch her? He waited until she surfaced a while later, fully dressed and her hair tied secured once more in the metallic comb he had given her earlier.

"My warning was talk enough."

Eyes of earthy brown looked up at him before bowing. "Thank you for saving me my Lord."

Sesshoumaru grunted his acknowledgement. "I protect what belongs to me."

From the corner of his eyes he saw that she smiled, a first he had seen in a long time meant only for him. All is well then.

"Rin! Your food is ready." Jaken exclaimed at the sight of them. Sesshoumaru knew the imp was simply waiting for Rin to share the feast with him. Being a lesser demon, Jaken required food, though not as often as Rin – a nuisance Daiyoukais could live without.

As the two tucked into the simple roast of chicken, Sesshoumaru decided it was time to take his leave.

"Jaken, follow suit at daylight and bring Lady Rin to the castle," he ordered, patting the purring dragon as he passed. "A-Un, ride strong and fast."

Jaken glanced in confusion at Rin and then dropped his drumstick as he ran up to him. "Master! You are leaving us?"

Sesshoumaru paused only to cast a glare at the Jaken. "I will await your presence."

Then as silent as the night, he disappeared into the darkness.

The Master had addressed the human as Lady. Jaken knew Lord Sesshoumaru had his reasons but it still annoyed him that the human was conferred a nobility when she was merely a pet.

"Why are you muttering to yourself Master Jaken? I can see your round face bursting at the seams from thinking too much."

"Quiet you impudent child! Can't you see that I am distressed?"

One of A-Un's head decided to shower him some love; slobbering his face with its rough tongue. Rin could be seen rolling with laughter on the other side of the dragon.

A Lady! She had no upbringing to qualify her as one so why had Lord Sesshoumaru given him personally the first glimpse of his plans for her?

Oh! That sneaky little dog! Of course, it was so like him to simply leave Jaken to decipher his words while dispatching him to do a mountain of work! Now where should he start…

"Rin, come here! We are never going to get you polished in time. Oh Lord Sesshoumaru why do you punish me so?"

"Hmm? Polished?" Rin scooted over, meeting him at the base of A-Un's necks. "And what is a punishment?"

"This! You!" Jaken waved his hands up in defeat. "Lord Sesshoumaru wishes me to educate you on all the customs of our lands."

"Master Jaken, your face…" She dared to laugh at the thought of his dismay!

"Be serious Rin! We have only eight days for you to learn everything from history to geography to culture and etiquette!"

Rin offered him a pout before pinching his cheeks. "Yes Master Jaken. I am ready!"

Jaken wanted to choke himself. "You don't even ask why!"

That was when she erased her pout, putting in place a serious look. "I did not think it was wise to question Lord Sesshoumaru. Whatever he thinks is best… well, let's just say I have no arguments right now." With a determined nod, she tapped her temples. "I've got lots to learn it seems, so let's start!"

Jaken didn't object this time. "Let's start with the geography of the Western Lands. I don't suppose you would know anything…"

That earned him a smack on the head. "Hey! I was home schooled. I'm not that ignorant. Kaede has taught me enough." She used her finger to draw an imaginary circle in the air. "Halfway down the north, to the west and a third into the south are the Western Lands that belong to the Dog Demon clan. South and a quarter of the east, where Kaede lives are the lands of the humans."

"Yes and on the rest belong to the Wolf Youkai clan. Do you know what are the Youkai clans found in Lord Sesshoumaru's lands?"

"Not hyenas I hope," she replied grimly.

"Hyenas?"

Rin nodded before launching into a short explanation of their encounter the day before.

"Rin you fool! Did you think a human with a sword would stand against the strength of a Youkai?"

Rin narrowed her eyes at him. "What? Did you think it was better if I simply screamed and cry like a girl?"

Jaken pursed his lips; both hands crossed over his chest. Surely she knew Lord Sesshoumaru would have come for her? Silly girl!

Although… Rin was never the crying type, even as a child. When she was kidnapped as bait for Lord Sesshoumaru, she didn't shed a tear. Jaken had of course! He was doing so on behalf of his great master!

But Rin had been carved! Long ugly scratches made by a Youkai claw had decorated her body.

Lord Sesshoumaru had been too merciful to the miscreant, in his opinion. A quick death was not what he deserved. A disgrace to their kind, he should have been torn from limb to limb…

"Master Jaken?"

Jaken blinked his eyes back to reality, resting his gaze on his little Rin, all grown up now. Though much younger than Lord Sesshoumaru, it was him who had taken a shine to the little child, caring for her and raising her for the four years that she travelled with them.

Don't mistake his care for love! She was still a brat no matter what!

"Tell me Jaken, are there mountains in the Western Lands?"

"Why of course! Three in fact, forming a natural barrier against the Eastern Lands. The Youkais that live there pay respect to the Dog Demon clan. But they are tributaries of the Eastern Lord."

"And the humans?"

"Concentrated closer to the south-west, they are usually peaceful towns like the one we came from."

"But the hyenas…"

Indeed. Jaken was confused as to their attack. Surely they had scented the Daiyoukai's signature on Rin? Why then did they still attack her?

"That will be dealt with in due course." Forcing a solemn look, he added, "Most of the Youkais in the Western Lands are non-predatory –hyenas included."

Rin didn't look too convinced.

"Enough of that. Now, I must warn you that Lord Sesshoumaru comes from a long line of Daiyoukais – yes I'm coming to that. Stop interrupting!" Rin had started the habit of raising her hands to interject every time he launched into a lecture.

Why oh why did he get the one full of questions?

"Lord Sesshoumaru is the only son of Lady Elisa of the North and Lord Inu No Taisho of the West."

"Ah, so his parents married to broaden their empire?"

Jaken nodded. It was best to leave it at that. "That will be all for now. We will stop to eat and continue after dinner."

The sight of his castle gates almost brought Sesshoumaru to his knees; fatigue from the great expansion of his power to reach home in the span of two days. But for the sake of appearance, he held his chin up as he made that final push to land just past the outer fortifications of the castle.

It was no surprise to see his uncle standing in the courtyard, making a show of admiring the work of his gardener. Zylen, the lesser Youkai was currently on his knees, the look of fear mixed with relief on his face at the sight of the young Lord.

The recognition was not lost on his uncle. A twitch of his ear and he turned, lips curled into a thin smile.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru… so nice of you to join in the reunion. Your mother and I were starting to worry you'd never come."

"Inu no Jiro."

A splitting image of his father, Inu no Jiro even wore his hair up in the single straight ponytail as his brother. But the similarities ended there.

"I see you have invited yourself into my castle," said Sesshoumaru dryly. Turning to his gardener, Sesshoumaru helped the old Youkai up. "Zylen, please gather all the staff in the dining hall. I would like to address them in a while."

When Zylen was out of sight, Inu no Jiro laid a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"I own a stake here just as you do… nephew."

Sesshoumaru gave his uncle a sideward glance. "Remove your hand if you wish to keep them."

"Loving as always Sesshoumaru," his uncle laughed, putting both hands up in the air. "But I know when I've overstayed my welcome – though, this is not goodbye."

Inu no Jiro disappeared in a swirl of rustled leaves and dust.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment, keeping his anger in check. He would deal with his family later.

Right now, he needed to get the house in order. Rin and Jaken would arrive in a few days and while the continued presence of his mother and uncle would be a nuisance, it should not stop him from providing what was best for Rin.

A human in a Youkai's castle – his father would be laughing in his grave.

" _Do you insist on going, Father?"_

 _The strong ocean wind blew its silence between them; his father's hair flagging in the draft. Sesshoumaru had never seen the great Inu no Taisho bleed… much less for a mere mortal._

" _Will you stop me then, Sesshoumaru?" His father turned his face slightly; half hidden by the moon's shadow._

" _No. I will not stop you." Even if it meant losing you to a human. "However, before you go… please entrust your sword Tessaiga, to me."_

 _A low growl, almost like laughter filled the air. "And if I won't? Will you kill me, your own father?"_

 _Sesshoumaru said nothing. Inu no Taisho was a law unto himself._

" _Do you have someone to protect my son?" His father turned; facing his son for the last time."_

 _To protect? "I, Sesshoumaru have no need for that."_

 _A smile. A gentle caress on his cheeks._

 _And Inu no Taisho was gone._

Putting his memories aside, Sesshoumaru entered the large dining room and was welcomed by a handful of the guards and household staff.

"Young Lord! It is so good to see you!" said Miria, chief of arms and one of his Daiyoukai advisors. They would have a lot to discuss in a bit.

"Yes my Lord, I have kept this castle running and in perfect condition as you and your father instructed." His majordomo, a loyal Dog demon kin, bowed low in his presence. The Daiyoukai had worked under his father for centuries, serving as steward in their absence.

It was a well-known fact that his father had chosen to live a simple life with his human mate on the outskirts of their lands, straying only to handle political situations as part of his duty as Lord of the West.

Sesshoumaru did not reply nor acknowledge him. Instead, he turned to the rest of his staff.

"Jaken will be returning in a few days with a human ward of mine. I expect nothing less than the standards you serve for me."

"A human, my Lord? But… it has never been done before!" exclaimed Miria.

Cold gold eyes lifted to meet hers. "Are you questioning my decision Miria?"

"No my Lord…"

"Then I will not repeat myself. You are all dismissed –except you Nahia."

His cook hung her head low as he approached.

"Why do you look as though I am about to punish you?" he asked. "I merely have more specific instructions."

Her freckled face broke out in smiles instantly. "Yes, my Lord?"

"This human child… she would require regular sustenance. Do you wish to take on more staff?"

She had the decency to look affronted; her lips twisting into a disapproving pout. "You are too kind my Lord." That was Nahia's way of saying he was insulting her.

"Very well then. Take her under your wing when she arrives. Be sure to cook food suitable only for her consumption."

Leaving her, Sesshoumaru headed up the side stairs into his own chambers. Decades have passed and it still looked the same as when he left it. Perhaps it was time to be reacquainted with his territory.

Closing the door to his personal room, he entered his old study – a place that would no doubt be the centre of future discussions and decision making.

A swift knock on his door and the familiar scent of ice alerted him to the presence of his mother.

Draped in her usual white fur coat – wolf pelt of which were offered to her by Ulrich of the East for her hand in marriage –she was every inch the regal Queen Mother.

Not known for her pleasantries, she simply stepped into his office and tapped her claws repeatedly at the edge of his desk. When he made no attempt to acknowledge her, she took a seat opposite him and started sniffling.

"Sesshoumaru, your mother grieves dearly for the passing of your father."

He raised both eyebrows at her words. His mother grieving? The cold-hearted Youkai had not been his mother since the day he was born, choosing to return to her home in the North and leaving the care of her child to his father.

"Who allowed you in here?" he asked. "You have no claim upon these lands."

Elisa hid her face under the long sleeve of her kimono and started to sob. "I am here for you my son."

"Enough. You sicken me." He stood up and pointed to the door. "You can let yourself out."

Eyes devoid of tears snapped up at the dismissal. "You dare speak to me like that?" The gold irises turned red in anger. "You may be your father's heir but remember that until you produce you own, half of these lands belong to me!"

A cloud of smoke puffed in front of him and his mother was gone.

"You couldn't resist being melodramatic, mother," he finished, knowing that she was already gone from his castle. She would no doubt send her messengers soon to update him of her plans to usurp control.

Getting to his feet, Sesshoumaru walked over to his window and look out into the vast lands before him.

First on his agenda would be to re-establish a relationship with the human villages. They were his father's strongest political allies –and would thus be his.

"Rin! Hurry! Can you see those gates?"

Rin stirred awake at the nasal pitch of Jaken's shouts. He had almost killed her last night with his rendition of the Western Land folk songs and Rin was sure she had only been asleep for an hour before rudely roused.

Rubbing her eyes, she squinted against the glare of the morning sun. Indeed, they were gates and then…

"Is this… is this Lord Sesshoumaru's castle?" Her eyes snapped wide open as she climbed up A-Un's neck to get a better view. "It's so… huge!"

The castle walls rose high into the sky, the breadth extending so far into the horizon that Rin had to tiptoe to see the end of it. And beyond that, wherever she looked, she could only see stretches of fields tapering down in a terrace courtyard in the middle of the castle grounds.

Jaken nodded, his eyes slightly watery when he looked at her. "Of course! This is the might and power of the Great Dog Demon clan. Nothing less for the Master."

Rin didn't say anything. So this was where her Lord Sesshoumaru lived… and now, this would be her home. The thought of being on such a massive estate made her stomach rumble in nervousness. No wonder Lord Sesshoumaru insisted she dress appropriately before stepping into his abode.

Nothing but royalty should live here.

"Come on Rin. Stop daydreaming!" chided Jaken as their dragon steed came to a slow halt in front of the grand gates. Tugging at her wrists, he ushered her through the drawbridge, stopping only to nod in greeting to the fellow guards.

As they walked through an open courtyard, Rin noticed that the other servants seemed to hide at the sight of her. When she tried to make eye contact with them, they immediately disappeared.

Jaken didn't seem to notice. He was marching to his own parade tune, his arms and legs in military coordination. Rin tried not to giggle as he chimed 'one-two-one-two' up the stairs to where the main castle halls were.

"Rin." The soft masculine greeting was a balm to her nervousness. She had thought that being separated a week would not have mattered much after being apart for years but the last few days had been particularly difficult. Jaken's stories and history lessons were a constant reminder of the Youkai who stood in the flesh before her.

This time, Rin ran; closing that last gap between them by launching herself at him. The force of her impact made him step back slightly but the hand that curved gently at the back of her head assured her that he was not angry.

In fact, when she finally looked up at his face, he seemed relax and almost… happy.

"Put your hands here." He offered her the crook of his arm. "You will now be addressed as Lady Rin in the company of others. I expect you to behave likewise."

"Yes my Lord," she whispered; her voice cracking slightly from anxiety.

"My servants will see to it that you have everything." He bent to press a kiss on top of her hair. "Do not worry too much Rin. Scowling does not befit a Lady."

Entering the great hall, Rin did her best not to gawk, choosing instead to turn her head nonchalantly to flick a quick look at the intricate gold carvings and paintings on the wall all the way up to the ceiling. And from the rafters hung magnificent crystal chandeliers that glittered from the sunlight flooding through the ceiling high glass windows.

Rin only stopped staring when she noticed two guards at the end of the hall looking at her suspiciously.

"My Lord… and Lady." And the golden doors swung open for them.

Her first thoughts were that the dining table could fit a hundred people! For someone who had always eaten seated on the floor, the room was frighteningly opulent. Swath of gold on top of marble, crystal chandeliers and rich velvet drapes lined every corner.

But then her eyes focused on the few Youkais standing before them – some were frowning while some had excited looks adorning their faces –and Rin started to feel nauseous.

It didn't help when Lord Sesshoumaru simply handed her over to a group of tall, white-haired women with golden judging eyes.

"When Nahia has finished feeding and clothing you, come up to my study." His last words before he disappeared into the many rooms of his castle.

Rin stood quietly before the women, eyes cast down, unsure of what to say or do. She was twiddling her fingers when someone shrieked from the middle of the group; her presence made known as she batted her way through the crowd.

"Oh Lady Rin, I am Nahia and I am the cook of the household. I cannot tell you how pleased I am to finally have a reason to cook! Tell me, what would my Lady like to eat?"

The pudgy woman before her looked so human; Rin almost wanted to cry out of relief.

"I… some pudding would be nice please."

And with that, Rin earned her first smile in the castle.

NB: I deviate from the canon quite a bit from here implying that Inu-no-Taisho only dies later (rather than after the birth of Inuyasha. The swords were left to his sons before his death as well. And I haven't decided if Inuyasha whom we will see later is in character or not. Also, here I introduced Inu no Jiro as Sesshoumaru's uncle ~ my Japanese isn't very good, so correct me if I'm wrong but the meaning I was aiming for is 'second/next son' [二/次 郎]. And Sesshoumaru's mother is completely not in character as well, to serve the purpose of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lady Rin, the human liaison.

A knock on the door.

"You wished to see me my Lord?"

"Yes, come in." Sesshoumaru barely looked up as he told her to sit down in front of his desk. The treaties that his father had signed with the local villages and towns lay scattered before him. Most of them needed reviewing and updating seeing that the terms were no longer in effect with the passing of Inu no Taisho.

"Have you settled in?" he asked absently, his eyes still on the paperwork on his desk. "I hope Nahia's cooking suited you." He recalled that he had also instructed the court seamstress to tailor suitable clothes for her. Taking his eyes away for a second, he looked up. "And how are the kimonos…"

She was breath taking.

Dressed in pale blue, she looked so forlorn with her black hair falling down in straight lines by the side of her face. As his eyes dipped lower, he frowned at the low cut of her neckline. Since when did Rin fill in those curves? It had to be a trick. The seamstress was known for her marvellous stitching.

"It suits you," he said, watching her eyelashes flutter slightly against her pink cheeks.

She dared not meet his gaze when she whispered "Thank you."

Sesshoumaru didn't know why his eyes were transfixed on her face: porcelain that was capable of brewing a fiery temper just underneath. He still had the memory of her face –the look of triumph when she beat him at his own sword –as was the feel of her lips; a surprise against his own.

Close to seven centuries old, Sesshoumaru thought himself as blasé and unimpressed by many things; only to find that her one simple kiss had aroused something unspeakable in him. Perhaps it was from the years of absence. She had caught him by surprise and he had let his guard down.

Returning a frown to his face, Sesshoumaru focused on the papers before him.

"I am sending Miria on a diplomatic mission and I wish for you to accompany her." He laid out a sample of the treaties he had been studying. Miria was his chief army commander and he trusted her completely, even the life of the human ward before him.

Rin leaned closer, her body pressing against the edge of the desk. The movement only served to expose the top of her curves in the most sensual way. "Would you like me to translate these?" she asked.

Not wanting to direct his gaze to her unintentional invitation, he tilted his chin up in a haughty laugh. "I am capable of reading human writing."

"But I am guessing that Miria cannot."

Clever Rin.

"These treaties have to be updated and negotiated with the village heads, many of whom are wary of Youkais. Having you by Miria's side would help… ease the situation."

Rin pursed her lips, somewhat in disagreement but she made no arguments with him; only gathering the handwritten treaties in her arms.

"If that is all, I will take my leave now my Lord." Her head tipped forward in respect before turning on her heels towards the door.

He blocked her escape in one stride; one hand covering hers that was already on the door handle.

"I'm not done yet."

Hazel eyes snapped up in surprise. "What else?"

There was no hesitation when he lifted his hand to gently stroke the side of her cheek. It was instinctive; he reassured himself – a common course of remedy for her feisty temperament.

"I know you're still angry at me for being late."

Rin stiffened, turning her face away from his touch. "I should find Miria. These documents require a long time to translate."

When she pushed past him, Sesshoumaru made no attempt to stop her. He had time. Rin would eventually have to forgive him.

/

Just what was he thinking? Rin was already used to the fact that outsiders often referred to her as his pet but with this new task – he was just making use of her like a token human in his empire! Was this his plan for her all along?

It was always her choice he would say, but in truth the decision had already been made for her.

Turning down the circular stairway, she entered the open courtyard; pausing to take in the chilled fresh air. Miria shouldn't be far away – likely tending to their dragons and horses in the stables.

If she was lucky, she might even sneak A-Un a snack.

The castle grounds were still strange and foreign to her but she followed the smell of sweat and fire that often accompanied dragons, their handlers and the soldiers who trained with them.

"You call that a thrust?" came a mocking sneer. Rin peeped from behind the wooden gates to see a lanky female demon snarling down at a soldier. Her hair, like Sesshoumaru were knee-length white but she had fashioned them into whips with a sharp talon attached at the end of her braid.

This was Miria?

Dressed in a sleek uniform made out of leather, she looked every part a warrior, down to the double sword she swung like fans around her. The tip of her blade met the shivering soldier's collar bone – just missing the jugular of his neck. Rin was sure that had been deliberate.

Miria was about to deliver a final disarming blow when she suddenly stilled, turning around to stare in the direction of the gates.

"I can smell you human… you have once chance to show yourself."

Rin knew she couldn't stay hidden for long. Tightening her grip on her sword, she stepped into view, mustering enough courage to look up into the silvery eyes of the Daiyoukai towering before her.

The initial confusion clouding Miria's eyes cleared a moment later; the demonness taking a step back to study her guest.

"How may I be of assistance Lady Rin?" Her voice was rough, but bore no malice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered me to accompany you on some diplomatic missions." Rin handed her one of the treaties. "I am at your service, as a translator."

Miria raised an eyebrow but did not move to look at the paper. "I was not aware that my missions required… a human companion. After all, it would be in their best interest, to retain all existing arrangements with the Lord of the West."

Shuffling her papers until she found the oldest signed copy of a treaty, she held it upright for Miria. "This here was dated more than a hundred years ago. The village head that signed this would be dead by now." At Miria's frown, she insisted, "And upon his death, any mutual arrangements you have made would cease."

It was the only treaty in the pile that had the length of the agreement based on the human's age. Most of the other villages assumed the perpetual protection and conditions of their immortal Lord – except now, he was dead.

Snatching the document, Miria tried hard to make sense of the swiggles of human script. "What is the name of this village?" she demanded, finally giving up when her eyes started to cross in frustration.

"Eilean, village of the river people."

Miria nodded, turning her head upwards as though thinking. "Eilean is a peaceful village – one of the first treaties signed by Lord Inu no Taisho." Then looking back down at Rin, she smiled. "Perhaps you are right my Lady. Immortals – we do not view time as you humans do. It is an oversight we must correct."

Rin relaxed slightly. It was humbling to have her views accepted by Miria. But, it would still take time before Miria or any of the Youkais in the household truly saw her having any value.

That was when she felt the cold sharp tip of Miria's sword close to her chest.

"Draw your sword." It wasn't a request. "To travel with me, I need to know that you won't be of a nuisance. If you get caught by rabid wolves… then you will fight your own way out."

Rin could only nod, frozen in her spot as she unsheathed her blade; hand quivering slightly.

"Oh?" exclaimed Miria when Rin's blade glimmered in full sunlight. "You must be extraordinary my Lady, to be given such a privilege…"

Her first blow was without warning; the blade slicing deep across Rin's arm. She barely had time to register the dangling sleeve when Miria came down with another slash, this time aiming for her head.

Unlike her little game with Lord Sesshoumaru, Miria was only holding back a little, swivelling her swords at full speed and strength – aimed to incapacitate her.

Rin did not think she was going to die by a blade on her first day at the castle!

"Stop running little girl and fight me!" roared Miria.

Determined, Rin met her next blow, holding back the Youkai's attack with a defensive block but Miria was too strong – her weight was pushing down hard on Rin's sword. If she could just muster enough strength to push back…

"Miria!"

A bright flash of white swooped past her; the force pushing her off balance and throwing her a few feet away. Rin had barely crawled to her feet when she caught sight of Lord Sesshoumaru holding Miria up by her neck.

"Rin's life belongs to me." Cold cold words said matter of factly through clenched teeth. "I have killed others who threatened to harm her."

"I… apologise my Lord!" Miria struggled against his hold, his claws cutting into her circulation. "I beg of you!"

His blank expression bore no pity or sympathy; golden eyes staring hard at Miria. A blink was all it would take to snuff the life out of the female Youkai.

She had to stop him.

Breaking into a run, Rin launched herself at his feet; arms wound tight around his calf.

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru. It was my fault. Miria was only training me," she cried.

At the sound of Miria's body hitting the floor, Rin looked up to see that he had released his hold on her; his fiery golden eyes softening to silver once more.

"Thank her for your life." He made a very demonic growl. "Your duty is to protect her from now on is that clear?"

A reverberating growl was all she heard in answer – the sound coming from every one of the soldiers on the grounds.

"Rin – that is enough for today. We will now eat."

Turning his back to them, he held out a hand for her.

Giving a hasty bow to Miria and the others, she mouthed "I'm sorry," before running after Lord Sesshoumaru.

He said nothing, completing their walk back to the castle in silence but Rin was a bubble of anger waiting to explode.

"That was not necessary. I could have defended myself," she blurted the moment they were indoors and alone in the hallway.

"My servants are not to harm a hair on your head." His voice had a note of finality to it. Rin hated that. She was not a child anymore he could silence with a strict tone of his voice.

"I am a woman now. Haven't you realised?" she argued. "Your sheltering only makes me appear weaker!"

Lord Sesshoumaru flicked her a sideward glance. "Is that so?"

Oh he was so infuriating!

"You promised to teach me the way of the sword… but all Wind Eternal is good for right now is to cut grass!"

Lord Sesshoumaru looked down at her, his face unreadable and then…

He laughed. A deep, throaty laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

"Is my fang truly of that little use?" He stretched out his hand, palm facing her. "Give it to me."

Rin didn't think it was funny but she untied the weapon from her waist sash and handed it to him; watching as the blade doubled in size and length to accommodate its wielder. Lord Sesshoumaru twisted the blade left and right, trying to find an equilibrium to the weight and power of the sword.

"Hmm… Wind Eternal doesn't seem to agree with me," he muttered, laying the blade flat on his palm. "We shall put this to test another time. For now…"

He drew his Tenseiga and gave one swift slash through her body.

/

Tenseiga – a sword that would not harm. His father had left him this, instead of its twin Tessaiga, the sword capable of slaying a thousand demons at once.

"My Lord?" Rin looked up, bewildered. "It was just a flesh wound…"

"Tenseiga will heal whomever I choose it to." Gripping her arm, he inspected it thoroughly. Human blood was a definite invitation for trouble here. Her scent alone had riled up a hunger in him that should not have been possible.

She was human and Sesshoumaru despised her kind.

Ever since his father abandoned him to live with his human mate, Sesshoumaru knew it had made him weak. In fact, it was his mortality that killed him – a stupid sacrifice he would never make.

But Rin was different. She was the only one he could trust to obey him without questions and perhaps the only one who loved– well, it doesn't matter. _That_ was impossible between them too.

"Stand your ground," he instructed when they finally reached his study. "And repeat everything I do."

She made no argument as she followed his every kick, every punch. There will always be a time when she would find herself disarmed and this hand to hand combat would mean the difference between life and death

Of course, whoever attacked her first would be dead before she even had the chance to defend herself. His enemies were not wise to use her as a weapon against him.

Lord Sesshoumaru did not care for pitiful tactics.

"Now, practice this until I am satisfied." He stepped back, allowing her to take up more space in the middle of his study. Her determination and powerful strides were impressive for a petite human. The moves he had just demonstrated required the full length and strength of a demon but Rin executed them as swiftly and gracefully as any Daiyoukai.

"I've watched you," she merely explained. Sesshoumaru didn't realise his thoughts were that transparent on his face. But it unnerved him more to know he hadn't noticed ever being the subject of her curious gaze.

Now at that moment, with her face flushed from the heat and her hair sticking to the side of her neck, Sesshoumaru preferred to watch her instead.

There was no trick of the eye or skilful stitching this time – his Rin was indeed an adult; her body bearing the curves that would have given her plentiful children if she had stayed in Kaede's village. The thought annoyed him.

"Were you planning to make Charlie – that human boy as your mate?" he asked suddenly.

Stopping her pose mid-air, Rin then turned to face him; her eyes unreadable. "And if I had?"

He moved to her side so fast, Rin had barely taken her next breath before his hand pressed against her waist, pulling her close.

"Then I will kill him."

"My Lord!" Her eyes were wide with shock but he saw laughter dancing briefly as she struggled to escape his hold. "You will do no such thing!"

"Are you forbidding me from doing as I please?"

Stubborn eyes look up at him. "Yes."

What happened next caught him by surprise.

His lips had swooped down on hers, capturing them between his own; a snarl rising from the back of his throat. Sesshoumaru didn't know what possessed him to take her so demandingly but when she relaxed into his kiss, he stopped thinking completely.

She tasted so sweet – of innocence and pureness; her kiss tentative yet impatient at the same time, wanting to explore more. As her tongue touched the tip of his fang, Sesshoumaru had to force himself to pull back.

A groan escaped her lips when he pulled away; her eyelids heavy as they blinked back the lull of the kiss. When he released her, she trembled slightly on her feet, held in place only by her palms on his chest.

"I apologise for that moment of weakness. It will never happen again." He turned his back to her. "You can leave."

Rin simply nodded; cheeks blushing pink, her scent as striking as her namesake.

"I know," she whispered before picking up her sword and headed for the door.

As her intoxicating scent cleared up from the room, Sesshoumaru finally let out the breath he had been holding. He had stepped a line and it was in that moment that he knew that she would no longer give up her smiles for him as easily as before.

/

Two hours before dawn, Rin stepped out bed; pushing aside the warm woollen blanket to get ready for the most important trip of her life – her first diplomatic mission.

After washing herself with the bowl of water left near her window, she opened her cupboard and saw that the court seamstress had already prepared a fitting suit for her journey- a lightweight cotehardie that tucked into tight leather coverings worn waist down. All she needed was her old cloak and it would be perfect. Being weather-worn, it would help done down the newness and pompousness of the fine material and stitching of her tailored suit.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she then twisted her hair into a bun and secured it with the metal comb Lord Sesshoumaru had gifted to her.

It was the only thing she would permit to remind her of him.

"A moment of weakness indeed," she whispered, recalling his hurtful words. For her, it had been a culmination of the years spent waiting for him, dreaming of him and imagining that very moment coming alive between them.

The kiss had been… magical. Until he decided it was a mistake.

"This will never happen again," she grumbled as her feet were shoved into boots. Maybe she should have just accepted Charlie as a mate and spare herself this agony.

Stealing a last look in the mirror, Rin made her way into the dining hall where she hoped Nahia had prepared breakfast. She was expecting a simple loaf of bread and a cup of water but the spread that greeted her…

"My Lady!" Nahia squealed, grabbing her arms and dragging her to the long dining table. "I think I have outdone myself this time. I hope you are pleased."

Rin didn't know what to say. There were piles of pastries on platters, roasted bird of some sort, a basket of fruits, potatoes and carrots steaming in a pot and a jug of what looked like raw milk. Rin was sure she hadn't seen a cow around…

Smiling, she patted Nahia's hand gently and nodded. "We will pack the leftovers for my journey. It looks sumptuous Nahia."

The lesser Youkai eagerly helped Rin to her seat –on the right at the head of the table. Putting a silver plate in front of her, she began scooping a little bit of this and that.

Rin said nothing, even when she could sense Nahia looking expectantly at her while she took her first bite of pastry.

It tasted like bark.

"How is it my Lady? Is it to your liking? Please eat some more. I had the entire kitchen working all night!"

Rin tried to come up with a polite answer but before she could say anything, Nahia had turned a shade of chalk.

"That will be all Nahia. Leave Lady Rin and I alone to dine." Rin didn't need to turn to match a face to the voice. "Good morning Rin."

"Good morning my Lord." Rin tried her best not to sound annoyed. "I wasn't aware you would be joining me for breakfast."

Lord Sesshoumaru made no comment as he cut a slice of the roast for himself. She had never ever seen him eat. In fact, Youkais did not eat as humans do. He had once told her that dirt would taste better.

Which was why Rin stopped her chewing to watch him put the piece of meat into his mouth -

Only to have him spit it out in disgust.

"Nahia! Are you planning to kill Rin? This is a disgrace!" he bellowed. Turning to her, he glared. "Spit that out. You should not have to tolerate this sort of treatment."

"My Lord!" a terrified cry at the base of his feet. "Please forgive me. I will do better!"

"If you are incapable of cooking then your place is no longer here."

"My Lord!" Nahia was in tears, the fear of being dismissed had turned her face a sheet of grey.

"Nahia...I will teach you," whispered Rin, reaching down to help the cook to her feet. "You did your best. Thank you."

Nodding her head, Rin allowed the cook to run off into safety.

"That was unnecessary Lord Sesshoumaru."

He gave her a sideward glance and shrugged. "She is the royal cook. Her responsibility is to ensure I host my guests with the highest standards. Father's absence has made her slack."

Rin did not know what those standards were but she understood his need to keep up with appearance as a Daiyoukai ruler.

Taking one last bite of her tasteless pastry, Rin promised she would make it her duty to help Nahia as soon as she was back.

"I must be going now my Lord. Miria waits for me."

"Take the potatoes." He barely glanced her way when he pushed the bowl towards her.

Despite her feelings, Rin had to smile. Coming from Lord Sesshoumaru, that was as close to saying 'take care of yourself' that anyone would ever hear.

/

"Are we not riding the dragons?" asked Rin when she finally made it out to the drawbridge.

Two horses were waiting by the gate with Miria standing guard. She simply turned her nose up at Rin's suggestion.

"I have learnt from my dealings with your kind… that they are often not as awed by Youkais or dragons as you are." She handed Rin the reins of one of the horses. "Tea Leaves is old but she rides swiftly."

"Tea Leaves?" The horse gave a huff as though warning her not to make fun of its name. Patting the side of its face, Rin then saddled up. "Very well then… we ride."

The three days journey consisted only of rests during the night. Miria, though used to dealing with humans was still taken aback by Rin's need to eat and sleep - a task she deemed a waste of time.

"It would do us no justice to have me fall off my horse when we reach Eilean," she reminded her as they settled around a fire for the night.

Miria blew out her frustrations; her fringe flying up. "Does Lord Sesshoumaru really allow you to sleep and eat all the time?"

Rin nodded; her reply, a surprise to the demonness.

"You must be a special little human then," she said. "Lord Sesshoumaru does not usually meddle in the affairs of the humans. That was his father's… quirk."

Rin knew of his dislike for humans. She was different, he would always say and Rin knew he meant it. But why, she never knew.

"Tell me Miria… Is Lord Sesshoumaru anything like his father? I heard he was a skilled diplomat."

"The Sesshoumaru I knew would scoff to hear you compare him to his father that way. He worshipped his father yes but… let's just say he disagreed with his father on some of his policies." Miria gave a lazy shrug. "I am in no place to speak ill of the Lords. It is a knowledge you have to earn yourself."

Rin knew a dismissal when she heard one.

Deciding to rest her mind on the matter, she took out the treaty of Eilean. Miria, like most Youkais have very good memories - the signing of the first treaty would be as clear as if it were signed yesterday.

This was more for her own benefit.

"Oh, I never knew that river stones were a commodity… but it seems the treaty was to protect the fish Youkais?"

Miria glanced at the human letters, her eyes squinting as though trying to make sense of the scribbles. "The fish Youkais have been dwindling in numbers since the bears move in up north. Southwards in Eilean, they seek refuge knowing that the humans only eat shoots." She paused; her face cringing at the unappetising thought. "The river people trade their protection for the stones for cooking. I think they heat up the stones and put them in water to boil them into a soup or something. You humans are weird. "

Rin smiled. She had never heard of stone soup but perhaps it was something she would try upon reaching Eilean.

/

Eilean was a much quieter that she expected. In fact, all the windows and doors were shut, giving them the illusion of a ghost town.

"They are hiding," said Miria matter of factly. "I scent fear in them."

Surely not of her?

"Hello?" she called out. "I am Lady Rin and this is my companion Miria. We've come on behalf of the Lord of the West."

Only silence greeted them. Rin turned to Miria and gestured for her to back away.

"Please, I mean no harm. I am one of you." She stepped away from Miria, knowing that their stark contrast would make it apparent.

Then she heard it - Shuffling feet behind one of the closed door and a soft whisper.

"Go away! We do not want any trouble."

Confused, she turned to Miria who looked equally stumped.

"If you are in trouble, Lord Sesshoumaru will come to your aid," assured Rin. "He has sent me to discuss the terms of the agreement your village elders have signed."

Silence; only the soft lapping of water against the banks.

For a moment, Rin stood there wondering if their journey had come to naught. She had high hopes of Eilean; wanting her first mission to be successful, but if the villagers were all too afraid to come out…

But then she saw him - a man, not much older than her walking towards them, with his shoulder length straw hair, full armour and a hand ready on the hilt of his sword.

"Lord Inu no Taisho has sent a human to conduct his dealings?" was his first question, harsh black eyes studying her and then Miria who stood slightly by her side. He wasn't convinced. "How do I know you're human as you say you are?"

Beside her, Miria growled low in warning. Questioning her presence was defiance against the Lord of the West. But Rin didn't think his suspicion was without reason. After all, Youkais and humans rarely trusted each other, their meeting often ending in death - of the humans more often than the Youkais.

"I bleed, just like you." She held out her palm; pulled out a small dagger lodged in the back of her bodice and gently pricked a finger.

At the sight of the blood, the man immediately rushed to her side, his thumb pressing down on the wound.

"No! They will sniff it!" He sheathed his sword and with one hand and removed the cotton band tied around his forehead. "Blood draws them to us… the hyenas." he explained.

"That is not possible. The hyenas live on the mountain range," said Miria in defence.

Rin however was not surprised. Something was drawing the hyenas southwards. Her encounter with them not too long ago was still etched in her memory. Was it the same pack who attacked this village?

"Thank you," she said when he was finished wrapping her finger. "I am Lady Rin and you are?"

He bowed slightly, a hand to his chest. "My apologies my Lady. I am not usually this rude…" Eyes locked on hers, he introduced himself. "My name is Titus, son of Theodore of Eilean. My father was the one who signed that treaty you now hold in your hands."

Judging from Titus's age, his father had to have been dead for awhile…. so why hasn't he sought Lord Sesshoumaru to renew his treaty?

"It was peaceful, the few years after my father passed," he said as though reading her mind." But in the past months, our village was attacked by the hyenas. More than once."

"What did they take?" Miria interjected; her voice solemn. "Money, food, women?"

Titus shook his head sadly. "No… they took our children."

Her hand flew to her mouth to cover the shocked gasp. How many more human villages would they find facing this same danger?

"When was their last attack?" Rin demanded.

"Last night." Titus closed his eyes, a hand pressed hard against his forehead. "This time, they destroyed our crops too. I don't know how we are going to survive once winter comes with barely any left for harvest."

Outraged, Rin turned to her companion. "Miria, you must go at once and track their scent. I will return with reinforcements."

The Daiyoukai looked at her in shock; defiance crossing her eyes briefly before she nodded, taking her horse and riding Westwards. Rin understood that Miria had only accepted her orders for the sake of diplomacy.

"Are you truly human?" asked Titus once Miria was no longer in sight. "And yet you are in the company of Youkais."

"I am offering you our help," she reminded him. "It should not matter where my allegiance lies."

The young man nodded before turning to the centre of his village, shouting, "It is safe now. You can come out."

When he looked back at her, Rin could see that Titus was no longer suspicious. In fact, he wore a smile despite the heavy heart she could sense he was carrying.

"Would you like some tea before heading back?" he offered kindly. "We don't have much but you must be weary from your journey."

Rin nodded. The potatoes she had packed had been depleted the night before and any form of sustenance was a relieved welcome. Stone soup would be for another time.

As she sat down on the straw mat of his house, it reminded her briefly of how life was back in Kaede's village. She would never in a million years be sitting in a stranger's house like this back then. And yet here she was.

"Have you been in Lord Inu no Taisho's service for long?" he asked, pouring tea into a cup.

"I suppose you are not aware that he has since passed on," said Rin, accepting the offer. "It is his son, Lord Sesshoumaru whom I represent."

"My apologies my Lady… News has not travelled this far south." Titus held his head low, hands clasped together in a short prayer.

Only when he lifted his head up did she smile, lifting her cup in a silent toast.

"I heard his son has chosen to live the life of a wanderer," said Titus.

"It does not affect our offer of aid."

Titus shook his head; eyes closed as he sipped his tea. "We have never asked for the help of anyone. My father would not have allowed such shame to befall this village!"

Rin was about to chide him for his stupidity when he lowered his cup; hands covering his face as he spoke. "But one of those taken… was my sister."

Something struck hard inside her. Rin knew what it was like to lose a family member.

"We will find her," she assured him, putting a hand gently on his shoulder. "And you are not your father. You will do what you think is best for your village."

"You are kind Lady Rin… as was the late Lord Inu no Taisho. He said the same thing to me when my father died."

"He chose not to pursue another written agreement with you despite knowing this?" Rin was surprised. Youkais never trusted humans; always expecting them to go back on their words. But Lord Inu no Taisho had extended his protection even when he received nothing in return?

"There is nothing now to tie the new Lord to this commitment. How sure are you that he will come to our aid?" Titus had a deep furrow on his forehead. "Lord Sesshoumaru is known across the lands as being impartial to us humans. He merely looks when humans are slaughtered in his presence."

Titus looked at her, his eyes slightly wet. "But I am desperate. We have sent our men to search… but our scent is like an alarm of its own - only giving us away even before we can reach the hyena's lair."

Rin could feel his pain and knew in her heart that Lord Sesshoumaru was not as Titus said. He might behave as though he didn't care but deep inside, she knew he was kind. When he hunted down the rogue Youkai many years ago, he had insisted it was to rid the earth of scum but she knew better. The rogue was steering too close to human and Youkai settlements.

"Come with me," she decided. "We will ride to the castle in the West and you can see for yourself that Lord Sesshoumaru is not the cold hearted Youkai you make him out to be."

/

 _NB: And the drama starts! Let me know what you think of the story so far. I love hearing from you!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rescue of the Human Children

He scented her even before her presence was announced by a red-faced Jaken. The toad Youkai had run up the stairs the instance she arrived, bearing urgent news.

"My Lord! Lady Rin is back and she wishes for your audience immediately!"

"Who is the human with her?" asked Sesshoumaru, his eyes lifting up lazily.

"I do not know Master but she came directly from her mission at Eilean. Miria is nowhere in sight."

He hadn't notice that. The scent of the human male had consumed him so much that Miria's absence had not affected him as it should have.

"Leave him at the gates and call her in," he instructed. Rin better had a good explanation for this. Just the thought of the two sharing a fire to sleep on their journey made him ready to slice off the human's head. Diplomacy or not, he wasn't about to let Rin loose to do as she pleases.

"My Lord? Why will you not come down and speak to us?" The woman in question came storming in.

"I do not trust him. Why have you brought a human to this castle?" He made sure she caught the edge of annoyance in his voice.

"So have you." She slapped her hands on the edge of his desk. "But this is not about me. This is your subject we are talking about. He needs our help. The children in his village have been taken by hyenas and I do not think the attacks will stop."

Sesshoumaru slowly rose to his feet, aware of what Rin was implying. "You dared to make decisions without seeking my consent?"

For a moment she simply looked at him, eyes wide and blank. When he stood at his full height, glowering down at her, she stepped back and bowed.

"I misjudged you my Lord." Her voice tinged of sadness, not of the remorse he expected. "I will escort Titus back to his village."

"You will do no such thing." He tilted her chin up to face him, taking in her scent – god was she intoxicating.

"Of course my Lord. As you wish." Sesshoumaru didn't trust her sudden acquiescence one bit but he allowed her to leave, knowing full well that he would have to go after her anyway. Rin was always landing herself in trouble even by doing nothing.

With a sigh, he took the back stairs down to the lower floors. There was only one place that Rin would be after a long journey with barely any supplies - the kitchen.

Keeping his back against the shadows, he kept still and listened to Rin's light banter with the human male and Nahia.

"Stone soup?" cried Nahia. "And I thought my cooking was dreadful!"

"I would still have eaten it Nahia," said Rin gently. "But I promise, I will teach you a few tricks when I am back. Lord Sesshoumaru was a bit too hard on you."

"Oh shush! Now let me get something for the two of you. What would you like to eat young man?"

Sesshoumaru heard the bustling of Nahia's skirts as she wandered from larder to larder in search of items.

"I'm sorry to have brought you this much trouble. It seems that he is not like his father after all. You were wrong, Rin."

"Don't worry Titus... he will come. He always does."

"Why do you even stay here? He sends you to do his work and yet he doesn't listen to your advice. You're better off with your own people Rin. Come and live with me."

Sesshoumaru ground his teeth tight. How dare the human suggest that he ill-treated her! He was about to jump in and severe the human's head when Rin started to laugh.

"Lord Sesshoumaru cares more than he lets show. This is my home… and he is the only family I have left."

"As you wish my Lady. But know that my village will always have its doors open for you."

Sesshoumaru had heard enough. One more word coming out of that human's mouth and he wasn't sure if he would spare the village. Stepping out of the shadows, he walked arrogantly towards the trio before stopping right in front of the human Rin referred to as Titus.

"First you take from my kitchen and now you wish to steal what is mine?" Golden eyes bore down into the human's.

"My Lord!"

Nahia and the human male immediately got on their knees. A quick glance at Rin and he saw her crunching on an apple, her feet swinging as she sat on the table.

"Rin, would you be so kind to get A-Un for me? I do not wish to harbour fugitives in my home any longer." He watched her put the apple down, chewing slower as though contemplating his request.

When she hesitated, he sighed. "Your human friend will be unharmed… but if you do not move now, I will not guarantee that for long."

Rin took her time leaving, all the while keeping an eye on him until she was finally out of the kitchen.

Keeping to his word, Sesshoumaru looked down at the human still on his knees. "How many were taken?"

"Twelve my Lord."

"How many attacks?"

"We've… we've lost count my Lord," he replied, daring to look up at the Daiyoukai. "We waited for months, praying that aid would come… but the only news we received was the passing of your father. My condolences my Lord. I had the chance of riding beside him… he was truly an honourable man."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. If only this human knew the extent of his loss. Inu no Taisho may fashion himself as a human… but he was first a Dog Demon and Lord of the West. But to know that he was in the company of one who knew his father made the task of journeying south more rewarding.

/

A-Un was a beast made for emergencies. Arriving at the village within the day, they started by searching for Miria. The villagers had not seen her nor heard anything from her since they left four days ago to the castle.

Rin was starting to get worried. If Miria, a full demon didn't make it back by now, she had either tracked the children a long distance from Eilean or…

Rin didn't want to think about it.

"We'll find her," said Titus, his smile a warm contrast to the cold Daiyoukai walking ahead of them. "I've assembled my best men to accompany us. Hopefully this way, we can outnumber those hyenas."

Lord Sesshoumaru grunted at his comment. Rin had no doubt that he thought Titus a fool for thinking his army of humans could take down a Youkai pack. Rin felt otherwise for Titus was a leader with much heart, gathering trust and loyalty amongst his men who will follow him regardless.

Lord Sesshoumaru was very much like that if he would only take the time to believe it.

They were walking down the river bank when he suddenly stopped, pointing across the wide river stream.

"Miria went this way."

Rin looked at Titus and then at Lord Sesshoumaru. There was no way a pack of hyenas carried twelve human children across this river! The streams this far south were rapids, their current so strong it would crush anyone who dared cross its path.

"We will meet you at the other side," Titus said, coming to the same conclusion. "Might take us a full day at least but we cannot all fit on your dragon."

Lord Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

"Rin, hop on. I can sense Miria very close by. She had to have crossed this river not long ago." There was no time for arguments now.

A-Un was relentless as he hunted down Miria's scent. Lord Sesshoumaru hadn't said if he scented her alive. If they were too late… it was all her fault. She had ordered Miria to go after the children without thinking of reinforcements.

"Keep your sword close but stay hidden as much as you can."

"Yes my Lord."

"A-Un, keep watch in the sky. I have found her." He jumped off the dragon even before Rin could say anything. Looking down below, she could only see clouds and treetops. Clutching A-Un close, she stayed down, praying that Lord Sesshoumaru would find Miria safe… and whole.

/

When she saw him, Miria's eyes grew wide with worry; her head shaking as he approached.

"My Lord…no..." Her voice was barely a squeak. Lifting his hand up, he gestured for her to be silent, knowing full well that it was a trap. He had already scented the Youkais nestled on the branches, simply waiting for the right time to pounce.

Pathetic.

Tenseiga would be useless in this battle –its healing powers would be for later. Reaching for his other weapon – Bakusaiga –he gave a wide open sweep, channelling all his power to feed the blood lust of his blade.

A stream of golden light shone from Bakusaiga; annihilating the vermins even before they could pounce on him.

Sesshoumaru would see to it that every single one of the hyenas was slain. He swung his sword one more time, satisfied when severed body parts rained down around him; the stench of their blood reeking of human innocence.

Satisfied, he turned towards Miria, noting the red of her eyes – a sign that she had sustained too much blood loss but had not enough power to regenerate. Had they kept her tied like this for days?

Heaving his sword above his head, he gave two slashes, cutting the ropes holding each of her wrists and ankles to opposite trees.

The Daiyoukai crashed to the ground, coughing as her face landed at his feet.

"I will give you just enough time to pull those spears out of your body." His words spoken at a frequency only she could hear. "There are more coming."

Miria wasted no time – each of the spears forcefully torn out of her bleeding flesh, the gritting of her teeth the only sound she permitted herself to make. As the discarded metal clanged against the ground, Sesshoumaru could see that she was finally able to heal herself.

"Take out the last one and pick up your sword," he ordered, throwing her sword by her side. "And don't get yourself killed this time."

Miria staggered to her feet using her weapon as an anchor. "Thank you my Lord…"

Her words fell on deaf ears as he had caught a sudden movement in the bushes behind them. Sword armed, he kept still, paying attention to every minute detail – from the light scrapping of leaves to the gentle breeze carrying an unpleasant blood-drenched scent…

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the Lord of the West – oh wait, that's right. You're _not_ the Lord of the West yet." A hyena in human form crept up behind him, the familiarity of his voice like sandpaper to his ears. "We see each other again, Sesshoumaru."

"Fillip…"A loyal pet of his uncle Inu no Jiro. Was it coincidence?

"I see my last warning to you was not enough," said Sesshoumaru, gritting his teeth. He should have killed them all back then, for daring to touch Rin.

"Your father had the same look of disgust when he saw me," said Fillip as he threw his head backwards in a howling laugh. "But you should have seen his face when he drew his last breath. Pathetic! The great Lord of the West on his knees? Never in a million years would I have thought to see that. And now…"

Sesshoumaru didn't think anymore – his sword sending a sweep of blue fire towards the Youkai. This scum had been the one to kill his father? Had Inu no Taisho been so mortal that he had succumbed to the taunt of such a lowlife?

Now, Filip would die.

But instead of collapsing, the fire went right through his body– how was that possible!

"Surprised?" Fillip was barely a flash until he reappeared just next to his shoulder, his sharp claws slashing deep into the side of Sesshoumaru's cheek. The flesh burned where the Youkai poison hit him.

"My Lord!" He heard Miria scream; heard her footsteps as she came charging towards them.

But Fillip had other ideas. Disappearing in another flash, he caught her from the back, a claw thrust into her still healing torso. Poison; a green branching web spreading from her heart outwards.

"Miria!"

"Too late. I don't think Tenseiga can save her now. It is just a healing sword isn't it? Why would the Lord of the West leave his heir with such a useless sword?" howled Fillip, a wicked grin on his face as he disappeared into thin air.

Sesshoumaru swore before marching back to his wounded comrade.

"My Lord…" One hand clutching the edge of his robes. "Leave me…find… the children."

"No, the hyenas will return." He lifted her in his hand, making sure to avoid her wound. Looking up into the clouds, he kicked off, soaring into the air as he searched for his dragon.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You found her!" Rin received the dying Dog Demoness in her arms; adjusting her body so that Miria was resting on top of the woollen saddle.

"She's been poisoned by hyenas," he explained. "Watch over her. I will call for you when it is time."

A gentle hand gripped his just before he jumped off.

"Be careful."

Always Rin. Always.

/

He followed the scent of the hyenas – their trail of slime spattered on the tree trunks and rocks heading towards the coastal caves. Was that where they hid the remainder of the children?

Not predatory in general, hyena Youkais usually scavenged for dead animals or stole the kills of their much adapted hunting cousins, the wolves and the leopards. It therefore concerned him how they have come to develop a taste for fresh meat, especially that of humans.

Sensing the hooves of horses, he paused. Sesshoumaru had not expected Titus and the humans to catch up with him that quickly. It was much better without interruption.

"My Lord, we found a makeshift bridge made out of logs halfway down the rapids. It had to be how they were crossing," reported Titus.

Sesshoumaru doubted that. Logs across a gushing river? Hyenas were not that intelligent to think of such a ploy. It was meant to be a distraction – one that was purposeful in their bid to trap the heir to the Western Lands. The only problem now was why.

"Their scent continues down this path towards those caves," he said, pointing ahead. Turning his attention to Titus, he then nodded at the horses. "Those will have to stay. Their scent betrays your intentions."

Titus looked at his men and his horses. "Merkel, you stay here with the horses. The rest of you, arm up."

Sesshoumaru kept his senses on high alert; the human soldiers close behind him. It felt almost strange leading them into battle. Never in a million years would he imagine himself working with humans for a common goal.

"Can you sense the children my Lord? Are they… alive?" whispered Titus as their group reached the mouth of the caves.

"Be quiet," he responded before gazing up in the sky and blowing a whistle with his two fingers. There was nothing more frightening than entering a lair with a five headed dragon in tow.

"Do not be alarmed," he warned when the beast descended, whipping up a gust of sand in their faces with its wings. "A-Un and I will enter alone. Titus… you stay here with Rin and Miria until I summon you."

"But… but how will I know my Lord? I do not have hearing as keen as yours."

"You will know." The human had to trust him. Did he really think a Daiyoukai as powerful as him had no way of communicating telepathically if he wanted? Fool!

Focusing now on his dragon, Sesshoumaru channelled his powers into the beast, rubbing his hands on A-Un's necks as he whispered soft comforting words to the agitated beast – something inside those caves was indeed setting off its alarm.

With a roar, A-Un reared its head back, the beast pushing itself to reveal its true form – a five-headed fire breathing hydra, slave only to the Daiyoukai before it.

A tug on A-Un's reins and the pair stepped into the eerie darkness of the caves, the scent of salt water on the limestones and faint traces of human blood lined the walls. Adjusting his eyes to the darkness, Sesshoumaru continued, guided only by the soft sobs of the children and a growing stench of hyenas… Just past this wall of stones.

His hand patted the jagged rocks trying to find an entrance. Had the hyenas dug a hole or found a secret tunnel through the caves? Otherwise, further ahead was a dead end and above them only bats and crawlies marbling the cave ceiling.

"A-Un." A gentle command.

The beast gathered its head together; fire focused on a spot on the wall, the flames melting the stones into liquid at his feet.

There! He could see them! As the hole got bigger, Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widening at the sight before him. Children, bound and gagged were cramped into cages, the dirt on their faces bearing streaks of blood and tears.

Savages! Humans or not, those children were innocent.

Drawing his sword, Sesshoumaru smashed the remaining section of the wall, sending the stones crumbling before them.

Howls and whimpers erupted in echoes; Youkai hyenas – some in human form, some in animal form –scattered about as they sought shelter from his wrath.

And out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of their leader.

"Fillip," he growled.

The Youkai was unrepentant, chuckling as he drew his own sword. "I would never have pegged you as a human saver! Like father, like son it seems!"

There was no need for words now. Sesshoumaru could feel his face stretching; fangs elongating as his eyes turned into red with each expanse of his power. No sword would be needed once he revealed his true self. This pathetic excuse of life wouldn't stand a chance then.

Then he felt it, the throbbing heartbeat of his father's sword. _Tenseiga? You wish me to draw you?_

"Very well then." His eyes returned to its normal golden glow. Picking up speed, he headed straight into the Youkai, his sword slashing through, drawing no blood.

"Oh Sesshoumaru! Did you think that rusty blunt blade would kill me?" Fillip roared with laughter, slapping his knees as he looked at Sesshoumaru standing a few feet away. "I can't even –"

The humour suddenly flickered out from his eyes; as though something had punched him in the stomach.

"What… what did you do to me?" he rasped, hands wrapped around his throat. "You took…something…"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, simply watching as the Youkai sank to his knees. Looking away as his body disintegrated in flakes, Sesshoumaru turned his attention to other hyenas hiding in the rocky crevices.

"I have warned you before and I will do so one last time. Harm another innocent – human or otherwise and I will hunt you down till every last one of you is discarded like trash."

A-Un's roar added a finality to his words; the flames from the dragon licking at the ceiling of the cave.

Now, his job was done.

 _/_

Rin had assisted in the extraction of the children; her female presence a soothing welcome for their cries. Titus and his men had broken down the cages with axes and spears; their desperation and love for the children pushing them to do so with a determination that was awe-inspiring.

With bare hands, Titus had pushed apart the bars of a cage, his hands curling around a child; slipping her through the gap and into his arms.

It had taken them the latter half of the day; the rescue running through to dusk.

"We should set up camp closer to the river. The children need food and rest before the trip back home," suggested Rin.

"We will then. Close enough to the river, the fish Youkais may be willing to spare some river stones for a soup," replied Titus, his voice heavy with weary. Lifting his head to Lord Sesshoumaru, he gestured towards Miria. "But for you my Lord, what do you plan for her?"

Rin looked over to Miria and saw that she was barely breathing; her face bearing webs of green from the hyena's poison.

"We will see in the morning. For now, she should not be moved much."

Rin had seen Lord Sesshoumaru heal from much deadlier wounds before so if he said to wait, then there would be nothing any of them could do.

As the men began setting up camp and heading to the river to collect stones and river weeds, Rin helped to clean the children; wiping their faces clean of the dirt and blood that caked their skin.

"That's much better," she whispered to a little girl, not more than five years old. It would have been better if they could all take a dip in the river but in the dark, Rin didn't want to risk it. Taking out the comb securing her own tresses, she carefully threaded it through the child's hair; her fingers luxuriating in its softness and innocence.

She continued doing this until all the children were cleaned; their matted hair smoothened out as best as she could.

"My men are starting the soup so you can have dinner soon. You've been tending to the children non-stop. It is my turn now," said Titus kindly, his hands resting on her shoulder.

She smiled at him but made no move to leave the children, simply watching him from a distance away as a few of them huddled around the campfire. Out here in the open forest, the children seemed more relaxed and deservedly so since they had been trapped in the dark and cramped surroundings for the past weeks.

However, only ten had survived out of the twelve that were taken. By the look on Titus's face, she knew that one of those who didn't make it was his sister. He was doing a very good job at keeping a strong appearance for the children as their village leader but Rin knew his heart was a wreck. She was about to head over and comfort him when a deep baritone voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"Rin."

"My Lord."

"I've been watching you. You tend well to the younglings," he said, taking a seat next to her on the grass. "Do you wish for children of your own?"

Rin angled her head towards Lord Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Yes, but I suppose that would involve taking a mate." Getting up, she gave a small bow. "Excuse me. I have something that needs to be taken care of."

It pleased her to see the annoyance on his face when she walked towards Titus to sit on the log beside him.

"They don't want to sleep in the tents. I don't blame them," he said.

Neither did she. "They'll be safe. Do you need extra blankets?"

Titus turned, shaking his head slowly; his face bearing shadows of fatigue and despair. Rin said nothing else, simply listening to the night around them and the sound of gentle breathing from the man beside her.

Silently, they sat for a long time, watching the crackling flames – two humans paying homage to the lost innocence from the tragedy. Only when the embers required rekindling did Titus stand up, prodding a stick into the fire.

"Maya was only ten" he whispered, sitting back down beside her "All I can think about now are her smiles." His voice was weak, the control snapping into pieces.

But it was his haunted eyes – an abyss of darkness –that got to Rin. How many times had she seen her own reflection, mirroring that same turmoil and hopelessness? Those were the nights plagued with nightmares… her only comfort was the warm, gentle embrace of the Dog Daiyoukai as he held her till the morning.

"Come with me," she said.

Titus didn't resist, following her by the grip of her hand over his wrist. Only when they were alone a bit further from the group did she speak – whispering the words she never wished to repeat since that fateful day a decade ago.

"When I was ten, a group of bandits came and burned my whole village." Rin swallowed down the memory, feeling the dryness in her throat. "They stole everything and killed everyone."

And here… was the shameful truth. "I only survived because I was playing in the nearby woods."

Titus looked up at her, his watery eyes echoing hers. "I'm so sorry Rin…" he said, covering her hand with his.

She kept her hand still; understanding that touch was an anchor for some.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru found me… and he took care of me, without complaint, without reward." She leaned forward, her knuckles rubbing against his cheek gently. "So trust that he will watch over you and your kin the same way. Never again will anyone mourn for another lost sibling."

When he stepped closer to embrace her, Rin made no move to push him away, keeping her hands to her side as he leaned his forehead on her shoulder. He needed this; the comforting touch of someone who understood, who wouldn't judge.

Like a sponge, she was hugged tight; absorbing what little pain she could from this fellow human who had no qualms about baring his emotions. If only a certain someone was like that.

"Thank you Rin…" he finally whispered against her neck before pulling away to look down at her face. "Will you be with me tonight?"

Titus with his kindness, generosity and loyalty would have made the perfect mate for her and Lord Sesshoumaru would have preferred it. Hadn't he pushed her away? Their kiss a mistake in his books?

But in that moment, she regretted the words that came out of her lips. "My heart belongs to another Titus…"

"He wouldn't know… not for this once," he murmured; a desperate kiss planted at the crook of her neck. Rin should give in; allow herself a chance at happiness… right?

"You will forgive yourself for this moment of weakness tomorrow morning. And I will bear no judgement for it," she whispered, pushing him away as gently as she could. Though his eyes no longer had the hollowed sadness, Rin knew that his nights would still be filled with the monsters that plagued her own dreams. But for tonight…

"Get some sleep Titus. You've deserved it."

And she let him go.

Walking back alone towards the campfire, she stopped as she passed by a cluster of thick bamboo.

"I know you're there."

/

Did she think he would have left her alone with another man? Stepping out of the shadows, Sesshoumaru approached Rin; his golden eyes burning with betrayal.

"You allowed him to touch you." It wasn't a question. "I ought to kill him."

Knowing there was not an answer satisfactory for either of them; Rin ignored him and continued to walk towards where A-Un was hiding.

"How is Miria?" she asked instead.

"She will die," was his grim reply. "We cannot heal from Youkai poison."

Whatever annoyance she initially reserved for him melted away as Rin dashed towards Miria, crouching down by her side in despair. He didn't need to hear her ceaseless apologies to know that Rin blamed herself for Miria's attack.

"You would have only gotten in her way," he simply said. Instead of torturing her like they did with Miria, they would have killed Rin on sight – or worst.

"I left her…" Rin was on her knees, her head hung low. "Everyone around me dies."

He understood that. Sesshoumaru would even forgive her this once for sharing that bit of her past with another man other than him. For Sesshoumaru, she had given her nightmares.

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Miria is a Daiyoukai. A pack of hyenas means nothing to her. Whoever did this was no ordinary Youkai."

Rin stepped away, tilting her head up in confusion. "How?"

"It is not clear to me at this moment, but I intend to find out." Tenseiga had _told_ him to draw its blade. Why?

"But… you'll be able to save her right?" Pleading brown eyes stared up at him.

Such unconditional trust – something only Rin was capable of, seeing that he had saved her life once, the first time they'd met.

Tenseiga was then, an adornment on his sash; a useless sword that neither cut nor harm. And yet, it had throbbed with such desperation at the sight of her helpless bleeding body. The blade had gleamed white as he raised it above her body and there it was – the guardians of the afterlife; crawling all over her.

Tenseiga had never given him such a vision before but when he brought the blade down, it had cut through each guardian, bringing Rin back to life.

Still, it wasn't a weapon that worked at will.

" _Only when you learn compassion does the sword reward you greatly Sesshoumaru."_

Such useless words from his father – as was the sword. Why had he given him the Tenseiga when it was the Tessaiga that he craved most?

"We will see," he replied.

Rin lifted her head slowly; the distant coldness returning to her eyes. Whatever empathy she had a moment ago for Miria was gone, replaced by a deep annoyance directed specifically – at him.

"Then I suppose… there is nothing more for me here. The children need me."

He should be the one annoyed at her! That human's head should have been on the ground for daring to touch her… daring to ask her for a night he had no right to.

A firm hand gripped her by her arm, pulling her closer towards him. "Your place is here, with me. Our business with them is over."

She looked up in defiance, struggling against his hold. "It is my choice."

His grip only tightened. "I am not giving you one."

"Why?" she whispered, going slack against him.

"Because you belong to me."

As their eyes met, he saw the depth of eyes, almost black in the night, swirling with emotions he could not comprehend. When it came to Rin, there was much he still needed to understand – like this consuming need to kiss, to mark her, to let everyone understand she was his.

Sesshoumaru bent his head lower, his teeth elongating in anticipation –but then the hitched breathing of Miria stole his attention.

Letting go of Rin reluctantly, Sesshoumaru walked towards the Dog Demoness. This was it. The end.

A scratch would have healed easily but Miria had sustained too much blood loss and poison to survive the ordeal. Right till the end, she had fought and stayed loyal to him, protecting Rin even when she had barely known the human.

"Miria…" Rin laid beside the dying demoness; her face on the ground next to hers. "I'm so sorry this had to happen. I would do anything, anything at all to be in your place right now."

"Do not say silly things Rin. I will never allow you to be in danger," he said sternly. "Now stay still."

She was too distraught by the unmoving Miria to argue. So be it. Raising Tenseiga, Sesshoumaru waited for the familiar gleaming light but… nothing.

"She's gone…" Rin lifted her head and looked at him; the usual hazel of her eyes clouded by a shimmer of wetness.

He hated seeing her hurt; hated the pain that wrecked her voice when she spoke. For Rin, there should only be happiness and laughter. No more missions, no more deaths. He should never have let her leave the safety of his castle in the first place.

"Rin." Putting down his sword, he got to his knees and pulled her into a comforting embrace; her head buried against his fur stole.

Sesshoumaru had barely felt her relax against him when he scented the annoying presence of a human intruder.

"My Lord… is she… dead?"

Golden eyes flashed angrily at Titus. How dare he interrupt this private moment? This man who dared to claim skin privileges with his Rin?

Sesshoumaru was about to strike Titus to the ground when he felt it –

 _Tenseiga?_ The heavy beating heart of his father's sword throbbed in his hands. There!

The scowling underworldlings looked up at him; their hands eager to take away the soul of the demoness before them. He would have let them if not for the tender human clinging to him in despair.

For Rin then.

Still clutching her in his arms, he brought Tenseiga down in a single stroke; cutting away at the guardians, invisible to everyone but him. And in that instant, he heard the sharp intake of Miria's first breath, returned to her by the power of his blade.

"Miria?" Rin suddenly snapped her eyes open, releasing the grip she had on him, to rush to Miria's aid.

"You owe her your life once more Miria," said Sesshoumaru, turning his back to the three of them.

"My Lord!"

What now? Sesshoumaru chose to keep his back to the human, aware that Titus was bowed low, bent at the waist in respect.

"I have heard of your greatness and your power… but what you did… you are most kind and merciful my Lord!"

"I do not do things out of kindness. Never mistake that, human."

Sesshoumaru turned so quickly that Titus fell to his knees; shocked at the sight of Tenseiga's tip aimed at his throat.

"Please my Lord…" he rasped; eyes cast down on the blade inches from his neck. "Accept me as your humble servant – my village and my people are forever in your debt and in your service."

"I do not have a need for such." But he pulled back, satisfied with the thundering heartbeat of the human ringing in his ears. That would be enough for now. Should he touch Rin again, it would not be the merciful Tenseiga by his throat.

Titus went further on his knees, hands on the ground. "Then please let me finish what Lady Rin had initially set out to do. I will personally convince all the human villages to pay their due tributes and pledge their allegiance to you."

That caught his attention. Yes, perhaps…

"Then do not fail me."

Disappearing into the night, Sesshoumaru gave a final glance at Rin – the only human capable of reawakening Tenseiga's ability to revive a life.

/

 _NB: Don't you just love Sesshoumaru? Even I am rooting for him to get a move on Rin already! He takes tentative steps in the next chapter –so stay tune._


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru sat quietly under the shaded trees, keeping a watchful gaze over Rin as she tended to the children. She had insisted on heading back to the human village – much to his displeasure – but he had acquiesce without complaint; escorting them on their final leg to Eilean.

To him, it was a complete waste of time, seeing that humans needed to break at least twice a day for meals and sleep. Right now, they had stopped for lunch and his patience was starting to wear thin – especially out here in the open where Rin could fall prey to potential danger.

" _Make no mistake of my generosity Rin. I am only here to keep you safe."_

There was no one he could trust to watch over her –seeing that the Daiyoukai he had sent to protect her had failed him miserably. Still, when he caught her scent coming from his left, he grunted, giving Miria permission for an audience.

"How are you faring?" he asked, noting that her cheeks were still pale despite her well-healed wounds.

"This is perhaps the worst that I have been my Lord," confessed Miria, blocking his view of Rin as she stood before him. "I acted on instinct. It will never happen again."

"Did you really think I had tasked my army chief to do liaison work?" he replied flatly. "You were the one accompanying Rin –not the other way round. Perhaps I was wrong to assign my best warrior to protect her."

He hadn't thought it was possible but her face looked even more ghostly than before. Getting to her knees, she hung her head down in shame. "I accept any punishment you have for me my Lord…"

There was none he could think of that didn't involve her lying in half on the ground.

Drifting his gaze away towards Rin, he watched as her eyes lit with laughter while she played with the human children. Surely that innocence was worth protecting?

"Your life is no longer mine. Ask Rin what she wishes of you."

From the sharp intake of her breath, Sesshoumaru figured that was the cruellest form of punishment for a Daiyoukai – to be at the command of a human.

Miria shouldn't complain. He could have given her worst.

"But tell me Miria, how could you have been so careless?" he took his eyes away from Rin for a second to gaze enquiringly at Miria. She had no excuses as a Dog Demon's instincts were beyond compare to the other Youkais.

To her credit, Miria raised her chin defensively. "They had used one of the children as bait – a single hyena Youkai holding her. I wouldn't have thought twice about overpowering him… and neither would you."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her unspoken remark. True, he wouldn't have hesitated but then again, Sesshoumaru was never careless, nor stupid. If Miria had only looked up, she would have spotted what her nose was unable to detect.

And besides,only one Youkai with a child? That was too easy a bait for a demon.

"It wasn't you they were hoping to trap," he said softly. "What guarantee had they that I would come? None."

It pleased him to watch her golden eyes widened as the truth registered. Yes, the hyenas had to know that Rin was travelling to Eilean somehow and planned an attack just before her arrival. It wouldn't have been difficult to assume from their last encounter that he would come to her aid immediately.

"So thank Rin for your life. She came back for you."

White as ice, Miria trembled slightly as she got to her feet. "Yes my Lord. I will… reflect about it."

Sesshoumaru watched as she sauntered away. Miria was an excellent warrior; her swordsmanship possibly the only one in the castle capable of breaking him into a sweat.

It would have been truly a shame to lose her, especially to a backhanded tactic such as this. Sesshoumaru had a feeling that even with the demise of Filip, the problem was far from over. Someone was hunting humans, but why?

From a distance, he caught sight of Rin turning her head suddenly as if to check on him. Her face was unreadable but he watched her ladling soup into a bowl; walking towards him a moment later, offering the steaming supplement.

"No, save them for the others," he said, pushing his palm outwards. "If you've not eaten, you should."

Shrugging, she took a seat next to him, leaning against the tree like he did. Sesshoumaru cast a sideward glance, making sure the bowl was tipping its contents into her mouth before relaxing a fraction; choosing instead to enjoy the feeling of having her next to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, about last night…"

"There is nothing to say."

"Mmhmm," she murmured, tilting her head slightly to rest against his arm. "You were very kind, so thank you."

Only Rin was capable of saying such things. He hated to admit it but it soothed something in him to have her close.

"I do not wish for you to continue with these tasks," he said, ignoring the sudden change in her scent; no doubt a sign of her displeasure. "Titus will see to it from now on."

Pushing away from his arm, she frowned slightly; her brown eyes no doubt narrowing at him.

"And if I wish to go with him?"

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow, wondering if Rin had a secret wicked streak in her.

"Do you wish an early death for the human? Then stop asking silly questions."

"But I want to!" she cried, giving a loud huff as she turned to the other side; slurping her soup noisily in a bid to annoy him.

Sesshoumaru kept silent until she was finished – he'd rather have her tiny tantrums than to have a repeat of that unforgivable moment she had offered to the human.

"Are you unhappy Rin?" he asked, not bothering to hide his snarl.

Still with her back to him, Sesshoumaru almost didn't hear her soft reply. "I don't want to be of no use to you."

Oh Rin… She might as well have poured ice over his head.

It was never his intention to make her feel useless by bringing her to the castle. Wasn't that why he had sent her to the human villages in the first place? It wasn't so much the treaties that concerned him –he wanted her comfortable, knowing her kind were always within reach if she needed them for anything –food, necessities… companionship.

Holding his hand out, he turned to her, gesturing for the empty bowl. She had no objections but her eyes were full as suspicion as she placed it gently in his palm.

But when he got up, she immediately got to her knees as well. "Where are you going?"

"Didn't you offer me some soup earlier? It seems you've finished my portion."

"Why, but you said…" He caught her following his line of sight. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him backwards with as much force as her petite frame could afford. "I know what you're up to. You will not harm him!"

Sesshoumaru bent slightly to cup her chin between his fingers. "Stay here Rin –or I promise I will return him in pieces."

Her grip loosened immediately but he could still sense her frustrations burning a hole in his back as he walked away, towards the small fire surrounded by the human villagers.

He had decided then that there would be no more unnecessary stops until they crossed the river back to Eilean – even if he had to fly them all on A-Un to shorten this journey back. The longer they were outside, the harder it was for him to keep his control in check.

For him, this was perhaps the longest time he had spent in the company of humans, aside from Rin and he had no reason to.

"Titus."

Startled, the young human spilled some of the steaming broth over his thighs but he stood up immediately without wincing.

"Yes my Lord?"

"I do not wish to stop anymore. Will you be able to reach your village by nightfall?" He watched with interest as Titus looked over to where the children were siting before trailing his eyes towards Rin.

"We need another day at least…"

"A-Un is capable of taking a few children at a time. Your men will ride faster without them, no?"

At the punch of his last question, Titus snapped his eyes back towards him, swallowing hard before answering. "Yes my Lord… but it might scare them to be on your dragon."

"Then you will personally escort them, if it soothes their fears." Not to mention keeping him away from Rin. "It is settled then."

"Yes my Lord."

The human bowed and started walking away when he –gently of course –placed a hand on his shoulder. "One more thing."

Titus stilled, turning to face him but not daring to meet his gaze.

"The next time you are in the presence of Lady Rin; keep your hands to yourself if you wish to live."

"My Lord!" The human blinked back the embarrassment, turning his head away. Sesshoumaru almost had to rear in his claws as he tightened his hold on his shoulder. If not for those beautiful brown eyes keeping a close watch over him…

"She will demand to come along with you on your mission to the southwest villages," he continued, looking down sternly at Titus, giving his shoulder another squeeze. "I do not wish to remind you, human, the consequences, of the wrong answer."

Titus blushed a deep red; his eyes automatically looking down to the ground.

"Lady Rin has made it clear that her heart belongs to another… I will not question that my Lord."

Sesshoumaru finally let him go.

"To ensure your mission goes well, my soldiers will arrive in three days." Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze towards the children. "These forests are no longer safe."

"You are most generous my Lord. I humbly accept this gift," replied Titus, bowing low before looking up at him with a serious look on his face. "I will send my messenger falcon should we have pressing news."

Sesshoumaru nodded, leaving behind the human leader.

Now, it was finally time to return.

/

The ride home was a blur of movement, scent and heat. All she remembered after leaving Titus and the others was collapsing and feeling soft fur against her face –she barely got any sleep after tending to the children for two days straight. When she woke up, Lord Sesshoumaru was holding her in his arms; her head rested against his chest.

"You should wake up now," he murmured into her hair. "I could hold you like this through the night… but there is a witch waiting outside my door."

Rubbing her eyes, she tried to make sense of her surroundings - she had barely a minute before his study door flew open.

"My, my… I heard that my son had a human pet but I never thought those rumours were true!"

Rin saw the physical resemblance but apart from that, the two looked like they would rather kill than sit in the same room with each other.

"What are you doing here mother?" There was no joy nor heat in his voice. Lord Sesshoumaru simply kept a straight face for her benefit.

"Can't a mother visit her son?" Lady Elisa purred but her attention was solely focused on Rin. Tracing a long claw over her face, the Daiyoukai then ran her fingers through Rin's hair. "What beautiful hair you have my darling. I can imagine it fanned out behind you when you sleep. Isn't she a beauty Sesshoumaru?"

"Keep your hands to yourself if you treasure them." It was a gentle reminder.

Elisa clutched her chest, in an exaggerated show of sorrow. "Why do you always hurt your mother so? I have but one son! And my only family has no regard for my well-being."

"I will not repeat myself mother. If you have no business here, please see that you leave tonight."

"I don't know why I put up with this abuse!" she wailed. "After all the trouble I've gone to select your future wife, this is the thanks I get?"

Wife? Her eyes immediately snapped wide open. Lord Sesshoumaru on the other hand barely turned his head. He was leaning against the window, the wind blowing his silver hair back.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you listening to me?" When she received only a blank stare, Lady Elisa continued; her eyes flicking from her son then to Rin. "In sixty days, your father's current hold on these lands will come to the table for inheritance, as is the mourning customs of our kind. I do not wish to remind you _my son_ that you have a duty to your people and your lands."

Lord Sesshoumaru made no comment, his silence fuel to her temper. "Sesshoumaru! I will not stand to tolerate this insolence! I will send a demoness every two weeks and by the end of the sixty days, you are ordered to choose one to be your wife!" She was almost screaming. "If not… well, you will know the consequences."

"Thank you mother. I will have you escorted out now." He grabbed his mother by her arm, ushering her towards the door. "Your speech is starting to bore me."

Rin only heard unintelligible screams and growls from behind the door; catching a glimpse of the Queen Mother with her hair aflame before Lord Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him.

"Please excuse my mother. She has no manners." He moved closer to touch her; knuckles grazing her cheeks lightly. "Pay no heed to what she says Rin."

How could he say that when the truth was clear to both of them.

"But it is your duty my Lord. Don't you love these lands?" Rin looked down on the floor. This had to be said. "Someday, I will die and when I do, you will be alone."

"Don't say stupid things."

"I only say what is true." Rin struggled to pull back her tears but her eyes betrayed her; a drop trickling down her cheek. "I was foolish to dream that something could happen between us. That was the child's wish - but the woman, this woman, only wishes for you to do what is right."

"Rin…" He tried to hold her but she had enough. Pushing past him, she let herself out before he had a chance to catch up to her.

Flicking back her tears, Rin ran all the way down to her room, finding the darkest corner to hide; dropping to her knees as she poured her frustrations away.

/

She didn't speak to him at breakfast. Not even a glance his way.

Their lack of interaction did not go unnoticed by his staff.

Sesshoumaru had made it a new house rule that everyone be seated in the great dining hall for breakfast and for dinner, out of respect for Rin. It was gravely unnecessary for the Daiyoukais but the lesser Youkais in his staff were more than happy to gather around the table – it was so unlike him to allow them to be this close to him otherwise.

This morning, he had taken a small sample of Nahia's new improved recipes and approved. Perhaps those years travelling with Rin and eating what pleased her had made him partial to human food.

"Mistress Rin, are you feeling unwell?" asked Nahia kindly as she scooped more food on her plate. "Does my cooking not please you?"

Sesshoumaru wished he could erase those darkness under her eyes; their puffiness evidence of swollen tearducts.

"I am just tired Nahia," she whispered. "If you don't mind, I will eat this in my room."

After she left, Nahia had turned to him, her face grim and her lips pursed into a straight line.

"What?" he asked. Surely she was not insinuating that _he_ had something to do with that?

"My Lord, Lady Rin hasn't been herself since she returned from her mission." Nahia said, one hand on her waist and the other waving a spatula at him.

"Yes my Lord. Did anything… happen between you two?" asked Jaken; a spoonful of porridge stuffed into his mouth.

Sesshoumaru simply narrowed his eyes at the toad imp; a flick of his finger causing his head to fall right into the watery gruel.

"Master! You are so mean!"

"There it is! I knew it," quipped Nahia; one finger wagging at him. "You did something that upset the Mistress and now she's crying over it. I say you go and apologise to her!"

Chatters erupted all over the room. Sesshoumaru had never heard the word 'sorry' said so many times in the span of a second. What was this? A mutiny?

"It seems… you've been outvoted my Lord," said Miria, her eyes lighting up with amusement. He threw an icy look her way. Maybe he should have just left her to die in the forest instead of healing her. Traitor.

"Silence all of you!" The roar did its magic. "I will not acknowledge something that does not exist. Now get back to work. Breakfast is over!"

As his staff scampered away – some sulking, some grumbling, Sesshoumaru had to close his eyes to quell the annoyance bubbling under his skin.

"Think I should really say sorry to her don't you?" he spoke, still keeping his eyes closed. He didn't know why the Daiyoukai stayed when all the others had left but his presence was a great welcome. The majordomo was the closest thing to a father-figure after Lord Inu no Taisho left to live in the human village.

"Human women… they are unlike our kind. If they are sad, their only words will be tears, if they are angry; it is only silence that you will hear."

That sounded too complex for him to comprehend. How the hell was he supposed to know what Rin was feeling if she didn't tell him? Hadn't he always told her he would come if she needed him?

"I will keep that advice in mind Keane."

The Daiyoukai managed a small laugh. "I do not know how many times I have told your father the same thing. But I'm glad he listened."

Sesshoumaru had hoped that Keane would share more but when he opened his eyes, the Daiyoukai was gone.

It wasn't that he didn't want to comfort Rin. On the contrary, his heart was rife with anguish at the thought of not being able to hold her close. But to care for a human this much was a weakness; something that could kill him –as it had killed his father.

Sesshoumaru would not stand for it.

/

He had wandered from his study to the balcony of his chambers, intending to clear his mind; his mother's words ringing in his head. It wasn't so much her presence that annoyed him but the hurt in Rin's eyes when she left that night.

He should have stopped her and yet…

After all his efforts to keep potential suitors away from her, the situation was now reversed. So why then was he searching for her the entire morning?

He had almost given up when he spotted her from his window –her small human frame nestled amongst the greenery of his garden; fingers threading flowers into a tiara as she had done so many times before.

Part of him knew he needed to stay away from her and yet…

Leaping off the terrace, he landed gracefully behind her; his shadow cast upon her willowy frame. He knew she could sense him but she made no attempt to acknowledge his presence; simply keeping her back to him defiantly.

He let her.

Though he had seen her doing it many times, Sesshoumaru still found himself mesmerised by the way her nimble fingers moved with such dexterity and precision. When she was finished with one full circle, she moved on to another, ignoring him despite their uncomfortable nearness.

Soon after, she was nearly done with all the blooms within her reach –her tiaras enough to dress the entire castle. Feeling amused, he knelt down; aware of the heat of her body so close to his.

"For how long will I be punished with this silence?"

When she remained quiet, he nudged closer, resting his chin on her shoulder; simply allowing himself to watch her fingers twine the flower stalks together.

This close, Rin smelt wonderful and Sesshoumaru knew that if he laid her on the soft grass, she would be his in an instant. Angry as she might be at him, there was no denying the sudden shift in her scent – a woman nursing pure arousal. This was the same scent that filled his being the last time he had kissed her; the taste of innocence still lingering in his mind.

He would kill any other who dared elicit such a response from her.

Pressing a kiss to her covered shoulder, he paused, waiting to see if she would react –nothing. Not even a hitch in her breath. Such control.

Repeating the kiss, he moved it up another notch, placing a kiss at every inch-interval up until his lips met with skin. The sudden contact jolted her slightly but Rin continued to toy with her flowers, ignoring him.

Not everyone had the privilege of ignoring him and living to tell the tale but for Rin, Sesshoumaru made too many concessions. Perhaps he should finally discipline her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded; the sigh in her voice barely audible as his kisses trailed higher up her neck. "Stop… this… instance…"

Sesshoumaru's lips were on her jaw, tracing the line down to her chin then up again at the other side of her face. The searing heat of her desire was driving him insane with need, but Sesshoumaru kept his touch gentle, not wanting to scare away his little Rin.

"Tell me… what would you wish your Lord Sesshoumaru to do for you Rin?" A kiss on the apples of her cheek. "To say sorry?" One kiss on the tip of her nose. "You know why I'm not letting you go with that human."

"I…" her words drowned in a sudden shiver that rocked her body. "Why are you doing this?"

A final kiss on her forehead before he tilted her face up to look at him. "Are you asking me to stop?" He almost had to hold himself back from smiling when he felt her fingers grabbing the front of his robes. "If my calculations are correct, I think there is still one spot I have yet to –"

She jumped at him; arms wrapped around his neck as her lips crushed against his. Not expecting that, Sesshoumaru felt himself toppling backwards under her weight, feeling her body sliding to a comfortable saddle on top of him.

Sesshoumaru had to be dying. The excruciating ache he was feeling throbbed between them but there was nothing he would or could do. Rin was pure. Her first time should not be on a bed of grass with dried tears streaking her face.

And for that, he kept still, allowing her to take what she wanted from him – a kiss, a nip, a bite…

Her lips were eager and demanding; tongue rasping against his own as she greedily devoured more of him. And her hands… one moment they were raking through his scalp and the next, she was running them all over his chest; her fingers flexing over the muscles she could feel over his thin outer covering.

When she raked her nails unexpectedly against his nipple, Sesshoumaru couldn't hold back his moan. If he didn't stop her now, Rin could possibly make them regret the inevitable.

With great reluctance, he pulled away from her kiss –both of them instantly heaving from the intensity of their passion.

Rin couldn't look more perfect in that moment with skin flushed, lips kiss-bruised and her hair a crazy mess around her face. He had to kiss her again.

Flipping her on her back, he placed one hand at each side of her head and gazed deep into her hazel brown eyes. There was no denying any longer who she was to him. He had known the instant he set eyes on her all those years ago. If only she had known the agony he went through waiting for her to grow up.

His lips were inches from hers when he suddenly snapped his head up; eyes scanning the area and ears twitching as he tried to hear Jaken's unintelligible protests coming from the main gate.

Turning back his attention to Rin, he dropped a feathery kiss on her lips and growled, "We will continue this another time. We have a guest."

Helping her to her feet, he caressed her cheeks lightly with his knuckles before taking his leave. Whoever it was at the gate – his wrath was the only welcome they would receive.

/

Her head was spinning. One moment she was sulking and the next moment, it felt as though she was possessed by an unbridled need to claim him as her own. Rin would never have dared to do something so bold to Lord Sesshoumaru! The memory of her passion brought colour to her cheeks once more.

Picking up the woven flowers that now lay discarded; she gently put them in between her sash. It seemed that their guest had to be important enough for Lord Sesshoumaru to leave her in such… frenzy.

Making her way to the castle, she decided to take a peek at their visitor from the many secret tunnels that weaved concurrently through the castle halls.

It appeared that she wasn't the only one with a curious bone.

"Mistress! Oh…" Nahia blinked rapidly; her face breaking out into a sly smile all of a sudden. "Never mind that. Look! It is the first Daiyoukai candidate sent by the Queen Mother!"

Nahia moved over to give Rin a better look through the miniscule hole in the wall. Indeed, she was right.

Dressed in white and gold, the Daiyoukai looked like she was ready for a wedding; long silvery white hair in ringlets atop her head.

"Such a pompous brat," said Nahia. Rin was too polite to agree. Regardless of how she felt about him, she knew his duty to his lands were above and beyond her own needs. Who was she, a human nobody, to demand his full undivided attention and affection?

Stolen kisses were one thing but commitment, another.

"I'm so pleased to finally meet you my Lord. My father sends his regards. He speaks so highly of you!" chirped their guest.

"Beatrice, you are only here under my mother's instructions. Do not consider my presence a sign of welcome."

Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes were golden although his other features were still intact– a sign of controlled temper. In his true form, he would have reduced her to ashes just by being that close to him.

Beatrice bit her lips, her eyes slowly tearing at his rejection. "But I had made an arrangement! Two weeks, said my Lady!"

"Whatever you were promised by Lady Elisa is none of my concern. You may stay the night, but nothing more."

With a swish of his robe, he walked away, leaving her with her suitcases and a party of flustered maids.

"Well… looks like one of us will have to see her to a room then. What a bother!" grumbled Nahia. "And I suppose she'd want to eat as well."

Rin caught the round bottomed Noble in a hug before she could waddle off. "Perhaps I should eat in my room. Would you be so kind to bring it up for me?"

Nahia only raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like I wish for an early death?"

Rin managed a pout when the cook tapped her hand in gentle reprimand. But surely Lord Sesshoumaru would not wish her to be seated at the same dining table as his potential… wife? That would surely kill her on the inside.

Not wanting to chance a meeting with Beatrice, Rin headed straight up to her own room and locked the door. Looks like she was going to go hungry tonight.

/

Rin tucked herself to bed just slightly before dusk, hoping that sleep would take away the hunger that would plague her during dinner. It made her slightly guilty to know that Nahia and the others were making a special effort to gather and eat to keep her company but for tonight, Rin didn't wish to keep up with appearances – especially not when they had a guest. Beatrice would surely do her best to put her down. Rin was certain of that.

And after the events with Eilean, Rin was determined to conserve her fighting energy for those who truly needed her help – not over petty nonsense like the tall, dark and dangerous Youkai…

Oh…she had been so angry at him! First for not allowing her to continue her task and more importantly for that look of fear he had placed on Titus's face. The man could barely look at her without turning red; eyes going wildly around checking that he was not being watched.

And now, all she wanted to do was to jump on the Daiyoukai and demand the very thing he was denying her to do with anyone else. Rin wasn't stupid. She understood his desire to possess her more than he probably knew it himself. After all, wasn't it him who kissed her first?

Sighing, she closed her eyes; an image of him vividly screened in her mind. Rin couldn't believe how wantonly she had grabbed at him this afternoon; her hands and lips hungry to touch and taste every part of him.

He had been clothed then, but Rin had felt the ridges of his chest under the soft material. What would they feel like if she traced them with her fingers; skin to skin?

The thought of him naked made her blush so much that Rin had to pull the covers up over her head in embarrassment. Oh but the hardness of his chest! She had no doubt they were beautifully sculpted all the way down, past his stomach and…

"Oh Sesshoumaru," she sighed to herself. This would be her little secret – a want that would eat at her from the inside until the day she died.

Had she known then, when she gave him his first kiss that he was the one?

 _Rin had to be barely eleven and there was a white butterfly fluttering around. It had made her so frustrated running after it, especially when it started to fly around Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken was screaming at her not to step all over him._

 _But she did anyway. She had to catch that butterfly! Over and over she crawled all over him, a hand swiping at the bug hoping she would be fast enough._

 _Lord Sesshoumaru had simply moved his claws and the butterfly was caught! She was so happy that she tiptoed to kiss his cheek, much to his surprise._

" _Why did you do that?" he had asked, in his usual flat toned voice._

" _Because you made me so happy! I hope someday that I will marry someone like you!" she had shrieked, giving him another kiss before running off singing a made-up song about her butterfly._

"Rin."

No that wasn't part of the memory. Snapping her eyes open, she peeked from under her blankets.

He was here. In her room.

"You missed dinner."

"I had to." Rin sat herself on the bed, pulling her blankets closer to hide from his view. The white silk of her night dress was not appropriate for his audience.

"I expect you to be at breakfast tomorrow." It was an order.

"I just thought it would be best if your female guest did not see me."

Lord Sesshoumaru moved closer, his shadow looming over her. "Your place is at the dining table, not hidden away here like a fugitive." He pushed a small bowl of soup towards her. "I do not care what she wishes to say."

This close, she could see that he too was dressed for the night; his usual armour swapped for a simple white robe.

She wanted to protest but the smell of roasted carrots stirred up her stomach juices, making it impossible to refuse the offer. Taking the bowl in her hands, she sipped at the warm soup slowly; her eyes never once leaving his face.

Despite the arrogance that he wore constantly on his face, Rin could tell from the subtle lines between his brows that he had spent a lot of time in deep thoughts – of what, she didn't know.

"Why are you so sad my Lord?" she heard herself asking.

"What makes you say that?"

Rin didn't know how exactly but him being here in her small room was a silent call for help – a man looking for the comforts of the only being who wouldn't judge him.

Putting the bowl aside, she got to her knees and crawled to where he was seated at the edge of her bed. Perhaps for tonight, she would forgive him for all her heartache. He was here and that was all that mattered.

Moving so that she sat next to him, Rin then leaned her head on his shoulder. Whatever demons it was that he wanted to chase, for tonight at least, she would slay them with him.

They sat like that, in silence, for a long time; their breathing becoming a single draw and exhale. Rin allowed her mind to linger, lulled by the rhythm of their breaths, until she finally felt him move.

"It is late. Tomorrow, I wish to train you with the sword. You should rest." But he made no effort to move off her bed.

It was now or never.

"Sleep with me tonight," she whispered. Rin knew the countless times she had curled onto his lap and felt him hold her to sleep; chasing away the monsters that plagued her dreams. She was merely returning the favour.

Crawling back under her covers, she flapped open the blanket on the empty side of her bed – an invitation for him to join her if he wished.

He did.

Wrapping the blankets over himself, he murmured something unintelligible as he slid his hand around her waist; her head tucked under his chin before slowly drifting to slumber.

/

Nahia felt terrible for not bringing Lady Rin anything to eat the night before. All because she had been terrified of Lord Sesshoumaru! In fact, he had been livid when she had not turned up for dinner.

She continued chiding herself endlessly as she juggled the breakfast tray for the Mistress. There was enough food on it to feed an army but Lady Rin would need it – especially after that terrifying mission of hers!

Nahia had been sick with worry when Rin returned home pale and exhausted. She had been adamant that she was alright, even insisting that it was normal – like as if Nahia would buy that!

Not bothering with a knock, Nahia figured she could creep in and out as silently as a mouse and Lady Rin would not have to be disturbed.

The room was still dark; the drapes drawn but Nahia could hear the Mistress sleeping – goodness does she breathe deeply! Finding her way in the unlit room, Nahia came to the bedside table and carefully lowered her tray.

"Oh? A bowl? Did you sneak into the kitchen to steal some –" The laughter on her face died the instant she saw the silhouette of Lord Sesshoumaru.

He was still fast asleep.

Knowing that her hide was on the line, Nahia crept against the wall, slowly back towards the door. Oh this was such fantastic news!

She just _had_ to tell the others!

/

Sesshoumaru should have threatened to kill her, the moment she stepped into the room. Did that servant not know the meaning of knocking? It had taken all his control to remain in his position, not wanting to awaken Rin. She had somehow curled into him during the night, her cheek now resting comfortably against his chest.

But by the brimming sunlight at the edge of the drapes, it had to be mid-morning by now. Soon, the enticing scent of food next to him would stir his Rin from slumber.

Or, a kiss would.

Tilting his head, he reached for her lips, earning himself a moan of annoyance as she tried to swat him away as though he was a fly. Still he pushed on, flipping her on top of him, forcing the beautiful sleepy human to rouse awake.

Her eyelids lifted lazily, revealing those big brown eyes he had always found fascinating. She even smiled against his kiss before pulling herself away to look down carefully at his face.

"I must be dreaming," she whispered. "You cannot possibly be in my bed."

Sesshoumaru's reply was another kiss to silence her. There would be no need for talking now.

/

"I don't think I want to do sword training today," she grumbled as he lifted the drapes, bathing the room in sunlight. "Can't I just stay in bed?"

"Don't tempt me Rin. I promise I wouldn't stop this time."

By the shimmering gold of his eyes, she knew he meant it. Rin wasn't sure if she was ready for anything more yet. He had merely kissed her and she nearly had her consciousness wiped out. She didn't know if it was because it was her first… or that being with a Youkai only enhanced the sensations.

"Stop thinking about it or we'll never get out of this room." A soft reprimand. Rin could see that he was keeping himself as close to the window as possible; claws digging deep into his clenched fists.

"Nothing is stopping you from leaving my Lord," she complained, throwing back her covers to walk towards her wardrobe.

When he gave her his signature blank stare, Rin sighed and reached for a thicker robe for some semblance of modesty.

"I will see you in an hour in the courtyard," he merely instructed, turning towards her for one last time. "Rid yourself of my scent before you do."

And in a blinding flash of light, he was gone.

Rin could not scent anything different about herself but knowing how keen Youkai senses were, she wasn't going to argue. A good scrub in a bath would have to suffice for now.

When she was finally cleaned and dressed, Rin picked up Wind Eternal and buckled the sword at the sash around her waist. She had to be honest with herself – she _was_ looking forward to their sword training. When it came to the ways of the sword, no one in her opinion, could overshadow that of Lord Sesshoumaru's.

Brimming with anticipation, Rin half skipped and half ran down the stairs towards the main open area of the castle. She would make amends to Nahia later – no doubt she was upset that Rin had not come down for two meals now. Although, it was thoughtful of her to have left some food outside her door – at least that's what Lord Sesshoumaru said.

When Rin stepped out from under the sheltered walkway into the courtyard, she was stunned to see two silvery whitehaired Youkais in deep conversation. Lord Sesshoumaru had his back turned to Beatrice whose hands were gripped tight around his arm.

Feeling like an intruder, Rin inched backwards, hoping that neither of them would catch her scent.

Too late.

"Who are you? How dare you disturb your Lord and Lady in their private moment?" Eyes of gold flashed arrogantly at Rin.

More annoyed than hurt, Rin simply nodded her head in polite greeting. "I am Lady Rin. My apologies for not greeting you last night; I was down with -"

"Who are you?" she demanded, stepping away to be closer to Rin. A sniff and she bawled; tongue wagging out in disgust. "She reeks of human Lord Sesshoumaru!"

The Daiyoukai finally turned his head, his face a blank canvas as he looked down at both of them.

"My company is my decision to make Beatrice. You are merely a guest here, who has overstayed her welcome." Looking away, he seemed to whistle to the wind; his lips facing upwards but no sound was heard. "My advisor Jaken will see to your travel needs."

Jaken was seen walking swiftly from the shelter to the courtyard. From the look on his face, Rin figured that Lord Sesshoumaru had interrupted him from a meal.

"This way please ma'am," he half offered, half burped the words. But by the look of disgust on her face, Rin didn't think she was that impressed.

"You are sending this imp to escort me out?" Beatrice shrieked, turning towards Lord Sesshoumaru. "I will not tolerate anything less than yourself my Lord."

Before he could reply, Jaken had balled his fists; stepping forward until he was inches from her.

"You dare! Speak out of line to the Master? You are nothing but a power hungry witch!" Jaken spat the last words onto her face.

"Why you insolent little…" Beatrice lifted her hand; a slap aimed for Jaken's face but her breath was caught at the sight of Lord Sesshoumaru's sword aimed at her throat.

"I have killed for lesser." His voice flat and his eyes a lazy cast away into the distance.

The fire died in her eyes; a tiny squeak from her lips, "My Lord…"

Still keeping the blade resting against her skin, he moved his gaze until it rested gently on Rin.

"The Lady of the West will be one who cares not for herself but for those beneath her." Turning his face towards Beatrice, he narrowed his eyes. "And you are not worthy."

"I… I understand my Lord." Her head bowed so low that her hair fell like a curtain in front of her face. "I shall take my leave now."

The trio kept their eyes on her as she broke into a trot back to the main castle grounds.

"Jaken, make sure she doesn't leave behind unwanted souvenirs," said Lord Sesshoumaru, turning his head away from the drama.

"Yes my Lord!"

Rin could tell from the slight throb at his temples that he was upset about the way he had dismissed Beatrice. She had no doubt that he would have preferred to duel her into defeat than engage in a dramatic show of prowess.

"Would you have preferred me to let her stay?" he asked suddenly.

"What made you think that?" Rin would rather chew the demoness and spit her out in the garbage but…it was not her right to say so. Therefore, it came as a surprise to herself when she blurted her thoughts without thinking. "I'd rather not have any others."

"Getting possessive now, Rin?" He might have said them with no intonation whatsoever but Rin could tell when Lord Sesshoumaru was joking with her. It was an important tool of survival when a girl travelled with a Youkai such as him.

And after ten long years of yearning, surely a woman was entitled to be a little possessive.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he said; a smirk slowly creeping at the side of his mouth. "I will take that into consideration for the next candidate."

As her face broke out in a flush of pink, Rin drew her sword and pretended to be busy with some training moves. Those were mere empty words. They both knew that his duty to his lands would be of higher importance than whatever it was that happened this morning – or any repetition of it.

Rin had surrendered to the idea of living for the moment before living the remainder of her mortal life craving for what she could no longer touch.

There was no place for a human in the immortal life of a Daiyoukai.

"Put your arms higher," he said, moving closer to push her arms up. "Wind Eternal is made to float with the breeze."

Rin tried not to shudder at his touch.

"Rin." A soft warning growl.

"It's hard to focus when you're breathing down my neck."

She could almost feel him pursing his lips at her complaint but Lord Sesshoumaru took a step backwards.

"Then watch me carefully," he said, lifting his own sword to create swift yet graceful downstrokes. Rin mimicked him as best as she could; her body finding it difficult to manipulate the weapon into the seamless dance he demonstrated.

"Again."

Patience was not his forte, but Lord Sesshoumaru continued to show her the same four step motion- a downward stroke followed by a reversed attack using the handle of the sword and a change of hands for a final backward thrust.

He made it look so easy. Not giving up, she repeated the sequence, aware that he was no longer doing it alongside her.

"Arms higher. Your opponents will not be as short as you are." Rin had to roll her eyes. They both knew that he wasn't referring to the human kind.

"I doubt they'll be allowed to breathe much if they so much as touch me." It wasn't arrogance – simply a fact. Shuddering at the thought of the hyena's head severed in front of her, Rin focused her attention on the Youkai who had delivered that killing blow.

Eyebrows drawn close, he wore a frown that was reserved only for her. She'd seen that one before.

"That is but of course. Haven't I always protected you?"

Rin lowered her sword and turned her body to face him. "Someday you might not be able to but until then, yes."

His frown only deepened. "You are doubting me?"

She had to nod. Had to. "Marriage and offsprings come with greater responsibilities than a pet."

Though his expression remained unchanged, his eyes flashed golden for a split second before he strode in purposeful strides to close the gap between them. Knuckles grazing her cheeks, he bent his head closer to her ear. "If it pleases you… I will not take a Daiyoukai mate for the rest of your human life."

Rin wanted to scream, to curse and fight her way out of the unfairness of their situation but when Lord Sesshoumaru stood back upright, looking down at her, she simply turned away. She understood the sacrifice he was making to give her that option and yet…

/

 _NB: This is one of those chapters that made me sad just writing it. Hope you've enjoyed it as much as I did! And thank you everyone for your comments and feedback. Really appreciate it. Anyway, I've had to change the rating to M! Next Chapter won't be out as quickly as I will be away but definitely sometime in early June!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Marcela and The village of harmony

Every day that week consisted of intense sword training and close combat sequences. Rin didn't understand why they were training so hard seeing that Lord Sesshoumaru had no plans for her to continue working with the human chiefs.

But those moments of contact had driven both of them so wild with need afterwards that she had to insist on training alone or in the presence of Miria. Still… there were nights when he'd slip into her room and leave a trail of kisses at the most sensuous spots - a fight, she could not win.

Which was why when Miria suggested that they take the horses for a short ride, Rin eagerly jumped at the chance, racing to the stables to retrieve Tea Leaves.

"Where are we going today?" Rin chirped as she handed Miria a black and white spotted horse.

"Aren't we so cheerful today?" replied the Dog Demoness, as she led her own steed out of the gates. "There is a human village not far from here. Not a town we have any business in anyway but I'd thought it'd cheer you up."

Rin arched an eyebrow at the Daiyoukai who broke out into giggles –something she had never seen Miria doing.

"Did I miss something?" asked Rin.

"Oh, I hope for your sake you didn't!" Her giggles grew into full blown laughter. "Although, I wouldn't be surprised if you fainted the first time."

Just what in the world was Miria talking about? Rin was about to ask her when Miria hoisted herself up her horse and galloped off shouting, "If you beat me, I'll tell you!"

Rin looked pathetically at Tea Leaves and knew she'd never know the answer. As the horse broke into a trot, she wondered if the beast could be bribed with an apple treat.

"I'll give you another if you can catch up with Miria," she promised.

Tea Leaves huffed, blowing the parts of her mane off her eyes. Rin took that as a yes.

With the promise of an apple a gallop away, Tea Leaves covered an impressive distance that would usually take her an hour, within half the time. By the time they caught up with Miria, she was leaning against a tree, whistling away.

"At least I made it faster than you expected," said Rin, offering an apple to Tea Leaves, and then to Miria's horse.

"Still lost." She shrugged. "Maybe we can race again on the way back."

"You take Tea Leaves then."

Miria paused to think about it before breaking out into a smile. "Deal. But now we walk. By the look on her face, I'd say she's reached her daily limit."

Rin didn't mind. She was used to walking back when she and Jaken travelled with Lord Sesshoumaru. But walking with Miria was different.

For one, she was female.

"Miria, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

The Daiyoukai angled her head slightly, both eyebrows arched. "Why the sudden interest?"

Before she could reply, Miria shrugged. "I am about 427 years old. And Lord Sesshoumaru… well, I'm not sure myself but he could be close to 700 years old. Long life as a bachelor I must say."

"Have you ever –"

"No and don't you dare ever ask me this again."

Rin nodded quickly, embarrassed that she had blurted out the question without thinking.

"Are we almost there?"

Looking past the canopy of trees – a gift only a Youkai with long legs had- Miria squinted and then nodded. "We should be able to see the main townhall of Cove Viridian in a bit."

They had been walking for a few more kilometres when she noticed the shimmering hue of blue and green washed walls of little houses lining the seafront in the shape of a crescent. A busy port operated just at the tip of its furthest point with a pearly beach bordering the shores.

Rin thought it was a perfect name for the place.

"It's beautiful. You said it's a human village?"

"Sort of. Come." Miria grabbed her by the wrist and they started to jog towards the start of the village. The scent of smoked fish and pie filled the air, making her stomach rumble in agreement.

As they stepped into the centre of the village traffic, Rin couldn't believe it – humans, and Youkais were intermingling so effortlessly; some even holding hands and laughing as they went about their daily business.

Further ahead, pushing a cart of pies was an old couple –one was definitely human while the other was a Youkai… or at least it looked like it. Long silver-white hair tied in three braids rested on his back and yet, his face looked worn and weathered by the sun –and time.

"How is that possible Miria?" Rin had to know. Demons do not age.

But Miria simply shrugged. "It is very common in this village. In fact, it's the only place that I've been to that has aging Youkais. Lady Elisa called this place cursed – which is the only reason why this village has survived the test of time."

"You mean it's sovereign?"

Laughing, Miria wrapped a hand around her shoulder. "You can say that. But I think it was more because it was Lord Inu no Taisho's favourite village."

It made sense. He was a big proponent of inter-race peace. Perhaps this was where he had lived with his human wife?

"Come on. Nahia told me to get some salt and fresh fish. I don't have a clue what to do, so…"

"I'll help you don't worry," laughed Rin. Whatever it was, this place made her happy. She was about to ask what type of Youkai lived in Cove Viridian when a flock of seagulls stopped just in front of her and shifted into human form; their nakedness such a common occurrence that no one but Rin paid much attention.

One of the Youkai male winked at her as he slipped into a pair of breeches.

"Hi! I am guessing you're not from around here?" He put out his hand, a massive smile on his face. "I'm Drake."

Rin only took his hand because Miria was pushing her from behind.

"Hi… I'm Rin and this is Miria."

Drake waved at Miria then started to pull at Rin's hand. "Looks like it's my job to show you around then!" Turning to Miria he hollered, "See you later Miria! Smoking hot as always!"

Torn from her comfort zone, Rin didn't know what to do. "You know Miria?"

"Everyone knows Miria. She was born here!"

Rin found herself jumping along with Drake; his movement echoing his animal form as they bounced from one place to another. Even his speech was like a chirping bird – incessant and punchy.

"So what are you looking to buy today? We've had a massive haul of shrimp and earlier this morning we even had tuna but that's all gone now. No wait, let me guess – you're a seabream kind of girl! Oh or maybe a mackerel!"

She allowed him to rattle off all her favourite fish. It had to be a skill only seagull Youkais could sense.

"So here, you have the fishing boats. The humans – hey Mark how's it going?" Drake raised his hand in salute to the boatman. "So yeah, the humans they take us to the ocean and do the heavy lifting. We just tell them where the fishes are gathering."

"That's very impressive," said Rin. "You help too I suppose?"

Blowing out air through his lips, Drake pointed to his body. "I didn't earn this bronze from standing in the shade sweetheart."

Rin blushed at the endearment. She had never met a seagull Youkai before but she was starting to like them very much.

"So have you decided what you want?"

"Some mussels?"

Drake halted in the middle of the road; a hand to his heart as he sucked in a deep breath. "Rin! Oh Rin! You break my heart sweetheart. Mussels? These muscles here didn't work so hard to haul in mud-shit for you. No, that won't do. I'm getting Anzer to get you a fucking lobster."

Anzer turned out to be the local fishmonger –long black hair tied in a long ponytail and a butcher's knife in one hand. From the silver glint of his eyes, Rin could tell he was just as amused by Drake's antics as she was.

"These lobsters are much better missy. Drake here got them in himself. I trust that boy," he said, winking at both of them.

Rin knew defeat so putting up both her hands in the air, she laughed. "Well, then lobster it is. Do you also have –"

"She absolutely l-o-v-e-s monkfish!" Drake dashed in front of her and grabbed at the biggest one he could see.

"For goodness sake boy! You're going to scare her shitless." Turning to Rin, Anzer smiled sweetly. "Please excuse him. I didn't manage to teach him manners. He jumped out of the nest after hatching and knocked his brains out."

The monkfish hit the fisherman's head as punishment.

Rin was in hysterics by the time she had everything she needed. Walking along the port, she felt more happier than she had been the past week. Something about being in the open made her warm and fuzzy inside.

Perhaps it was the memory of roaming freely with Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken. No drama, no responsibilities. They had each other and that was enough.

"So is Anzer like your –"

"Dad? Totally. He found me and my brothers abandoned by the beach and brought us home. He always said he wanted to make an omelette but we looked so disgusting that he boiled us instead."

Drake looked extremely happy about his tale. "And what do you know! An hour later, we hatched and he was so upset that he couldn't have any eggs for breakfast."

Rin thought that was so adorable. "I'm glad he didn't! It was such a pleasure to meet you Drake."

"Well," he grinned, leaning against one of the quayside pillar. "I take payment in kis –"

"That's enough flirting, squab."

Spotting Miria, Drake pouted. "Aww come on Miria. My first date and you're stealing her away already?"

"You wish. Now say goodbye to Lady Rin. We'll come by and see you again if you behave." Miria rubbed her hands playfully over Drake's blonde hair.

Slapping her hands away, Drake rushed towards Rin. 'Wait… a Lady like… Lady and Lords of the house and shit?"

"Yes and shit, Drake," echoed Miria. "Say goodbye to your family for me."

Rin kept looking back even after the village was but a speck in the horizon. A part of her didn't want to go home – it was the first place she had felt so alive.

"I told you, you'd like the place," said Miria when they finally arrived at the clearing where they left the horses.

Rin hoisted herself on Tea Leaves. "You didn't tell me that was your hometown."

"Now you know."

Smiling at the Youkai, Rin decided then that this gift that Miria had given her was much more precious than anything she had ever received.

"Thank you Miria."

Miria simply whistled into the wind; eyes cast forward as they trotted back home

/

Dinner that night was a feast. Nahia had been so pleased by the fresh finds that she had exhausted herself preparing an elaborate dish for Rin.

However, the meal was served only for her, while everyone around the table ate leftovers –it wasn't like they needed nutrition, she assured her.

"I heard you were smitten by Cove Viridian." It wasn't a question, she knew. Rin wouldn't be surprised if Lord Sesshoumaru had scented Drake's scent and was trying to be sarcastic. Perhaps he was.

"It is hard not to. But, I believe it shows how possible it is for all of us to live in peace and interdependence."

A few of the lesser Youkais and Hanyous around the table nodded in agreement, making Rin smile at them. Being of Hanyou birth meant that one of their parents were human. While most Youkais insist that it was merely for reproduction and proliferation of their kind, Rin was always convinced it had to be more.

Surely they had fallen in love at a certain point?

Sneaking a peak at Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin knew it had to be true. She had loved him from the first day she met him; an innocent love that grew over the years to be one that gnawed at her with a longing that could only be satiated by touch.

And yet, Rin felt empty, knowing that their stolen kisses and heated explorations were just that – stolen.

Lord Sesshoumaru was not hers to claim, now or ever. Whatever this was between them was on borrowed time and would end someday.

"Rin, we will talk later… after you eat." A gentle reminder by the Daiyoukai sitting at the head of the table. He had a dish similar to hers but his interest was more on watching her eat rather than the meal on his plate.

It had always fascinated him – a human's need to eat so much and so often. He would always hold her up by the ankles as a child and wondered where all the food went to. It had made her giggle so hard she'd vomit out everything she ate – much to Jaken's annoyance.

As she slowly polished down her meal, Rin thought about Cape Viridian and wondered if the village would welcome her if she chose to move there. In slightly less than two months, Lord Sesshoumaru would have to choose a bride – regardless of her feelings –and she refused to be the sideline action feeding off the scraps of his attention.

Biting on her last morsel of fish, Rin wiped her lips carefully and pushed the plate away.

"That was extremely delicious Nahia. Your best dish!" The plump Noble simply blew a kiss at her from across the table.

"Take a walk with me," said Lord Sesshoumaru when she started to stand up.

Rin wanted to deny him, intending to give an excuse of feeling tired but she nodded, unable to take her eyes off the beautifully sculpted face of his.

Tonight, he had worn a kimono of pure black silk; the contrast bringing out the silvery shine of his hair as they swayed in the soft breeze of the night. Rin reached out to catch a handful of his strands and watched as they slipped past her fingers.

"We will have another visitor in the morning," he said, stopping to allow Rin better access to his hair. She knew this was the one privilege she had – the right to touch and play with a Daiyoukai's status symbol as she wished.

"What is her name?"

"I do not care for that," he admitted, looking down at her face. "What would you like me to do with her?"

Another concession. What was wrong with him? Didn't he realise that this was not a choice she had to make?

"As you please my Lord," she replied, biting back the rising anger in her voice.

Lord Sesshoumaru remained silent, continuing to walk in the darkness with her at his side. It was only when they reached his bonsai garden did he stop to look at her again.

"This cherry tree is very special to me." He pointed to a tall blossoming tree surrounded by various shapes of bonsai. "My father and I planted the seed of this tree when I was four. It bloomed every year until the day he left this castle."

His hands held her face gently, rubbing at her cheeks with his fingers. "I haven't seen it bloom since, but yesterday I found this." He took a small pink flower from his pocket and tucked it behind her ear.

Rin turned her face into his hand, leaning into the warmth of his body. How many more stolen moments like these did she have left?

"Look at me Rin," he ordered; a finger tilting her chin to face him. "I will ask you one more time. What would you like me to do with her?"

"What I say shouldn't matter my Lord… after all, I am only human and I have no right to counsel you."

Bringing his lips to an inch away from hers, his throat growled low, almost into a purr. "What do you think you are to me then? A pet?"

Clenching her fist tight, she thumped them against his chest in anger. "It doesn't matter! You know this won't go anywhere. It cannot! You are a Daiyoukai Lord and I am a peasant girl. Even if you love me, mate me, raise a child with me, we both know that it is temporary. I will age and die and then you will mar–"

Her words died against the brutal onslaught of his kiss. His hands cradled her face tight, angling it to give his tongue more access to her mouth to draw hers out in a furious dance. Rin gave a hard shove, nails scratching him as she fought against his strong hold; but Lord Sesshoumaru was too strong.

When her body grew limp against his, he simply grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his body.

The sudden move caught her by surprise and Rin pulled away from the kiss; instinctively holding on to his neck for dear life, falling perfectly into his trap. Without warning, he pushed off from the ground, leaping up to the nearest branch above them and then higher and higher until they were under the stars.

"Why are we here?" she demanded, looking all the way down.

"I didn't want to be disturbed." His silvery eyes twinkled in the dark. "Here under the stars, is more suitable for you than the mundane sheets."

Rin found herself smiling despite being angry at him. That was as romantic as Lord Sesshoumaru could get.

"And what does my Lord have in mind?"

His lips pressed gently against her collar bone. "Say my name." A soft command as he continued kissing towards the valley between her breasts.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered into the night. Why was he torturing her so?

Her protest was kissed away; his tongue dipping into her mouth to bring her to a complete surrender. Here, alone at the top of the world he was, for this moment, hers.

/

He had showered her with kisses and Rin had purred in contentment after, when he curled her onto his lap, lying quietly under the stars.

Any more torturous nights like this and Sesshoumaru feared that he might die in agony. He had planned to take her there, but Rin had not been ready. Her body might have been rife with arousal but her mind and her heart were not at peace – they were not his.

He knew it was selfish of him to claim skin privileges from a woman who was saving them for her mate –if he survived having his head chewed off that is. And yet, he couldn't keep away; her innocence and kindness a drug to his needs. Tonight, like so many previous nights, he had crept into her bed and she simply tossed her blankets aside to welcome him.

Holding her like this was just –right. There was no deceit in her actions; a lust for power or money that so many other women – human, or Youkai – demanded of him. Of course, Sesshoumaru had not taken a lover since Rin came into his life. She was the only person who gave everything unconditionally. Her laughter, her conversations, her life, her love…

Even his own mother demanded a seat of power in exchange for her motherly duties.

Pressing a soft kiss on Rin's head of black silk, he pulled himself quietly from bed and returned to his room. There would be no sleep for him tonight.

Following Miria's attack and the abduction of the children at Eilean, Sesshoumaru had requested that Titus visit the other two human towns with expired treaties to see if a similar hyena infestation had taken place.

Having no official protection from the Lord of the West, those villages had gone into disarray with pillages and senseless killings. Sesshoumaru didn't care if they were humans or otherwise - on the contrary, he detested the humans – but the blood of the innocents should never be spilled.

A falcon delivering a parchment earlier had given him the grave news. One of the villages at the extreme South-West of his territory had been completely razed to the ground. No signs of life. The few Youkai soldiers he had sent to accompany Titus reported that the scent of hyenas were still fresh on scene.

That far south, the hyenas had to be very organised as they were far from the predatory Youkais who often than not shared their prized killings.

And now with Fillip dead, someone else had to be taking the reins – but who?

 _Head down towards the Southern Lord's castle and follow their tracks. If the hyenas are heading that way, he needs to be warned. Keep me posted._

Tying the message on the feet of another falcon, he released the bird and prepared for the six days journey.

Marcela was going to have to be disappointed by his absence then. The thought made him smirk.

/

His side of the bed was cold when she woke up and he wasn't at his seat during breakfast as well.

"Nahia, do you know where Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru are?" asked Rin.

"I am not sure my Lady. Perhaps Master Keane might know," said Nahia, pausing to scoop some eggs onto her plate.

The majordormo looked up from his meal across the table. "I believe they left early this morning my Lady."

Rin wanted to know where but it wasn't her position to demand. Keane would tell her if he wished to.

"But, as the Lady of the house, you will receive our guest when she arrives."

Her palms slammed the table much louder than she intended, snapping everyone's head up in surprise. "What? She is still coming? But Lord Sesshoumaru is not here!" She could stay for ages until he returned.

"He has left no further instructions my Lady. But he wishes for you to do as you please."

Rin snarled – as best as a human could. That was very convenient of him to do that seeing that she had refused to give him an answer last night.

"Well then, we shall receive her and host her until he returns," she said instead, smiling at Keane. "What do I need to know about her?"

This time, it was Miria who spoke. "Marcela comes from the warrior Dog Demon class; similar to me I would say. But much younger. Her family works for the service of Lady Elisa; her elite guards."

Rin felt her stomach twist. Warrior class? Marcela would no doubt chop her to pieces if she wanted to, unlike Beatrice. Had Lady Elisa perhaps decided a stronger candidate was more suitable for her son – and in the process, eliminate her, the main obstacle?

"I'll stay by your side if it makes you feel better," offered Miria.

"As will I. The Master always leaves the castle to my care in his absence," said Keane.

Rin nodded in gratitude. She had barely finished the last bit of her drink when he guards announced Marcela's arrival.

"Eat first my Lady. She can wait," said Nahia sternly. But Rin was too squeamish to eat. All she wanted was to greet their guest and maybe work out an arrangement to avoid her at all cost.

She had already decided then that a warrior-wife was not the kind of mate for Lord Sesshoumaru. After all, he did give her the liberty to decide that for him.

"No, it's fine. Let's go. I'd rather have her tucked in her room as quickly as possible."

"Good choice my Lady," said Keane. Rin had been too nervous or she would have picked up the humour in his eyes.

Marcela, it turned out looked more like an exotic dancer than a warrior. In place of her long white hair, she had interwoven flaming red streaks to match the blood red bustier ramping up her lush curves intended for an audience with the Lord of the West.

Rin almost felt bad that she had to be disappointed. But the guilt was erased from her conscience the moment Marcela bared her fangs at her.

"A treat? Oh, how kind of the Lord."

"You will not touch her," said Keane, stepping in front of Rin to cut off Marcela's approach.

"Then what is she then?" she tried to walk behind Keane only to have Miria's sword blocking her path.

"Marcela."

"Miria." The other demoness stepped back. "I see this place had made you soft. Our kind was sworn to protect the rulers of the castles – not their human pets."

"You will watch your tongue young lady," said Keane sternly, pushing aside Miria's sword. "This is Lady Rin of the Western Castle. Every person in this household does her bidding as they have been sworn to by Lord Sesshoumaru."

Marcela's jaw dropped; her eyes snaking towards Rin with pure disgust. "Pathetic! I shall have a word with Lord Sesshoumaru about this right now. If only his mother knew! What a disgrace."

"I'm afraid Lord Sesshoumaru is not home at the moment," replied Keane. "You may wish to stay until he returns."

"And I suppose you don't know when?"

"I do not question my Lord's plans. His time is his own," said Keane.

Rolling her eyes, Marcela then pushed him aside to stare down at Rin. "And what does _my Lady_ say?"

Rin kept her gaze firm and calm against the silvery glow of the Daiyoukai before her. "As per the agreement, you are welcomed to stay for the two weeks or leave any time before that, should the arrangement not be suitable anymore."

"And why would I? I came here to court the most eligible bachelor of all."

Mimicking one of Lord Sesshoumaru's signature blank stare, she turned her head haughtily away from Marcela. "No, you are here to court – me. I will decide if you are worthy of his Lord and only I will decide if you deserve to stay past the night."

"Why you dirty little human…" Marcela had her hand up, ready to strike her across the face but the prick of Miria's sword by her neck stopped her mid-air.

"I promise you Marcela that it is not just my sword that skins your hide. Even if you hurt one strand of her hair, Lord Sesshoumaru will know and he will bleed you."

Their guest back down at the severity of the threat. "Is this true?" she demanded, looking at Rin.

"You may ask Beatrice, our first guest. She will tell you the same," said Keane, sparing Rin the trouble of speaking.

Marcela didn't look too happy about it but she stopped her provocations. "Very well, I shall stay the night, at Lady Rin's acceptance, in hopes that Lord Sesshoumaru finds me a suitable mate."

Marcela pushed past the trio; her bags abandoned at the entrance.

"You're too nice Rin," Miria complained. "You should have just sent her away."

"In time. But for appearance's sake, I will grant her the night."

"As you wish my Lady," finished Keane as he picked up Marcela's bags.

/

"The Lord of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru, has arrived, requesting your audience my Lord," announced the royal guard of the South.

From behind the golden gate, Sesshoumaru could sense the old human leader sitting up straight at the sound of his name. Lord Adam Tsara's age was barely a blip on his own existence but this was the man whom his father became close friends with over the past decades. He was a man of reason.

When the doors opened, Sesshoumaru tried not to look too shocked at the withering human before him. Old age had left him crinkled but those blue eyes still looked at him with kindness and laughter as it once had fifty years ago. Would Rin someday become like that?

"Sesshoumaru, my dear!" Adam hobbled close to give him a hug. "I am so sorry to hear about your father. I did so wish to come to the service but as you can see... these legs are too crummy." He patted his legs and laughed.

"Adam, we must talk."

The human Lord laughed. "Ah, Sesshoumaru, always the serious one. Yes, this way."

Entering a separate room behind the main hall, Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him and stared hard at Adam.

"Are you aware that hyena are encroaching your lands? Just at the border is a small town of Hwen. They've completely razed it to the ground. My soldiers tracked the scent to the caves northwest from here."

By the wide 'o' of his mouth, Sesshoumaru gathered that Adam was completely in the dark. As the human sat to recover from his shock, Sesshoumaru moved closer, going on his knees to look Adam in the eye.

"How could I have missed this…" muttered the aged ruler. Sesshoumaru didn't need to remind him of the obvious lack of scent abilities.

"I can spare a soldier to warn you should they approach Seurri but you must send troops and warn the bordering villages or plan an evacuation."

It was unlikely that they would attack the capital city itself, but one always had to be cautious.

"But… I don't understand. Hyenas do not usually attack humans nor do they pillage. That is a very…"

"Human activity," finished Sesshoumaru. Someone was behind these coordinated attacks and he had every intention of finding out who and why. "I have come to warn you and to bring aid."

Adam stood up and put both hands on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Inu no Taisho raised you well Sesshoumaru. He would be proud to see you here, helping the humans. It was always his worry that your hatred for Izayoi would cripple your judgement as Lord of the West.

He wasn't – yet. And the reality of the situation annoyed him tremendously. Inu no Taisho did his duty of producing an heir, raised him and retained his throne even when he chose to live a mortal life with his human mate.

Sesshoumaru was facing the possibility of losing everything.

"My men are already stationed at the border. Should you require their assistance, command them at will."

Adam nodded, slowly bowing his head. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. I will send word should there be any need. My men and I will handle the situation from here on."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod of respect to the old human Lord and headed towards the door.

"Wait! I have something for you."

Sesshoumaru watched as Adam hobbled to a small leather chest resting on top of the fireplace.

Digging his hand in, Adam rummaged through the contents, before finding a small scroll. "Here, keep it for memory sake."

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru could smell the faint traces of a Daiyoukai's scent on it. "It belonged to my father?"

"Yes. Take it with you. Till we meet again Lord of the West."

/

NB: This is one of my favourite chapters! I hope you liked the new characters I've introduced and boy does the story get more complicated and intense! Thank you to all who have reviewed. You guys really made my day!


	7. Chapter 7

_A few days before…_

"I'm bored of waiting! Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" demanded Marcela as she slammed her palm on the dining table.

Rin continued to sip at her stew, not bothering to lift her head up to attend to another of Marcela's outburst. The household staff had begged her to get rid of Marcela but other than being annoying, the demoness hadn't laid a hand on her nor went against her commands – except for one.

"It's already been five days. I want to see Lord Sesshoumaru!" she wailed.

"Be quiet you insolent fool!" snapped Keane, eyes burning gold with controlled temper. "Your presence certainly does not deserve the Master's attention!"

"Keane…" A gentle warning as Rin looked up at the commotion. Lifting her eyes to the Youkai before her, Rin smiled. "He will be back in another week. I am sure of that. But if you tire of waiting, then you know where the exits are."

Marcela stood up suddenly and with a sweep of her hand, pushed all her food and cutlery off the table before stomping away to her room.

"I am sick of that witch!" said Nahia in exasperation. "My Lady! What are you doing? This is not a job for you!"

Nahia slapped her helping hand away, insisting that she continued with her meal instead of cleaning up Marcela's mess.

"Why do you put up with her?" Nahia demanded.

"I can duel her for you," said Miria gently. "If you so wish."

Rin looked over to where Miria was sitting and smiled. If only it were that simple. Lord Sesshoumaru had better be back by the end of her two week stay or chaos would ensue – Rin was certain of it.

Finishing the last spoonful of her dinner, Rin stood up to dismiss everyone when suddenly she felt herself being pulled backwards; a sharp dagger at her throat.

"Queen Mother!" gasped Keane. By the look on his face, Rin understood that he too had been caught off guard –her scent a common feature of the house that her presence raised no alarm.

"What is this I've been hearing from Marcela?" Lady Elisa gripped her tighter, pulling both her wrists together in a bone-cracking vice. "A ploy by you to drive my suitors away?"

"My Lady! Lady Rin has nothing to do with this!" Keane exclaimed. "She has been nothing but a good host to Marcela in Master's absence."

Rin could feel Lady Elisa's hot breath against her neck, seconds before she was tossed aside to the ground in a burst of anger.

"You dare tell me what to do? You ungrateful servant!" She moved with such speed that she appeared a blur before her hand met Keane's cheek in a sharp slap. "You who pushed my mate away from me?"

Across the room where she was sprawled on the floor, Rin could see that Keane was about to retaliate; claws out and eyes golden fire. If she didn't do something, Lady Elisa might shred him to pieces.

"No! Don't take it out on him!" she screamed, pushing herself to her feet. "It is me you wish to punish."

Lady Elisa looked up; a wry smile curving at the corner of her lips.

"Indeed Rin… indeed. Come, let's take a walk."

/

Sesshoumaru refused to open the scroll given by Adam, choosing to keep it in his pocket until they had crossed into his own lands and the anger he had felt before about his father had dissipated.

Looking over the vast lands dusted by the morning sun, Sesshoumaru felt relieved to be home. How had he managed all those years without Rin?

Turning to his companion, he saw that Jaken was busy stuffing his face with the last of the soft rolls given to them by Adam.

"I was hoping you'd keep at least one of those." His eyes rested on the empty basket. "Rin would have liked it for breakfast."

Jaken swallowed the bread guiltily. "I will personally get her more if it pleases you my Lord!"

"It matters not," he replied, waving away Jaken's insistence. "I should not have left her alone with Marcela."

The toad imp snapped his head up with interest. "Oh? Is that regret I hear my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru's reply was a deathly stare.

"My Lord! I spoke out of line, please forgive me." When he gave no answer, Jaken peeked at him with one eye. "Surely Marcela dare not touch her in a house full of your loyal servants? Even then, Rin has survived countless dangers my Lord!"

She had only survived because he had gotten to her in time, everytime. To his enemies who saw her as his weakness, their attempts to use her as bait was pathetic. But then again, Rin was very good at hiding and surviving – after all, wasn't that what kept her alive before he came into her life?

And now, he couldn't think of a possibility where she would not be in his.

 _I'm coming Rin._

After nearly two weeks of travelling between the two territories – he could only imagine the state of chaos his castle would be, especially now that Marcela was there.

Which was why, he was suspicious when nothing was out of place upon his arrival. No bodies killed, no bags burnt.

But he didn't scent her.

"Rin!" The only thing that mattered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

His relief was short-lived when he realised the face masquerading in Rin's clothes. She barely had time to register his anger when he lifted her off the floor by gripping her neck.

"What are you wearing?" he demanded. "Where is Rin?"

Marcela struggled against his hold, her claws lengthening as she tried to swipe at his hands.

"Sesshoumaru!"

The fact that he had not detected his mother's presence alarmed him. Had he been so focused on Rin that he had dropped his guard? Releasing Marcela, he allowed her to fall to the ground.

"What did you do to Rin?" he asked, silver eyes turning gold as he looked as his mother.

"Why do you always assume I've done something bad?" She pouted. "I simply told her to return to where she belonged."

"And helped yourself to her belongings?" He would deal with them later.

"Where are you going?" his mother demanded. "She left on her own free will."

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to reply. Storming out towards the stable, he hunted down the one person who would know.

"Miria, where is Rin?" His voice was unhuman; a growl that made Miria back into a corner.

"My Lord…" Her eyes cast down. "We had no say in her decision…"

Sesshoumaru had to breathe in deeply to hold himself back from hurting her. "Where, Miria?"

"Cove Viridian. I tried to stop her, I really did…"

He didn't wait for her to finish her sentence, dissolving into a flash of light, headed towards the West coast.

In less than fifteen minutes, he had already located her in a small cabin at the end of the port; her scent so much more radiant here.

"Rin."

Startled, she slipped her finger on the sharp thorn of the flower, drawing blood. Almost instinctively, he reached for her, taking the bloodied finger to his lips. She had been crouching down in front of a bed of Rins; her nose to the buds, a contented smile on her face.

"Sesshoumaru…" Whatever joy she had with the flowers before melted away; brown eyes pooling with emotions.

Putting her hand on his chest, he brought his lips down on hers, not caring that they were surrounded by milling eyes wanting a slice of the gossip. She belonged to him and no one – not even his own mother was going to take that away from him.

When he finally pulled away, he cupped her face in his hands. "Rin… why did you leave the castle?"

Rin flicked her eyes to their audience; cheeks glowing pink as she led him into her cabin. Only when she closed the door did she speak again.

The tears he had seen earlier were replaced by a flash of fire in her eyes. "You left me. Not a word, not a kiss. You took Jaken and you left! How was I to know where you went or when you'd be back?"

He didn't know why she was suddenly upset. Rin had been left so many times on her own, why was now any different?

"I am back now, so we leave this instance."

"No. I've had enough of you telling me what to do. You do your duty and I will do mine."

Sesshoumaru could feel his eyes turning red with each passing minute. He had rushed here to find her, kiss her, bear his heart to her and she was telling him to leave?

"I know my damn duty. Yours is to be by my side so let's go home," he replied, control in every syllable. Rin truly tested his patience.

"No. I'm staying. I'm happy here." She opened the door for him. "Leave now."

Sesshoumaru growled, baring his fangs in an uncharacteristic show of possessiveness. He should have marked her when he could; his scent so deep under her skin, no one would question him –especially her. What had made his Rin turn on him so suddenly?

Sesshoumaru knew the answer to that.

"I will be back for you Rin. And when I do, I promise I won't hold back."

/

Rin had to bite back her scream of frustrations when he kissed her again before disappearing in a flash of white light. She was about to slam the door shut when she saw a tiny parchment on the floor.

Lord Sesshoumaru had to have dropped it in his haste. Picking it up, Rin saw that it was a very old picture with faces she didn't recognise.

But there was no denying the status of the Daiyoukai standing tall in the corner of the picture. With his white hair tied in a high ponytail, he wore an armour of spikes and carried two swords at his waist; his face bearing the arrogance and power that only an important Youkai could afford.

"Lord Inu no Taisho."

Then the woman in the picture… she had to be his human mate – the one Lord Sesshoumaru hated with all his life. Whoever she was, she had kind, happy eyes filled with laughter as she held a Hanyou child of about five years old in her arms. It had to be Inuyasha. Together, the three of them looked like they belonged together.

And in the middle of the photo was a young gentleman – a human. He had to be about her age when this photo was taken. Black curls on his head and a fashionable moustache adorned his face. This man and Lord Inu no Taisho were friends, judging from the way he had one hand over the shoulder of his two guests; a broad smile for the camera.

Why was Lord Sesshoumaru carrying this picture? Was that why he left without telling her? Circling the face of the young boy in the picture, Rin wondered if he had perhaps been looking for his half-brother.

She wouldn't know. Not after how she kicked him out of the cabin. Rolling up the precious parchment, Rin stepped into the bedroom to keep it safely between her clothes. He might or might not return for it –but for her, there was no returning to the castle any time soon.

Rin didn't have a choice. The Queen Mother had threatened to burn all the human villages in the North if she didn't leave at once. This was a matter of Dog Demon importance, she had said.

" _Sesshoumaru would thank me for doing him this favour. You're just a toy – a distraction for him to release his desires once in a while. But when it boils down to it, his father's lands are too big a sacrifice to make for a pet."_

 _Lady Elisa had laughed as she named the tiny villages at the edge of her northern territory._

" _I have autonomy over them, so don't think I won't do it Rin. What do you think Sesshoumaru will do? Nothing. He despises humans. And someday when you're old and unattractive, do you think he would still warm your bed?"_

That had done it really. Lord Sesshoumaru had kissed her, touched her, slept in her bed but apart from his protection and care, he had never promised her more. She belonged to him as his swords or lands – to do as he pleases.

If she had to grow old and unattractive, then at least she would like to do so happily, with someone who would always love her for who she was, not because she was a possession.

"You look smoking hot when you're deep in thoughts." A naked Youkai waltzed right through the front door, having shifted mid-descent, landing outside in the garden.

"Drake, you know how I feel about you and clothes!" she chided. Rin was forever grateful to the Youkai for letting her use his extra cabin, but he also had the habit of popping by – naked and unannounced whenever he felt like it.

Rin was thankful he hadn't been around when Lord Sesshoumaru was there. The mess that would ensue…

She'd rather not think about it.

"Come on, don't deny you think I look better without them," he teased, reaching for a pair of pants he always had on standby. When he was decent, he came over to tweak her nose, delighted that she was annoyed at him.

"So would you like some tea?" she offered.

"Nope! Today we are going to my dad's for lunch!" His words muffled as he struggled with a shirt over his body. "He's making enough bouillabaisse to feed the town."

"You're exaggerating."

"When raising five boys, you'd better be," he said. "Come on, he's been so excited to see you again."

Rin had to smile. Besides Drake, Anzer was probably the next nicest person she had met since moving to the cabin. Though it had only been a few days, it felt like she truly belonged here. A village where no one cared who you were with or who you wanted to marry.

"Give me a minute," said Rin, rushing to the kitchen to fetch a pair of scissors. When she rushed out into the garden, Drake came up behind her, his tongue clucking in a very seagull-like sound.

"You're bringing roses to my dad?" Drake stared at her in disbelief. "Come on… he's like so old and would totally think that's lame."

She threw an unwanted thorny stalk at him.

"There, that's perfect." Five pink roses. That was all she could afford now to give a man who invited her for lunch.

"Maybe you should try and sell them," said Drake, hooking his arm in hers. "I've never seen those flowers looking more alive than since you came."

"I'll think about it." Drake had a point there. Rin hadn't seen a single flower shop in the market. Perhaps it would fill her time and mind wisely rather than on thoughts of stolen kisses and passionate sighs.

"Drake… can I ask you something?"

"Whatever it is, the answer is yes," he replied; eyes twinkling with mischief. "You know I can't deny you anything Rin."

"Forget it," she said, rolling her eyes at him. They were already at Anzer's house anyway. "I'll ask you again when you're better behaved."

"Good luck with that." Rin looked up to see Anzer smiling at her at the doorway. "Come on in Rin. Oh, for me? That's just so adorable!"

Rin stuck her tongue out at Drake. Anzer was fawning over the flowers!

"You're such an angel. I keep telling Drake you're too good for him. He doesn't believe me," said Anzer absently as he put the stalks in water. "Alright children to the table. I have some bread… but I can't promise the loaf's still whole. Your brothers were in the kitchen a second ago."

As warned, the loaf of bread had morsels torn off at various parts, leaving the bread hollowed like emmental cheese.

"You see? Couldn't even be bothered to use a knife!" Anzer fretted as the culprits swarmed into the dining room at the smell of the soup served in the middle of the table.

Rin had briefly seen them the last time she was in the market when Drake and his brothers landed in front of her. At least they were all fully clothed this time.

"Everyone, this is Rin," said Anzer before turning to her. "And these are my wonderful eggs of pain – Gregory, Anthony, Nicolas, Wyatt and of course the baby – Drake."

Rin wanted to laugh. The five men were smiling at her but she could see that their eyes were transfixed on the steaming pot of stew before them.

"Nice to meet you," she replied. "But perhaps we should start? We don't wish the soup to be cold."

Just as they were in Youkai form, the five brothers fought over their food, creating a ruckus as they discussed who had the largest piece of fish or the most number of clams in their bowl.

Anzer turned to her lazily. "You see, they have no manners, not even in front of guests."

Rin didn't hold back her laugh. "No, that's quite alright. I'm actually very happy to be here."

Rin had never been to a family meal before but she loved it. The meals in the castle had been just as crowded but the atmosphere was different. While conversations flowed, Lord Sesshoumaru's presence at the head of the table always provided that slight note of tension.

Rin missed it, missed him.

"So tell me Rin, how did you come to be in Lord Sesshoumaru's service?" asked Anzer.

The Youkais suddenly went silent; all eyes on her.

"Oh… no, let's not talk about that. It's really long and boring," she insisted. "Tell me, what do you think if I start a small flower business in the market?"

The table erupted in a chaos of suggestions – each brother wanting to contribute an idea. Anzer would interject with sudden shouts for order but then the drama would continue with mussels and clam shells being thrown everywhere as the brothers chatted away.

Rin was almost drained by the end of lunch, sipping at her tea quietly while the brothers decided to play their version of hide and seek in the rooftop.

"I should have made that damn omelette." Anzer was laughing as he joined Rin at the table. "How am I going to find a wife with all that racket?"

Rin smiled. She could tell he loved them. A Noble Youkai loving those Youkais like his own sons.

"Better hope she has five equally rambunctious daughters then," said Rin, covering her giggles with a hand.

Anzer raised his tea cup in salute.

"Well, let's clean up then. Knowing the boys, it would take them hours to find each other. I swear I am always discovering a new secret stash up there with the many holes they create."

Rin couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy at the endearing way he spoke of his sons. She wanted that too. Already, she was an old maid by human standards. In a few years time, no one would want to marry her.

Maybe she should see to adopt. Anzer seemed to have done fine.

Carrying the empty bowls to the kitchen, she set it in the sink and admired the warmth of the place. She could see that Anzer spent a lot of time here – his tools and fishing gear stacked near the back entrance. Unlike most kitchens, he had also set up a cozy corner complete with a rocking chair by the side of the window. Overlooking the sea, it was indeed a serene place where he no doubt spent his time reading or thinking.

"Thank you for the meal Anzer. It was a pleasure to be here."

"Me too my dear. Perhaps next time when Lord Sesshoumaru visits, you should invite him here."

Rin felt the hairs on her arm bristle at the mention of his name. Gosh did the rumours spread fast! No more kissing in the public!

"He might be too… austere for your boys," she replied. "But, I'll try."

Anzer smiled before turning his face upwards to shout at his boys to come down. Whoever was last down had to do the dishes.

Rin was almost knocked over by the swift flashes of white as the seagulls shifted before her. Knowing fully well the naked state they were going to be in, Rin turned towards the door.

/

NB: Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I will be taking a short break but I'll update again once I'm back in June! Meantime, reviews are welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

_So, I can't stay away from this story although I promised to do so after I'm back but I do love all the reviews and nice words that were said so far, so here is a short piece before I go!_

 _Warning: I have already changed the rating to M and there will be sexual content in this chapter, so please do not go any further if you are not comfortable. Tell me if it's too much and I will edit it again._

/

Blood was at the forefront of his mind when he stormed into the castle grounds; eyes glowing red; his jaws lengthening to bare his sharp fangs. Bakusaiga glowed at his hands; its edge demanding a sacrifice.

No one dared to stop his path, his servants running away to hide at the sight of their master.

"Marcela!" he roared, the sound echoing within the castle walls. "You've come to be my mate? Then come and fight your way to the position."

"Sesshoumaru!" An exasperated shriek from his mother, as she looked down at him from one of the towers.

"If you live… we will wed tomorrow." His snarl was pure animal as he stared his mother in the eyes. She had pushed him to this. Now she'd pay the price.

"My Lord..." a meek voice behind him. "I do not wish to fight you." Marcela was on her knees, sword upright in the ground in front of her.

"Pick up your sword or I will kill you." For daring to hurt his Rin… for daring to think she had a right to replace her. Looking up at where his mother still stood, he growled. "Then I'll come for you."

"Pick up your goddamn sword Marcela!" she shouted from the towers. "Your duty is to protect your Queen!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. It was so like his mother, sacrificing a pawn to save herself.

Bound by her blood bond to his mother, Marcela had no choice but to fight. Her allegiance made it impossible to deny her mistress, especially when Sesshoumaru had specifically threatened her life.

A Daiyoukai warrior, Marcela wasted no time on testing stunts – she went straight for his jugular; her own wings spreading out to reach his height. He still towered over her but size alone was not going to save her life. He slashed out at her – Bakusaiga sending golden streaks across the courtyard, aimed at dismembering her into pieces.

One managed a deep gash at her thigh but Marcela kept her momentum, jumping again and again at him; her sword thrown like a javelin to launch for his chest.

Sesshoumaru barely missed it, the blade cutting into his shoulders instead. It was barely a scratch.

"Stupid move Marcela." Weaponless, her only defence was to fly high in an attempt to avoid his blade of fury.

Sesshoumaru didn't think so. Pushing himself off the ground, he feigned a kick aimed for her stomach. As expected, she ducked – right into the killing blow of his sword going right across her body, splitting the demoness into two.

"Marcela!" The screams of his mother echoed through the air, a second before she leaped off the tower to the fallen warrior's side. Elisa's eyes were pure red as she looked up at him, scowling and baring her fangs.

"Are you satisfied now?" His mother spat in disgust.

"I could kill you too… but I won't." he said, slowly feeling the blood lust leaving his body, returning him to his normal self.

While he sheathed his Bakusaiga, he drew Tessaiga in his right hand, approaching the two female Daiyoukais before him. As always, he could see the keepers of the underworld slowly moving towards the dying body before him; fear in their eyes at the sight of Tessaiga glowing in their presence.

"What… what are you –" his mother stammered, her eyes fixated on the blade.

The white flash of his sword sliced through the women –harming nothing except the underworld keepers; halting the imminent death of his adversary.

"Put yourself together Marcela and never return." Sesshoumaru had his back to them, satisfied that the lesson had been taught and understood by every single Youkai in the castle: Lord Sesshoumaru chooses who will live and who will die.

"As for you mother, you are no longer welcomed here. I suggest you leave as well if you value your life. Tessaiga agrees that yours is a waste to save."

He could still hear her cursing and screaming at him even as he walked away; his anger sated, but another much stronger need raged within him.

This time, he wasn't planning on letting her go.

/

Rin shivered as the cold storm blew a gush of raindrops at her face when she woke up to close the windows. The howling wind was so strong that the wooden cabin shook at its base, sending Rin in a state of panic.

Kaede's hut had once been damaged from a falling branch and she remembered crying as she tried to escape from her room. Rin only hoped that she wouldn't be trapped underneath the rubble should the cabin collapse.

Curling her knees to her chest, Rin huddled on the floor beside her bed, rocking herself silently for comfort. She had her eyes shut tight and head burrowed between her knees when a loud banging sound came knocking on her door.

Her fingers trembled as the reached for the sword under her bed. Just who would be knocking at her door at this hour and in this weather?

Tiptoeing towards the door, she tried to peep in the cracks, hoping to get a glimpse of the stranger but all she could see was a looming shadow.

"Open the door Rin."

That voice – it could only belong to one person.

When she unlocked the door, the wood flung open, threatening to break at its hinges from the force of the wind. But the sight of her dangerous visitor, dark and drenched was a more frightening sight.

"My Lord! You're bleeding!" Rin pushed against the door with all her might, locking it against the brutal storm.

The Daiyoukai turned to his shoulder and snorted. "It will heal."

But Rin was already rushing to her medicine cabinet. "Take off your kimono. You're crazy coming here in this weather!"

The handsome, chiselled face had his chin up arrogantly. Sometimes, Rin didn't know why she bothered with him. He was the most frustrating male species she had ever met!

He simply stood in the middle of the room, glowering at her.

Seeing that he refused to remove his kimono, she picked up a pair of shears from her kit and looked up at him.

She waited three heartbeats before slicing through the sleeves of his red and white kimono. As the wet silk peeled away, Rin couldn't help but stare at his exposed arm; the well-defined muscle lean and taut – a sight she had never been given privy to until now. Rin understood the concession he was giving her.

Reaching out, she placed a tentative finger on the double streaks of purple stopping mid arm. True enough, the gaping hole on his shoulder had already started to clot, forming a healing membrane around itself. But with the rain, she didn't want to risk it. An infection could happen at any time and from her experience at Kaede's, she knew that many wounded died from those more often than the wounds itself.

"You need to get dried," she fussed, tugging the spiked pauldron still hanging from his shoulder. When he remained motionless, Rin gave a long sigh and started to work her way around his cuirass, fumbling slightly with the heavy metal of the armour.

"Rin." A hand grabbed her by the wrist, pushing it away from him. "Do you wish this Sesshoumaru to undress?"

Rin felt her face blooming in a flush of red. There was no intonation in his voice and yet it was _how_ he said it that sent shivers down her body. Not trusting herself to speak, Rin nodded.

Turning away, she did her best not to associate the sounds of the armour and cloth falling on the floor with the visual image of him undressing. It wasn't as if she hadn't touched him through his kimono before…

"Rin." Her name an order. Turning around, Rin tried to ignore the lean, defined upper body muscles exposed to her for the first time. "Do as you please."

It took every ounce of resistance in her to avoid touching him unnecessarily as she patted a dry towel on his skin to whisk away as much moisture as she could. With a small cloth, she then wiped the wounded area gently with a disinfecting medicine.

"You were fighting." She concluded, noting the familiar marks made by a sword.

"You disapprove." Not a question.

Rin didn't need to ask who he was fighting with for she knew that was the reason why he came back for her. She only hoped that Marcela was not injured too badly. Mean as she was, the Daiyoukai was not cruel.

"I've placed a protective gauze over it, so don't get it wet with your hair. Meanwhile, you should take off the rest of your clothes and dry off." She had to leave. "I'll see if I can find something for you to wear."

His laboured breathing stilled suddenly; golden eyes fixed on hers. "You have male clothes in this house? Why?"

Rin didn't bother to reply, planning to barricade herself behind the bedroom door. She could already hear him coming for her, the streak of possessiveness evident in every step.

She had barely locked the door when he banged against it.

"Rin. Open the door before I break it down." Such a calm voice that no doubt belonged to a very dangerous Youkai.

"Not until you stop and return to the living room. You're in my house now so play by my rules."

"Don't push me," he growled but Rin could hear retreating steps from her door. Glancing at her cupboards, she decided it was probably better to have a naked Youkai in her cabin than a featherless Drake in the morning.

A blanket would have to do.

Lord Sesshoumaru was pacing around her living room with only a towel wrapped around his waist; his long hair draped in front of his chest.

"I promise I won't kill him," he said when she threw the blanket at him.

"I am staying here out of a favour to a friend so you will not lay a hand on him."

Golden eyes narrowed suspiciously at her. "Then why won't you come home with me?" When she didn't answer, he stopped prowling and stared at her. "Of course, if you'd rather I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out."

He'd do it. She knew that for certain.

"Why did you come here my Lord? You could have come in the morning."

He covered the distance between them in one stride. The heat was gone from his eyes; only a gentleness when he caressed her cheeks lightly with his knuckles. "Because I need you tonight."

She didn't expect that.

"My bed is not big enough for us," she whispered.

"Then I will sit by your bed and watch you."

For Lord Sesshoumaru, that would probably be his way of saying he missed her. Rin felt her own resolve fading. Wrapping her hands around him, she allowed the contact, feeling his body sagging against hers. Rin knew that he would continue to seek her, to find solace to the nightmares that plagued him even if he would someday be mated to someone else.

/

Sometime in the middle of the night, Rin had rolled down from her bed, curling up into a cocoon as she always did as a child. Nesting her against his chest, he kept still, drawing the blanket over both of them to keep her warm.

It was only when she started to stir awake did he move to look down at her.

"You fell off your bed," he whispered, nuzzling his face in her hair. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"Are you comfortable my Lord?" she mumbled; eyes still closed with a sleepy drawl in her voice. "I have more blankets if you're cold."

He felt her body relaxing into sleep again.

"Rin?"

"Hmm?" One sleepy eye opened to look at him.

"When we are alone like this…" A warm hand stroking back her hair. "I want you to call me by my name."

She nodded against his chest, a soft purr in her throat. "I love you Sesshoumaru…"

And then nothing, not even the booming thunder could wake her up.

/

"Sesshoumaru is becoming a problem," said Inu no Jiro, having arrived from his chateaux down south.

Her fine china tea cup broke when she crushed it between her fingers at the mention of his name.

Elisa had always thought that marrying Inu no Taisho was her ticket to power and wealth but the bastard had turned her away, choosing instead to love a human. It served him right to die a human death!

If not for his carbon copy standing before her, Elisa had no desire to remember that arrogant face, stubborn nose and chiselled jawline – traits he had also passed on to their one heir.

"I don't even know if I should send him another candidate – not after he sliced the last one in half right in front of my very eyes!"

Inu no Jiro took no notice of her outburst, choosing to sit next to her at the dining table.

"Perhaps we should consider an alternative," he replied instead, covering her hands with his. "I have a preposition that may benefit us both tremendously."

Elisa turned to him; perceptive eyes trying to seek out any deception in his words. Where Inu no Taisho was kind, his brother had the soul of a snake. The twins were perhaps initially intended to be a whole balanced person but fate decided a split would serve the world better.

"With less than thirty days and at the rate he's killing off his candidates, I'd say it's best to be prepared for the worst."

Elisa didn't trust the dramatic show of sadness one bit. But, she was willing to listen.

"It's that human child he lets follow him around like a pet. She has to be removed from the equation." Elisa seethed, recalling the murderous look on her son's face when he realised she was gone.

Inu no Jiro let out a cold, full-bodied laugh. "That is not an issue. Dead or alive, that human has no effect on my plan."

Now she was intrigued. A plan that didn't include Rin? How interesting.

"Pray tell," she said.

"Well, Lady Elisa, would you like to be the Queen again?"

Her eyes widened with shock at his suggestion. The nerve to suggest an alliance!

"Should Sesshoumaru fail to mate before the end of the sixty days, the throne naturally falls to me. I have no desire to chase human women nor do I plan to sustain their continued existence on my lands. So my Lady, it is only natural that I seek the best mate for the throne."

A very promising offer –but…

"If you can bring me back the head of that pretty little human pet, I will consider it an engagement gift."

Silvery eyes twinkled with excitement. "Of course my Lady. Nothing stands between me and your acceptance." He bowed, kissing her hand once before exiting the room.

Elisa smirked at the arrogance in his voice. Inu no Jiro had no idea the length of which her son would go to protect that child.

Good luck with that.

/

When the storm finally calmed, Sesshoumaru allowed himself a gentle caress on her cheeks; feeling her breath upon his fingers. The words she had whispered to him would probably be forgotten when she woke up but for him, it meant the world.

Rin had always loved him, as a child with her innocent ways and now as a woman. His only regret was not knowing how to reciprocate that love – his words and actions always misconstrued as indifference.

Perhaps marking her would have been the best solution. After all, Youkai women thrived on that; the desire to be paraded around. But hadn't he already said that she belonged to him? Scent marking wouldn't have mattered to a human nose after all, so why was she still pushing him away?

This human female was infuriating! Just look at her – soft and pliant in his arms, her innocence trusting that he would behave while she slept. So many times during the night, she had ground her lush bottom on his naked groin and he did nothing. How could she demand such obedience from him without even having to ask?

The truth was crippling. Sesshoumaru was turning into his father.

"Mmm…" Rin was stirring; stretching as she yawned her sleep away.

"Good morning Rin."

She peeped open an eye at the window. "It's still dark. I'm going back to sleep."

"You can sleep after," he said, finally shifting his position so she would be sitting upright on his lap.

"After what?"

"This." His lips crushed over hers, claiming the kiss that belonged to him; hands cradling her head to angle her body to fit in his. There was no denying it anymore – she was made for him; every sigh music to his ears, his blood humming in rhythm to her heartbeat.

She purred against his kiss when his hands moved lower to the bunching material around her hips.

"No, wait…" she pulled away, slapping at his claws. Sesshoumaru growled when she stood up, cutting off their skin contact.

But then, Rin undid her obi and parted her simple yukata to stand naked and beautiful in front of him. She might have thought the darkness was ample cover for her but he saw everything as clear as day –the lush mounds of her breasts to the flat petite waist and the generous flair of her hips. Despite having bared everything to him before, she still blushed, attempting to cover herself with her hands.

Adorable.

Getting to his feet, he dropped the blanket and stood finally, skin to skin in front of her. Rin instinctively wrapped her hands around his neck; resting her head on his chest as they swayed to soundless music. She fitted perfectly into him.

So when she made no move to pull away, he bent his head to capture her lips once more; his hands roaming down her back to pull her closer to him. His kiss was demanding, a male knowing what he wanted; his tongue exploring and coaxing hers in a sensual dance. Pulling away from the kiss, he used his teeth to gently bite at her lower lip, pulling the plump flesh into a gentle suckle before moving down to the side of her throat.

There would be no more holding back tonight. Kissing the throbbing vein, he felt his incisors lengthening; the need to mark her so strong within him. So when Rin turned her head to offer more of her neck, he claimed her – piercing into her delicate flesh and tasting the sweet pureness of her essence.

Rin whimpered against him, her pleasure from the bite coursing through his body simultaneously. In mated Youkai couples, this pleasure was usually shared; each experiencing what the other felt. But for now, he would be satisfied even if it was just one way.

Scooping her into his arms, he walked over to the bed, climbing on top of her once she had lain down comfortably on the mattress; arms holding on to the wooden bar of the bed, her body arched in offering.

Sesshoumaru brought his lips down to her breasts, biting gently on the sensitive nub. He lavished it with a full suckle before turning his attention to its twin.

"Sesshoumaru…"An impatient moan; her thighs moving upwards to grind against him.

"Be patient." He slapped her gently on the hips. For her first time, he only wanted her to feel pleasure and nothing of the pain. "Come here Rin."

Big brown eyes lowerd down at him, her face bearing a look of fear for what was to come next.

"I promise I will be gentle." He would rather cut his own arm than hurting her. Pooling her into his arms, he then laid her down gently beneath him, stroking her face as he stared down at her. "Beautiful, beautiful Rin… what magic have you used on me?"

His lips met hers in a soft kiss as his hands coaxed her thighs gently apart; his knees at each side of her bottom.

"Stop me at any time," he murmured. Rin nodded, spreading her legs wider to accommodate him as he made the first push inside of her. Moving slowly, he thrusted further until he met the resistance he was looking for.

"Sesshoumaru…" His name a silken whisper; her eyes searching for his in the dark.

"I promise this will be quick." He didn't wait for her to speak, giving one quick thrust past the thin layer of tissue, hearing her scream at the sudden tearing pain.

Stilling himself, he trailed comforting kisses down her jaw, to the side of her throat. He didn't know if it would work but he elongated his fangs, puncturing her skin once more in an effort to try and channel her pain towards him.

As the initial pain subsided, he felt her hips move lightly against his, a shy demand for more.

"Sesshoumaru!" Her body arched towards him; head tilting back as she screamed his name.

"Rin, my beautiful Rin," he murmured into the crook of her neck. "More?"

A shy nod. "You're so big…"

Youkais were naturally bigger and while women of his kind loved it, Sesshoumaru never had any human lovers to know their preference. And this human in particular – he wanted to never hurt and always please.

"Hurts?" Relief when she shook her head. Wrapping his hands underneath her body, he carefully flipped them so that she was on top of him. A concession seeing how much he really preferred to be in control. "Move as you please Rin."

With her hair flowing down her body and her face flushed with heat, Sesshoumaru thought she looked perfect. As her palms pressed down on his chest, he felt her move her hips slowly, throwing her head backwards as the pleasure rocked her body.

Collapsing on his chest, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Rin… " he growled; the sound inhuman as he gave a final thrust, letting himself go in an explosion of pleasure. Holding her down until he had released every last drop, Sesshoumaru finally allowed himself to snap off into unconsciousness; Rin lying on top of him, her body equally sated.

/

Rin felt sore when she finally woke up; her limbs tangled with the sleek muscular legs of the Daiyoukai sleeping peacefully next to her. Rin had never really seen him sleeping but she was certain that the Youkai was indeed in a deep state of unconsciousness. He looked so serene with the silver-white of his hair toppling down his body like a curtain.

Sometime during the night, they had surrendered to each other and now that she had given herself completely to him, Rin wondered how she could ever go back. Just looking at him gave her the shivers; a throbbing deep inside her at the thought of claiming him again.

"Stop it Rin…" came the sleepy murmur.

"I'm not doing anything."

His silvery eyes peeked at her from underneath white lashes. "You're thinking about having me inside you again. Don't worry, I'm getting to that… in a while…"

Rin blushed. How did he know that! Surely she didn't say it out loud?

Extracting herself from under his heavy body, Rin staggered as her feet regained some semblance of control. Moving to the window, she opened it carefully, letting in the fresh morning breeze and the welcoming sunlight.

She only hoped that Drake would not make an unannounced visit this morning. At that thought, she closed the windows and made sure the backdoor was locked. He'd have to perch and peck at her door until she let him in.

Meanwhile, Rin decided to take a soak in a hot bath to ease the soreness she felt between her legs. While Sesshoumaru had been gentle, it was still her first time and nothing prepared her for the wildness that had consumed them.

When the warm water lapped against her naked skin, Rin let out a sigh of relief; feeling the heat drain away some of her physical ache – but the one in her heart; Rin didn't think it would ever be healed. Today marked the start of a fortnight where a new candidate would be sent to the castle for Sesshoumaru's consideration. With less than a month left, Rin really didn't want him to be irrational and fussy.

Even if it meant personally seeing that he would take this next candidate seriously –As long as she didn't try to kill her, Rin would try and push them to know each other.

"I don't like that look on your face."

So lost in her thoughts, she did not notice the Daiyoukai leaning against her bathroom entrance, staring at her. Her first instinct was to turn away from his nakedness –although he had no qualms flaunting it about – but then she forced herself to look at him. He made no move when her eyes trailed down his torso to gaze upon the stripes that adorned his waist and thighs; two parallel gashes on each side, mirroring the markings on his cheekbones.

"What's wrong with my face?" she asked.

"You're thinking of something and I know I'm not going to like it."

Rin scooped some water in her palm and splashed it at him. That of course was an invitation for retaliation.

He came for her in one stride, lifting her out of the tub and into his arms; his grip tight around her body.

"Let me go! You're dripping water everywhere!" she laughed.

"Confess first and I will consider."

Rin cupped his cheeks in her palms and pressed a teasing kiss on his lips. "Only if you promise to say yes."

Narrowed eyes looked down at her. His body was already starting to react, being skin to skin –Rin only needed to push a little more. She walked her fingers down his jaw and to the sensuous spot down his neck, rubbing the vein gently. He had bitten her on this same spot and it drove him mad so…

One lick was all it took.

"Rin…" a warning growl.

"Not the right answer." Her lips closed over the tender spot, bringing the flesh to a gentle suck. She could feel his claws lengthening; the sharp ends pricking her slightly but she wasn't planning on stopping. She may not have fangs, but she could still bite.

The instant her teeth pressed down on his flesh, Rin felt herself falling to the ground; her bottom hitting the floor with a thud.

"What would you like me to do?" Eyes turning red looked down at her; his voice cracking slightly as he growled at her.

Had she displeased him by daring to wish that she could mark him too?

"Promise you'll say yes regardless?"

"When have I denied you anything?"

Rin fell silent. Even when she had been at Kaede's, she knew deep in her heart that all it took was one cry of his name and he would have come for her. Instead she had waited for him and it cost her seven years and possibly a future lifetime of heartbreak.

"Promise me you will marry the next candidate… if I find her suitable."

"No."

"You promised!"

The red disappeared from his eyes and he knelt down beside her. "Is that what Rin wants?"

Against her aching heart, she nodded.

"Then get dressed. We are leaving right now. I sense a very annoying bird at the door for breakfast."

Then he disappeared. Rin had no idea where he went for his clothes too were gone from the room when she entered, wrapped in a towel.

Worried that he had gone outside to defeather her friend, she raced to the front door; hand over the knot of her towel as she pulled the door open.

"Drake!"

"Oh hey baby!" A male whistle. "Is this for me?"

The Youkai was in one piece and by the look on his face, he was pleased to see her showing so much skin.

She slammed the door back at his face.

Marching to the room, she emptied the cupboard of the few belongings she had before putting on her last clean yukata.

"I assume that is the friend I am not supposed to kill."

"My Lord!" Rin needed to have a talk with him someday about sneaking behind her like that!

"Now that you're dressed and packed, we'll greet him together."

Despite the shabby conditions of the cabin, Sesshoumaru walked out of the room with an air of regality and elegance befitting of his stature. By the time she reached the living room, he was already at the dining table with Drake seated on the other side.

"I see you've introduced yourselves," said Rin bravely. She didn't need to be a Youkai to sense the tension in the room.

"I was just thanking Drake for letting you use his cabin for the past weeks. Your kindness is duly noted. The Lord of the West will send his gratitude."

Rin shot him a suspicious look. Thank you was not an easy vocabulary in his dictionary. Whatever was _not_ said between those two were the words she needed to hear.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, would you help me carry my things outside please? I would like to thank Drake personally."

The Daiyoukai looked at her from the corner of his eyes and for a minute, she was worried he would create an unnecessary scene. But instead, he got up quietly, took her bag and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"You allowed him to mark you." The accusation was instantaneous.

Rin had no idea what he was talking about. Yes, Sesshoumaru had bitten her but –oh…

"I belong to him. I always have." She bent forward in a small bow. "Thank you for letting me stay here Drake. I will return for sure at the end of the next full moon. So till then…"

"I will await your return then."

Rin smiled. "Send Anzer my love."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I really apologise for the anglo names – I have rectified this somewhat by changing the new characters' names in this chapter onwards and will do so in the previous chapters once I have completed the story. I initially wrote the entire story on another platform and had all the names originally in their Anglicised forms and did not change them here– well, because I just wanted to get the story out._

 _To help you along with the story, here is a rough outline of Sesshoumaru's family tree (I couldn't draw a proper diagram, so this will suffice. If you want the actual diagram, just PM me!:_

 _Ichiro (great-grandfather)_

 _Akihiko (m) Kazue (grandparents)_

 _Inu no Taisho (m) Elisa (m) Izayoi (parents) AND Inu no Jiro (uncle)_

 _Sesshoumaru AND Inuyasha (half brother)_

 _Isamu (great-granduncle)_

 _Junichi (granduncle) AND Etsuko (grandaunt)_

 _Masahiko (m) Aika (uncle and aunt)_

 _Chiyoko (cousin)_

 _Oh yes, and there are some serious lemons in here so please skip the end if you're not comfortable. As always, if it's too much, please tell me._

/

The Daiyoukai candidate was already at the castle when they arrived, sitting quietly at the dining table with a book in hand. Her white hair was tied back in a severe tight ponytail and her brows knit with concentration.

"Chiyoko." Sesshoumaru's voice boomed across the empty hallway. "I wasn't expecting you here."

She slammed the book down almost guiltily at being caught but stood up slowly; her eyes studying Rin with intrigued eyes.

"Me neither to be honest. But it seems you my dear have caused quite a fright amongst us Inuyoukais," said Chiyoko, bending at the knees slightly to look at Rin eye to eye. "I am Lady Chiyoko, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Rin bowed slightly.

"Chiyoko is my cousin," said Sesshoumaru. "She is the Keeper of Records for our clans."

"It's like a grand library. I'll take you there sometime." Chiyoko winked at Rin.

"What are you doing here Chiyoko? Did mother send you?"

Chiyoko shot him a look of pure disgust. "That cow? Please! _My_ mother sent me." Turning to Rin, she smiled. "Our great-grandfathers were brothers."

Rin nodded. She should have paid more attention to Jaken when he was retelling her Inu no Taisho's family history. It had been so long and interspersed with his singing that she had probably fallen asleep with her eyes awake.

"Fine, do what you wish." Sesshoumaru turned his back and headed towards the stairways. "I will see you both at dinner."

Alone with the Daiyoukai, Rin expected the show of kindness to fall away, revealing a monster ready to chew her up. But instead, Chiyoko simply went back to her seat and picked up her book.

Never had she seen a Youkai book before so Rin inched closer, studying the leather binding and hand written pages.

"Would you like to read it?" Chiyoko asked suddenly, looking up into her eyes. "I've already read it a few times. I have others in my trunk."

"Healing plants?" That was the title on the cover. What a strange book to be reading!

"Oh! I'm very impressed little human. There are so few humans that I know who can read our language. I for one, am fluent in all the Youkai dialects." It wasn't arrogance in her voice; just factual.

"You must be very well read then."

Chiyoko smiled and pushed the book across the table towards Rin. "I suppose I'll see you at dinner then. It seems like an important occasion if we are both summoned for it."

The Daiyoukai gave a small nod before walking out of the dining room, leaving Rin alone with the book and a thousand thoughts in her head.

/

Meanwhile, in the land of the North, Elisa was entertaining the most unusual guest – a Daiyoukai she had not seen for more than a century. Aika was a quirk, preferring to spend her time in dusty chambers with her daughter than actually living in the world above.

"I have sent my daughter to the Western Castle."

"Whatever for!" laughed Elisa. Sesshoumaru was not going to consider that plain bookworm to be his bride. He had at least some taste in women – just the wrong type. Rin, for all her faults, was enchantingly beautiful. Elisa would have been disgusted if her son had not inherited her good taste.

"Because I care for these lands. Masahiko would not do it justice should the throne fall into his hands."

Elisa let out a groan. Masahiko? That half-boiled Youkai? He could barely lift a sword, much less rule over anything. Sometimes Elisa wondered how he even got his manhood up.

"And yet you send your daughter to claim these lands on his behalf?" What a pathetic ploy. "Sesshoumaru will not fall for it."

"We do not wish for anything Elisa. I have heard of your previous failures with the candidates and I know for certain Chiyoko will not return in pieces."

"You dare assume?" roared Elisa. "My son has no qualms threatening my life. What makes you so sure that he wouldn't claim hers?"

Aika smiled. "Perhaps you don't know your son as well as you think."

"You bitch!" Elisa launched at her; one claw around Aika's throat while the other yanked her hair backwards. She was pleased when she saw fear in the Daiyoukai's eyes.

Releasing her, Elisa composed herself, throwing a furtive glance to make sure she hadn't killed Aika by accident.

"Get out of my home. And don't bother to come for the crowning ceremony. I will not save you a seat."

/

Rin sighed as she traced a careful finger over the faces in the photograph before her. She had meant to return it to Sesshoumaru but part of her wanted to hold on to it just a bit longer. Here was proof that a Daiyoukai had loved a human so much that he had given up his comforts to live with her. Rin wanted that too.

As she tucked the photo gently between the layers of her clothes, Rin wondered if Sesshoumaru kept any photos of the past here in the castle. Or perhaps… in the grand library that Chiyoko mentioned earlier might.

Walking down towards the dining hall, Rin wondered if she would grow to like this particular Daiyoukai. It seemed that she had come out of her own free will and was here almost as a favour to Sesshoumaru rather than a lust for power.

Therefore, it was not surprising to find Chiyoko already at the table, seated next to her usual seat. From the looks of it, she was in deep conversation with Nahia.

"Oh my Lady, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to sit here!" cried Nahia, getting up and dusting the chair for her.

"No, that is fine. At least my chair is warmed up now," replied Rin, smiling as the Youkai babbled on about the dishes she had made for her tonight. She only stopped when she heard heavy footsteps of her master coming down the stairs.

"I got cornered into a conversation because I was reading this," said Chiyoko, lifting up a book to show Rin. The book was about edible mushrooms and where to find them.

"I think she could possible die of happiness if you lent that to her to read," said Rin, laughing as she took her seat.

Once dinner commenced, the dining hall was a chaos of voices; the Youkais happy to be joining in for meals once more –Lady Elisa had disapproved of their congregation and banned them from the eating at the table. Almost every one of them had a story or question for Rin, demanding her attention for this and that.

Jaken in particular was trying his best to explain the Arceneaux family tree to her again but between tearing off meat from a chicken leg and downing a mug of beer, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Why don't I help you Jaken? I think you should swallow before you choke," said Chiyoko, forcing the Youkai into his seat. Only when he was calm and eating slowly did she continue. "So my great-grandfather Isamu and his brother Ichiro fought to gain control of these lands; after long drawn wars between them and the other Youkai Lords. Unfortunately the brothers died in battle and their sons fought for the throne."

"Yes but Lord Akihiko was the stronger of the two and naturally he deserved it!" Jaken interrupted, waving a chicken leg at them.

Chiyoko rolled her eyes at him, making a disapproving sound with her tongue. "My grandfather, being the younger one had not much of a choice. It was the rule of primogeniture."

"Is he still alive?" asked Rin.

Chiyoko nodded, smiling as she spoke. "Very much alive. But Akihiko on the other hand was killed by Lord Ulrich of the East."

She was about to continue when Nahia crept up from behind them, insisting on spooning more dessert onto their plates.

"Well… apparently Ulrich –that wolf demon, has a love for Inuyoukai women," whispered Nahia, stealing a glance at Lord Sesshoumaru. "He kept a harem of Inu women and one of them caught Lord Akihiko's eye!"

"Come on Nahia, surely you're lying!" gasped Chiyoko, although Rin could see the twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Oh yes… so he kidnapped the beautiful maiden and brought her here where of course the Lady Kazue then gave birth to twins – the first ever in Inuyoukai history!"

Her burst of excitement caught the attention of the Daiyoukai at the head of the table.

"Stop regaling them with those gossips Nahia. I do not wish to have them repeated unnecessarily." Silver eyes stared at her in warning, sending Nahia running off to her seat.

"And well, the rest is history." Chiyoko tested a spoonful of her dessert; her eyes widening suddenly as she turned to Rin. "What… is… this!"

Taking a spoonful herself, Rin yelped happily. "It's chocolate pudding!"

Chiyoko stood up and reached forward for the entire plate. "It's delicious! You humans have such wicked taste!"

Rin had to stop herself from looking at Sesshoumaru for she knew the thoughts running in his head as he stared at the chocolate Chiyoko was currently gobbling up. Even though he was not touching her, she could feel his gaze penetrating her through the thin material of her kimono.

"Stop it," she hissed, chancing a look at him.

Unrepentant, he simply reached across and took her hand in his – an action that was not missed by those present at the table. Though their chatter continued, Rin could feel their eyes looking at her, their smiles turning her pink with embarrassment.

Pulling her hand away abruptly, she turned her attention to her own plate of pudding instead.

"You needn't be embarrassed Rin," whispered Chiyoko. "Everybody in this castle can scent him on you even before he did that."

Rin wished she could bury herself in a hole. She had completely forgotten about that! Her changed scent was how Drake knew about her being marked. But now that everyone knew...

"I'm so sorry Chiyoko…" Rin angled her head closer to the dog demoness. "It means nothing. If you still wish to marry him, I will not stand in your way."

If she was surprised, Chiyoko made no show of it. Instead she patted Rins's thigh gently and resumed eating.

/

"Why did you do that?" Rin didn't bother turning at the soft padding of feet coming from her window. His scent alone was enough announcement; her ability to sense him intensifying ever since returning back to the castle.

"I do as I please." Such arrogance! Had he no regard for his guest's feelings?

"I do not care what Chiyoko feels."

"But I do," she pleaded. "She's been very kind to me."

His reply was to press a kiss on her exposed shoulder. Not tonight. This time he was not going to seduce her into winning an argument.

"Stop it."

"I can't. And I know you don't want me to." Another kiss at the base of her neck. With a gentle sweep, her thin yukata fell from her shoulders to pool at her waist.

"Sesshoumaru, you stop this right now…"

"I will…in a while" He simply moved his lips to her front instead, his lips moving down her collarbone to the top of her breasts. "I have been thinking about that chocolate thing…"

That was playing unfair. It was as if she could immediately see the images of what he intended to do with the dessert…

Tongue dipping in her wet folds; chocolate all over his erection...

Just the thought of it had her insides twisting with need.

"I can smell your arousal Rin. I know if I pull this robe off, I could easily slip inside of you."

A quick tug at the obi around her waist and her yukata fell to the floor; her naked body exposed to him. Pushing off his own silk wrap, he stood inches from her, his manhood hungry and hard for attention.

"I wanted to lick you… but I think you're wet enough." He pulled her up, wrapping her legs around his waist; her hands holding onto his shoulders for support. And without warning, he lowered her onto him; sliding effortlessly all the way to the hilt. Rin bit into his shoulder to stop her screams but then he gave a deep upward thrust; all efforts to be quiet were gone. She screamed his name as he plunged once more into her, bouncing her up and down his hardness.

Rin felt him moving and the next thing she knew, her back was against a wall and Sesshoumaru was thrusting inside of her like a wild animal; both her legs no longer around his waist but propped up on his shoulders. He felt much bigger in this position and her womanhood clenched involuntarily, releasing copious amounts of wetness to accommodate his girth.

Just when she thought she was about to faint from the intensity of their passions, he pulled out completely. But instead of letting her down, he brought her hips all the way up to his shoulders, pressing her body against the wall; giving his lips full access to her dripping wetness.

Sesshoumaru was relentless in his licks; tongue lapping at the wetness and sucking on her plump lips. Rin struggled against his hold; her womanhood too sensitive to be pleasured with his mouth.

But Sesshoumaru kept his hold on her, dipping his tongue in the centre of her wetness moving in and out until she was a hot wet mess raining over his face.

Licking his lips, he finally released her; dropping her shivering legs to the ground.

"Get on all fours on the bed," he growled.

"No more…" she whimpered but at the gentle touch of his hardness at her bottom, she gave in; crawling onto bed on her hands and knees as ordered. She barely had time to get to the middle of the bed when he reached down for her; hands cupping her breasts from behind; his erection nestled just at the entrance of her body.

"Tell me what you want." A low growl, almost nonhuman as he pushed just the tip inside her.

"You… inside… now."

She must have said the right thing for the next thing she knew, he was deep inside her; the thickness stretching her with pleasurable pain. In this position, she could feel herself clenching hard around his shaft; her body still trying to adjust to his size.

She felt him leaning over her, pressing her body flat against the mattress; at the mercy of the Daiyoukai on top of her. When his hands moved to grip her wrists behind her waist, Rin barely had time to protest for he had brought his mouth to the side of her neck –the familiar prick of his fangs on her skin.

Then it happened –she could hear his every breath, feel every heartbeat and indulge in the same pleasures rocking her body as they were doing to his. Every sensation was doubled – his and hers and the intensity of it was pushing her close to her limit.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whimpered, rubbing her bottom closer to the source of her pleasure. His only reply was a deep growl as he bit harder; his hips thrusting faster as her own body convulsed around his erection in anticipation.

Giving a final thrust, he shouted her name as he hit his release; hot spurts deep inside of her. Rin felt her body wrecked with the dual pleasure coursing through her body and his; her own screams muffled against the pillow as he emptied all of himself inside of her.

And after that – there was only darkness.

/

 _AN: I confess, I wrote these last two chapters while at work and I promise you, it was not easy trying to keep a straight face while typing a love scene in front of my boss! But I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Finally, the characters have given in to each other and still it's not enough…_

 _So what do you think? Will Sesshoumaru listen to Rin and marry Chiyoko to keep his lands? Reviews are always welcome!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: A slice of lemon in this one – so as always if you're uncomfortable, just skip it. But the plot is worth reading!_

 _/_

Rin wasn't surprised when she woke up to find her bed cold and empty; the sheets a twisted mess around her as evidence of their love making.

Feeling slightly sulky at being abandoned once again, she threw the covers aside and headed towards her window to pull back the curtains. Rin had no idea what time it was, but by the growl of her stomach, she'd say it was time for breakfast.

As the morning sunlight bathed her room in its welcoming glow, Rin caught sight of a breakfast tray placed neatly on a table near her dresser; a single Rin placed in a jar by the side. Thinking that Nahia had prepared it, she picked up the glass of juice and saw a piece of paper stuck to the bottom.

 _Eat up. Meet me at the cherry tree at noon._

Rin laughed as she tucked the scrap of love letter in her drawer. Even in his attempt at being romantic, Sesshoumaru couldn't help being imperious in his demands.

Still, she appreciated the gesture, lifting a fork of eggs to her lips. If this was what being in love with the Lord of the West was like, then she would savour it while it lasted. By the end of the moon cycle, he would belong to someone else.

Those were the thoughts occupying her when she dressed to meet him. She had chosen a midnight blue furisode; allowing the court Youkais to dress her for the multiple layers were often too difficult for her to do so by herself.

Unlike the simple yukata, Rin was hoping to keep this kimono on for as long as possible – a feat seeing how hot her skin burned just by being beside him.

Satisfied with her reflection, Rin then tied Wind Eternal to the side of her obi and headed to the cherry tree.

Lord Sesshoumaru stood under the grand blooms, his head up into the cloud of pink. Dressed in complete white, Rin thought he looked like an angel with the silvery white of his hair flowing effortlessly in the wind.

"Someday this magnificent tree will die." He made no move to look at her, keeping his eyes up as the cherry blossoms swayed with the wind.

Rin didn't know what to say. Was that a silent reminder of her mortality?

"Then I suppose… it's the time you spend before that matter." Although for them, the days were growing increasingly limited.

As though hearing her thoughts, he finally turned to look down at her, the deep red gash on his cheek made prominent by the complete whiteness of his attire. "What would Rin like to do today with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Her first response was to blush. It was a strange habit of his – using the third person –but when he did so, he was granting her a concession: a day to do whatever she wanted, with no objections.

That was how he often had flowers weaved into his hair when she was a child or become an involuntary chaperone to satisfy her silly antics in the markets.

"There is a spring market at Cove Viridian on the weekend. I would like to go there again."

He raised an eyebrow at her. Rin was expecting a rejection but to her surprise, he simply slipped a hand in hers and nodded.

Rin had suggested taking horses and without complaint, he mounted one even when she knew he preferred A-Un or walking. So when he got off and started to walk alongside his horse halfway through, Rin had to know.

"Have I made a choice that displeases you my Lord?" she asked, coming to a trot beside him.

Sesshoumaru grunted. Fine, she would find out the answer herself! She didn't have much time to mull over the mystery for they were soon at the entrance of the town. Dismounting, she then patted the horses and let them roam freely. Loyal to their master, the horses only required a whistle to return.

Slipping her hand into his, Rin could not be happier as she felt his fingers tightened slightly over hers. They stopped by a few shops on the periphery, smelling herbs and tasting peaches.

"I was thinking that maybe I could start growing flowers and selling them here," said Rin. "What do you think?"

His eyes bore down on hers lazily. To an outsider, his impassive face might suggest annoyance but Rin had memorised every line and every crease on his face to know that he was giving her a look that she could only described as –happy.

"My gardens are yours to do as you please."

Rin didn't have the heart to tell him she planned to grow them here. There wouldn't be a place for her in his castle once he claimed the throne with his bride. Instead, she smiled, hoping he wouldn't see the sadness behind them.

"Come," he said after a while. "There is something in the market centre that you like."

Trusting his sense of smell, she followed his lead into the heart of the bustling town. She caught sight of the cart immediately.

"Pastries!"

Rin paid Sesshoumaru no attention as she carefully selected the ones she would like to eat then and take home. Nahia still had a bit of trouble making this treat in particular. Perhaps it had something to do with the unique way humans kneaded the dough –more patience and less strength than a Youkai.

When she was satisfied with her selection, Rin took a few coins and was about to give it to the shop owner when she realised the stunned look on his face. He didn't even look when she dropped the money onto his palm.

"Where to next?" asked Sesshoumaru, clutching her hand once more. Rin stood on tiptoes trying to find a sausage cart – that was when she realised the many pair of eyes focused on her.

Though he held his chin up in his usual manner of arrogance, Rin could see that Sesshoumaru paid no heed to the amount of attention being thrown her way. She didn't understand. Why were they only looking at her and not at him? It wasn't like they've never seen her around before.

Miria and Drake had roamed these same streets with her –not a single weird look or whisper then; but now, every corner they turned, people made a path for them; eyes curious as they glossed over her.

"You carry my scent. It confuses them," said Sesshoumaru, not bothering to lower his voice. Rin was sure that now, the humans who had not noticed were currently looking at her with renewed interest.

Feeling her cheeks burning, Rin pulled her hands away and walked quickly in front of him. Making sure that it was a human vendor, she finally stopped in front of a stall selling honey.

"Ah, Lady Rin! I was wondering when I'd see you again."

Rin didn't remember his name, but she smiled, having seen him many times in the market running errands with his family.

"How are the children?"

"Couldn't be better. My eldest helped to pot that honey you're holding. His first trip down the hive."

Rin vaguely remembered Drake pointing out a nest of bee Youkais living close to the woods at the edge of the town.

"Then I suppose I have to try it," said Rin beaming at the proud father as she passed him a few coins. Dropping the pot into the small pouch she had slung over her shoulders, Rin continued walking, only to feel the familiar bristle of touch and the scent of her keeper.

"I see you've bought more wicked things to consume in bed." To a stranger, the tone of his voice would have made it sound like a reprimand but Rin knew better.

"Honey is good medicine. We are not wasting it."

The Daiyoukai simply bent his head into her tresses, nipping at the lobe of her ear. "Of course. I would never waste a drop."

Rin had to squeeze her thighs together to stop the impending arousal. Ever since sharing skin privileges, Sesshoumaru had been ravenous; just being beside her sparked a wild need to claim her. Following the line of his eyes, she saw the dark alley way and knew he thought of taking her again.

"Stop it! Everybody is looking," she pleaded.

Still, he ignored her; pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot just behind her ear. "They're not complaining." Another kiss. "If they dare, I'll kill them."

Rin had to roll her eyes at his show of prowess. "Enough. If you cannot behave yourself then you shall go home now."

As the words roll out, Rin had no idea where she had the courage to say them. She had, for the first time in her life, given a direct order to the Daiyoukai. If she was any normal human, it would have been a death wish.

But the Youkai standing before her smiled –yes, a broad awkward grin –and shrugged. "As my Lady wishes."

"You are going?" Rin felt him loosen his grip on her; his hands reaching for her purchases.

"Yes." Another smile as he took a step away from her. "Unless you want to indulge me against that tree over there."

He didn't even make an effort to whisper his intent!

"No, let's leave together."

A wicked glint flashed across his eyes when she approached him. "We'll find another tree then."

Rin had to hide her face under her sleeves as they walked out of the market.

/

Rin had offered him a croissant but he had declined, choosing instead to sprawl on the grass with his head on her lap. Even though he regularly attended mealtimes with her, Sesshoumaru still found it amusing how much a human could eat. Where did it all go to?

He had always been satisfied with a few nibbles, to accompany Rin, but nothing more. However, now judging from the slight change in her scent, he might have to taste everything before it was served to her.

"So tell me about this horse thing," she teased between mouthful of pastry.

"There is nothing to say."

"Was it a woman?" she asked, suddenly excited. "Tell me!"

He really didn't want to but Rin had her nose inches from his; her brown eyes wide and curious.

"It happened many years ago –before I found you. So it doesn't matter." He closed his eyes and turned away from her. Rin just had to deal with it.

But then he felt it – salted drops on his forehead.

"Rin?" his eyes flared open, sitting up quickly to check her body for injuries. "Are you hurt?"

She rubbed her eyes and sniffed; big tears streaking the side of her face. "Why won't you tell me?"

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest. Why did he always fall for this trick? Rin was not the crying type, he kept forgetting that.

"I was probably your age," he started, watching how her crying stopped immediately; face breaking out into a grin. "I had a horse riding challenge. I lost. The end."

"What! Where is the girl? The drama?" She launched at him; palms on his chest demanding for more.

Sesshoumaru gave her a piercing stare from behind slanted eyes. This was abuse. He was about to chide her – or seduce her into obedience when the scent of hyenas caught his attention.

Holding Rin close, he stilled; eyes going golden and ears perking to hear the direction of their approach. A quick visual sweep of their surrounding came back with nothing – the scent was gone too and the clearing was as quiet as it had been just seconds before.

"We should return home," he said, finally certain that there was no threat. "Night is fast approaching."

Rin got up slowly, reaching for his hand. "There is one last stop I wish to make – a quick one, I promise."

/

The cabin was set close to the wharf; the tang of salt and fish rife in the air. Still, underneath it all, he had identified the scent of something familiar yet totally unrecognisable.

But then –

 _Tenseiga?_ The sword was throbbing; the blade giving off a soft glow.

"What is this place Rin?" he demanded.

Rin, oblivious to his discomfort, gave him a wide smile as she knocked. "He's a friend. I think you'll like him."

Sesshoumaru didn't think so –

Neither did the half breed standing by the opened door; long black hair in a ponytail and uncharacteristically golden eyes looking back at him.

But for the sake of the gentle human between them, the two simply stared at each other in equal curiousness and suspicion.

"How are you my lovely?" asked the stranger.

Rin's reply was a generous hug. "Oh how I've missed you!"

If not for the laughter in her eyes, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he would have stayed obediently in place without killing the stranger.

"My Lord, this is Anzer. He's been most kind to me during my stay here."

The half Youkai bowed slightly but made no move to come closer.

"We still have some leftover pastries," said Rin; one hand tugging him inside. "Shall I help to make tea?" Though the question was for their host, her eyes were on him, as though asking for permission.

He should say no but he had promised her a day with no objections. If she only knew the sacrifices he was making… "If it pleases you Rin. But we leave by nightfall."

"Oh thank you!" she cried, squeezing his fingers in happiness before disappearing into the kitchen.

Once she was out of sight, Sesshoumaru took a step forward, chin up as he looked down at the half breed. Unlike Inuyasha, he looked almost human sans the eyes –so uncharacteristically like an Inu Youkai.

Anzer lifted his gaze, those golden eyes looking back at him.

"I am glad you came to take her home," he said softly, flicking his eyes sideways at the lighthearted singing coming from his kitchen. Sesshoumaru didn't care for his approval but he followed the Youkai towards the dining area in silence. Sitting down, he stared across the table, unsure for the first time, for the right words. This man radiated strength and power so unlike the half-breed of his brother and yet, there was no mistaking the scent of human blood in him.

Had his father seen this half Youkai and assured himself that the child Izayoi carried would prosper and ever live to surpass InuTaisho's legacy? Pathetic!

"Here it is!" Rin floated in, a tray in hand. Setting it on the table, she looked at the two of them; biting her lips slightly. "Have you two been good to each other?"

Sesshoumaru didn't think Rin knew what Anzer was; her nervousness likely a result of forcing him into this place with a stranger. He should bite her as punishment.

"So what brings you two here today?" asked Anzer, though his eyes were focused solely on him. Sesshoumaru was not particularly fond of Cove Viridian – for obvious reasons.

"I wanted to see the spring market," said Rin, pouring tea for each of them. "Lord Sesshoumaru was kind enough to take me."

Sesshoumaru almost scowled when the half breed smiled at her. Rin really needed to stop associating words like 'kind' anywhere near his name.

"Indeed," Anzer replied looking up at him. "And thank you for the gift of wool. I believe my sons are busy weaving them into nets."

Rin nearly scalded him in a gasp of surprise. "Oh! I didn't… well, that was very nice of you my Lord. Thank you."

Sesshoumaru took the teapot from her before she poured anymore tea on his lap. "It is simply repayment for providing lodging for Rin, nothing more." Turning to Rin, he gave her a stern look, a gentle warning in his voice. "Should Rin wish to return for whatever reason, I will see to it that a house is built for her convenience."

There was no way she would at the mercy of strangers –especially not of a half breed. He would forbid that.

/

He made no mention of their little detour, choosing instead to focus on the soft skin of her fingers absently stroking his hand. Meeting Anzer had unsettled him, he had to admit. There was much he wanted to ask; to understand. There was no doubt that he knew Inu no Taisho. Was his father truly happy? Did he ever regret choosing to live a mortal life?

"You shouldn't hurt so much Sesshoumaru," whispered Rin, linking her fingers with his.

Looking down at the beautiful human, he wondered at which point did he cross that line to care for her this deeply. His one true fear was that someday, he would be the one hurting her so badly she would never forgive him.

But till then…

"You still have until midnight to demand whatever you wish from me," he replied curling her into an embrace.

As she wrapped her hands around his waist, Rin rested her head on his chest and whispered, "If… you are ever sad or hurt or need someone to talk to – know that I will never push you away." She tilted her head up; brown eyes a cloud of emotion, he couldn't really comprehend. What was she not saying? That she would never take a mate all her life?

He ought to deny her this cruel life… and yet, deep inside he selfishly wanted things to be the way they were.

"Rin…" His knuckles grazed her cheek lightly. "I –"

"It seems we have company," said Rin cutting him off before he could speak.

Sesshoumaru had hoped to spend more time with Rin but the sight of Chiyoko waiting by the gates upon their return, reminded him of the reality of his duties.

"Welcome home," said Chiyoko, her smile genuine and kind towards Rin. "I know this might not be the perfect time, but we must talk Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru was almost annoyed that he had to speak to his cousin but he knew it was necessary. Caressing her cheeks gently, he turned to Rin.

"I will see you at dinner."

Rin obediently bowed and left without a complaint. When she was gone, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Chiyoko, striding ahead past the main gates.

"Walk with me," he instructed.

Chiyoko kept in step; silent as they continued walking towards his favourite cherry tree. He didn't know why he brought her there – but from the throbbing he could sense from Tenseiga, he knew it was the right thing to do.

"Your father was buried not far from here," said Chiyoko, picking up the scent immediately. "Does it make you sad to be here Sesshoumaru?"

"I do not have the need for sadness." He turned to face her, silvery eyes glowing in the growing darkness. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

"I've received news that my mother visited yours."

His eyes snapped golden.

"She's still alive – if that's what you're worried about," said Chiyoko. "But I think she might have plans to make sure the throne doesn't get passed across to my family."

That would never happen. "Explain."

"It seems your uncle, Ealdwin spends a lot of time in her castle. "

For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru was surprised. He had not seen this coming. So, all those prospective brides were for naught?

"My parents love these lands; love what your father has done for them. But Ealdwin…"

He understood what she was implying. Their marriage would, for the sake of convenience be the best solution.

"And what if I do not wish to fulfil this plan of yours?"

"I am not doing this for you!" she snapped; a low growl in her voice. "Think about the future you'd put Rin through! Of constant war and famine and sadness. Is that what you want?"

"I can protect her."

"Till her human years are up? Then what Sesshoumaru? Die a mortal as your father had done?"

Chiyoko was lucky that she was kind and bore no malice for he would not have hesitated to kill her for daring to speak out of line. Instead, he reared in the beast within him, staring hard at his cousin.

"I'm not saying it has to be me Sesshoumaru… but it has to be someone that is _not_ Rin. You understand right?"

He was about to retort when he saw the falcon.

"We will continue this later."

Allowing the bird to dig its talons deep into his flesh, Sesshoumaru untied the message on its legs and unfurled the tiny parchment.

Every nerve in his body stilled.

"Chiyoko, summon Miria and Jaken to my office at once. I will speak to the three of you simultaneously."

Not waiting for her reply, he leaped off; spreading his wings to fly up to Rin's room. Titus had sent word that his men had crossed the border into the Southern Lands, only to arrive at the village of An; a human settlement that had been burnt and destroyed by passing hyenas. But it was his other news that was unsettling.

Lord Adam of the South had been injured trying to evacuate his people.

Adam was not young anymore – just what was he thinking going out into the field where a simple scratch no longer healed as quickly as it used to?

As his foot touched the edge of her window sill, Sesshoumaru jumped inside, heading towards the only human who scented of him.

"My Lord? I wasn't expecting… is everything alright?"

"There is something I need to tell you."

Perhaps it was the tone of his voice, or the intensity in his eyes for he scented her embarrassment before noticing the physical flush on her cheeks. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he too displayed such a change from his usual pallor –but the words he was about to say were important.

"From now on, I would like you to know where and for how long I go, each time I leave you." He did not wish for a repeat of the last time –he had gone almost crazy with bloodlust at the thought of losing her then.

Brown eyes looked up at him shyly. "And you promise to always return?"

"Yes." Though this time, he had to make sure another five years had not passed before he returned for her.

/

Rin wasn't surprised to see Miria and Jaken entering the Lord Sesshoumaru's study but the sight of Chiyoko sent a slight pinch of jealousy in her heart. She knew she shouldn't feel that way for Chiyoko was kind but after a whole day of having Sesshoumaru to herself, she only wished that it could stay as such.

Drifting her gaze towards him, Rin almost jumped back in surprise when he turned to look at her, as though hearing her thoughts.

"During my last absence, Jaken and I visited Lord Adam Tsara of the Southern Lands. Hyena packs are moving southwards, attacking the human villages."

Though his words were meant for everyone, she understood that he was speaking to her. _This_ was where he went the last time.

"Are they requesting for reinforcements?" asked Miria.

"No but we should prepare nonetheless. The Southern Lord does not have the resources for another attack." He turned once more to Rin. "The last attack has left him in a critical state. Rin, Miria, you will both head straight down to the Southern Castle to watch over him. Jaken and I will lead the soldiers via the southwest route. We leave at dawn."

Rin had never met Lord Adam. Surely the human Lord would not want strangers while he recuperated? Just what did Sesshoumaru plan for her to do there anyway?

But before she could ask, Chiyoko stepped forward, confusion evident on her face. Rin had wondered as well why he had called for her.

"And what duties do you wish of me my Lord?" she asked finally.

But instead of replying, he turned to Miria. "Before you go, brief the soldiers. I do not wish to repeat myself tomorrow. Take Jaken with you."

Rin was inching out together with them when his low growl halted her midstep.

"Rin, stay," he ordered; eyes glowing gold as they rested on hers. Rin didn't want to be there. Didn't he understand how difficult it was for her?

Chiyoko wasn't faring any better. Looking first at Rin then at Sesshoumaru, she smiled. "Would you like me to leave as well, Sesshoumaru?

"No, I have more important things for you," he replied, moving closer towards both of them. "You will stay here and hold the fort in my absence –my mother needs to be pacified. She will no doubt make her presence known closer to the 60th day."

Neither of the women expected him to say that, especially not Chiyoko. "You do understand what that means don't you?"

Rin did. No longer was a steward needed to fill the shoes of the Lord of the West. His future mate would – or at least that was what Sesshoumaru hoped to portray to his mother.

"It is merely temporary. You will assume the role tomorrow." A dismissal.

"As you wish my Lord," she whispered before leaving Rin finally alone with him once more.

Rin maintained her position by the door, eyes on him as he moved closer towards her.

"Will you come back for me?" was her first question. "And don't lie to me."

He held her face in his palm, his thumb caressing her cheek gently. "It is too dangerous for you to remain here without me."

"Sesshoumaru…" she growled, as best as a human could. She had asked a question!

"As promised." She wanted to believe him and yet…

Turning her face into his palm, she kissed his hand, covering his wrist with her own fingers.

"Be with me tonight," she whispered. It may after all be the last night she had with him.

/

He would have given her the world if she had only asked. Lifting her in his arms, Sesshoumaru carried her past his study and into his chambers. He needed her to understand this. No one had ever shared his bed until now, until her.

"Perhaps… when we return," he whispered, letting her down on her feet. "You may wish to sleep here with me."

Her response was to press her lips gently on his but Sesshoumaru found himself deepening the kiss, holding her in his arms just a while longer –a gentle promise for the long night he planned ahead for them.

"Say yes," he murmured against her lips. Sesshoumaru didn't know how he was going to fulfil this promise but she had to know, had to understand what he was trying to tell her.

"As you wish my Lord," she whispered back. He would accept that for now.

Moving his hands along her shoulders and down her back, Sesshoumaru tried working his fingers on getting her kimono off. The impenetrable layers frustrated him. Pulling away, he admitted defeat. "Remind me to burn these kimonos of yours. Why would anyone make clothes this difficult to remove?"

Tiptoeing to capture his lips once more, Rin smiled against his kiss; her teeth nipping lightly at his lips. "It's a punishment for all those nights you made me touch myself to sleep."

That did it.

Releasing a claw, he ripped the material down the front, parting her nakedness to his greedy hands.

"My Lord! That was a beautiful –"

He would buy ten more for every one he'd rip.

Baring his teeth, he bit down the tender muscle near her neck, drawing the taste he was starting to be obsessed with. Maybe tonight would be the night he'd allow her to mark him back…

"What did you think of when you… touched yourself?" he growled, pulling away to look at her.

Rin had her eyes cast down; eyelashes sweeping the top of her cheeks as she pressed her palm on his abdomen.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has given Rin much more than what she always imagine…" she whispered, almost in embarrassment, shrugging out of the tatters of her kimono.

Sesshoumaru felt himself smiling, the awkward tug at the corner of his mouth, a recurrent habit these days. "And, has Lord Sesshoumaru failed to deliver anything that Rin desires?"

He wasn't expecting a nod but then she took his hand in hers; wrapping her fingers over his.

"I love the way you touch me… but I think you should do it like this." Her body arched as she guided his thumb and forefinger to pinch the sensitive nub between her legs; whispering his name as the contact sent shivers down her body.

"And I think you should… bite me down there too."

Sesshoumaru growled at the invitation. Does Rin even know what she was asking for? Such utter surrender…

"On the bed – now."

Rin barely made it to the sheets when he pounced on her, going straight for his prize. Pushing her thighs apart, he began to lick at the delectable sweetness between her legs. Why did she have to taste so good?

Moving his lips up to the sensitive nub, he brought it to a gentle suck, delighting in her sharp breaths.

"I'm going to bite you now," he murmured. Gently of course. In response, she arched her back, offering all of her to his demanding mouth. Rin was making things too easy for him.

Her scream was music to his senses – this was his woman, in throes of pleasure because of him. When he bit harder, Sesshoumaru was rewarded with a sudden gush of liquid, sweet and purely Rin.

Not a drop should be wasted. Holding down her quivering legs, he lapped at the wetness, ignoring her pleas for pause. Not tonight.

"No more please!" she whimpered, propping herself up with her elbows, looking down at him.

Lifting his eyes to hers, he smiled. "This is not the best part Rin."

The pink blush on her cheeks meant she understood. Since he had claimed her that stormy night, all he could think about was being inside her. It took all his strength to resist taking her up the wall at every opportunity. But before he could torture her a bit longer, Rin clamped her thighs together.

"My turn," she announced, pushing against his shoulders in an effort to get up. "On your back my Lord."

Sesshoumaru didn't want to relinquish control but just for tonight…

He watched as her hands trailed curiously along his body; a contemplative look on her face. True, he had never allowed her to undress him before – tonight seems like a momentous many firsts for them.

"Do the sash first, and I will help you remove this," he said, tapping on his metal breastplate. "And from there, it shouldn't be too hard."

Her soft naked body pressed against his. And even though the thin silk of his haori, he could tell that her nipples were hardening just from the contact with the cold air and it made him itch to suck them into his mouth.

As the ceremonial sash was loosened and flung onto the floor, Sesshoumaru felt her dainty fingers slipping into the waistband of his hakama pants, causing him to draw a sharp breath. His raging hard on might not survive the slowness of her undressing.

Pushing her gently off his body, he rolled her aside as he expertly removed the offending metal protecting his upper body – all the while keeping his eyes on the naked beauty on his bed.

As the last of his clothes lay strewn across the floor, he crawled back into bed, onto his back as his beautiful torturer had demanded.

Rin had her fingers around his shaft as soon as he laid down; her eager lips working their way over the tip then down the side in slow sensuous kisses, her brown eyes on him. At that moment, Sesshoumaru was willing to be condemned to a life of blissful monogamy if she could offer another glimpse of that sultriness… right before she took him into her sweet mouth.

"Rin!"

Her fingers were tight around the base of his erection, fisting what she couldn't fit in her mouth with an excruciating up and down movement. Sesshoumaru had to reign in his claws, keeping his hands above his head to stop himself from scratching her. She was too delicate to be marked that way, though he was more than happy to have a few scratches on his back if she wished.

From the look of her face, he could tell she enjoyed pleasuring him like this – he was literally at her mercy – that shift of power an aphrodisiac in itself. As she continued bobbing up and down, Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, closing his eyes as the pleasure began building up. As his muscles grew taut, he moved his hand down to her head, holding her down as the pressure inside of him exploded in jets of white, hot release inside her mouth.

Rin took every involuntary spasm, simply bringing her lips down tighter before pulling back with a satisfied smile.

"It seems… I'm all yours tonight." It was a humbling admission. There he was, lying on his bed, contented and satiated but more importantly – vulnerable to the human woman who was now rubbing her body over him.

"As I am yours," she whispered, a second before she lowered herself onto him; her body leaning forward to accommodate his girth. Sesshoumaru gave a loud moan and pressed his face against her neck, taking in her sweet scent. She was unbelievably tight, squeezing her muscles around him.

When she moved –with excruciating slowness –Sesshoumaru had to hold himself back; simply lying still as Rin shifted her hips up and down, almost shyly against him. Any other woman would have gloated at the idea of control over the Lord of the West but Rin…

Such innocence and beauty –she wanted him, for him.

"Rin…" he whispered, reaching out with one hand to cup her cheek. "Put your lips here."

Using an elongated claw, he gently pricked the side of his neck, feeling the flow of blood trickle onto his alabaster skin. Turning his head away, he offered the vulnerable column of his neck –for the first time in his life –to his mate.

Her baby browns flickered shyly; her eyes flashing with understanding as her lips pressed down on the exposed flesh, drawing his blood and essence into her own being.

As he felt the first wave of her pleasure hitting him, Sesshoumaru turned slightly to sink his own teeth into the curve of her neck; his release caught him momentarily breathless -their combined pleasures robbing him of his consciousness.

/

Rin may not have been taught the full mating rituals of the Inu Daiyoukais but she understood the significance of what her Lord Sesshoumaru had bequeathed on her.

Where before, he had marked her - a privilege he had always had –now, he was the one who bore her mark, her scent. Though human, she knew that the exchange of markings was not done recklessly. It was symbolic of something deeper than skin, than blood...

Was he regretting it now?

He had gotten up in the middle of the night, sitting at the edge of his bed for a long time –rocking back and forth slightly as though calming himself from his thoughts.

After what felt like hours, he finally stood up and she had closed her eyes once more, pretending to sleep even as she took in every heavy step, every deep breath and every clank of his armour as he moved about the room.

Just hours after making love to her, he was about to leave her again.

Daring a peek, Rin saw that he had his back towards her –she had never seen him in that full regalia before – sharp metal spikes on his shoulder brace extending down his arm and full-bodied armour protecting him from chest down. And instead of hanging his swords by the side of his belt as he normally did, this time, he sheathed them both behind his back; a royal gold sash tied around his waist extending down between his legs.

Sesshoumaru looked like he was going to war.

And she was about to let him go.

"I know you're awake." He didn't turn to face her, but she knew he could sense her every move.

Rin remained under the covers, unsure of how to approach what just happened between them.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered, coming up slowly to a sitting position, her fingers lightly touching the mark he had left on her for the third time. "About this…"

"Do not touch it." His voice came out almost growl-like. "We will… speak about it when I return."

"Why can't I come with you?" she asked, eyes glistening. "I've been through more dangerous situations with you before. Why is this different?"

Sesshoumaru walked towards the bed, kneeling down until they were eye to eye.

"Why do you have to question everything Rin? Is it not enough that I want you safe?"

Rin looked up into his golden eyes. Did he not understand that she wanted him safe too?

When he reached out to caress her cheek, Rin turned into his palm, taking in the deep scent of her Youkai.

"Take this with you," he whispered, picking up the discarded gold and blue sash he always wore around his waist.

Rin accepted the gift, bringing the silk close to her face for comfort. His scent lingered on between her fingers even after he had left the room, no doubt to make preparations for their trip.

/

Sesshoumaru watched as A-Un carried Rin and Miria for the long journey south. She had held his hand for one last time before parting; few belongings in tow and the small silver comb tucked in her hair.

"You carry her scent and yet you send her away," said Chiyoko quietly, from behind him. "If I may be so bold Sesshoumaru, I think you're genuinely in love with her."

Sesshoumaru gave his cousin a sideward glance; eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I am still the Lord of the West –be watchful of what you say Chiyoko."

"I'm not telling you this as your subject," she replied crisply. "I care for you Sesshoumaru. And I know you are not the evil incarnate as you make out to be."

He snarled at her; eyes going bright golden. "Just take care of these lands while I'm gone."

She caught him by the arm before he could escape. "Are you even planning to return Sesshoumaru?"

He honestly didn't have an answer to that. Sesshoumaru knew his roaming bachelor days were over but he wished he had that freedom again. Maybe then he wouldn't have to part with Rin so frequently nor put her in this constant state of heartbreak.

"Send my regards to Lady Elisa. I expect you to stand your ground around her." There was nothing more to say. Leaving her, he marched down to the stables, hoping that the promise of a good fight might revitalise his sour mood.

"My Lord! I have assembled a hundred soldiers as requested," reported Jaken, coming to attention at his presence.

Sesshoumaru did a quick glance of their faces –some he recognised as loyal soldiers from the time of his father but most were much younger, inexperienced soldiers. Just as well.

"We ride swiftly but if you sense something out of the ordinary –stop," he instructed, just before mounting his own horse. The journey to the Western tip would require at least three days, before they headed down the coastal path towards the south –enough time for A-Un to catch up with him.

An stood right at the juncture separating the two territories, at the end of a steep pass. Though the mountains provided ample protection, it also isolated the town, making it almost impossible to escape –the pass was the only way in and out of An.

It was a suicide mission for Adam to have gone in to rescue the villagers. Why hadn't he called for help as he was supposed to? Titus and his soldiers were just at the border!

Following the scent of hyenas and blood, the squadron rode continuously for another two days before Jaken demanded that they stop to allow the horses to rest and for the lesser Youkais to eat. At sunrise, they continued, journeying for another three days until they passed the Western tip, into the southern coast towards the mountains.

"I can smell the stench of blood from here," said Sesshoumaru when Jaken came for the departure briefing.

"Is it fresh my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru raised his face to the wind, closing his eyes as his mind followed what his nose was trying to tell him.

"No. The hyenas did not return this way. The damage was done at least a week ago." Opening his eyes, Sesshoumaru looked down at Jaken and nodded. "Rest and eat while you can. We move at nightfall."

With the cover of darkness, whatever it was the lurked at the foot of the mountains would not see them coming.

/

 _A/N: This chapter is one of the more poignant one for me. There were cute moments and then there were sad and hopeful moments. So, what do you think?_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: There is still about 3 weeks left till the 60_ _th_ _day at this point in the story, so there is still time – in case any of you were wondering._

 _For this chapter, there will be a lot of small scenes so you can imagine it like a movie zooming it on various moments as the characters battle on to survive. There are no lemons here but warning still for minor violence._

/

During her stay in Kaede's village, Rin was aware of the human Lord who reigned over the southern lands. As the only child of a long line of single-heir kings, Lord Adam Tsara had taken many wives in his bid to break that pattern.

Alas, neither bore him an offspring. Was that why the hyenas wanted to attack the humans? To gain control over a territory upon the death of its human Lord?

"Have you met him before Miria?"

The Daiyoukai shook her head; patting A-Un's neck as a signal for him to return home on his own. The dragon now sporting a single head gave a low moan, as though crying in sadness.

"We'll see each other again A-Un," said Rin gently, releasing the reins around his neck. She was going to miss him truly. He had been her only companion during those times Lord Sesshoumaru had left her alone while he ventured into unknown territories.

With a heavy sigh, she watched as the beast took off into the clouds, standing still until she could no longer see his shadow in the sky.

"Come my Lady. We do not have much time," ushered Miria, guiding her by the arm into the castle grounds. The moment they were inside, Rin couldn't help but look up at the ceiling in wonder for every inch was covered with elaborate paintings of angels, each with real gold for wings.

Unlike the cold, almost impassive interior of the Western Castle, here the walls were draped in bright gold and red and decorated with an assortment of plush chairs and ornate sculptures.

"My Lady, how would you like to be announced?"

Rin lifted her head at the gruff voice of the guard before her. Beyond the heavy golden doors at his rear was probably the private chamber of Lord Adam. But before she could reply, Miria stepped forward and made the introductions.

"The Lady of the West requests to be by his majesty's side," she said, ignoring the murderous look Rin was trying to give her.

But it did the trick. Once the door swung open, Rin was allowed inside; Miria closing the door behind them.

"I will remain here," she said, standing by the doors. "The scent of impeding death particularly affects me…"

Rin made no comment on that. It must be frightening to have such senses to detect the end of someone's life, watching them leave right before your eyes. Perhaps that was why humans fight so hard to live meaningful lives, she thought – even if it means fighting right till the end.

Moving closer to the bed, she noted that the elderly king had his upper torso wrapped in bandages. By the looks of it, Rin could tell that it was merely a flesh wound but at his age, healing even that would take a tremendous toll on his body.

"My Lord, my name is –"

"Izayoi? You came…" he lifted a trembling hand towards her. Rin had to resist the urge to turn around for she knew there was no one else in the room and moved closer towards him.

"I am Rin my Lord," she whispered gently, allowing the elderly king to hold her hand in his. "Lord Sesshoumaru sent me."

Lord Adam forced himself into a sitting position; cloudy eyes narrowing as though to study her face. He even managed a small laugh before coughing heavily into his hands.

"Ah, Taisho you bastard. Why do you always get the beautiful ones?" he wheezed, prompting Rin to look around for a glass of water to soothe his throat.

"I hear you haven't been eating well my Lord," she said, taking the empty glass from him. "Would you like me to brew something for you? I studied medicine with a Priestess before –"

"Izayoi you're too kind. What would InuTaisho say?" Another cough before he leaned backwards onto the bedrest.

Izayoi… so that's her name – the woman in the photo. She could understand why he had mistaken her as Izayoi for they had the same long black hair and dark eyes. But apart from that, they looked nothing much alike.

However, at that moment, Lord Adam seemed to think she was the mate of the former Western Lord –oh the irony –and so, Rin would play along for now, if it helped him feel better.

"He sent me here my Lord. I don't think he would complain." She covered her hand over his.

He gave another cough and looked away; turning his head to face the wall. "I have grown old while you… you've remained young and beautiful Izayoi. You break my heart."

Rin hated pretending but having helped Kaede for years in the infirmary, she knew how important it was for the patient to believe she was their sister, mother, wife… for it gave them that extra push to survive a bit longer, to heal.

"I only wished you had found your love too my Lord," she whispered, feeling the drops of tears slowly escaping the corner of her eyes. Was this how her final days would be like? Alone and pining for the love of someone who belonged to someone else?

"Do not cry for me Izayoi…" He turned to look at her. "If I feel better tomorrow, will you have breakfast with me?"

"Certainly my Lord."

"Good…" He closed his eyes slowly; his breathing deep and slow.

Rin remained by his side; her hands in his until she was sure that he was fast asleep. Only then did she gently remove her hands and pulled up the blankets to cover him to the shoulders.

/

A-Un had joined him two days after, as they journeyed southwards along the coast from the Western tip. By the end of the week, Sesshoumaru had led the group of demons to the mouth of the long mountain pass.

What he thought was initially human blood turned out to be hyenas'. Getting off his dragon, he ordered the squadron to rest, keeping alert and within formation while he scouted.

So much death here…

Contrary to human's belief that Inuyoukais were soulless beings; his race were in fact the most sensitive to death -being able to sense it even from a distance. That was how he knew his father had died - the sudden great change in balance of the life forces around him.

But beyond that, Daiyoukais in particular had the uncanny ability to see the scale of one's mortality; pinpoint the exact moment in a person's life to determine the years lived and the years left.

It had taken a lot of self-control not to look at Rin with this ability. Her coming into his life had been like a monsoon after a long, harsh drought, making him pay attention to things he used to find useless and boring -flowers, music, laughter… love. How could someone so young and tiny have learnt the compassion and patience that he, after all the time spent in this world, had not?

For that alone, he would rather not know when she would take her last breath…

Pushing thoughts of Rin to the corner of his mind, Sesshoumaru continued studying the ground, reaching down to rub his fingers over the crimson-soaked soil. Whatever carnage that had taken place was cleared out quickly and efficiently. Hyenas were not known to clean up after a kill –then who?

Following his sense of smell, Sesshoumaru tracked down what appeared to be the site of a struggle between a hyena and a human –or perhaps not. Someone had forgotten to wipe clean the prints here. Unable to retract their claws, hyenas often left deep grooved markings but here, claw marks, padded footprints and human prints trampled each other.

Another Youkai then.

Moving back towards his soldiers, Sesshoumaru mounted A-Un; his command whispered at a low frequency only meant for their ears.

"Look up as you pass but not a sound."

The horses moved silently in the darkness, their eyes closed by flaps. It was for the best, seeing that some of the younger soldiers were panicking soundlessly at the sight of hyena Youkais –in their various transformative forms –skewered through the branches of the trees high above.

It continued as such deeper into the mountains as they went until finally the stench of hyenas cleared as they reached a small water hole. This had to be done recently. By the looks of it, a trench had been dug deep enough to drown whoever tried to pass.

Sesshoumaru was almost tempted to pin it on pumas but a more familiar –and equally revolting scent caught his attention.

"Wolves."

The ice blue of their eyes peered down on him; a cluster of wolves hanging by the branches. Seeing that they made no move to attack, Sesshoumaru continued, stopping only when the water lapped at A-Un's feet.

"It would be a shame to leave the horses my Lord," said Jaken, coming up from behind. "And… I think these wolves are simply waiting to watch us drown."

Indeed. Sesshoumaru looked up to see one particular wolf strutting on a branch; her sleek body at attention as though anticipating a show. Well, he'll give her one then.

Drawing Bakusaiga, Sesshoumaru leaped off A-Un; flying straight at the rocky edges of the mountains; sword slashing down against the hard surfaces.

At first nothing happened –but then the mountains started to grumble; the ground shaking as a gigantic portion of the slopes broke off and crashed down, shattering as it hit the middle of the water hole.

Landing amongst the rubble, Sesshoumaru brought his gaze up to the trees – golden eyes meeting blue.

He recognised this one in particular.

"Aren't you so far from home, princess?" It was a strange hierarchy these wolves. All of Ulrich's concubines were addressed as Lady while his own heirs addressed as prince and princess, though the identities of their mothers were a mystery. There was never a Queen of the East.

The wolf looked at him arrogantly, leaping off the branch as she shifted mid-air, her white pelt melting away to pale blonde hair, long and wavy as they cleverly covered up the bronzed flesh of her breasts.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed slightly; her actions serving as a stand down for all the other wolves prowling on the trees.

"Emiko." He noted how some had leaped off to stand protectively close behind their princess. Again, another wolf quirk. He would have scoffed at the thought of a lesser trying to protect him.

"I must say that was quite… impressive, my Lord," she tilted her head to the rocky path he had created. "Though now you've completely ruined the trap."

Sesshoumaru frowned at her words. "I thought the message you left behind was quite clear." There was no mistaking the unspoken threat from the hyena massacre on display.

She didn't take the bait.

"If you're thinking of heading up to An, forget it. There is nothing left but death and decay." The anger was ripe in her voice.

"Wolves?" When she nodded, he was genuinely surprised. Wolf Youkai rarely ventured this far south from the comfort of the central mountains. What more, to live so close to a human village. "I am tracking the hyenas. They went this way."

Emiko tilted her head back and howled a laugh. "Hyenas aren't clever enough to dig through the mountains! The only way out of An is through here and I promise you, none managed to come out alive this way."

No, there was one more way –by sea. It was a longer and more dangerous route, seeing that the rocks, extending from the mountain faults made the seas treacherous. But a very skilled navigator could easily circumvent the obstacle.

"So then where are your kin now if there is nothing at the end of this pass?"

Eyes of blue hardened as Emiko looked towards the empty darkness. "Gone."

Wolves! Instead of hunting down the scent, it was so like them to set traps – a waste of time. Fools!

"Do as you please." Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken and motioned for his soldiers to follow suit. The sooner they tracked down the migrating hyenas, the faster he would be able to return to Rin.

/

Rin had instructed the royal physician to see to it that a special salve made of seaweed be applied to Lord Adam's wound regularly. This close to the sea, the seaweed of which Kaede used for her patients were abundant here.

"He's doing much better," said Miria when she came into the breakfast room that morning. "Whatever it is you're doing, keep at it. That impeding scent of death I sensed a few days ago has lightened considerably."

Rin looked up from her porridge, her heart filling with some hope. Lord Adam hadn't made it to breakfast with her as he wanted to for a few days now. Perhaps today would be different.

Jumping out of her chair, Rin headed straight for his chambers, knocking twice before peeping in.

"My Lord? I was wondering, if you'd like to join me for breakfast?"

She heard slow shuffling footsteps and banging of a walking stick on the floor.

"Damn rickety legs. Give me a second, love. I'm coming."

Rin couldn't believe how much better he sounded. All those evenings spent talking and reading to him –it was as if he pushed himself to live, for another day with Izayoi.

She must be a captivating woman if she managed to melt the will of two Lords. How had she died? From old age as well?

If so, then at least she had lived a fulfilling life with Sesshoumaru's father –until her final breath. Rin only wished she had a chance at that too.

"Izayoi… oh!" Lord Adam opened the door fully; his frame slightly bent but Rin could see the slight glow of pink on his cheeks. He was indeed better.

"Who are you my lovely?" he asked, not with suspicion but a slight hint of disappointment.

It seemed his eyesight had also returned to normal.

"I am Rin my Lord. Lord Sesshoumaru sent me here to take care of you." She curled an arm under the crook of his elbow.

"Why that cheeky little…" Lord Adam turned to her. "I hope I have not been a burden to you my dear. Court physicians can be so impersonal sometimes…"

Rin patted his arm gently. There was no need to apologise –not to her.

"I used to live in a village not far from here; running an infirmary together with Priestess Kaede. So, I'm used to taking care of others."

"But you said Lord Sesshoumaru sent you here. Was that where he found you, Rin?"

Oh where should she start…

"Let's get some solid food into you first and I'll tell my story," she said instead, ushering him towards the breakfast room. But first, she was going to have to explain why there was another Daiyoukai standing watch over her, instead of the Lord of the West himself.

/

Sesshoumaru was right.

Though the human footprints were indistinguishable, Sesshoumaru could see that some made a deeper impression on the muddy sand than others –arguably, since Youkais were heavier and larger in stature than most humans.

"The Southern Lord held them off here," he said to the Youkai and wolves, following the tracks to the crashing waves off the rocks before them. It was indeed unimaginable how Adam managed to evacuate the villagers in this condition. No boat could have survived those waves. Most of them had to have drowned before even reaching the mother ship.

"But… where have they gone?" asked Jaken, coming to the same conclusion as him. "Just look at those waves! There had to be children and elderly –"

"The wolves…" whispered Emiko from behind.

Sesshoumaru followed her line of sight to the glimmer of rocks barely visible under the onslaught of the ocean. But she was right –where the waves crashed, there had to be rocks and who would know these coasts better than the wolves and humans who lived there?

Testing her theory, he leaped to the nearest rock; steadying his feet as a wave came crashing onto him.

"Master!" shrieked Jaken from afar. "We will find another way!"

"Quiet imp. Do you forget your Lord can fly?" hissed Emiko, even as she folded her arms. "Fool!"

Sesshoumaru shot her a sideward glance –her last comment was meant for him, he knew. Focusing on the next bed of rocks, he leaped, continuing to search for the next steadiest base to land on.

Already on his own, he found it hard not to slip with every oncoming wave –to think that a red wolf much smaller than their cousins had carried a human one by one across this tempest was beyond impressive.

It was sacrificial.

Landing on the last rock he could find, Sesshoumaru turned back to look at how far he had managed from the mainland. From here on, there was only one way to reach the calmer waters.

They had to swim.

Flexing his back muscles, Sesshoumaru prepared to jump and fly back when he heard Jaken's shout –

"Master! Watch out!"

Too late. The oncoming wave crashed from above; sending him under in a tumultuous pirouette –swallowing salt, sand and sea as the powerful current drove him deeper underwater.

/

"The Lord of the West sends his chief of army here – why?" asked Adam, his spoon trembling in his frail hands.

"My Lord, we received news of the demise of An and we are here to help," replied Miria.

"I do not need your help! Am I not capable of protecting my own lands?" Colour returning to his cheeks as he stood up; hands pressed on the edge of the table. He may be feeling better but if he made any more unnecessary moves, Rin was sure his wounds would reopen.

"My Lord," said Rin; a hand gently soothing him back to his seat. "Miria is here not in her position as an army commander, but she is here to watch over me."

Lord Adam wasn't expecting that. Slumping in his seat, he turned to Rin, a look of worry on his face. "Does he feel it not safe for you to be here without a guard, Rin?"

She shook her head. "There have been attempts on my life, several times my Lord. In fact, Lord Sesshoumaru sent me here because his castle is no longer safe without his presence."

"Lord Sesshoumaru has a theory that the hyenas are somehow pawns used by someone to try and eliminate the reigning Lords. They've tried to trap him once but failed." Miria.

"So they're moving on to the easiest first…" said Lord Adam, finishing her sentence. Looking then at Rin, he shook his head as though making sense of things he didn't before. "The Taisho men have such good taste… but so often costly. He warned me that this would happen."

"Who, my Lord?" asked Rin.

"Inu no Jiro –his uncle." With his elbows on the table, Lord Adam covered his face with his hands, as though trying to step an impending headache.

"What? That sneaky bastard –" Miria gave a quick apologetic look at Rin. "I mean, Youkai! What did he say to you?"

Rin had to throw her a warning look. Lord Adam was in no position to hold a confrontation. "Miria, would you be so kind to let us finish our breakfast? I will find you in a while."

She could tell from the arrogant tilt of her chin that the demoness was hesitant but after another warning stare, Miria bowed and left them alone.

"Do you wish to grow old and be alone like me Rin?" said the elderly Lord once he was certain Miria was no longer in sight. "Pining for something you can never have?"

Rin wanted to deny whatever he was insinuating but she understood there was no reason to lie for he saw everything clearly in her eyes.

"Yes my Lord," she replied in a soft whisper. "If that is the only way to keep his lands and the loyalty of his people."

The corners of his mouth tilted slightly but his blue eyes remained expressionless as he looked at her. "You have an enormous heart Rin. I hope Sesshoumaru realises that before it's too late."

Rin could only smile back.

"Tell me about him – I barely know the son as I had known the father. Sesshoumaru was not the… talking type, which I'm sure you know. In fact, I can't be more surprised to know he has kept you by his side all these years! It's common knowledge that he hates humans."

"He is much kinder than he lets on my Lord. For years, I have travelled with him after he saved me from the Eastern forests – my village was burnt and pillaged you see."

"But you said you stayed in a village with a Priestess?" The elderly man's eyes shone with interest as he leaned back in his seat. This was probably exciting for him –to learn the secrets of a Daiyoukai that had never been told before.

"Yes, he decided it would be best to let me resume a human life until I was ready to make my own decision about travelling with him."

A great sadness passed across Lord Adam's eyes. "So like me, you have no other family then."

Rin nodded slowly. "Lord Sesshoumaru is my only family now. But at the start of the next full moon… well, I suppose not anymore."

The human lord looked at her sadly; understanding passing before his eyes. Rin didn't doubt that he knew better than her the customs of the other two Lords when it came to inheritance and land.

"Has he chosen a mate?" When she nodded, Rin felt him patting her hand gently. "Why don't you stay here Rin and keep this old man company? God knows my days are limited. I'd hate to spend them with my physicians."

Rin didn't want him feeling sorry for her. This was after all, the man who had dismissed all his wives when they could no longer bear him any children. As much as she appreciated his offer, Rin already had a plan to move to Cove Viridian. "I'll think about it."

"You do that."

Rin was about to reply when Miria stormed in.

"Apologies my Lord; Lady. But a group of human villagers from the Western Lands are here to see you." Looking at Rin, she nodded. "Titus from Eilean."

Titus? What was he doing so far south?

"My Lord, will you be well enough for an audience?" asked Rin.

"I will see him in the main hall."

When Miria left, he turned to her; one hand reaching for his walking stick. "Come Rin, it seems you are familiar with this Titus? Then you will be my ears and my voice then."

/

Underwater, all was calm –nothing of the powerful forces above. As his eyes gleamed in the darkness, Sesshoumaru finally saw the bodies.

Some rested on the rocky seabed while some floated past him; their faces frozen in time by the sudden death that claimed them.

Pawns, all of them – from the hyenas to the red wolves and the humans. Whoever did this, wanted to lure Adam into a corner, not expecting that the human Lord was capable of escape. All these innocent lives taken, for what gain? Even the hyenas who died were simply soldiers following orders and the wolves? They had no part in this war and yet they had sacrificed their lives for the humans.

Sesshoumaru had enough. This had to end now.

Against the current, he swam upwards; his hands pushing down hard like oars propelling him towards the surface. He could feel the tightness in his chest; the ringing in his ears as his body gave that final push…

Would be a shame to die without a final kiss…

One final surge of power and Sesshoumaru leaped high into the welcome embrace of air filling his lungs once more.

"Master Sesshoumaru! I thought you were dead!" wailed Jaken when he landed on the rocky beach a moment later.

Sesshoumaru gave him a slanted look.

"We ride to the Southern castle." Turning to Emiko, he softened his gaze slightly. "Whatever you were waiting for here have been long gone. What is left will be in Seurri."

"Then we will journey together my Lord," she replied, eyes of blue hardening as she kept in step.

Sesshoumaru didn't stop her; gathering his own men for the final three days south towards Seurri, where Rin would be waiting for him.

/

"My Lady! I… I was not expecting you here!" Titus exclaimed the moment he stepped into the great hall.

"State your purpose Titus of Eilean," warned Lord Adam, motioning for him to come closer. "And make haste."

"My Lord, me and my men passed the village of An only to find destruction. The Inu Youkai soldier I had with me said you survived but barely. We were waiting for your orders at the border my Lord – why didn't you call for us?"

Before Lord Adam could answer, Rin laid a hand on his and stood up. "Titus, did you meet with reinforcements from the West? Lord Sesshoumaru has set out personally to meet with you."

"Reinforcements?" He blinked; brows furrowed in confusion. "There was nothing left of An. Not a trace of humans or of hyenas. Why would I…" His eyes suddenly flicked upwards towards her. "Rin!"

No! Someone had wanted Sesshoumaru out of the castle –why? Somehow they knew she would be here… and that he would come for her. An was merely a distraction, to buy time…

"My Lord, please, we must fortify the city at once!" demanded Rin. "They are coming."

"That is impossible!" said Lord Adam, forcing himself to an upright position. "We slayed all the hyenas at An –those who dared to follow us drowned. We burned the village to the ground leaving none behind."

"You don't understand my Lord… Sesshoumaru thinks he was called to save An. There are only a hundred soldiers with him – it is not enough to defend this city! Haven't you expanded most of your forces to protect the neighbouring villages? Who then is left here to protect you?"

The colour drained from his face; the old man struggling to his feet.

"Young Titus, head down to the infirmary and tell them to call for arms." Turning to Rin, he whispered, "We fight with what we have. Rin, I will need you to help me evacuate everyone – beneath these castle grounds are tunnels leading towards the mountains up north."

She knew then just what he planned to do.

"No! I will stay here. You will leave with your people to safety my Lord. You cannot fight like this!"

A wide smile crept at the side of his mouth. "Will you stop me then?"

"Yes."

She may not have Wind Eternal with her but Rin was always prepared – two daggers sheathed at the ankles of her boots.

When she launched at him, Rin was surprised to feel the strength of his block –his hand holding her off at the wrist. Another swab down and he had kicked her hand, sending one dagger flying to the end of the room.

Narrowing her eyes, Rin realised how much she had underestimated the old man. There was still much spirit in him despite the apparent loss of physical strength.

"My Lord, I do not wish to fight you – it will reopen your wounds," she cried desperately.

"Give it your best shot Rin. It seems, you do after all, have the upper hand. I am unarmed."

Not holding back this time, Rin came at him with all her strength; her dagger aimed for his throat. Anticipating her move, he crouched low, sliding his leg into a low kick, tripping her face forward.

"Stop trying not to fight me and fight me!" he ordered, pulling her back to her feet by the collar of her neck.

That was when she hit him; turning the dagger towards her, she smashed the rear against his temple, sending him staggering backwards.

"Very good Rin…" he whispered. "More."

Was he trying to kill himself? All that unnecessary jumping about had caused his bandages to spot smears of red – his wounds no doubt reopening again.

Rin would rather he bleed this way than to have him in the open field. This time when she came at him, she launched sideways, ramming her left elbow into his jaw. Lord Adam had been focusing solely on the weapon in her right hand that the hit had him tilting backwards in pain.

"My Lord!" Had she dislocated his jaw? Rushing to his side, Rin was caught off guard when a palm came straight to her face, knocking her backwards onto the floor.

She was back on her feet without seconds but Lord Adam was heaving heavily on the other side, still in a sitting position.

"Sesshoumaru trained you well but the battlefield is not a place for a lady, Rin. You will do as I order you to."

Tucking her dagger back into her boots, Rin knelt down beside him. "I am tired of people around me dying… it seems, like I am a bringer of bad luck."

"Then so be it. But you will not be dying before me, Rin. The world is need of your kindness and your light."

/

A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story so far! It's getting more exciting and we're not even at the end yet!


	12. Chapter 12

Rin had ensured that everyone had gone under the trapdoor of the dungeons before pulling it shut above her; surrendering them all to the darkness and at the mercy of torches. Rin hated the claustrophobia but she knew it was the only way to save the innocents.

Within hours, Titus, together with some of the royal guards had rounded up the women, children and elderly into the main castle grounds, ushering them towards the underground cellars where Rin and Miria had waited. Lord Adam had instructed them to pack what perishables they required and to take any material comforts they may need to ensure that they survived until reaching the safety of the Southern peaks.

" _Once there, you will be their princess, in all aspects, until I am able to join you."_

Those were Lord Adam's last words before the parted.

Though Rin lead the party of about five hundred humans, she wasn't sure if the people of Seurri trusted her, if at all. Perhaps the Southern humans were all the same, she thought – like in Kaede's village, they saw her as an anomaly; a Youkai pet. Surely then they wouldn't be thrilled to accept her as their leader in any way?

She had seen the way the mothers held close to their sons; the elderly women urging their husbands away when she walked past them –afraid she could cast a spell and turn them into the predator like the Daiyoukai by her side.

But Rin was doing this only for Lord Adam. She had no desire for power nor the loyalty of anyone.

"My Lady, the end of the tunnel is near. From here, there will only be steep steps down to the mountain entrance."

Rin turned to the voice of a young man – one of the few guards spared to protect them –and nodded. They might encounter some difficulties with the elderly but Rin was prepared to help in any way she could.

"What is your name, soldier?" she asked. He looked barely fifteen – too young to be part of the resistance but old enough to be entrusted with this equally important task.

"Akito my Lady.

Nodding, Rin then tiptoed to find Miria amidst the crowd. Though she usually towered over the humans, Miria was nowhere to be seen. But then again, with the minimal light offered by the torches, Rin knew her human sight was limited.

Perhaps she was scouting ahead. Marching to the front, Rin found her eyes slowly adjusting to the intense darkness before them –an indication of the drop that Akito had warned.

"My Lady? How will we proceed from here?" A young woman at the head of the group whispered behind her. Rin saw that her eyes were swerving wildly to the path of darkness before them; her fears causing the baby she as carrying to cry as though sensing its mother's emotions.

Rin carefully approached the woman, not wanting to scare her. She had seen the flash of suspicion in her eyes just before and knew that any sudden movements might be misconstrued as an attack from her part.

"We've been walking for half a day now. I can see you are tired," she said gently. "We will rest here for some time."

Signalling for the guards, Rin relayed her instructions before calling out to Akito.

"How deep do the steps go?" she asked. It would not be wise to trap them down in a pit when it could be just as safe to remain where they were. This far from the main castle tunnels, Rin estimated that they had probably passed the city walls and were somewhere between Seurri and the southern peaks.

"No one had travelled that far my Lady. Does Lady Rin require me to scout ahead?"

The young soldier's unease was apparent on his face, even with the dim glow of their lights.

"Tell the others to stay here and set up camp. You will accompany me down." Rin kept a close grip on Wind Eternal by her waist.

Holding a torch with her other hand, Rin shone it downwards; a foot patting the stone steps to check if they would crumble. If no one had used this escape route for ages, there was no telling if the rocky foundations could hold the sudden onslaught of five hundred.

Taking a tentative step down, Rin signalled for Akito to follow suit. They had barely descended ten steps when he stumbled; the crash of rubble into the depths below resounding in a low rumble.

"Akito!"

"I… I'm fine my Lady." The light shining on his face said otherwise. White as a sheet, he looked even younger. This was probably his first ever mission.

Slipping her hand into his, Rin pulled him close. "Hold on to me. At least if one of us falls, the other can still pull the other up."

"Yes my Lady."

With her hand gripped over his, they descended slowly down the narrow steps. From what little she could see, Rin had a feeling that the steps descended deep down into the root of the mountain itself.

They were almost halfway down when Rin heard a rustle in the dark. Letting go of Akito, she passed the torch to him; one hand on her sword, the other signalling the soldier to be quiet.

When the rustling got louder, Rin drew Wind Eternal; the blade pointed straight at whoever it was coming their way.

"There is no need to attack me my Lady." The golden eyes of the Daiyoukai glowed in the dark.

"Miria…"

"We must not move further my Lady…" Miria turned to the human soldier and angled her head away. "I must speak to Lady Rin alone. Return to the others."

Akito nodded furiously and dashed upwards with the torch in his hand, leaving Miria and Rin in complete darkness. Rin was grateful that the Daiyoukai did not shy away when she reached out to hold her arm.

"Get on my back," instructed Miria. "There is something I must show you."

Rin nodded – more for herself than for Miria's benefit. There was something in Miria's tone and demeanour that worried her but the Daiyoukai was silent even as she leaped from step to step down into the suffocating darkness.

When they landed right at the bottom Rin smelled the change in the air – there was even a soft breeze coming from somewhere.

"Is that the entrance to the mountain?" asked Rin, pointing to a glow some distance away.

"Yes, but stay close to me." Miria let her down, holding on to her by the wrist instead. "And be on guard."

Rin followed Miria, albeit blindly for the swath of light coming from the entrance was just a sliver; not enough for her eyes to see anything. So when Miria pulled her into a corner, Rin had to hold back her yelp as her body was pressed between two sharp rocks.

"There, they're amassing," whispered Miria, pointing past the pile of rocks blocking the entrance of the mountain.

Tiptoeing so she could get a better look, Rin strained her eyes, taking in as much light as the cave offered until she could finally see had gotten Miria so worried –

Hyenas; tens and thousands of them marching towards the city walls. Some were in human form while some in their animal forms but all were carrying weapons; infantry, archers, cavalry.

"I must return to warn Lord Adam," decided Rin. "Miria, I need you to stay –"

"No. I will not allow you to leave the safety of these caves."

Rin only wished she could see better so she could glare at Miria. "I am commanding you to step aside and let me return to Lord Adam!"

All she could see in the dark were Miria's eyes of gold flashing with determination. "I'm sorry Rin. My orders come from much higher – Lord Sesshoumaru will not spare my life this time if anything happens to you."

"Miria…" Rin wanted to argue but she knew there was no changing the Daiyoukai's mind. "If I stay here, will you return to Lord Adam and protect him?"

She could almost feel Miria's heated gaze on her. That felt like a no.

"Why do you protect him? He is no one to you."

Her question stumped her. Indeed. Why was she so adamant to save all these people whose lives matter little to her? They who looked at her as though she was dirty; a play thing of the Daiyoukais?

But Rin knew the answer. It was what made her who she was.

"I do not wish any more unnecessary deaths… no more orphans, no more broken families. Lord Adam had no one else except these humans." Rin looked up to where she felt Miria was standing. "At least, I have Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Nahia… you."

Rin felt Miria's hands patting her shoulder gently. "Very well then my Lady. We must leave now."

Climbing onto her back once more, Rin fell silent as they returned to the humans resting at the end of the castle tunnels.

Rin had to do something or else, this escape plan would come to nought.

Seurri was another day's ride away. Jaken had requested that the men and horses rest to recoup their energies before riding to Lord Adam's castle. They had travelled for three days straight from the mountain pass at An and by the looks of it, everyone apart from Sesshoumaru needed the break.

It was essential that they rested.

Sesshoumaru had sensed what no one else had –impending death. Hyena Youkais have amassed at the Southern castle; the scent of their end, and possible most of the company he had now, was imminent. He could almost taste the excitement of hyenas in the air. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Jaken, bring me my messenger falcon."

"Yes my Lord!"

When Jaken returned, Sesshoumaru took the parchment and ink while the Youkai held the kestrel still. Sesshoumaru had chosen this breed in particular for its brown feathers were so common that it wouldn't seem out of place flying in the Western Lands.

An important message like this should not be allowed to be intercepted.

"Master? Are you writing to Lord Adam?" Jaken squinted at the words on the note.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother replying. The human script was purposefully written so that only Chiyoko would be able to decipher them.

The battle ahead could not be won by the hundred or so Youkais he now had with him. Sesshoumaru needed the full strength of his Daiyoukai battalion.

His only hope was that they would arrive in time before too much blood was shed.

Miria had promised to be back as soon as Lord Adam had gathered enough strength to barricade the city and defend his castle. Meanwhile, she had instructed Rin to stay with Akito and the other guards at all time until she returned.

Rin didn't know when that would be. In the dark, it was hard to be sure of time –had it been a day already since they last saw the hyena army? They would have reached the gates of Seurri by now.

"My Lady, you called for me?" The young soldier stood at attention before her.

"Akito, do the soldiers have an extra set of clothes that I could use?"

"My Lady!"

Sighing, Rin realised for the first time how tiring it must be for Lord Sesshoumaru to always have to explain his intentions to his subordinates. Why couldn't they just do as asked? She honestly wondered how he put up with her sometimes.

"Miria and I travelled down the steps and it is too dangerous for me to be in this dress. I do not wish to be a further burden when I am needed to help the others. Those loose fitting clothes would suit me better."

"But Lady Rin! You are a princess, surely our common clothes are not… befitting?" His face had paled, the idea of Rin wearing his clothes clearly traumatising him.

"We are at war Akito. You need to do what is needed to survive. Can you procure those for me now please?"

The young soldier nodded, slipping away silently.

When he returned, she accepted his offer of clothing, tucking it into the small satchel that she carried with her. Rin felt terrible about lying but there _was_ some truth to her claim – the lace and silk that she wore was not suitable for the arduous journey ahead of them. Already she could imagine streaks of mud and dirt clinging to the base of her dress following their day's journey down the tunnels.

It had felt like a day – though her conception of time had been warped since entering the darkness. Never had she thought the lack of light would be this disorientating.

Much later when she began noticing the children snoozing alongside their mothers, Rin figured it had to be night.

Retreating into the darkness, Rin slipped out of her dress and was thankful that she could not see the beauty of the material, for she was about to do something unforgivable to her Lord's beautiful gift of dresses.

Bringing the silk to her teeth, Rin tore the edges slightly with her incisors before using her hands to rip the dress into wide strips.

Now came the hard part.

Taking one of the strips, Rin pressed it tightly on her chest and began winding the cloth over and over, tying it tight at the ends. The binding over her breasts almost made her breathless but she continued until she was satisfied that the slight bulge would not be visible underneath the male garb she was about to put on.

Stepping into the drawstring pants, Rin pulled it up as high as she could –Akito had probably given her the smallest –before securing the string. Then, she slipped the top over her head; poking her arms through the sleeves before securing the shirt with a leather belt.

Rin only wished she had a mirror but in the dark, she had to make do with what her hands told her. There was now only one last thing to do – her hair.

Pulling her fine strands all the way up, she bunched it into a long ponytail before twisting it into a tight bun. Bending down, she then patted her palms over the dusty floor and rubbed the dirt on her hair, hoping that it would give the washed-out effect she intended.

Using only her hands, Rin then felt her way down the tunnel, back towards the castle. She only lit her torch when she was sure that the glow would not give her location away.

When she arrived back at the familiar trap door she had closed –what felt like years ago- Rin almost had to blink at the brightness of the sunlight pouring in.

Ah, fresh air…

Hopping out, Rin headed towards Lord Adam's chambers. The castle seemed so empty – not even the guards graced the halls. Where was everybody?

But before she could find out, a loud voice called out to her from across the hall.

"You! What are you doing sneaking here? Have you defied your commander's orders?"

Before Rin could answer, the man stormed towards her; dumping the heavy armour he was holding into her arms.

"Here, take this and suit up kid. You look like you'll need it more than me." He angled his head towards the door. "The hyenas are fast approaching. We'll need all the men we can get."

Not wanting to arouse anymore suspicion, Rin nodded as she figured her way around the oversized equipment as the soldier stayed watch.

"You've never fought before? I can tell," he said in a gentle voice. Adjusting her helmet, he then patted her shoulder. "Titus will take good care of you. Come."

"Have the city walls been breached?" she asked, running after the man who moved in large broad strides.

"They're holding them off at the gates – but not for long."

He took her by the wrist and half pulled, half led her down a narrow street until they reached a makeshift tent near the armoury.

"Titus, I found another soldier for you. How old are you boy?"

Rin stammered a twenty and looked away as Titus came peering close.

"You look much younger than that –but it matters not. I see you have a sword. Are you any good?" asked Titus. But before she could answer, he turned to the big man beside them. "Masaru, he'll join your team. Dismissed."

Masaru wasted no time. Nodding towards his commander, he then urged Rin to follow him.

"We've located an entrance that the hyenas may enter from. I hope you're fine getting wet."

Rin tried not to cringe when he led her towards the sewers. About a hundred men and boys were already gathered there, shifting rocks to cordon off the only underground entrance into the city.

"This may hold them, but not for long," said Masaru. "We stand guard. I can smell them coming."

Smell? Rin almost had to take a double look at Masaru. Surely he was not a Youkai? He looked too human that she hadn't noticed straight away.

And for a Youkai to take orders directly from Titus…

"I'm a red wolf," he said as though answering her thoughts. "I fight for my home."

Rin admired that but she wondered truly how much of a home would there be left at the end of this disaster? From the troops of men she had seen on Titus's mock up battle plan, she knew they were gravely outnumbered.

And she knew that every single man within the city walls knew they would die protecting what was theirs.

For Rin… she would only need to survive until Lord Sesshoumaru came. But till then, she would fight to protect these humans; to protect the old king who had no one left in the world.

"My Lord, there are too many of them." This came from Emiko; the wolf coming to an abrupt halt as her ears twitched.

"Then we take down as many as we can," he said before turning to the soldiers behind him. "Do not hesitate to kill – but have mercy when you do." Sesshoumaru didn't believe in suffering. A single swift kill was all it took for his enemies. He did not care for their deaths.

Reigning in Ah-Un, he pressed on.

"Archers!" The command was blasted into the minds of his Youkai soldiers; each marksman pulling back their arrow. "Now."

His archers were trained to shoot even at a blind range and their training proved useful. The hyenas would not even know what hit them until they advanced much closer, closing the hundred feet gap.

All he needed was to draw as many hyena soldiers away from the city walls until reinforcements arrived.

Adam had insisted that Miria return to Rin immediately but the female Daiyoukai was adamant that she was needed by his side more than ever now.

And she had been right.

When his main hall doors swung open, the carbon copy of the Inu Daiyoukai who had once been his friend stepped in; long white hair swishing as he walked. Dressed in regal robes of velvet, Inu no Jiro looked like he was royalty.

"Adam, Adam… I must say you don't look too good. Didn't I say this would happen? Did you listen?" He came closer, tracing a long talon down Adam's jaw.

"If you've come to warn me, it's a bit too late Inu no Jiro."

The Daiyoukai whipped around to look him in the eye. "Warn you? Why would I do that?" he chuckled. "I have come to offer you a preposition –if you so wish to save your people."

Adam felt Miria closing in on him; her hands on her sword. He hoped it would not come to _that._

"What do you want?" he asked.

"First, tell me where is the human girl. And don't lie. I can smell her."

Girl?

"Skip the innocent act Adam. You know who I'm talking about." Inu no Jiro circled the two of them. "If you give her up, I will stop this attack immediately. You know you're outnumbered."

Adam felt his lips quivering. Surely he was not referring to Rin? "She is gone. Or has your senses been rusty Inu no Jiro?"

His mockery was done on purpose, causing the Daiyoukai to grip him by the throat, lifting him upwards.

"Let him down or I swear I will kill you," seethed Miria next to him.

"You dare warrior?" But he dropped Adam to the floor. "Do you not know who you are speaking to? By the end of the 60th day, you will be crawling on the floor, begging for your Lord's forgiveness."

Miria launched at him – her sword striking down aiming for his chest.

But Inu no Jiro was quicker. Grabbing Adam, he held him like a shield even as he taunted Miria with silky words Adam recognised as linguistically Youkai. Whatever he said must have struck a chord for Miria's face turned ashen and she drew back her sword; lips quivering in anger.

Feeling the breath of his captor against his cheek, Adam turned slightly to stare at Inu no Jiro defiantly.

"You will never be the Lord of the West," he spat, earning him a tighter grip around his chest; cutting most of his oxygen supply.

"Your protectiveness towards this girl is admirable Adam but it is pointless. Why sacrifice an entire race just to save one little girl?"

Adam felt sharp talons digging into his forearm –and a minute later, Inu no Jiro licked at his bloodied fingers, a shiver running through his body. "Oh? What is this? She reminds you of Izayoi does she?"

The Daiyoukai tilted his head back, roaring in laughter. His amusement at Adam's expense made him release his hold over his human shield, dropping Adam knee first to the ground.

Adam never knew that Youkai could read minds like that. If he had tasted the truth about Rin, he would know where she and the others had escaped to.

It would be a matter of hours before Inu no Jiro sent his hyenas down the tunnels…

"If I give her to you…" he whispered, looking up at the silvery-eyed fiend before him. "How can I be assured you would back down as you said?"

"You won't. But the truth is, if you don't find her, I will make sure that the city walls crumble by nightfall. Your decision Adam."

Getting to his feet slowly, Adam tried his best to straighten his back and keep the pain of his old wound at bay. Any sign of weakness would be used instantly against him – Adam was sure of it.

"Why are you doing this? Rin is just a human! What do you want with her?" Adam had the right to know. Rin was innocent. If indeed she was a pawn in this whole game, then he needed to understand, before making any decision.

Inu no Jiro let out a growl of a laugh. "Foolish old man. I, Inu no Jiro have no desire for the human girl. But she is a very important piece if I am to be Lord of the West –and at this rate, the Lord of the South, very soon too.

No! Inu no Jiro can never be king. He would kill all the humans!

The Daiyoukai scoffed; his eyes boring down on Adam as though he had heard his thoughts.

"Under my rule, there is no need for humans," he announced nonchalantly. "Why do you think I've been breeding my hyena Youkais for?"

There was no need to hide his disgust anymore. "You sicken me. Inu no Taisho would never ever spill the blood of innocence! You disgrace his memory."

Adam tasted the blood in his mouth even before he felt the sharp sting of Inu no Jiro's claws on his cheeks. A second later, the same claws closed tightly around his throat, robbing him of his breath.

"Do not… degrade me with that bastard's name." Loosening his grip, Inu no Jiro dropped Adam once more onto the ground. "But… to show you my mercy, I will spare you and your people, even allow you to continue to live in this city – _if_ you help me find Rin. This is your last chance Adam."

Cradling his bleeding face, Adam turned to Miria; glistening blue reaching out for hers.

"Take me to her now," he whispered. _Forgive me Sesshoumaru…_

A/N: First and foremost, I'd like to thank my very kind regular reviewers (you know who you are) because you have given me a reason to keep writing and posting! A few of you never fail to comment on each post and for that I give you lots and lots of brownie points!


	13. Chapter 13

/

The sun was setting and even as the human soldiers scrambled to get torches, the red wolf Youkais still continued fighting; their sense of smell and sight alone guiding them in the growing darkness.

Rin was starting to feel the strain of battle – the taking of lives so unnatural to her that it stole a part of her essence, draining her more than the physical strain of fighting.

The hyenas had burst through the sewerage tunnels as anticipated but their numbers were beyond their estimation. If not for Masaru, Rin was sure that she would have been dead at least on five occasions.

He was a very good leader and despite the young, inexperienced core of soldiers under his wing, all of them were still alive and currently, taking refuge in a closed off segment of the sewage tunnels.

Masaru had assured them that the pungent smell would mask their human scent long enough for him to come up with an escape plan.

That however, didn't take too long.

"My Lord!"

Rin ducked behind some of the men, hoping she wouldn't be singled out. What was Lord Adam doing here?

"Where is she?" he demanded. Rin retreated further into the shadows behind her comrades.

"My apologies my Lord, but I do not understand." Masaru stepped in front of his soldiers, almost protecting them.

From the view she could see of the scene before them, Rin understood how the human Lord had found her.

"Find her Miria."

There was no point hiding now. Pushing gently past the men, she finally came to the fore, bowing low before Lord Adam.

"Rin, you displease me."

"My Lady! What… why are you dressed like this?" gasped Miria, tugging her close to inspect her for wounds.

Rin dared a sideward glance towards Masaru and gulped when she saw the anger in his eyes.

"I beg forgiveness my Lord," she whispered. "But it was the only way I could protect you and your people."

"By lying?" interrupted the red wolf Youkai. "You could have gotten yourself and all of us killed – my Lady."

"I can hold my own sword." Stubborn chin held up to stare back at him. "What good would that be if I am trapped beneath the castle, hiding in fear!"

"Enough. What matters is that you are safe. Miria, as discussed. Leave now."

Leave? No one was leaving Seurri alive. Not with the sheer number of hyenas storming through their walls as they speak!

Rin caught Lord Adam's blue eyes searching hers before he looked away; the unspoken truth hanging in silence between them.

"We either stay and fight or we die fleeing, "she insisted, looking at Lord Adam solemnly. "You know I'm right."

Even as she stubbornly stared at the aged king, Rin knew she was wasting time. The sewers have to be blown up to shut further access into the city.

"I'm sorry to spoil this reunion but we must go now," said Masaru, lifting Rin up and flinging her over his shoulder. "You, princess are worth so much trouble."

"Let me down!" hissed Rin, banging her fists helplessly on Masaru's broad back. "Miria!"

The Daiyoukai however was staring at Masaru in what looked like pure fascination. Instead of paying heed to Rin's low cries, she focused her attention on helping the young soldiers down the sewers, away from the prying eyes and scent of the hyenas.

Masaru's ears had perked up suddenly; his neck craning backwards as he spotted the shadows of their enemies just round the bend.

"I can hold them off for only a few seconds at a time," whispered Miria turning to Masaru then to Lord Adam. "Get as far down this path as you can. I will join you once I can."

Knee deep in the water, Miria brought her hands upwards; pushing the water to form a barrier of sorts between the oncoming hyenas and the escaping humans. That wasn't going to hold them back for long.

"Masaru, you can run faster if you let me down!" demanded Rin, wincing as her stomach bounced off his shoulder. "It would be better to carry Lord Adam instead."

For some reason, the red wolf found that extremely amusing for he ground her stomach down harder against his shoulder armour, causing her to let out a strong hiss. Then, to her amazement, he ran slightly forward and scooped up the human king onto his other shoulder.

Rin narrowed her eyes at Lord Adam even as they were both manhandled by the burly wolf as he ran in the darkness, ahead of the others.

"Rin…you must leave before Inu no Jiro catches a whiff of your presence," said Lord Adam, his sentence breaking up with each bounce.

"Inu no Jiro? Why would he…" Rin wasn't leaving. Just what in the world was going on?

Bait. She was bait for…

Sesshoumaru.

But before she could protest, they heard Miria's shouts from behind as she caught up with them.

"Run, run, run!" she ordered, grabbing one of the torches from a soldier and tossing it behind her.

BOOM!

A wave of smelly water came crashing over them; the strong current pushing them forward down the tunnel. Rin barely had time to turn around when she saw the flames and the stone walls crashing down behind them. From the look of it, they might be caved in if they don't escape now!

"Let me go!" she screamed, thumping her fists uselessly on Masaru.

The red wolf only snarled at her before tossing her aside –oh thank god –only to be caught by Miria who immediately clutched her onto her back.

"Trust me my Lady. I can run faster than you," she retorted even before Rin could argue otherwise.

Keeping her lips shut, Rin resigned her fate to the Youkai. Whatever it was, staying alive for as long as possible for the priority. Sesshoumaru would come for her. He always would.

/

They made it to the surface by crawling up an unused waste chute at the far end of the castle. Rin almost cried with joy at the smell of fresh air. She didn't even want to think about how she smelled right now.

"The hyenas have taken over the northern wall," said Miria, looking up into the horizon. "The soldiers will not hold them for long."

"Then we must head to the dungeons quickly!" ordered Lord Adam. "At least there is a chance of escape to the mountains…"

Rin knew he was trying to be positive for the young soldiers but she had seen the truth. There is no escape. But if she could barter for their survival – even at the cost of her life, then she would do so.

"My Lord, please go with them." Rin laid a gentle hand on the human king. "I know what Inu no Jiro wants… so please, let me go to him. Be with your people and leave to safety."

"I do not wish for you to be a pawn in this senseless political game. If he wants my throne, then he can have it. Sesshoumaru will never forgive me if anything were to happen to you."

"Neither will I if something does happen to you." Turning to Masaru, she gave a small bow. "Take the king to safety and do not let him out of your sight."

Tugging at her hair, she allowed the tresses to fall free before rubbing her face with her sleeve as best as she could to get the dirt and mud off.

"Goodbye my Lord. Till we meet again on the other side." Gesturing to Miria, she nodded. "Let's go."

/

"Rin… I hope you know what you're doing. Once you go inside, I won't be of a match for him."

Rin had shaken off her armour and was dying for a change of clothes but time was of the essence. In all honesty, she wasn't sure of what she was about to do but there was one thing she was certain of. Sesshoumaru would come for her, as he always would and that was what she was counting on. She just needed to survive till then.

Stepping through the majestic doors of the great hall, Rin almost had to rub her eyes when she saw the Daiyoukai seated at the throne.

Lord Inu no Taisho? He looked exactly like that in the picture, but then she came closer and saw his eyes and knew, this was not him.

Where Inu no Taisho had kind eyes, this Youkai had a soul so hard, his golden eyes were almost dark and impassive slate grey. So this was his twin.

"Finally! It is such a pleasure to meet you, Rin." Flicking his eyes to Miria, he raised a hand and by some invisible force, slammed her hard against an adjacent wall.

"Miria!" cried Rin as she watched her friend's body drooping down lifelessly to the floor.

"Don't mind her Rin. It is me you should be concerned with." The Daiyoukai bowed somewhat awkwardly as he reached out for her hand. But as he brought her fingers to his lips, Rin saw that he was trying his best not to cringe.

"I do hope your current… state of dress is not a norm. Otherwise, I can see why my nephew is enchanted by you. If you were a Youkai, perhaps I would be tempted too."

He trailed a sharp claw down her jaw, drawing blood before putting it to his lips. As her last thoughts filled his mind, Inu no Jiro's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, but of course! I am not like my brother. I have no kindness, especially not for humans." Inu no Jiro looked up almost contemplatively. "I always thought Sesshoumaru was more like me… but it seems, I stand corrected."

Closing the gap between them, he whipped her around so quickly, Rin barely felt her feet lift the ground before her body was propped against his – her back to his chest; a sharp dagger at her throat.

"You know what to do Rin. Scream for him. Scream for your mate."

Her mate?

"You are very much mistaken," she seethed, feeling the slight prick of the dagger on her neck. "Lord Sesshoumaru has already made his choice. He is marrying Chiyoko. I am staying here with the humans where I belong."

"Oh… I promise you Rin," he whispered back, nuzzling his nose at the crook of her neck. "I can scent Sesshoumaru so strongly on you, there is no denying it. Come on my lovely, scream for me."

Breathing was already difficult for her due to his tight grip on her chest but to scream? Her own larynx would expand right into the tip of the blade, effectively rendering her mute.

"Scream!" Inu no Jiro shook her; one hand grabbing fistful of her hair and yanking it back. "Now human filth."

Rin closed her eyes as the blade pressed closer to her throat. It was now or never.

But before her voice left her, Rin felt a sharp pain searing through her body; a fire eating her from within as her body started bleeding from the inside –

The wetness dripping between her legs; warm and sticky.

 _Sesshoumaru…_

/

The sun cast its final rays; a nonchalant farewell upon the death that happened under its watch.

Sesshoumaru knew that in the cover of the night, the city of Seurri –if not already lost –would perish. He didn't know if he could hold on any longer. The barrier held by Tenseiga was slowly starting to crack with every sword, ax and arrow aimed at its bubble.

"Those still healing, regroup in the middle. The others, be on your guard," ordered Sesshoumaru as he felt the encircling cocoon slowly disintegrating around them.

The oncoming attacks were merciless –hyenas, hungry for the taste of blood, previously denied to them, aimed ruthlessly at his soldiers. Weary from the long battles, some of the younger inexperienced Nobles fell back, leaving a wide open path towards his wounded.

Brandishing Bakusaiga down on the five vermins who were bold enough to challenge him, Sesshoumaru then leaped into the air to land within the inner circle of his formation. His blade sliced effortlessly through the flesh of his enemies, holding them off as long as he could.

"My Lord! There's just too many!" The princess, though still healing, was already on the offensive – the hyenas scenting a treat in her royal blood. One had even dared to venture a bite on her calves, drawing blood even as she brought her sword down through his neck.

Sesshoumaru had to make a decision. The city walls were not far but he would not make it by nightfall as he wanted. Already he had lost a third of his men while the hyenas seemed to only multiply by the minute.

Rin would have to wait a little longer.

 _Fall back. Retreat towards the ocean._

His Nobles wasted no time gathering their wounded. The wolves, though not privy to the mental commands of the Daiyoukai, understood the fall back formation and followed the Nobles, backing as a unit.

Even as they retreated, the hyenas continued to come at them.

That was when Sesshoumaru felt _him._

The flurry of bright lights above them was nothing compared to the single golden streak leading the Daiyoukais in the sky, his aura alone casting a blinding light that turned the dusk into day.

Sesshoumaru didn't need to see him up close to remember his face –a single jagged gash on each side of the cheek and one down the middle of his forehead. And eyes of pure gold with hair so white it flowed like snow in the wind.

As the swarm of reinforcement came brutally down on the hyenas, Sesshoumaru released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding. Before him was a Daiyoukai that had lived for so long that his skin was almost translucent; wings no longer of fire but that of white ash spread across skin.

An Ancient.

His body acquiesced under the great power before him, forcing him into a bow. Chiyoko had sent help as he had requested and had, through some power of hers summoned her grandfather –an Ancient thought to be buried so deep in the mountains, no one had seen him for centuries until now.

Junichi returned the bow with a curt nod but said nothing as he turned his attention to an oncoming battalion of hyenas as he leapt into the sky.

Following his lead, Sesshoumaru too chose to be airborne; his mokomoko trailing behind him.

"Princess, take the wounded to safety," was his last command before going straight to battle, head on into the darkness. Sesshoumaru felt a renewed surge of power from within, no doubt fed from the Daiyoukais around him with an Ancient by his side.

At speeds so fast they were but a blur of light, the Daiyoukai army swept through the hyenas; swords mercifully killing what was necessary to get pass the hurdles leading up to the gates of Seurri.

That was when he heard her –her scent calling out to him, her scream piercing his concentration.

Slashing his sword done for a final time, Sesshoumaru then sheathed it behind him before leaping into the air once more; only one thing on his mind as he raced towards the Southern castle –Rin. She had cried for him; a sudden pain causing her to bleed. It didn't matter how he knew but just sensing her pain had stopped him mid battle to rush to her side.

Sesshoumaru had sensed the aura of the Ancient trailing not far behind, as though he too was affected by the sudden change in the air. It took all his pride to quell the shame of being at the mercy of a woman; a human.

It troubled him somewhat to be this weak at the thought of losing her –the intensity of his _feelings_ so alien other than that of hate and disgust which was familiar to him. Was this her plan all along? To render him so completely vulnerable that she could then trap him as Izayoi had done to his father?

Sesshoumaru knew he was not that stupid to fall for such pitiful tactics and yet as he burst through the windows of the Southern hall, her scent was an invisible twist in the pits of his stomach -the soft spice of her essence intermingled with something raw and surprisingly… of him.

Death it seemed, stared him for the first time in the face at the sight of his mate on the floor.

Junichi stopped mid-step on his left, the gold of his eyes flicking towards him, then her; the look of disappointment clearly plastered on his face. He too had understood the mortality that had enveloped his grandnephew.

It mattered not to him what the Ancient thought. All that mattered was the frail being currently in his arms. But before he could tend to her, the crackling voice of his uncle sneaked its way into his consciousness.

"Oh look at this. A family reunion. How lovely."

"Inu no Jiro, what is the meaning of this?" the words of the Ancient bore no heat, nor ice –a demand disguised as a statement. Junichi stood tall; his golden eyes blazed affixed on his nephew.

But Sesshoumaru didn't wait for his uncle to reply. Propping Rin against the wall, he charged forward with his claws out and aimed for Inu no Jiro's throat.

"You do not deserve to live." The controlled voice betrayed nothing of the anger brewing inside him at the moment. But his uncle simply grinned, his eyes rolling backwards in amusement even as Sesshoumaru clamped the life out of him. How dare he felt his _right_ to touch Rin, to threaten her life when she belonged to him?

"Sesshoumaru. Enough."

Something came between them – a stream of light –wedging Sesshoumaru and his uncle apart. Anger still fuelling his rage, Sesshoumaru fought against the barrier, his hands reaching for his sword as his uncle laughed down on him.

"Enough!"

Finding himself thrown backwards by an intangible presence, Sesshoumaru looked up to see Inu no Jiro wrapped in a cage of light – similar to that of his own.

Seeming satisfied that Sesshoumaru would not interrupt, Junichi turned to his nephew; his face serene as he looked down at the trapped Daiyoukai.

"Tell me young Inu no Jiro, why this elaborate ruse?"

Sesshoumaru could see that his uncle had his lips sealed; an amused grin plastered on his face. Did he think the Ancient before him so stupid not to know his plans?

"You will return to your palace Inu no Jiro. I believe this war is over –for now."

 _Look after the human._

Those were the last words he heard before Junichi was gone in the blink of an eye; his uncle disappearing together with the Ancient.

No! Inu no Jiro deserved to die! Why had the Ancient chosen to allow his uncle to escape? Why?

Even as the prison of light disintegrated around him, Sesshoumaru felt himself falling to his knees. He had been too late.

"My Lord… what… happened?" Miria too had suffered greatly; her body twisted even as she tried to get up to help him.

"It's over. Heal yourself and get the Lord and his people to suitable shelter. I will be with you in a while."

Lifting Rin in his arms, he carried her up to the room that bore her scent. It had displeased him greatly to find her dressed in a soldier's uniform, her hair and face dirtied like a commoner.

By the looks of it, Adam had seen to it that Rin had everything she needed; her room in the Southern palace almost rivalling that of her room back in his castle. Then why did she deem it necessary to dress like this? Whose Youkai scent was this that clung to her?

Sesshoumaru hated it. It irked him enough that he tore the cheap cotton from her body, tossing it aside until she smelled only of Rin and of him.

Wrapping her in a blanket, he then laid her down on the mattress while he searched for a basin to wash her.

It was so unnatural for him to be cleaning someone –much less a human but he put the thought aside as he used the wet towel to clean her face. Even with the cold water, Rin was still unconscious.

For once, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, was unsure of what to do. She had bled and called for him and yet he could hear her heartbeat –strong and not alone.

It was just not… possible. To have her bear the thing he hated the most –a hanyou –Sesshoumaru didn't think he could live with it. And if his mother were to find out about the child, she would surely kill it.

Wiping her down as best as he could, Sesshoumaru then brought the blanket up under her chin.

The hanyou would be dealt with later. Rin was safe for now.

While he, had other more pressing matters to attend to.

/

He hunted the human Lord down first; fury in his every being at the thought of his mate being left alone to face his uncle. Had that human bartered Rin in exchange for his safety?

Surely he did for he and his weak brethren were cowering with fright deep below the castle – a stupid move, considering that a Daiyoukai such as him would scent them in an instant.

It took him less than a heartbeat to find Adam.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"I found her." Wasting no words, he closed his claws over Adam's throat –just a warning should he give an unsatisfactory answer.

"I told her to leave. I have lived a long life Sesshoumaru, I did not wish for her to die."

"You lie!" Fingers tightening over wrinkled flesh.

"She insisted! I would never trade an innocent for anything in the world." The human Lord closed his eyes, almost trying to hold back his tears. When he opened them, Adam looked up into his own golden eyes; his voice a bare whisper meant only for his ears, "And not when she resembles the woman I love."

Sesshoumaru immediately released him. How dare he compare Rin to that home breaker!

"I will be taking her home at first light." He turned around, disgusted.

"Sesshoumaru, wait!" The soft hands of the old human clutched at his sleeves. "Let her stay here. Please."

Eyes of gold flashed angrily at Adam. First he placed her in danger, now he wishes to keep her? Did he not know that Rin belonged to him?

"Her place is in the Western Castle."

This time, Adam tugged his sleeve insistently. "As what? Your servant?"

"You know not what you speak of," he replied, pulling his robes away from the human. To his surprise, Adam grabbed hold of his arm and pulled himself closer to look up at him.

"Do not speak to me as if I am senile – no I am not yet! Why are you being so cruel to her when you have already selected your Daiyoukai mate? We both know your crowning ceremony is inevitable. "

Sesshoumaru wished that it was bright enough for Adam to see the fangs he was baring for his benefit.

"It is nothing of your concern. Enough. We will leave tonight." He would carry her in his arms all the way back to the West if he had to.

"If you would not do this for this dying man and his wish, then at least do it for her. She is with child is she not?"

Sesshoumaru paused mid-stride. How did Adam know?

A quick look around, he spotted Miria; her eyes cast down to the ground. Right there was treason and she knew it. She had kept the knowledge of the hanyou from her Lord and for that; she would be banished from his lands, as was Rin should she wish to keep _it._

"Do as you please with her. I am not my father."

/

Sesshoumaru refused to accept that Rin was having his child. Even if he had accepted her as his mate, it didn't mean that he would accept a _hanyou_ in the equation. There was no way a half-Youkai be allowed to contend with his true heir when he sires one. That was the only condition should she wish to continue staying with him in the Western castle.

With that thought in mind, Sesshoumaru returned to her chambers only to find that she wasn't there.

"Rin!"

A quick check down the mating bond told him that she was fine – in fact, more than fine actually for the minute heartbeat he felt earlier had intensified almost ten-fold.

What a strong boy…

Sesshoumaru paused for a minute, simply listening to the soft pounding hearts of both mother and child. He only had to follow the sound to find her standing in front of a full length mirror, admiring herself.

"Sesshoumaru?" Catching his reflection, she turned and jumped at him. "I… I don't seem to remember what happened. Apart from … that I really needed a bath."

He nodded approvingly. Gone were the stench of the sewers and the cloying scent of blood and sweat. This was all Rin.

Curling his hands under her, Sesshoumaru found himself lifting his mate in his arms and carrying her back to bed. What was she thinking being up on her feet?

"I am capable of walking," said the woman in question.

"Humour me," he insisted, carrying her out of the dressing room into her bed chambers. "I will have Adam bring everything you need up here. If you are distressed for whatever reason, call for me and I will come immediately."

"Are you leaving again?" she whispered, curving a palm gently on his cheek. "But you just arrived."

"Would you rather be with me all the time?"

Her thumb traced his lips in lieu of an answer.

"I just want you safe," he murmured against her hands. How long exactly do humans take to realise this when Youkais can scent it almost immediately?

"Mmmhmm…" Her head rested on his chest. "I've missed you."

He felt her clutching the lapels of his kimono, her soft heat warming up his chest. "Then I will wait for you, as I always do," she whispered, brown eyes looking up at his golden ones. "Because I love you."

Sesshoumaru didn't know how he was going to find the strength to tell her about the child. That was the second time she said those words – even if he was too stubborn to confess anything of that sort. To love was to die.

But he did –her and their child.

"Rin…"

"Yes?"

"You will stay here with Lord Adam."

Her eyes immediately flared open as she pushed away from him. "No… you're not leaving me here forever are you?"

There was no need for emotions. This had to be done.

"There is no place for you in the Western Castle anymore. I will marry Chiyoko, as you have willed. Stay here and be among your kind."

/

NB: _What a depressing ending! In case any of you were wondering, it was implantation bleeding. Since Rin is bearing a Youkai child, everything has to be intensified. So it seems that Sesshoumaru is allowing his hanyou child to grow but at the cost of banishing Rin to the Eastern lands. *sigh*_

 _So review if you've enjoyed it and tell me what you think! I'm always a giggling mess when I read your reviews :D_


	14. Chapter 14

Rin spent the night crying. Not even Miria's pleas or Lord Adam's commands could summon her from her bed.

She had chosen to go to sleep hungry and now she was paying for it.

Getting up, Rin felt the bile in her stomach rising to lodge in her throat as she fumbled around to find the correct door to the bathroom. The nausea was overpowering, rendering her almost breathless that she had to force herself to pause; pressing a hand against the wall and the other over her chest.

She wanted to call for him; knew he would come in an instant and yet…

No. He had made his decision and now she would have to make hers. At daylight, she would have to decide whether to stay here as a ward of the Southern castle, or make herself a home in Cove Viridian as she originally intended to.

But that's for later. Her stomach contents were threatening to upheave that instant. Dragging herself to the nearest doorknob, she turned it, hoping that it was the right one.

No.

She barely caught the arms of the Daiyoukai before her when her body began heaving on its own; the force of her nausea emptying itself on the floor before her.

"My Lady!" Strong feminine hands held her up; a cloth coming up to her lips to wipe away the mess. Rin felt her body wrapped by a blanket of some sorts before she was carefully lifted off the ground.

"I want some peaches…" she muttered, curling into Miria's arms; her tummy rumbling off in disagreement. She didn't know why she was feeling so ill. Was it something she ate?

/

"How is she?" asked Lord Adam later that morning when Miria stepped into his chambers. "Still vomiting?"

"I don't think her body can cope," said Miria. As was expected. Not many hanyous survive infancy not because they were weak but because their mothers died before they were due or at childbirth.

And for the child of an Inu Daiyoukai as royal and strong as Lord Sesshoumaru…

Miria knew it was more merciful to either kill her or the baby now. Already she could sense how strong the boy was in his mother's womb; growing from an embryo into a beating clump of cells within hours. In six months, Rin would have a healthy Hanyou ready to make its entrance into the world.

But it was not her place to tell the Lady what to do. She didn't even have the right to inform her that she was pregnant for the laws of the Daiyoukai decreed that only the father of the child could do so – an act of imprinting that formed a bond with the child akin to what the mother shared with her baby. A Youkai child that was not imprinted by both its parents will die.

And in the absence of the father… well, then Miria was going to have to find the next best thing.

"My Lord, I may need to travel for a bit to find someone who knows what to do to soothe Lady Rin. My trainings as a warrior do not equip me for such… tenderness."

"Will you be long?"

"Two days."

Lord Adam looked up from his own bowl of medicine and cringed. "Be swift."

"Yes my Lord."

/

A quiet chill greeted Sesshoumaru the moment he landed in the courtyard of his own castle; servants remaining in the shadows, peeking out at him in fear. News it seemed, had travelled faster than he did; the wind bringing forth the news that the human pet he kept at his side was no longer a welcomed companion.

The only person who did not fear his dour mood was the silver-haired Daiyoukai leaning casually by the internal gates of the castle; her arms folded over her chest in disapproval.

"It seems you leave one battle only to jump into another," she chided, trailing behind him as he stormed past.

"It concerns you not."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! I have doused fires for you for an entire fortnight!"

Indeed, she had gathered reinforcements for him without hesitation, even when he knew what a struggle it must have been with his mother around.

"That was your duty as Lady of the West, if I recall."

"That was before I heard you will have a son."

"I do not have one."

She came to a stop right in front of him; hand stretched out and pressed onto his chest. "Turn back and get her. There has to be another way."

Sesshoumaru bared his teeth and snarled. "Leave me."

"No."

"Do you wish to die?" Though in all honesty, Sesshoumaru couldn't bear to lift his sword anymore.

"No, seriously Sesshoumaru!" Chiyoko began pacing back and forth in front of him, blocking his advances.

She was truly testing his patience.

"We must see grandfather immediately!" she suddenly announced. "If anyone can change these stupid laws, it would be him."

Sesshoumaru didn't know if there would be any good coming out of it for Junichi was an Ancient. The life and drama of his kin were no longer his concerns. His intervention during the siege of Seurri was already an abnormally.

An Ancient never comes out from seclusion more than once in centuries.

Grabbing a hold of Chiyoko, he flipped and tossed her behind him like an annoying scrunch of paper. Sesshoumaru needed to clear his mind.

Even as he walked towards his only place of solace, he could sense her getting back onto her feet and trailing behind. To her credit, Chiyoko remained silent as they entered the garden housing his father's cherry tree.

Perhaps it was the comfort of knowing that his father had once been in the same position as him or perhaps he just wanted to prove to the old man they were nothing alike – but whatever it was, Sesshoumaru paused underneath the sakura blossoms and looked up into the night.

"There are laws upon these lands for a reason," he whispered, keeping his eyes on the starlight. Even his father knew that or he would not have been born. Who was he to bend the rules?

"Are you ready, for what it means to be the Lady of the West?"

Before she could answer, he raised a finger. "I will, produce an heir with you, as expected of me. But beyond that –you must be ready for a rewardless life. Rin will always be first; her needs and her place above yours in all respect."

Chiyoko took a step back; one hand on her chest. He thought just as much. She, like the many others had not thought about this before making the journey to his castle.

"But you've banished her from these lands have you not?"

"She is still my mate and her every cry compels me to her side."

"And your son?"

"I do not have one."

Sesshoumaru caught a flash of sadness in her eyes before she turned away.

"I… Well, if that is what my Lord wishes of me then I will," she whispered before disappearing into the darkness.

Sesshoumaru hated the hurt in her voice but it was a choice he needed to make. Looking up into the shadows of the cherry blossoms once more, Sesshoumaru made a wish for the first time in centuries.

"I wish you were here Father… I don't know what to do," he confessed into the night. "If we lived in another time, another place, then maybe… I could have loved Rin as she wanted me to."

 _/_

Chiyoko kept her eyes on him from the comfort of the shadows. He knew she was watching him and yet he had remained rooted; eyes fixated on the stars above as his forlorn form took the shape of a man mourning his loss.

She knew it was a privilege for Sesshoumaru would never do anything without a purpose. It was probably her first entitlement as his cousin, and second as the future Lady of the West.

If she had to be honest with herself, Chiyoko would have gladly welcomed the title if not for the fact that Sesshoumaru had picked up a human companion over the years. And it didn't help that Rin was gentle and kind –something the household staff constantly reminded her. Be it Keane's cold reprimand every time she took something that belonged to Rin, even if it was by accident or Nahia's tearful lament that Rin had made her a better cook and that her best dishes were now human-approved.

The inhabitants of the Western castle had already chosen their Lady; it was only their Lord who was not aware of it.

And for god sake Sesshoumaru! For a full grown Youkai, he was very much an infant when it came to women. Did he think mating with a human would bear him nothing? It might take Youkais decades to even get pregnant but humans were different. Everything about their shorter lifespan made it possible for them to accomplish so many things within a short time –and that included the throng of children she often saw waddling after their parents in the human villages.

And what was he thinking leaving his pregnant mate all alone to raise her baby? And what of the son if Rin were to die?

Balling her hands into fists, Chiyoko slipped further into the shadows and headed straight for the forests west of the castle. What she was about to do next would probably earn her a lifetime of banishment from her own family but Chiyoko wasn't intending on letting her cousin make a mistake he would regret for life. She cared about Rin and if Sesshoumaru was planning on being stupid, then she at least would be his temporary conscience.

She only hoped that the distance would help mask her absence long enough before Sesshoumaru realised she was missing. She wasn't sure why it was necessary to maintain such secrecy but the Daiyoukai had kept to her word.

"You came."

Turning on her heels, Chiyoko came face to face with the Daiyoukai warrior, aware of the exhaustion marring her otherwise flawless features.

"Miria." From the slightly bent angle of her wing arch, Chiyoko knew she must have been flying at breakneck speed for the past twenty hours or so. Yet, to suggest rest to a Daiyoukai would be purely insulting.

"We must hurry."

Chiyoko nodded. From her letters, Miria had grown increasingly worried that something of this nature would come to fore the moment she became aware of Rin's pregnancy. And with her banishment from the Western lands, this was the only safe grounds she could land on without being persecuted.

However, it was where they were heading to next that intrigued Chiyoko. Miria had insisted that she could not explain the situation in writing but had to show it to Chiyoko in person. As it had to do with Rin, Chiyoko had agreed.

Following closely behind, Chiyoko tried not cringe at the speed in which Miria was moving; her own stamina of no match for the warrior as the flew southeast without stopping for the next few hours.

It was only when they came to a tiny hut at the edge of a human town did Miria stop.

"Why are we here?" hissed Chiyoko, trying to catch her breath. "This is the house of a Miko is it not? Is the pregnancy becoming complicated?"

The other Daiyoukai just ignored her, rapping on the bamboo door.

"Inuyasha… it is me, Miria," she whispered.

It only took another two knocks before the door swung opened and a strong pair of hands pulled them both inside; wild golden eyes glowering down at them. "What in the world are you doing making a ruckus in the middle of the night?"

Even in the semi darkness of the house, there was no mistaking the characteristic markings of the Inu youkai –white hair, golden eyes…

Chiyoko found herself backing towards the door. Just who was this?

"Inuyasha, you have to come with me. Rin is pregnant."

Chiyoko caught the flash of red in his eyes before it resumed its golden glow.

"Keh. And what has that got to do with me?"

From the back of the room, Chiyoko heard a rustling sound before soft footsteps came towards them.

"Inuysha? Why can't you be quiet? I'm trying to – oh. Miria-sama? And… this is?"

It was then that Chiyoko blushed at her lack of manners. "Please, I mean no harm. I'm Chiyoko –"

"I know who you are. My question was why," interrupted Inuyasha, glaring at both the Daiyoukais before him.

This time, it was Miria who spoke, her weary eyes looking from one to the other.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin is unwell and I do not know any healers who could…" Miria shook her head; thumbs rubbing her temple. "She needs to know what's wrong with her and I can't… but you can."

"Just what in the world are you talking about Miria?" asked Chiyoko. This hanyou was a healer? He looked like he could kill them both with a single thought at the moment.

With a long sigh, the warrior Daiyoukai whispered. "Well, you two are technically cousins. Say hi."

Cousins? Surely…

"But your mother –she was human," gasped Chiyoko.

"Yes."

"Then… how?"

Inuyasha simply looked at her, his voice lowering into an unintelligible growl. "My brother is stupid…" he replied, in lieu of an answer.

Chiyoko kept silent as she watched as the silhouette of the human Miko move about in the dark, throwing what sounded like wood into the fireplace. A strike of matches and warmth and light flooded the room.

And there stood Inuyasha – much taller, long silvery hair down to his knees and golden eyes identical to that of Sesshoumaru.

"Keh! Did you think I was to look human? Stupid. If not for the sickly scent of Rin on you, I would never have opened that door."

Chiyoko was so stunned she didn't even know what to say. Oh to record this in her books would have made her dreams! No one in her family apart from Sesshoumaru had met with Inuyasha, much less recorded anything about him! Who would have thought that such an anomaly could happen?

"So will you come?" asked Miria. "The child must be imprinted."

Chiyoko looked up at Miria and gasped. "That… that's why he kept insisting he doesn't have a son! Why that bastard! He was planning on letting the baby die!"

Miria however was shaking her head. "Lord Sesshoumaru would have killed that baby himself if he wanted to. But… he knew I would come here."

"And I suppose he hoped I'll do it? Just do as he wishes?" The hanyou didn't look very pleased at the idea; his eyes glowing angrily at both of them.

He had to! There was no one else alive who had enough of Sesshoumaru's bloodline to allow the baby to live.

"Inuyasha…" the Miko approached him, one gentle hand on his arm as though trying to calm the beast within. Chiyoko could scent that she was the hanyou's mate and by the slight swell of her hips, it looked like she too had recently had a child. She understood.

Turning to the two dog demonness, the Miko Miria referred to as Kagome gave a kind smile.

"I can help Rin," she offered. "Where is she now?"

"Not far from here. In the Southern castle," answered Miria

"And… I'm assuming she is pregnant with –" Something like amusement flashed passed her eyes even as she kept a straight face.

"Yes. If we leave now, I think I can make it to Seurri by dawn." Miria turned, offering her back – something Chiyoko found most surprising, considering that a Daiyoukai would never bow down so low to be a transport for a human!

"Keh! Move aside. I can carry my own mate," scoffed Inuyasha. "But I'm not going anywhere until I've knocked some sense into that stupid Sesshoumaru!"

/

Sesshoumaru had his face to the stars when the overwhelming scent of a familiar Youkai intruded his senses – no, not demon. Hanyou.

This was not a good time. Sesshoumaru had too much on his mind for this unwelcomed presence. Sitting up, he scanned the periphery from his cherry tree; one hand on his offensive sword.

But then –

 _Tenseiga?_ The sword was throbbing; the blade giving off a soft glow.

Leaping off the branch, he stared into the darkness, simply waiting for the intruder to appear. When the Hanyou materialised, Sesshoumaru almost tripped on his own footing. Father?

Long white hair tied in a single ponytail and the coveted sword – Tessaiga –clasped by his side. No, that was not possible.

"Why are you here?" he demanded. "It is no business of yours in these lands… Inuyasha."

So much disdain and disgust poured into the last word. Inuyasha however kept advancing, sword drawn; pointing it towards him – the beautiful pearlescent glow shimmering in the dark.

"You come to my castle and wish to fight me?" Sesshoumaru was livid. How dare he! "Do you have a death wish?"

Ignoring Tenseiga's constant cry at his sash, Sesshoumaru drew Bakusaiga, aiming a quick downward slash onto his silent opponent. The electric charge of his father's sword sizzled against them as the two brothers collided; each pressing down on his sword with equal strength.

It was only when the static got too much that a flash of heat and light exploded between them, knocking both on opposite sides to the ground.

This was his chance! Flipping back to his feet, Sesshoumaru charged forward; eyes red as he sent all his power down the shaft of his weapon, bringing Bakusaiga into a downward thrust to severe Inuysha's head.

Sesshoumaru missed by a split second; the Tessaiga slammed upwards to block his attack. Not wanting another static explosion, Sesshoumaru swung back, aiming low this time, sending a blast of fire towards the Hanyou.

Caught off guard, Inuysha took the blast cutting deep into his shins causing him to drop to his knees.

"You bastard…"

Wanting to end this senseless battle, Sesshoumaru brought his sword high up, ready to bear all his might down on this intruder.

"I have no time for social visits. Now die."

He slammed his sword down hard but a strong, electric force sent him flying backwards; the heated charge coursing through his body in sharp stabs of pain.

When he could open his eyes, Sesshoumaru saw that Tessaiga had created a bubble around Inuyasha – eyes of gold watching him curiously and almost sadly.

"Why you…" he managed to croak. This man defiled the sword of a thousand cuts with his weakness. Sesshoumaru was the rightful owner of Tessaiga!

When Inuyasha remained silent, Sesshoumaru slowly pushed himself back up, staggering as he used his sword as support.

 _Tenseiga?_ The stupid sword wishes to fight. If Bakusaiga could not even penetrate Tessaiga's protective globe, what made it think it was worthy? Still, he sheathed his offense sword and drew his healing sword without hesitation.

"Why have you come here?" he demanded. "To lay a claim on the throne? It's too late for that."

Something flashed in his brother's eyes as he slowly got up; wound fully healed.

"Rin."

A single-worded answer holding more importance than anything else at the moment –

Sesshoumaru found himself launching full bodied on top of his brother, claws reaching downwards to choke the life out of him.

"What of her?" he roared.

As if on cue, both swords blasted a blinding flare of light, pushing both of them apart.

Finding himself on his bottom once more, Sesshoumaru bared his fangs but did not move closer.

"You made your mate cry Sesshoumaru." The accusation was on the mark.

"She means nothing to me," he replied, knowing it was the most important lie he ever told.

"She bears your mark... Carries your child and yet you say this?" Eyes of gold stared at him from across the grass patch.

Fool! Did he think it was easy for him to let her go? And who was he to judge him anyway?

"I am not Father. He made a mistake of bringing a weakling to this world!" he replied instead.

His brother propped himself up; eyes still staring at him as he took a step closer. "I am stronger than what you think and you know it! And so will your child."

"It matters not. My duties are to these lands first..."

Inuyasha suddenly stopped in his tracks, sheathing Tessaiga as he looked down at him.

"I came here hopeful but it seems Father was right about one thing –Sesshoumaru could never love. That was why he gave you that sword," he spat.

Sesshoumaru refused to acknowledge that. What does this half-brother of his know anyway? He who gets to live a happy carefree life... Free to choose whom to love.

"And you the weaker one –why did he give you Tessaiga?"

There was no answer to that, he knew. Inu no Taisho did as he pleased; whatever the reason. Getting to his feet, Sesshoumaru looked across at his brother –saying the words that he would regret for the rest of his life.

"I have only one request," he whispered. "That you raise your nephew… as your own."

Sesshoumaru heard the soft exhale of disbelief.

"Eh Sesshoumaru? You think you're above everyone but that young woman? Her laughter is warmth and her heart –pure." He stepped closer, looking at Sesshoumaru with disgust in his eyes. "You discarded her and yet she bears no grudge. You don't deserve her love."

No, he didn't… that was true. But Sesshoumaru had enough.

"I have nothing more to say to you. Leave before I run out of patience."

Inuyasha gave him one final look before disappearing in a flash, heading towards where he came from.

Sesshoumaru should have gone after him.

But instead, he turned back towards the cherry tree, his thoughts lost on the memory of long black locks, soft skin and that smile meant only for him.

/

Rin woke up in the middle of the night with a strange desire to eat raspberries. Holding a candle in her hand, she went through Lord Adam's kitchen like a cat hunting for mice. It was ridiculous how much she _needed_ to eat those damn berries. Rin didn't even like them! They always made her cringe with their sourness and left red stains on her tongue.

In a few hours, the markets should be opened and if she was lucky, someone might sell berries –but…

She wanted them _now_.

Pacing the room, Rin tried to think if she had seen any bushes in the garden with berries. It was spring – there had to be berries everywhere!

"Oh! Of course!" She had planted the seeds herself, loving the bell-shaped flowers of the blueberries. They might not all bear fruits now but it was worth a try. She could just pop in and then back within half an hour.

Satisfied with her plan, Rin draped her coat over herself and stepped out into the cold night, grateful that there were no guards by the staff entrance.

She almost congratulated herself on making her exit unseen –Sesshoumaru would have scented her within seconds if this was back home.

"No! I need to stop thinking about him!" she chided herself, wrapping her coat tighter around her. Now where were those berries?

There! Giggling to herself, she crouched down and started to feel under the bush for the round and hard fruits. Grabbing a couple, she popped them straight into her mouth, revelling in the extreme sourness of the unripened fruit. How could something so terrible taste so good? Rin didn't care. She needed more. Patting around for more, she felt frustrated when her hand continuously reached for petals and leaves.

So focused in her search that she hadn't noticed the silent stranger landing behind her.

"Hello Rin."

At the familiar voice, Rin turned around slowly and caught sight of golden eyes and a long whit hair. At first her heart almost did somersaults at the thought of Sesshoumaru appearing before her but as he came closer, she saw the two tufty ears that belonged only to…

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, albeit sadly. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'm taking you back in. Stupid girl! You shouldn't be out here in the cold." His hands moved automatically to her shoulders, turning her towards the castle. "And I got your goddamn peaches."

At the sound of the sweet offering, Rin perked up, allowing the Hanyou to guide her back into the warmth.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked, the moment they entered through the kitchen.

Her question however was answered by another familiar sight.

"Kagome!"

"Miria came looking for us. She said you were feeling rather ill." Kagome motioned for her to take a seat in one of the stools. "Wait here. I have something for you."

The Miko returned moments later; a bowl of hot something was in his hands. Rin winced at the bitter smell and flared her eyes wide open when she brought it closer to her.

"No, that is revolting!"

"This will help, I promise." Kagome urged the liquid against her lips. "If you're good, I promise we'll have those peaches."

Rin didn't like bribery but her tummy didn't care at the moment. This poison was standing between it and the sweet drug of the fruit. Rin found herself sipping at the foul-smelling bitterness and forcing it down by holding her breath.

"What is that?!" Rin stuck her tongue out, seeing a coat of green over it.

"It's to help with the sickness," she assured her. "Now come. We should get you to bed. There's someone I want you to meet tomorrow."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stepped forward; a hand on her shoulder. "I'll show her to her room. You go and rest first."

Rin watched something transpired between the two but Kagome eventually gave in, giving her a hug before promising to catch up in the morning.

Alone, Rin felt Inuyasha come closer; his hands crossed over his chest as he stared down at her.

"You carry his scent well Rin." He feigned a cough as though the words he was about to say made him uncomfortable. "In many ways, you remind me of my mother. She could not smell it of course, but she wore father's mark like a medallion."

Perhaps it was the softness in his voice that spoke of loss or simply her own emotions taking over for Rin trailed her eyes back to his face and smiled.

Inuyasha pointed to her neck. "But, I must say that Sesshoumaru is selfish for claiming you like this… when he cannot promise you the same happiness that my mother had."

Rin knew it was true and yet she didn't want to hear it. Looking into the kind golden eyes before her, Rin felt herself smiling.

"I'm glad you and Kagome are here Inuyasha. Will you two be staying?"

"Of course. We're here to take care of you."

/

 _One week later…_

"Rin, are you sure you will be fine here?" asked Lord Adam as he fixed the final piece to his ceremonial suit. "You know the invitation is extended to you as well now that you're the Southern princess."

"Lord Adam…"

"Father."

Rin let out a long sigh. Ever since he had adopted her as his own, Lord Adam had been most possessive over her wellbeing. Surely he could see that attending this crowning ceremony would cause her much grief?

"Father, perhaps you could simply send my regards and my well wishes to the Lord and Lady of the West."

Lord Adam looked at her disapprovingly but made no further comment, slipping his sword into the scabbard by his side. Turning to Miria, Inuyasha and Kagome, he gave a curt nod before dropping a light kiss on her forehead.

Rin watched her adopted father clamber into the horse-drawn carriage for his journey Northwest, his kind eyes on hers as the door closed. She knew it had to be equally difficult for him to go as much as it was for her to stay.

But it was for the best.

She kept her eyes on his entourage until they were a speck in the horizon; the breath that she had been holding found its release slowly as she flicked a stray tear away.

"I can still bring you if you want," whispered Inuyasha from behind her. "After all, I didn't get an invitation either."

Rin didn't turn but kept her gaze out the window.

/

One a week till the crowning ceremony and the castle had been decorated in colours of the West –the royal red and yellow splashed across the gates and walls. Banners holding the Arceneaux crest also graced the corridors and never ending music filled the halls.

His family and the heads of the other Daiyoukai clans had begun to stream into the castle bit by bit over the past week, taking residence in the many spare rooms of his abode.

Sesshoumaru had never felt so sick.

"Sesshoumaru! You should look more lively. After all, it is not every day that you get crowned as Lord of the West!" chided his mother as she sashayed into his study to pry open his thick drawn curtains.

"Don't you have _guests_ to entertain, mother?"

As she fussed over his long hair, Sesshoumaru flicked her hands away, standing up and walking towards his window.

"They are not the ones getting married. You are," she snarled, grabbing him backwards and into the chair. Taking fistful of his hair, she run a comb through it until she was satisfied with the tamed locks. "Your ceremonial attire is by the wardrobe. Try it on!"

"It'll fit," he replied, flicking his eyes lazily to the pure white kimono with golden sakura petals down the sleeves.

"Chiyoko will be trying on her kimono today too. I must say I'm impressed you didn't kill this one."

"She's family."

Elisa pursed her lips haughtily. "So is Inu no Jiro. Last I heard you tried to kill him."

Sesshoumaru kept silent, knowing that his mother intended to goad him into telling her what happened at Seurri. But he refused to waste his breath reminding her it wasn't her concern. Neither was his decision to wed Chiyoko.

Lifting his eyes to meet hers, he frowned. "Last I heard you tried to marry him."

To his pleasure, his mother went rigid as she let go of his hair. After fussing a little more with his non-existent tangles, she gathered her skirts and left without a word.

Alone once more to his thoughts, Sesshoumaru drew the curtains close, shrouding the room in darkness. There was no need for light anymore where his mind wished to go.

Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru reached down along his mating bond and opened his psychic eye. Here, he would watch her, feel her, hear their heartbeats…

Today, like every other day, Rin was crying.

Sesshoumaru knew he was the cause of her tears and yet there was nothing he could, would do. Why hadn't she called for him? Didn't she know he would be there in a heartbeat? He had left her with the human Lord yes, but he had not denied this bond they shared; her mark on him was still visible and unhidden from those who dared to look.

It was only the child that was a concern to him; its existence must be hidden from his family at all cost. Sesshoumaru didn't know why he had even allowed the Hanyou to live.

Perhaps it was his way of leaving Rin with something concrete of him.

But he knew that wasn't it.

 _Rin._

Her crying had stopped and in its place was a sour punch of emotions that tasted a bit like anxiety. His mate was trying her best to push him out, block her feelings and thoughts by slamming something painful down the mating bond.

Then he felt the kick.

 _Kenta!_

He didn't know why he chose the name but perhaps it was suited for an intangible conscience that was so strong and vigorous. Sesshoumaru didn't even realise he had addressed the child directly until he felt another kick, this time softer.

 _Your behaviour is unbecoming._

Not a kick this time but a whole set of gibberish senses flooding through the bond. Sesshoumaru was almost unsure what to make of it when another wave of emotions came crashing through before the bond snapped shut suddenly.

"No, wait!"

But the bond was closed, for now. Had Rin sensed him or was that a deliberate act by the child?

Such insolence.

And yet, such strength! For something that was barely formed, his mind was definitely not human. Perhaps his half-brother had imprinted on the child as he had requested; the biofeedback allowing the child to grow and mature.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why but he suddenly got up, pushed the curtains apart and sprinted to Chiyoko's room.

Had his father felt the same? What did it mean?

Inu no Taisho must have left scrolls, notes, diaries… something!

/

A/N – Sorry this took a bit longer! I had to do some rewrite of the original chapter as I felt it was too soon for Sesshoumaru to regret. For this chapter, I've also introduced Inuyasha and Kagome but I felt their entrance was too abrupt but since it's post canon, of course we assume Rin is comfortable with them.

Thank you everyone for your reviews in the last chapter! It totally made my day! Lots of brownies to all of you. Hope you enjoy this next instalment!


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hi everyone, this is a short chapter as I initially wanted to combine it with the previous one. But the cliffhanger at the end just necessitates a cut before the next scene._

 _So enjoy! And I love love love all your reviews! You guys are awesome :)_

/

Rin had been watching the raindrops against her window; their downfall mimicking her tears. She had promised not to cry anymore but it was all the weather's fault!

Now she was feeling all sore and miserable. Her breasts were tender, her back almost killing her and don't even get her started on her ankles! While Kagome's bitter potions had been bearable and helped with the nausea, Rin had wondered if it was not causing her pains instead.

Just what in the world was going on with her? Nobody seemed to think it strange, so Rin figured it had to be a bug of some sort.

That was before she felt an alien force resonating from within her – a consciousness of somewhat pushing against her mind and down an invisible thread that tug at her heart. Rin had initially figured it was her hormones and the sickness causing the hallucinations but then she heard _him._

First he had called her name but then he said something else –an exclamation and then a reprimand in words she understood as clearly Youkai.

Rin was still confused when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Rin, it's me Inuyasha. It's time for dinner."

"I don't feel hungry." It was a lie. Rin was ravenous but she was so afraid that if she left the room, whatever it was that had connecting Sesshoumaru to her for those precious seconds would disappear.

"Don't make me come in there and toss you over my shoulder," he warned. "You know I'll do it."

"No really Inuyasha I'm fi –"

Her door flung open; the white haired hanyou holding a spatula in his hands. "Out. Now."

"You're such a bully!" she rasped but did as instructed. Such underhand methods! Storming into her room with sauce covered utensils!

But her sour mood lightened considerably when she spotted a toddler crawling on the floor with what looked like rice and curry all over her chubby face.

"Hey beautiful," she cooed, picking up the child and rubbing her face with a clean handkerchief. "Kagome, I think Shiori's had enough now."

Kagome laughed as she took her baby away, exchanging the child with a warm of plate of food in front of Rin. The scent of the herbs were so welcoming that Rin even forgot for a moment why she was adamant on leaving Seurri; her mind set on polishing the plate in a second. She didn't even complain when Kagome gave her another helping.

"How are you feeling today Rin-chan?'"

Rin swallowed then pouted. "I don't know if it's just me but it's been getting hotter everyday these past week."

"Perhaps it has to do with how you're feeling," said Kagome, nodding slowly, putting a hand on her forehead just in case.

"I know what would make you feel better. Why don't you show us around, Rin? Inuyasha and I have never been to the Southern lands before."

Inuyasha looked like he was about to protest but a stern look from his wife sent him mumbling away about finding Miria and waiting at the castle gate.

/

Kagome opened her own umbrella, hoping to block as much of the sweltering sun from her baby's eyes. Hot as it was, she knew that Rin was probably burning up much more than usual thanks to the little extra body demanding nutrition.

"Ne, Inuyasha, why don't you make yourself helpful and carry Shiori for a bit?" Rin looked like she needed some company and knowing how sharp her husband's ears were, Kagome didn't wish for him to eavesdrop.

He may have grumbled a little but she saw the joy in his eyes when he took his little girl in his arms. She only wished that Sesshoumaru would look at his child with that expression.

Skipping slightly in front, she joined Rin, walking side by side.

"So, tell me, how's the rebuilding going? Do you need help?"

Rin smiled, angling her head towards her. "Are you planning to stay for long?"

"As long as you want sweetheart," she replied, curling an arm around her shoulder warmly.

"We have a group of red wolf Youkai currently helping us with the reconstruction. Thanks to them, we've had some excellent minerals and rocks from the sea." Rin smiled slightly as she turned to Kagome. "But I just hope we would never have to test out its strength."

Kagome nodded. She had heard of the casualties of course; news travelling fast of the catastrophe plaguing the south. If not for their baby, perhaps she would have come, lending the human girl some support.

"But how are you doing Rin? You know I'm here if you need to talk."

Rin's reply was to pat her hand gently. It seemed strange now that the little girl that she last remembered was now an adult, and what more, about to become a mother.

Time seemed to pass so quickly for humans, Inuyasha would say. Although, ever since mating, she had noticed that she hadn't aged much. She still looked as youthful and radiant as her fifteen year old self. Perhaps Rin too might age slower now that she's mated to a powerful Daiyoukai.

"Ne Rin-chan, can we get something to eat? I'm so hungry!" complained Inuyasha from a few steps behind them.

"But you just ate!" shouted Kagome. Honestly, he ate more than a pregnant woman! She was about to give him a piece of her mind when Rin patted her shoulder with a laugh.

"I'll bring you both somewhere special. But first, I'd like to check on something."

Something turned out to be a group of flaming haired wolf Youkai.

"My Lady, what brings you here today?" One of the burly red wolves greeted her; his eye darting at Inuyasha suspiciously.

"Masaru. I'm glad to see you're well. Have there been enough supplies for the workers?"

"Miria has brought enough… supplies, to build another village." The wolf coughed slightly before looking away.

Kagome found herself sneaking a look at the Daiyoukai standing not too far from Rin. She had been so quiet that Kagome had almost forgotten about her.

"I simply did as you instructed my Lady. Nothing more," said Miria bashfully.

"Your generosity is much appreciated," replied Masaru before turning to Kagome. "And who might this lovely Miko be?"

"Ah! I'm Kagome, and that's my husband Inuyasha and our daughter Shiori. We're here on a vacation of sorts." Kagome knew that the wolf Youkai could probably scent Rin's pregnancy and could guess the real reason for her visit for he nodded and bowed low.

"Welcome to Seurri. There's still a bit of work to do but I think we'll get there. The northern walls are fully rebuilt and now we're looking at the communal spaces to at least house the homeless."

"I'll handle the administration," assured Miria when she saw Rin's face crumbling somewhat at the thought of families awaiting their homes. "Lord Adam has given permission to utilise the royal pantry, so rest assured they are all fed and clothed sufficiently my Lady."

Nodding slowly, Rin then looked up at Masaru and smiled. "Would you like to come for lunch with us? I was planning to take Inuyasha and Kagome here to have soft-shelled crabs down by the pier."

The red wolf –if it was even possible –had gone an even brighter shade of red.

"Of course my Lady. It would be my honour. Let me see if the Princess would like to join us as well."

When he was gone, Inuyasha immediately released what was obviously his pent up annoyance.

"How come we have to share lunch with wolves? Dog demons don't work well with wolves – you know that Kagome," he whined. "And you Miria! Do you need me to poke your eyes out or what? Keep that tongue in!"

The three women glared at him but only one smacked him on the head.

"Now Inuyasha, Emiko is the Princess of the East. I know you can't hold your tongue around me and I love you for that… but, please, try not to get yourself beaten to a pulp around her."

"Please! As if I'd lose to a wolf!" he boasted but bit back his voice when the Eastern princess appeared.

"Lady Rin! I'm surprised you're still here!" The princess nodded her head slightly at Rin before smiling at Inuyasha and Kagome. "I would have thought you'd left with Lord Adam to the West."

"I could ask you the same too," replied Rin with a smile. Kagome thought it was admirable how her face betrayed nothing when every Youkai around her could scent her sadness. She only wished that she would allow someone to share that pain with her.

"I have no taste for such ceremonies. Only father has gone, so I'm free to do as I please. I'll stay and help with the rebuilding first. Besides, it looks like I'll be coming here quite often."

Turning to Masaru, she nodded, gesturing for him to speak.

"We have thought over your offer and we accept my Lady," said Masaru. "We will stay and make our home here amongst your people."

"That's wonderful!" Hands clapped together, Rin gave her brightest smile. "It is the most we could do for you after all your help defending us."

"As I recalled, you fought just as hard alongside us," said Masaru, returning her smile.

Inuyasha on the other hand almost choked on his own spit at those words. Kagome however was less obvious. Sesshoumaru it seemed either trusted Rin enough to care for her own life or was reckless when it came to his mate.

Just like now, he was leaving her in the hands of others, when he should never have left her side.

/

Chiyoko hung the white dress by her window and stared at the silken material. Lady Elisa had gifted her the kimono with the warning that she not taint it with her stupidity and weakness. Even though she was family, Chiyoko was still deemed less of a royal than her son.

Pretentious witch!

At least tonight, she would have her own mother to keep her company. Aika would never have told her she was stupid or weak. There was no shame in preferring to keep your nose in books!

At the sudden knock on her door, Chiyoko almost jumped, wondering if Elisa had perhaps heard her complaints and was about to punish her severely.

"May I come in?"

No, that voice was too masculine for the Queen Mother.

"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here? You know you're not allowed to see me until the wed –oh forget that. I'm coming!"

Grooms were not supposed to see their brides a week before the wedding. But then again, there was no denying that their union was anything but contrive. She knew he would look right at her during their vows as though she was worth nothing more than the earth beneath their feet.

Opening her door, Chiyoko was genuinely surprised to see Sesshoumaru's face flushed with excitement. She hadn't seen him in that state since…

Well, since they were children. His father had just ascended the throne and Sesshoumaru had been so over the moon that he had rushed to her room and dragged her out to tell her all about it. Chiyoko wondered what happened to that spirited little child. Has his hatred for humans as a result of his father's mate turned him cold?

"Chiyoko, come! You must help me." He tugged her by the wrists and yanked her out of the door. "I know father left a lot of his works in the library but I just don't know what they are! I've looked through all his letters, the files… nothing!"

Chiyoko was too confused that she kept tripping over her own yukata as they half ran, half flew across the halls into the forgotten chambers of the castle. Here was a section that had been banned to everyone and left to decay and dust, as the memory of the Daiyoukai who once filled the rooms with light and laughter.

"What exactly are you looking for?" she wheezed as dusted cobwebs caught in her face.

"Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru finally stopped in front of the grand library of his father's personal collection. The burst of emotions she had just seen earlier was gone – replaced by a cold front as they entered the room.

"You think he wrote an account of his other son's birth?"

Sesshoumaru turned to her; a strange look on his face. He seemed to want to say something but at the last minute, turned his head away and began to pull out random books from the shelves. Chiyoko didn't know why the sudden interest in his brother. She was aware that Inuyasha had come and seen him before leaving for Seurri. Had the Hanyou said something that made Sesshoumaru reconsider his stupid decision?

"Sesshoumaru… I cannot help you if you do not tell me what you want me to help you with."

He ignored her; his attention focused on books and files written two hundred years ago during the birth of his half brother.

"Fine, then I'll go… if there is nothing I can do."

She was halfway through the door when he grabbed her hand, tugging her backwards.

"No. Please." Desperate eyes of gold. "Stay."

Chiyoko rolled her eyes at him. So he knew the right words to say – just that he said it to the wrong woman.

"I know your father wrote a lot but I never thought he'd have this library all to himself," she admitted. By law, every Dog demon general had to part with their histories and works upon their deaths, to be safeguarded in the family library. Sure, some had managed to hide a few valuable books to be kept in their personal treasure trove but all these…

They were magnificent.

"Did you know that your father was multilingual?" Chiyoko bent to pick up a book Sesshoumaru had discarded. "I'm amazed at how many of these he had written. It's mostly poetry."

"I can't read that scribble! Did Father do that on purpose? So no one could find out?" He slammed his fists against one of the shelves, causing a mountain of dust to cake over them.

Chiyoko kept silent. Goading him for an answer was pointless. Her cousin would tell… when he was ready.

"These books here are very specific Youkai scripts," she replied instead, flipping the pages. "I'd say they look almost as if someone with webbed fingers wrote them. See the swishes and flicks? It's characteristic of someone holding his brush against the wrist rather than –"

"Just read it Chiyoko."

Chiyoko felt her face flaming. There was no way she was going to go through everything aimlessly!

"I will ask one last time Sesshoumaru. Or this conversation is over." She snapped the book shut, sending a gust of dust flying upwards.

The Lord of the West simply snarled at her; baring his teeth in defiance.

"Fine. Then go. Find me when I am needed," he growled.

For the wedding. She understood.

God was he stubborn! Why wouldn't he just tell her? With a sigh, she sat down amidst the pile of books and looked up at him.

"Is it for Rin?"

That did it.

Shoulders slumped, the Daiyoukai took a seat next to her.

"I spoke to him."

"Who?"

Golden eyes looked up into hers; the truth almost unbearable for him to accept.

"My son."

/

 _A/N: Oh? What's this? Sesshoumaru's admitting to his son? But I thought I was the one he loved? Sigh… alas, this is but a dream._


	16. Chapter 16

Some reminder of who's who in case you get lost.

 _Elisa – Sesshoumaru's mother_

 _Adam –Human Lord of the South_

 _Junichi –Ancient Daiyoukai; Grandfather of Chiyoko and Granduncle of Sesshoumaru_

 _Keane – Majordormo Daiyoukai of the West_

 _Ulrich – Youkai Wolf Lord of the East_

 _Masahiko & Aika –Chiyoko's parents. Masahiko is the son of Junichi._

 _/_

Their forays into his father's work had come up with nothing apart from volumes of poetry written about humanity –nothing specific about his human mate or his Hanyou son. It had taken Chiyoko almost three days to comb through the shelves for books she thought might come in useful but there was just not enough time to read and interpret them all.

After nearly five days of locking himself in the dusty chambers, the Queen Mother herself had entered to drag him back into reality; sending him to the bath house for a good scrub.

"I do not need your assistance Mother."

She merely ignored him as she held out the crisp white kimono up against the light. Sesshoumaru had never seen his mother looking almost kind when she finally took her eyes away from the garments to look at him.

"I remembered your father in these… once upon a time," she whispered. "And now it's yours."

Sesshoumaru allowed her to slip the sleeves into his arm; keeping still when she knelt slightly to wrap his obi around his body and adjust the knots.

"Did you love him, mother?"

Elisa snapped her head up, blinking in surprise –her expression mimicking her son for he too was shocked at daring to ask his mother such an intimate question.

"I apologise. I didn't mean to –"

"No, it's fine," she replied; the slight strain in her voice apparent in every syllable. "To answer you, it's no."

Sesshoumaru wondered if she was lying. It was her only strength over him – this inability for a son to hear his mother's thoughts. In all honestly, he didn't know why he asked. Was it to convince himself that this union was worth it?

"I don't love Chiyoko."

Again, it was an unnecessary admission for his mother would not care. Love had always been a conditional arrangement for her – at least that's what she seemed to project.

Winding his sash around his waist, Sesshoumaru watched as his mother tied the knot in a graceful bow, allowing the material to flow down from his middle. She didn't seem to have heard him or she was merely denying him a chance to speak.

But as she stood to her full height once more, his mother reached out to pat his cheek.

"Love always gets someone killed. It is best this way my son."

Turning, she smiled and left.

Sesshoumaru gave a loud huff as he looked at himself in the mirror. For the first time in his life, his hair had been pulled back and tied into a single braid; golden threads woven into the strands to make him look like a walking angel.

It almost felt like his father was staring back at him in the reflection. Inu no Taisho had the same ethereal quality the day he was crowned but Sesshoumaru didn't remember his father looking sad. In fact, he had known that Sesshoumaru was hiding behind a pillar in the room and gestured for his son to stand in front of him in the mirror.

" _Someday, it would be your turn."_

" _When I become Lord of the West, I will be the most powerful Youkai of all the lands!"_

 _His father had laughed at him as he played with his son's silvery strands._

" _What if I told you that I'm the weakest Youkai in the whole world?"_

Sesshoumaru of course had been livid then; denying such a blatant lie. Who would have thought that nearly half a millennium later, he would truly understand his father's words?

There was no strength in having no choice in your decisions, nor is there power in a position you didn't earn.

Everything had been given to him.

The one thing that had been truly his from the moment their paths crossed… he had sent her away.

"Then today I will ascend the throne as the weakest Youkai in all the lands," he whispered to his reflection and to the memory of the great Daiyoukai who once stood before it with him.

/

The grand hall of the castle had been converted into a ceremonial chamber; the rows of benches arranged with an aisle in the middle leading to the front altar. The glass panels on the high ceilings flooded the hall with a glow that seemed to swallow him up in its pureness; the white of his garb blending in so naturally with the surrounding.

Walking to the altar, he gave a respectful bow and stared up at the light pouring down in front of him.

"It's as it should be," said Sesshoumaru to his silent guest.

"It is my Lord," replied Keane, bowing low behind him. "There is someone here to see you. The Human Lord. Should I ask him to leave?"

Sesshoumaru turned slowly before settling his eyes on his majordormo. There was no need to ask the question about _her._ Adam, had come alone.

"No, I will speak to him outside. He must not step in here until it is time."

Following silently behind Keane, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to study the loyal Daiyoukai before him. Keane had served his father even before Inu no Taisho was married and ascended the throne. He knew they were friends but were they close enough for him to know his father's deepest fears?

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Sesshoumaru paused as the older Daiyoukai turned around.

"Yes my Lord?"

"I need you to find something for me. And it must be done in the strictest confidence – no one must know what you are looking for."

"That is a given."

Sesshoumaru locked eyes with Keane, knowing his loyalty was unquestionable. "Find me everything he has written about his son – the other one. Do not be rash but make haste."

Keane blinked as he took a step back. "What makes you think that such a thing exists?"

It would have been insolent of him to be questioning his master's command, but Sesshoumaru respected Keane enough to overlook that one transgression.

"Just find it Keane," he urged once more before opening the door for them. "Thank you."

The majordomo bowed before him as he exited the chambers with Sesshoumaru following closely behind. Waiting down the hall was Lord Adam himself.

"Adam. You look well."

"My … aren't you dashing Sesshoumaru." The old human Lord looked like he was about to burst into tears.

He didn't need to ask him – even if it was out of courtesy –for he could scent her absence so clearly in the air. Rin hadn't come and he felt something deep inside him that was almost of… disappointment.

"Say what you have to say Adam." Although he really didn't want to hear it. There was no doubt that the human Lord didn't agree upon Sesshoumaru's decision. But it was not his place to question nor chastise him. Sesshoumaru was only giving him that opportunity because Rin was under his guardianship.

"I have made Rin my heir."

Now that was news to him.

Amidst all the commotion with the 60th day preparation and the hunt for his father's works, Sesshoumaru hadn't kept up with the state of his neighbours. If Adam's words were true, then in a few years –he would say five at most, considering the old man's state –Rin would be an equal in status to him.

It shouldn't mean anything to him. But it did.

"Stop this Sesshoumaru. You know politically our union would be more beneficial to our lands. The South is rebuilding and I admit that it is weak. It needs allies, but I do not have much bargaining power to provide equal contributions."

He knew exactly where the sneaky human was leading to and he didn't like it one bit.

"The laws of our lands are similar is it not?" he grinned, looking up at Sesshoumaru. "To ascend the throne, Rin would have to marry. Would it not be better if she already was?"

Keep. A. Straight. Face.

"Then I would attend her wedding, even though she refused to attend mine," he replied coldly. "Besides, a treaty can be signed at any time. A redrawing of our boundaries might be more… appealing than a union."

"Sesshoumaru!" Adam turned ash white; his lips parted as a hand pressed against his chest. "Are you truly your father's son?"

The Daiyoukai simply looked into the sad blue eyes of the human Lord.

"Thank you for coming Adam. I will see you later." Sesshoumaru bowed slightly before making his way back into the chamber to await his fate.

/

Chiyoko was nervous.

It didn't help that the scratchy lace of her kimono irritated her skin constantly; the tightness of her obi currently depriving her of breathing and the elaborate hairdo making her feel like a walking watermelon-head.

"It'll be alright my love," whispered her mother gently as she smoothened a non-existent crease on her daughter's dress. "Elisa's kimono is beautiful and I think you make it even more so."

"Oh mother… I don't know why I'm going through with this. I want what you and father had. Why can't I?"

Aika flicked her daughter's tear even before it could mar her flawless make up.

"If you wish to step back, you know your father and I will never be angry with you. It is your choice Chiyoko."

Chiyoko wished it was that simple. Sesshoumaru _needed_ to ascend the throne. Whatever happened after that would be within his control as the true Lord of the West. This ceremony was important to everyone, including herself. Allegiance to their Lord had to be established and this was the only time when they could.

Truth was it was a matter of time before Sesshoumaru would leave her to be with his true mate. After all, he _is_ his father's son.

Turning to her mother, Chiyoko smiled. "I'm ready."

The walk from her room down the hallways into the ceremonial chambers seemed to take ages, the distance somewhat tripling although it was mere minutes away. Taking the time to slow down, Chiyoko tried to still her pounding heart.

She had chosen to do this. It would be her one promise to Rin to give Sesshoumaru the chance to ascend the throne. After all, wasn't this what all the sacrifices were for?

"I only wish you could be happier today Chiyoko."

Looking up, Chiyoko smiled at the Daiyoukai offering his hand. Masahiko, her father. Hooking her arm in his, she took a deep breath as the chamber doors were slowly opened; all eyes turned to look at her – except one.

In his kimono of pure white; swords sheathed by his side, hair tied in a single braid down his back – Sesshoumaru looked every inch like the Lord of the West that he was. He didn't even need the crown of silver and gold on his head to mark his status to the world.

Next to him, she looked so plain, even dull as she took her place by his side in front of the altar. Sesshoumaru had still not looked at her and while she knew he felt nothing of that sort towards her, it still _hurt_ not to be acknowledged.

Until she felt soft cold fingers threading its way into her own –just the tip touching hers in a sign of solidarity. She dared a quick look on her right and caught the slight smirk on his lips and smiled.

She kept her face cheerful even as the Queen Mother stepped in front of them to begin the rites of blessings. It must have been difficult for the reigning Queen to pass the throne to her son and it showed greatly on her face – the mix of pride and melancholy at the thought of losing her position and at the same time, the blossoming of her one and only child.

"Sesshoumaru and Chiyoko, Lord and Lady of the West, I bestow upon you, my most prized breed of dragon, so you may prosper and rule our lands with great power and strength." Lady Elisa got to her knees, hands stretched out, palms facing up.

Chiyoko watched as Sesshoumaru placed his own hands, palms down onto his mother's upturned wrists before letting go.

A thin line, alive and burning, snaked around her wrists bonding her to him as her mark of loyalty and allegiance.

Next was Inu no Jiro, Sesshoumaru's uncle and next in line for the throne. Chiyoko knew that this would probably be the most difficult stage to pass for Inu no Jiro didn't look like he was pleased to be offering _anything_ to his nephew.

He didn't say a word as he offered his wrists; looking away indignantly when Sesshoumaru marked him. Unlike the first round with his mother, Sesshoumaru kept his hold on his uncle long enough until the Daiyoukai was forced to look up at him.

"What have you for your Lord and Lady of the West?"

Inu no Jiro narrowed his eyes; a snarl escaping his lips.

"Fine silk for the robes of your mate and your children."

Chiyoko felt a chill at the back of her neck. Did Inu no Jiro know about Rin's condition? He said mate, not wife…

Unless Inu no Jiro was referring to herself as both, Chiyoko was sure there was an implied threat there, especially if he knew about the child!

And yet, next to her, Sesshoumaru remained the calm, stoic self he always was, simply glossing over his uncle's face as he released his wrists.

The ritual continued but Chiyoko's mind would linger to what Inu no Jiro had said and often, she found her gaze straying towards where he stood, almost suspicious of what he was planning.

"Chiyoko, stop it. Your parents." The whispered order was heeded without question. Sesshoumaru might not care much about many things, but even he knew the sacrifice her parents were making to allow her to be married in such a fashion.

"Father, mother…" Aika looked like she had shed a few tears but her father looked as he always did – kind and collected.

"Sesshoumaru and Chiyoko, we as your parents, only wish for your happiness," said Masahiko as he got to his knees. "For you Sesshoumaru, I offer my most treasured book of languages so that you may be the master of words befitting of your stature."

Turning to his daughter, he held a palm out. "And for you my love, I offer my allegiance."

There was silence in the room as everyone stood, shocked at the blatant disregard for custom. Allegiance could only be given to the Lord or Lady of the throne; not to their spouse. As the first born descendant of the clan, it was Sesshoumaru who held that honour, even from his elders.

"I accept," said Sesshoumaru as he reached out for Chiyoko's hand to place it on Masahiko's wrist. And repeated it for her mother.

When the bond was completed, he merely nodded at them to leave, saying nothing to either her parents or herself as the next tribute came to offer their blessing.

By the time they were finished with the entire Daiyoukai head of clans and the heads of the Western human villages, it was time for the last two guests – the Lord of the East and the Lord of the South.

Chiyoko had almost forgotten about their invitation and was slightly shivering on the inside as Ulrich of the East stepped up on the altar in front of them. It had been decades since she had last been in his lands and _that_ had not ended well if she recalled. Although the Eastern Lord himself had not been involved, he would surely have heard the rumours.

So when he flashed her a grin, Chiyoko was thankful she didn't have to interact with the wolf Youkai at all for this ritual.

"Sesshoumaru, as I have said to your father before you, I Ulrich of the East, offer you my promise to not take any more Youkai concubines than the ones I already have. But if one so willingly strays into my court…" A flick towards Chiyoko. "Then I will not object."

"That is indeed a very honourable promise Lord Ulrich and I accept. May our lands be bountiful and safe in our times of peace."

Unlike the bonds of allegiance that the clans have given to their Lord, this time, both Sesshoumaru and Ulrich held only one hand out, palm up. Then individually, they reached forward and pressed their free hand over the wrist of the other; a seal between the Lords of the lands.

When that was done, Sesshoumaru turned to Lord Adam but instead of gesturing for him to proceed, Sesshoumaru left the altar to walk towards the human Lord himself, causing another moment of stunned silence in the room.

It seemed that on his first day at the job, Sesshoumaru was already breaking rules and making his own. Perhaps it wouldn't take that long for him to change the laws that had forced them both into this marriage in the first place.

Turning her head towards the two Lords, Chiyoko knew it was a private moment that was not meant for her or any of their attendance. Whatever it was that passed –

"Sesshoumaru!" Every single Youkai in the room felt it, the sudden decrease of the human Lord's life.

Chiyoko ran towards him but Sesshoumaru didn't miss a beat as he caught Lord Adam's frail form in his arms.

"Adam… don't do this to me!" he growled – low enough for only Chiyoko and Adam to hear.

But the human Lord was unrepentant as he looked up at both of them; foam coming out from the side of his mouth.

"Then complete what you must with me… with my daughter instead," he whispered with a bright smile on his face.

"I don't understand…" whimpered Chiyoko as she knelt down to press her fingers against Adam's wrists. "He poisoned himself?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, expressionless. "Make the arrangements to have his body brought back to Seurri."

Catching Adam's limp form in her arms, Chiyoko gasped as she felt the old man's last breath leaving his body. Death it seems was a heavy weight to bear for the living.

"Then what about us Sesshoumaru?" whispered Chiyoko, watching as Lady Elisa stormed towards them, no doubt hysterical over the interrupted ritual cycle.

"What is this!" she screamed, pulling Adam by the collar towards her. "Poison? Who would dare do this?!"

Looking around, Elisa's eyes scanned the room before landing on her son; anger evident by the glowing red in her eyes.

"You will respect the dead. Remove your hold," ordered Sesshoumaru in a cool, calm voice. "The ceremony is over."

Lady Elisa was about to jump on her son when Chiyoko pulled her backwards. Couldn't she see that he was grieving? Honestly, was she really his mother?

While the familial and clan members have completed their full rites of blessings and allegiance acknowledging Sesshoumaru as their Lord and rightful ruler of their kind; the incomplete ritual meant that the two of them could not proceed to the next stage –the matrimonial rites of exchange.

Chiyoko was aware of this and so did everyone in the ceremonial chambers. However, Sesshoumaru didn't seem as perturbed about it. Walking back to the altar, he drew his Bakusaiga, raised it high in the air before thrusting it straight down into the floor; the blade sheathed in marble.

"As per the customs of the Southern lands, we will observe a two weeks mourning period for the passing of the great Lord of the South. During this time, the South will be sacred land and no one here is to cross the borders with offensive weapons or intentions lest you seek my wrath."

There was no hesitation in the crowd as all mimicked the actions of their Lord – save for Ulrich who walked up to the altar once more and took his old friend into his arms.

"I will personally escort him back to Seurri tonight," said the Lord of the Wolves, turning to Sesshoumaru. "And you?"

"Somebody has to inform the princess."

For a moment, Chiyoko thought she saw a flash of regret and fear in Sesshoumaru's eyes but when she blinked again, it was gone.

"Adam left an heir?" asked Ulrich, looking from Sesshoumaru to Adam; brows raised up high in surprise. "Damn. Didn't know the old man had it in him to sire one this late in life."

His joke wasn't much appreciated by Lady Elisa who slapped his hand with a scowl on her face. She waited until almost everyone had left the chambers before walking up to Sesshoumaru with Chiyoko in tow.

"And what of her?" she snapped. "Don't think for a minute that you could escape it Sesshoumaru."

Chiyoko was expecting Sesshoumaru to chide his mother for her insensitivity but to her surprise, he simply nodded; slipping his hand into his kimono sleeve revealing two silver threads.

"Lady Elisa of the North and Lord Ulrich of the East, bear witness to this moment," he whispered, wrapping one silver thread around Chiyoko's left wrist and gave her the other to do the same on his.

The two elders merely beamed at the exchange and Chiyoko understood that the rituals and feasts were not going to be the package for this wedding. Looking down as the thread slowly hardened into a set bangle moulded around her wrist, Chiyoko couldn't help but blush.

"Aye, now we will just wait until those silver turn to gold eh?" Ulrich winked at her before taking his leave.

"I expect a boy," said Lady Elisa, more to Chiyoko than Sesshoumaru before she too left the chambers.

Watching as the door finally closed, Chiyoko admired the flawless silver of the marriage band.

"It's beautiful Sesshoumaru. But… I would have thought you'd want to wait until –"

She turned and let out a sigh into the empty hall.

/

The remainder of the day was spent preparing the travelling arrangements for Lord Adam's body as well as the entourage leaving for Seurri in the morning. While Sesshoumaru had already drafted an official letter of condolence to the Princess of the South, Chiyoko had separately sent a letter each to Miria, Inuyasha and Rin preparing them mentally for the coming fortnight. It was especially important to protect Rin from the prying senses of the Daiyoukais who would be attending the funeral, urging Inuyasha to complete his imprinting on the child if he hadn't done so already.

Chiyoko hadn't expected to be this worn out on her wedding day and was almost ready to just dive into bed and snore till the morning as she stepped into her room.

But she wasn't alone.

"Do you need something Sesshoumaru?" she asked, closing the door behind her. "I've already sent the letter you wrote and made the necessary preparations. Was thinking of popping by your room to let you know but since you're here…"

Her cousin – no, her _husband_ now stood silently by the window, his face hidden in the shadows. It was in that moment that she realised why he was really there.

Subconsciously, she began to rub the silver bracelet around her wrist, wishing that it could just turn gold on its own without them actually needing to _do_ anything.

"I'll just…" What? Get ready for him? The thought made her slightly sick but she knew that the both had chosen this path together.

"Just get on the bed." Plain words said without an ounce of emotion.

Chiyoko knew there would be no tender kisses or talks of love and romance. He would do what was necessary and right after she delivered his child, Chiyoko would cease to exist in his world.

"We don't have to do it tonight if you don't want to," she whispered. "I can't."

Golden eyes flashed at her in the dark but the Daiyoukai didn't move from his position by the window.

"I said get on the bed Chiyoko."

What? Was he really that desperate to get it over and done with? She hadn't even taken a bath!

Grudgingly, she tugged at her obi and let out a breath of satisfaction when she managed to undo the complicated bow all by herself.

Walking towards her bed, Chiyoko then sat gingerly at the edge before turning to Sesshoumaru.

"Lie down," he ordered, stepping away from the window towards her. "How tired are you?"

Chiyoko crawled to her favourite side of the bed. If he would just let her be, she would doze right there in her make-up, hair and dishevelled wedding kimono.

"Just get it done," she replied instead, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes when she felt his weight coming onto the other side of the mattress and prepared for her first foray into ungratifying marital sex.

Her eyes were still closed as she felt him getting comfortable next to her and she waited for the first physical contact.

But none came.

Snapping her eyes open, she turned towards him and found him reading.

"Sesshoumaru?" Chiyoko sat up in confusion. "What are you doing? Why are you still dressed –ah, never mind."

"In a minute."

What!

"No, I'm going to sleep now."

That was when she felt it – the hard knock on her shoulder with his book.

"No, I really need you for this!" he ordered, tugging at her dress. "I've been reading that book your father gave and I think this is it. It's seagull Youkai script."

She could kill him… slowly and painfully. Her body was crying for sleep but her mind was now intrigued by what he was trying to say.

"Wait, you told me to get to bed for this?" she groaned, pressing a pillow over his face in retaliation. "Die! DIE!"

/

Lying next to his cousin, Sesshoumaru knew she was staring at the ceiling as much as he was; neither of them able to sleep. He had initially hoped to do the deed and run out of her room before midnight but he had taken one look at her and knew he couldn't – ever.

"I'm glad you're here Chiyoko." Sesshoumaru almost didn't believe he said that.

"I'm not sure if I like this side of you. Marriage making you soft?" she teased.

"Watch it." But there was no heat in his voice.

Though they now wore the marriage bands, he didn't feel as if there was anything different about them. If it had been any other Daiyoukai woman, she would have demanded that they start consummating immediately to secure her position as the Lady of the West. Chiyoko on the other hand had tried to suffocate him on their wedding night. Lovely.

For a moment, Sesshoumaru's mind dared to wonder what Rin would have done. Possibly along the same lines as Chiyoko if she was as exhausted.

"Do you miss her?"

"Stay out of my head Chiyoko." He had to remember not to lower his guard around her too much.

"Why didn't you tell her about the baby?"

"Because."

"Why?"

He kept his eyes closed. "Don't be nosy Chiyoko."

"I'm just trying to make conversation," she muttered, crossing her arms over herself. "Fine, I'll be quiet and read."

That made him open one eye to look at her. "I thought you were tired?"

But Chiyoko already had her back turned to him, her eyes focused on the minute words on the page scribbled in seagull Youkai script.

"So, what is it about?" He had to know.

Chiyoko laid on her back, the book held high above her. "Strangely, it's about the legends of the wolf Youkais. It's a collection of folk tales really but I like it."

"Fancied a wolf once, Chiyoko?" He vaguely remembered that. Her parents had been appalled.

"Shut up."

"What happened to conversation?"

She snapped her book close, sitting up to stare at him. "That involves me saying something, then you saying something and then we repeat. Want to try?"

"Only if you tell me about the wolf."

Narrowing her eyes, she finally nodded, "And if you tell me about Rin."

Sesshoumaru considered the offer – a lifetime of teasing Chiyoko versus opening up about his human lover? Tough. But then again, it wasn't like he was being subtle about Rin.

"Fine, ask."

This time, Chiyoko crawled towards him; her eyes lighting up in excitement. "Wow! The elusive Lord Sesshoumaru is spilling his secrets! Okay let's start off easy. Why did you take her under your wing? The Sesshoumaru I knew hated humans."

Chiyoko had her face so close to him that he had to flick a finger at her; a gust of wind slapping her cheeks in warning. Flustered, she simply sat back, hands under her chin, waiting eagerly for his answer.

"Rin saved me. And I in turn saved her life."

Chiyoko scoffed. "I don't believe you. You, a Daiyoukai in need of saving?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a sideward stare. To be honest, he didn't know why himself. He had found her in the Eastern forests of the wolves but she had been alive then, while he was badly injured from a brutal fight with his brother nonetheless. It had been stupid of him to try and use Tenseiga then as a test; a training for the blunt sword. It nearly cost him his life.

 _But she had come to him, night after night with her minute offer of food and water – even when she hadn't had enough for herself. She never spoke; cowering a distance away even as he growled at her, bared his fangs at her._

" _I told you, I don't need anything from you."_

 _Still, she had pushed an offering of fish and water towards him before running off._

 _When she came back the next day, Sesshoumaru had his face away from her but he had scented something different about her –blood._

" _Who did that to you? Those bruises?" He was merely curious. He didn't care._

 _But then Rin did something no one ever did for him –she smiled. A wide, toothless smile that was pure and innocent._

 _And from that moment, he was hers._

"I've answered your question. Now it is my turn, if I remember the sequence correctly."

Chiyoko raised her hands in defeat. "You barely spoke two words!"

"Ten."

She threw her book at him. "Fine! What do you want to know?"

"Have there been offsprings between us and the wolves?" He knew it was impossible but –

"No. It is impossible for the youngling to have survived beyond childhood," she replied sadly. "Trust me, I've researched it intensely."

Sesshoumaru nodded silently. It was perhaps why Ulrich, the Lord of the East preferred his harem of Inuyoukais. What better to enjoy your women when they would never father your seed?

"Was that your question? That hardly counts as personal," said Chiyoko, rubbing her palms in glee. "Now, my turn. What's it like mating with a human?"

Sesshoumaru flicked her a warning look. Did she really think he was going to discuss _that_? "Pick your questions wisely cousin."

"No. Let me guess – she's sweet and mild tempered, never pushing you aside, always welcoming your touch."

"She is not a pet." Another warning stare.

Chiyoko had the cheek to laugh. "I am not saying that. It's just, many Daiyoukais have sought human mates for that reason."

Perhaps…

"And this wolf of yours. Who is he?"

This time, she turned away; the laughter dying in her eyes. "I'd rather not say."

"As you wish." He would know eventually. Sesshoumaru made it his business to know everything that happened to his clan. He had sensed her discomfort when Ulrich has come to the altar earlier and knew instantly that it had to be a wolf high enough in the hierarchy that she feared recognition.

"I will leave in the morning," he announced. "Stay and hold the fort."

She murmured her agreement.

"And Chiyoko?" He gave her one last glance. "Warn me beforehand, if I'm about to behead your lover. It would be a shame."

"Get some damn rest Sesshoumaru."

He closed his eyes but sleep was the last thing on his mind.

/

Head of the Youkai clans and human villages of the Western lands were already waiting for him in the main courtyard that morning for the departure to Seurri. Considering the fact that not everyone was able to fly autonomously, they had to ride on horses as one delegation to the south. It would take them at least five days to get the southern castle at this rate!

It was a good thing that Ulrich had already left the night before, carrying Adam's body using his own sledge-wolves. He would have gone with the Wolf Lord if not for his duty as the head of the representatives.

"Barely married a day and you're thinking of your lover Sesshoumaru?"

His golden eyes turned red at the sound of his uncle's voice.

"You've overstayed your welcome here Inu no Jiro."

He felt his uncle moving to stand beside him; both looking out onto the courtyard. "You do not deny it then."

"What have you done to your hyenas?" Sesshoumaru should have killed him when he had the chance. But an Ancient had forbidden it and rightly so. Killing a family member was a direct violation of their clan law and Sesshoumaru couldn't risk expulsion from his family or his birthright.

"It's too sombre an occasion to speak of such exciting developments Sesshoumaru," said his uncle slyly. "I would love to share all my evil plans with you but I fear your mate is waiting for you isn't she not? We wouldn't want to keep the Lady of the South waiting too long would we?"

His hands reached instinctively out to clamp around his uncle's throat, not caring if there were onlookers. Filth of the earth shouldn't be allowed to live and he was going to choke the life out of Inu no Jiro…

"Sesshoumaru! Enough!"

His mother's voice was hoarse as she tugged his hand away from Inu no Jiro. "You stop this right now Sesshoumaru!"

When he didn't stop, she sent a spiral of fire towards him –the burn causing him to jump backwards in surprise.

"You just got the throne. Don't be stupid and waste it away on him!" she hissed. Grabbing his arm, she then pointed to the still silver band before tossing his hand aside. "What is the meaning of this Sesshoumaru? Have you not slept with her?"

"It is none of your concerns."

"Of course Elisa, didn't I tell you? It is all a sham! I told you, I begged you didn't I? Not to let this happen? But did you listen?"

Sesshoumaru didn't want to hear it anymore. Stepping in front of his mother, he drew his sword and pointed it at Inu no Jiro.

"Leave."

The sight of his healing sword left his uncle roaring with laughter; one hand thumping his chest heavily. "Are you seriously threatening me with _that_ useless piece of crap? Such a stupid sword that cuts nothing!"

Stepping right into the blade, Inu no Jiro's laughter continued to echo before he suddenly stopped; his lips inches away from Sesshoumaru's ear.

"It's a matter of time nephew. I'll expose this lie and claim the throne as was rightfully mine. You'll regret everything you've done towards me. I promise you."

Sesshoumaru could only grit his teeth for the next second, his uncle had disappeared in a flash of silvery dust.

When he turned away, he saw that his mother was standing very still; face white with worry.

"Go to Seurri and return quickly Sesshoumaru. Inu no Jiro is a sickness even I cannot stop." She stepped closer, one hand resting on his shoulder. "You are now the Lord of the West. Nothing makes me happier. I do not care if your marriage is a lie or not. What matters is that you have inherited what your father and I have built for you."

Coming from his mother, that was as close to an apology and praise as he would get. With a slight bow, he left his mother's side, walking towards the horse carriage that was prepared for him.

Finally alone, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to breathe out slowly –the anger and worry seeping out of his body. He even kept the drapes of the carriage window down until he was certain that they had passed the castle grounds itself and onto the open road towards the south.

He had thought that Rin was safest away from him but now it seemed Inu no Jiro was relentless. Perhaps, it was time to make a trip to the central mountains to visit the Ancient after all.

But first, there was something he needed to be sure of.

Closing his eyes, he reached down to open the mating bond once again. It had been awhile since he last looked at their connection and what hit him was a bitter blast of sorrow – this time not directly because of him.

Rin had probably just received the condolence letter. He could feel every punch of her anger and sadness, so much so that it left him breathless from the unbearable pain.

Why do humans have to hurt so much? They knew that death would claim them eventually so why didn't they prepare their hearts and their minds beforehand? It was something he could never understand.

But the one thing he understood was that his mate was in so much pain and she didn't call for him, again. Looking further down their bond, he tried searching for the exuberant consciousness of his son but found nothing.

No… surely not! He would know; he would have felt it… right?

 _Kenta?_

Nothing.

Risking it, he sent a pulse of power down the mating bond. Such a blatant effort from his end would surely be felt by Rin but he didn't have a choice. Her sadness had begun eating away at the boy's spirit, the lively child now cowering in fright at his mother's sudden shift in emotions that he had shut down everything around him. It was truly remarkable how an unformed being could possess such a consciousness. Surely it deserved to live a little more?

As though agreeing with his thoughts, a small kick of delight came crashing down the bond, followed by soft, almost tentative heartbeats.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say or do. This being wasn't even aware of the world. How does one explain death to something that is barely a life?

So he did what he thought was right.

 _Keep your mother happy. I'm… I'm coming._

/

A/N

 _Some explainations:_

 _Just to clarify a few things. Zahara and Etienne are connected by their great-grandfathers which makes them cousins I don't know how many times removed, so technically they can marry -it is not uncommon for cousins to marry in royal families. But, like many traditions, a marriage can be annulled if it's not consummated so *cries* there is a light at the end of the tunnel for our HEA!_

 _I've enjoyed all your reviews so far, so do keep them coming!_


	17. Chapter 17

Rin was supervising the construction planning for an improved irrigation system when Miria came flying towards her; a scroll in hand. Judging from the sun's low position in the sky, it had to be no later than nine in the morning –too early for mail to arrive.

"We must speak urgently my Lady."

Perhaps it was the tone of urgency in her voice or the slight swell in her eyes that caused Rin to raise her eyes up warily. Had Miria been crying?

Unfurling the letter in her hand, Rin almost smiled at the familiar cursive penmanship before the gravity of its contents took hold of her attention –

Lord Adam had suffered an unexpected death and a state funeral needed to be prepared in time for the various representatives of the lands to pay their respects.

"I will inform the city council to begin preparations," said Miria the moment Rin lifted her eyes away from the letter.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Miria's had her mouth opened slightly in surprise. "Lord Ulrich should arrive by tonight latest."

Rin glazed her eyes away from Miria's face to look at their surroundings – abandoned houses, crumbling walls, polluted waterways…

The city was not ready.

"We will hold a private burial for my father. Write back to the Lord of the West that his presence is not required."

She was expecting a reprimand or even a lengthy explanation of her duties but Miria simply stepped closer, pulling her into an embrace.

"You've done well Rin... the city is rebuilding, your people have shelter and food…" she whispered, smoothing a hand down her back. "So much in such a short time… you should be proud."

Rin wanted to struggle but the warmth of the Daiyoukai simply made everything melt slowly away.

"Gather the city advisors," she whispered finally, confessing her true fears. "I don't know what to do now."

Releasing her from her embrace, Miria stepped back and bowed low.

"I have already gathered them in the royal court for you my Lady." Of course. Miria was all about efficiency and forward planning. The Daiyoukai had probably prepared for all of Rin's possible responses and planned the next course of actions accordingly.

Grateful that she had Miria by her side, Rin followed her back to the castle. While part of her was sad from her loss, the other was soothing a rapidly beating heart. This would be the first time she would meet the city advisors – men and women who until yesterday, belonged to Lord Adam. Would they see her as an usurper? A strange Youkai-raised human that they ought to be wary of?

As they neared the dreaded doors of the royal court, Miria paused, turning to face Rin with a determined smile on her face.

"If you are planning on impressing anybody in that room, start with the largest bully by the name of Kaito. They call him the teacher of the law. He is the chief judge and temporary commander of household until you've ascended."

Rin couldn't bring herself to say anything but simply nodded as the doors swung open.

Eleven advisors, all dressed in white robes sat in a single row, facing one single cushioned chair in the middle –for her.

When she stepped forward, they all stood but only one spoke.

"Welcome Princess Rin," said the woman left of the middle. She was all smiles and kind eyes unlike her direct neighbour whose frown almost looked permanently etched on his face.

As soon as she sat, the woman bowed and began introducing the advisors but Rin only had her eyes set on one particular person.

She had expected him to be older, almost as old as Adam himself but the chief judge had hair as black as night and matching onyx eyes that have not been clouded with time. Rin chose not to think about all the people he had to step over to get his position at his age. Where others would have wielded a sword, Kaito would have slaughtered them with words.

"Do not think for once that you can do as you please princess," he said, in lieu of an introduction.

Rin sank into her sofa, keeping her back straight and her eyes unwavering at him. Already for their first meeting, he had laid the assumption that she was a reckless, young girl. What a mistake.

"The throne has never been passed onto non-royal members of the family before," he continued; his eyes watching her intently. "As his death demonstrated, Lord Adam was clearly not of sound mind when he made his final decisions. And under these circumstances, the laws have to be adjusted. "

Murmurs of agreement from the other ten advisors.

Rin felt the bubbles of anger brimming to the surface. How dare they _assume_ to know what their Lord was thinking? When the adoption was finalised, it had been documented and signed in their presence with no objections. And now, due to his suicide, they had chosen to revoke its legality?

However, instead of lashing out, she replied calmly, "I'm listening."

His face contorted into what looked like contempt as he leaned forward and studied her.

"Unlike our nonhuman neighbours, our mourning period is only 14 days. After which my Lady, you will be expected to ascend the throne, married or not.

However, seeing that you are not of royal blood, we must urge you to marry and secure an heir presumptive as Lord Adam Tsara has done with you."

Rin considered his words carefully. Unlike the situation in the West where succession was still debatable amongst the living descendants; here, Lord Adam had survived no one for he divorced all his wives and bore no children.

But before she could reply, Kaito held a hand up and issued a gentle warning. "These are troubled times my Lady. Should you be killed without a husband or child, our lands will be thrown into anarchy."

"And adopting is not an option?"

"No, only a man is entitled to as per our laws." He stared at her calmly, tapping his fingers together.

"Then I petition to change those laws!"

When she stood up to protest, Kaito simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Surely you are aware that a woman can bear her own child?"

She wished she could chew his head off at the moment for such insolence –but he had a point. The only problem now was, between a baby and a husband; the latter could be achieved within two weeks. But if she chose the former…

"And will this council of advisors continue to run the country if I ascend without an heir?"

Kaito had his eyebrows raised; his lips parting to form an 'o' before it twisted into a smirk.

"Very astute my Lady. I wasn't expecting you to conclude so quickly."

Narrowing her eyes at him, Rin then stood up, prompting the eleven advisors on their feet as well.

"My father's body will arrive tonight and we must see to his funeral preparations first. After which, I will return to you with my decision."

"Very well my Lady. The provisional government will see to the arrangements in the meantime."

The eleven parted with a customary bow, leaving Rin alone as she watched them exit the room one after the other. It was truly tempting to leave the running of a city to those who have been watching over it for years. But Lord Adam had chosen her and had died because of _her –_ whether she wanted to deny it or not.

How could he have left her like this…

Everything she ever dared to love ended up leaving her. She had barely started to know the city and now she has to run it! Rin couldn't have served herself as a weakling better than now –with the whole world coming to Seurri to bear witness.

Covering her face with her hands, Rin bent her head forward and allowed the tears to fall; her heart aching for the men in her life who seemed to think leaving her was everything they could do to make things right.

The only truth was, Rin would always be alone and unwanted… always.

/

Kagome was tucking Shiori into bed when Inuyasha came into the room looking flustered.

"What's wrong?" she asked instinctively, reaching out for her mate.

"This is sick. That bastard should be doing this, not me! Keh! Do I look like an orphanage?" he complained, storming back and forth in front of her.

"Inuyasha, this is for Rin, not Sesshoumaru," she reminded him sternly before pushing him out of the room lest he wake their baby.

"How can you stand there and tell me this is alright?" Inuyasha pulled her closer by the lapels of her haori, teeth bared possessively.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think I'm fine with it? I don't want this any more than you do but Rin-chan has no one else! We both know she will not make it into the next half of her pregnancy if you don't…"

Inuyasha had his ears flopping down in defeat. Kagome knew he was torn – the kindness in his human heart understood the sacrifice he had to make but the youkai in him could not comprehend a claiming of a child that did not belong to his mate. In the logic of the Inuyoukais, this would probably constitute as cheating even when her own human mind considered it as being merciful.

Wounding her fingers in his, Kagome smiled warmly at her mate. "Let's see her together. I think it's time we both let her know what's going on with her body."

For a moment, Inuyasha looked like he was about to say something mean but all that came out from him was a long exhale.

Kagome understood the gravity of such an announcement on Inuyasha, for in the youkai world they were obsessed with lineage and birthright - more so than their human counterparts. She had lost count of the number of times Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had both been a target of various enemies thanks to a grudge they had with Inu no Taisho. If she had to pick one – the panther tribe was probably the worst.

Upon reaching Rin's chambers, Kagome was about to knock when Inuyasha suddenly held her back.

"Wait." He placed an ear against the door; his brows furrowing as he listened intently. "Something is not right."

"What do you mean! Is it the baby? Inuyasha let me through!" insisted Kagome, trying to push past him.

Her efforts were useless for Inuyasha did not budge and instead covered her mouth with a hand while he motioned for her to be quiet.

"She's crying… I don't understand. Adam is… dead?"

"WHAT!"

Kagome regretted her outburst immediately for the door creaked open slightly with Rin's forlorn face peeking out; more curious than annoyed at her guests.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, looking from one to the other.

"May I come in please Rin? I think we need to talk." Turning to her mate, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Inuyasha will remain outside like a good dog."

He scowled at her but she had seen the relief in his eyes at the thought of escaping another day of _not_ having to tell Rin about the baby. Kagome knew it was only a matter of time before it would be too dangerous to allow Rin to walk around with an un-imprinted baby.

"You've been crying." It wasn't an accusation.

"I've received grave news," she whispered back, relaying to Kagome the contents of Sesshoumaru's letter as well as the accompanying note from Chiyoko.

She had been livid earlier when a letter came from Chiyoko addressed to Inuysha. It had been purely out of spite that Kagome had stuffed it in a drawer somewhere without reading its contents. Surely this awkward situation could have been avoided if she had not been so thick headed!

"I'm sorry Rin-chan. You truly do not deserve all this pain," whispered Kagome, drawing the younger woman close. There was no way she was going to drop another bombshell on Rin now. "And now he's coming here… talk about adding salt to –"

"I know you're thinking that I'm upset about Sesshoumaru's wedding… but I'm not," said Rin, taking in a deep breath and letting out a long sigh. "I have my own wedding to possibly think of."

"WHAT!"

Kagome almost fainted when Rin told her the terms of her ascension. Just how was she going to find a suitable husband in a matter of days? Personally, it had taken Inuyasha more than three years to even take that step!

Now would be the perfect time to tell Rin about the baby… but was she ready?

"Rin-chan, couldn't you opt for the baby route instead? I mean, what if you marry someone and realised later that it was the wrong decision?"

Big brown eyes widened at her before Rin broke out laughing. "Me having a baby? Please! I mean come on, look at this body. It's not built for that!"

"Rin! I'm serious." Kagome pinched Rin's arm playfully, sending the young woman into hysterics. "Marriage is not something you take lightly!"

"And a baby is?" Rin patted her arm gently. "Whatever I choose will be the best decision."

For who? Kagome didn't honestly know but knowing Rin, she would always put others before her, even if it meant getting herself hurt in the process. Just like the time she climbed a cliff all by herself to get medicinal herbs to save Jaken from being poisoned. She had been only eight! She could have died!

"Rin, just know that Inuyasha and I will always be here for you if you need us. You don't have to do all this alone. In fact, you've got a lot more support than you realise. Just don't make any decision by yourself…" said Kagome, gripping Rin's hand tightly.

"I'll be fine. You should go get some rest before dinner. I'll catch up with you later?"

Realising that she had been dismissed, Kagome stood up and left without protesting. Rin really needed time to think – and quite a lot of issues at that.

This was honestly all Sesshoumaru's fault!

When she shut the door of Rin's chambers behind her, Kagome saw in Inuyasha's eyes that he too felt the same. From the look on his face, he had no doubt been eavesdropping –something she had been counting on.

"I'm not breathing in the same space as that Sesshoumaru!" he hissed as they walked back to their room. "That pompous brat got married anyway? And now he's coming here? Idiot!"

"I know you want to leave, Inuyasha but we must stay for Rin's sake. Apparently Chiyoko sent you a note with instructions but I sort of misplaced it…" Kagome looked away, hoping he wouldn't catch the embarrassment on her cheeks.

"Oh you mean this?" Inuyasha held up a small parchment and grinned. "Please. I scented something that didn't belong in our room and hunted it down. Don't think for a moment I was allowing anything foreign near you or Shiori."

Kagome sighed; secretly thrilled at her mate's possessiveness. Guess there was no need to be irrational and jealous after all!

"So what does it say?"

"Uh I don't know," admitted Inuyasha, unfurling the scroll. "I can't read this chicken scratchy."

Snatching the paper away, Kagome was surprised to see that it had been written in human text – probably on purpose so that Kagome could read it too. Now she felt doubly guilty!

"Oh Inuyasha… this is terrible. She needs you to imprint the child now, before any of the guests arrive for the funeral!" A hand clamped over her mouth to stop the sob. "But Rin is not ready! She has so much on her mind… I can't. I can't do this to her!"

Kagome felt the warm hands of her mate curling around her. "That's not the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't imprint on the child – ever."

Kagome pushed away from him to stare hard into his eyes. They had this conversations too many times already!

However, the guiltless look on Inuyasha's face gave her pause. No, something else was the problem, just as he said.

"I tried to reach into the baby's mind earlier while you girls were talking… and nothing."

"What do you mean nothing!" Kagome was thankful that Inuyasha was half demon for she was clutching his arm so strongly, she could see her own knuckles going white.

"It's not dead! Baka!" he slapped at her hand in amusement. "It's just not mine anymore to imprint."

Kagome blinked back her surprise. How was that possible? Rin still doesn't know that she's pregnant! And by the slender frame of her body, neither could Kagome, if she hadn't already known the truth.

Surely Sesshoumaru…

No, that wasn't possible – right?

/

The night had descended upon Seurri much faster than she wanted for under the cover of darkness, Rin felt the edges of her control slowly melting away.

She had pushed away all efforts to comfort her; insisting that she was fine and that the death of Lord Adam meant little to her. After all, their relationship had been short and recent.

But, when the sledge-wolves came racing past her castle gates bearing the body of her late adopted father, her knees gave way to jellied legs; the rage and tears kept caged all these while broke loose. How _dare_ he leave her? Did he think her stupid not to know his plans?

Adam knew that his death would require Sesshoumaru's presence in the South once more but what's the point? It was too late!

These men – untitled, powerful, selfish men –constantly dictated what she needed or not to do. Should she wish to marry an entire harem of men or none at all, it was her prerogative!

The vases had suffered first –thrown against walls and smashed on the floor as she stormed down the hallway to greet her guest. If she hadn't been so blinded by her own fury, Rin might have been surprised at how effortlessly she had lifted a fifty pound sculpture before chucking it out the window.

Perhaps she should think about asking Miria for some hand to hand combat to ease some of the pent up tension –something to think about later.

Right now, the grim face of the wolf Lord before her signalled a long night of emotionally draining conversation.

"Open the gates," she ordered; watching as the thick silver barricade was lifted, allowing safe passage for the Lord of the East and his carriage to enter.

"Welcome my Lord to the humble lands of the South," greeted Rin politely with a deep bow. "I'm sorry we had to meet for the first time under such dismal circumstances but rest assured that I am truly honoured to have your presence."

"The pleasure is all mine princess," he replied, reaching for her hand and sealing his greeting with a kiss on her palm. Rin had to remind herself not to snatch her hand back. Some youkai men, in her opinion were extremely physical and it wouldn't surprise her if this was a normal form of greeting in the East.

Still, Rin couldn't help the flush on her cheeks. For a Youkai nearly twice Sesshoumaru's age, Lord Ulrich looked barely older than forty – broad shouldered and towering over her. Unlike the Western Lord however, Lord Ulrich wore his gold and silver hair in a short crop; trimmed close to the scalp.

But, it was his eyes that captured her attention. Blue with a rim of gold, Lord Ulrich had eyes that dripped sensuality; his pupils darkening the longer she stared at them.

Well, this was the Lord who had a harem of concubines after all.

"I hope your trip was well my Lord."

"It was an awful long journey but it's worth it now that I've seen you."

Lord Ulrich took his smiling eyes away from hers only to see to the correct handling of Lord Adam's body, currently housed in a makeshift glass coffin.

Thankful for the break in eye contact, Rin turned to inform the guards to find Miria and Emiko for her. The wolf princess would probably see to it that her father was well taken care of while Rin settled the funeral arrangements.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" she offered when Lord Ulrich returned his attention to her.

He nodded. "Only if you accompany me."

"Of course my Lord." Rin was still feeling queasy but she knew for the sake of politics and decorum, it was a necessity. Leading him to the private dining hall, she then requested for the cooks to see to it that refreshments were prepared for the Eastern Lord and his men.

"What would you like to drink my Lord?" Rin turned to the young kitchen maid pushing a tray of various beverages.

The wolf however continued staring at Rin curiously before gesturing to the bottle of wine. "A glass for me but a glass of warm milk for the princess."

"I'll have a glass with you as well," insisted Rin. Did he think she couldn't hold her alcohol? It wouldn't do to have your fellow noble consider you weak.

But before she could pour herself a glass, Lord Ulrich placed a hand over hers, turning her hand palm up to caress it softly. "Then I will have a glass of milk with you."

Her cheeks were unbearably red but she took her drink without complaint – secretly relieved at the comfort the drink brought to her stomach. It had also served to calm her nerves for Rin had been worried that she would appear extremely ignorant of Eastern land business – she didn't have enough time to study their mutual treaties yet!

But the Lord of the East didn't seem to be interested in that; his attention focused on the her hand in his, behaving as though it was the most natural thing for him to be petting her this way.

"You've done well on the rebuilding front princess. My daughter tells me you've been most pleased with my red wolves."

Pulling her hand away, Rin nodded. "I have offered them a plot of land to rebuild their homes. It was the least I could do for everything they've done."

Lord Ulrich was smiling with his eyes again; the corners tilting upwards into an upturned crescent moon. Rin somehow found her hands in his again but this time she gave up trying to take it back. Instead, she allowed her attention to drift to the spartan spread before him.

It had been fine for her to be fed with gruel, bread and butter and eggs for the past weeks for most of the food storage had been distributed to the city. But to serve this to their esteemed guests was just… embarrassing.

Even with the increase in food imports that she had sanctioned, it would still take some time for Seurri to be self-sufficient once more. The ports have to be rebuilt before fishing could resume and the crops that were replanted would take a year to grow back.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me anything about him."

The silky voice of the wolf Youkai brought her slowly out of her thoughts; her eyes trailing back to the handsome face of her guest.

"About?"

Lord Ulrich leaned back in his seat and gave a low laugh as he resumed stroking her hand. "No, forget it."

When her brows furrowed in confusion, he merely continued to smile, watching her intently from his seat until Rin was sure he had memorised every line on her face.

"Have you been to the Eastern Lands, princess?"

Of course, how could she forget? Chased by bandits and nearly left for dead, Rin would not have been alive if not for Sesshoumaru who had brought her back to life and allowed her to join his wandering party.

"I don't remember much of my time there. I was only eight when I left." It wasn't the complete truth but Rin didn't want the unnecessary need to explain about Sesshoumaru in her life. Therefore it came as a great relief when they were interrupted by two brief knocks on the door.

Placing her own hand on top of his, Rin stilled his caressing motions before pulling away and standing up.

"That must be Emiko."

Lord Ulrich however, had other plans; a hand gripping her by the wrist and pulling her back into her seat.

"I can see my daughter anytime. But you my lovely –I must have my share before a certain someone else steals your attention." He brought her palms to his lips. "Though it seems you have been claimed, I however am not the jealous type."

"I assure you my Lord that I have no intentions of giving anyone –including you any more attention than necessary. I should leave."

Her attempts at escape failed once again for he refused to release his grip on her.

"I will allow you to go on one condition."

Rin didn't like the tune of his conversation but she nodded nonetheless; her eyes cautious as he grinned.

"The people of the South would prosper greatly if our lands were to be united as one entity. Your lands have been ravished below survival point and while you're importing necessities from the East, why not go a step further and allow free trade between our lands?"

A treaty would suffice for that but Rin kept quiet, allowing the wolf Lord to continue. She knew what he was implying and while the thought distressed her, Rin knew she should not disregard the option. After all, it was now her duty to put her people before herself.

"I have my entire army at your disposal and what these walls cannot keep out, my men will.

But more importantly my lovely –my wolf Youkai kind would never look down on any human or half human child."

His fingers reached out to cup her chin; his smile reaching his eyes. "We celebrate all births, especially ours. So consider this, my proposal to you princess of the South."

Rin forced herself to smile at him before taking a step back towards the door. Relief at the sight of Emiko and Miria steadied her nerves enough for her to take one last look at the Lord of the East.

"You will have my answer by the end of the week. Have a good rest my Lord and I will see you tomorrow morning."

She left with a nod towards the wolf princess before taking her leave with Miria at her side.

It seems like the two weeks ahead were going to be long and difficult.

/

 _A/N: Gosh! I keep spinning and spinning this story! I must say I'm enjoying writing it as much as I hope you're enjoying reading it! I wasn't expecting to write a scene with Ulrich like this but somehow after I've written it, I'm wondering if perhaps it would be a good idea for them to get married. Let's see how Sesshy deals with this in the next chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews. Seriously you guys made my day._

 _And so, I have some lemons here – so if you're not comfortable, just skip the part and read the ending. I think I had a nosebleed writing it._

/

The morning bells from the community hall rang five times.

Apart from the fluttering of birds disturbed by the chimes, the city was still; the hush of approaching dawn at the far recesses of their dreams.

But for Rin, the quiet provided some time for her to think as she looked out over her half-healed city. Barely even ready to fend for themselves, they would now have to host nearly the entire country for the lying-in-state would begin from noon that day.

While Rin had ordered as many guests rooms to be made available in the castle for the visiting royals, there was still the business of food, necessities and lodging for many of the Southern villagers who would be flocking to the city centre to pay their respects.

Just the thought of spending the afternoon planning for this mass exercise with her advisors made her want to throw up. Rushing away from her window, Rin headed down to the kitchen where she knew her source of comfort would be waiting for her on the table.

"Warm milk is good for you," said Kagome, stroking her cheek lightly as she took the glass from him. "Why are you up so early Rin?"

"I could say the same for you. You know you're a guest here and not my personal cook right?"

The Miko simply smiled as he took her glass away.

"Come and sit here," she gestured to the edge of the table. "I was going to offer pancakes but you look like you need to talk."

The words spilled out much faster and easier than she thought – the meeting with the council of advisors, Lord Ulrich's proposal, her concerns about her people and of course the important decision she needed to make at the end of the two weeks.

Leaning against the table, Kagome turned to look at her with kind eyes that were neither judging nor sympathetic. And for that reason, Rin had sought her out –the same way a child cries out for its mother when the monsters under the bed starts crawling out.

"I won't tell you how or what to do Rin. But your life is your own and that human life should be lived as it is. Would it be so bad to be your own person without the need for someone to define who you are?" Warm hands patted her shoulder. "In time, I am sure the council will accept your rule unconditionally. I promise."

How could Kagome sound so sure when everything seemed so undecided for her?

With a sigh, she hopped off the table and gave her a fierce hug. "I'm really glad you're here Kagme. Would you consider staying here permanently? I know it's not home, but…"

"I'm as close to family as you've got –in more ways than you think sweetheart." She patted her hair gently. "So I'll think about it."

/

Kagome watched as the young woman waltzed out of the kitchen and headed out – no doubt to begin her morning inspection of the wake. She really shouldn't be putting too much stress on her body for the child inside of her would surely pick up on his mother's distress.

Turning to her husband, she gestured for him to come out from hiding in the shadows.

Kagome still didn't know why he hadn't talked to Rin about the baby yet – perhaps part of him was hopeful that Sesshoumaru would change his mind but following Chiyoko's letter, it seemed that arrogant twit had gone ahead and married their cousin.

Kagome didn't resent her for she had been very kind and possibly the most suitable person to handle the politics of the West. And now once more, she was demonstrating her gentle nature by warning them about the need to mask Rin's child as his own. Delegates from the West have just pledged their loyalty to their new Lord and knowing of his Hanyou child might cause discord amongst the other Daiyoukai clans. They would not be so loyal knowing that the next heir to the throne was not of a pure demon status.

But even he knew that he could not put off the imprinting forever. Soon it would be too dangerous for Rin to be carrying an unclaimed Youkai child; the stronger nature of the baby will attempt to extinguish that of his mother's.

/

"I should go and talk to her," said Inuyasha after awhile,rubbing his temples, hoping to ward off the impending headache but it was pointless. Perhaps it was best to get it over and done with –before the chaos of the two weeks started.

Stepping out past the back doors, Inuyasha took in a deep breath of the morning dew and followed the soft scent of the princess down the herb garden and past the inner courtyard. He was almost to the outer premises when a warning scent of a very powerful Youkai stopped him in his tracks.

"It seems we're both headed the same way."

Whipping around, Inuyasha caught the curious eyes of a wolf Youkai as he stepped in front of him to block his advance. Unlike the red wolf variety he was used to, this Youkai towered over him, the gold and silver of his hair so striking he had to be of the East.

"My my. Does the Inuyoukai blood know no boundaries? First Rin, now you?" the wolf smiled, shaking his head as he continued studying Inuyasha. "But this scent… so like that of your father?"

Inuyasha kept his face straight. It wasn't like his father kept his human mate a secret.

"That child of Rin – smells of you does it not?"

His golden eyes narrowed slightly as he considered the Youkai. There was no need to correct this stranger. "That is none of your concerns. If there is nothing else, I have to go."

But the Youkai didn't budge. Instead, he stretched out his hands, blocking Inuyasha's path.

"No, there is one thing." The Youkai bowed from the waist – a sign of the highest respect. "I do not care what your relationship to the princess is but you share blood. And in my lands, that counts as family.

I have expressed my desire to be with Rin, in her position as my Queen. As her elder, I am asking for your permission to let me court her."

Inuyasha needed a fork right now – to poke his eyes out. He had been accosted by the Lord of the East himself and he didn't even know? So this was the wolf that had been smitten by Rin? Either that or he hoped to gain more land and power.

"Don't you already have enough women to satisfy you my Lord? Many of whom I recall are of Daiyoukai birth?"

The Youkai grinned – definitely unrepentant of his lust.

"But Rin would be the first and only human, if she wishes for it to stay that way."

Inuyasha had one eyebrow raised. True as the rumours come, the wolf Youkais indeed have no concept of mating and monogamy.

"The choice would be up to her my Lord. I cannot decide her heart."

His answer seemed to please the Youkai for he bowed once again before breaking into another smile.

"There is perhaps something you can decide now for her – the child."

"What of it?"

"Let me hold my scent over Rin and the child for this period of mourning – just long enough until she makes her decision." Before Inuyasha could protest, the wolf Lord held up his hand and continued. "Inuyoukai scents are very tricky on the wolf senses but I am sure they are not for your kind. I can't for example tell the difference between yours and Sesshoumaru's scent. Now wouldn't it be problematic if they find out that their precious Lord of the West has a Hanyou child?"

Inuyasha knew he should say no, that he should go and imprint the baby once and for all. But… what if there was a chance that this could work in Rin's favour? Having another male's scent would drive any man up the wall but to have another Alpha male's scent on his mate – even Sesshoumaru could not forgive that.

"Let me… talk to her about it first. I do not wish for any unnecessary bloodshed."

In that instant, Inuyasha realised how much he had given away the identity of the baby's father when he saw the blue eyes of the wolf widen with surprise. How could he have been so stupid…

It was obvious that he wasn't the father or the mate seeing that he hadn't already attempted to chew off the Youkai's throat.

But it didn't mean that he didn't care. Should Rin choose not to accept Lord Ulrich's offer, then he would imprint the baby as he had planned.

 _/_

 _Four days later…_

From the window of the breakfast room, Rin had her eyes set upon the incoming carriage door; her breath hitched with every creak of the door as it swung open –revealing the face she memorised by heart.

And hated.

Even as the trumpets blared announcing his entourage, Rin chose to turn away not wishing to allow him even a glance at her.

"Lord of the West Sesshoumaru and his delegates wish to pay respects to the late Southern King."

She would be cordial as necessary but nothing more. Her advisors would see to it that the Western Lord was escorted to the casket before her own household staff took over with his lodging requirements. It was an unspoken request that he would require a place to stay until the end of the mourning.

"You shouldn't worry too much about him my lovely," came a raspy whisper from behind before its owner made his presence known with a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Just because I allowed you to shroud me in your scent doesn't mean you can go around claiming skin privileges without permission!" she glared at the grinning wolf Lord.

"I cannot help it. You were staring longingly at another male," he replied, continuing his kiss up her neck. His lips paused only for a second; smiling against the crook of her neck when she shoved the hilt of her sword handle into his ribs.

"Enough." She pushed him away and stormed out of the room, aware that he was following her. Just how did she come to agree to this arrangement?

Oh yes that's right. It was Kagome's solution for payback. Honestly, she didn't know where that Miko managed to hide that mean streak amidst all that motherly demeanour.

"You're an intriguing creature princess. I am almost jealous that you are mated to another."

"You are very much mistaken my Lord. Sesshoumaru is mated to me but _I_ am mated to no one," she replied with a smile. It had taken a long night of conversation with Kagome for her to come to that realisation. As a human, she was not bound by the same laws and expectations that came with being mated.

"A very bold statement." An audible sigh of pleasure. "Very fitting for a queen…"

She shot him a warning look as they stepped out into the public hall currently housing the late Lord Adam's body.

If she thought her silent tiptoes were inconspicuous, she was clearly wrong for every Youkai in the hall turned the instant she set foot in the vicinity, their faces set in surprise.

But nothing prepared her for Sesshoumaru's response.

Midway through paying his respects; his back snapped upright, eyes turning red as they settled on her. Rin forced herself to turn away but something held her eye contact in place, rendering her almost breathless when he strode across the hall calmly towards her.

Not a single emotion betrayed the flawless clarity of his face but his eyes were pure rage and betrayal.

"My Lady." A greeting whispered behind clenched teeth. "I see you've been acquainted with Lord Ulrich –much quicker than I expected."

Lord Ulrich however waved away the masked threat.

"Sesshoumaru, come! Rin and I have much to speak to you about."

A warm possessive hand curled around her waist, pulling her closer to the hard upper body of the wolf Youkai. Despite herself, Rin blushed furiously at his touch.

"If you would please unhand her Ulrich," warned Sesshoumaru, walking over to flank her on the other side.

Lord Ulrich however only grinned, pulling Rin tighter. Seemed like his little scent trick was working very well for Sesshoumaru had murderous eyes affixed to his pale unresponsive face.

While he didn't act on it, there was no doubt in her mind that it was a matter of time before the two would be at each other's throats. Rin could almost taste the threat in the air as they sizzled and curled over her body. And for that, she was grateful that they were under the watchful gaze of the public for it gave the three of them some measure of restraint.

"My Lord, I hope that the arrangements for you accommodations will be satisfactory," said Rin when they neared the exit of the temporary funeral hall. She kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to give him the benefit of reading her emotions.

Turning to Ulrich, she then eased herself away and nodded slightly. "Whatever business you wish to speak to me – we will discuss over dinner. Rest well my Lords."

Rin whizzed out of the hall as fast as her legs could carry her, aware that the two Lords were burning a hole in her back with their stares.

She had thought that she would be stronger than this, but just looking at him had given her heart a kick and she couldn't deny the pain that licked at the wound. How dare he look at her as if she was his when the silver band around his wrists said otherwise?

/

The welcome dinner for the Western delegates consisted of a simple stew of meats and potatoes.

Sesshoumaru tried not to flinch at the disappointed looks on some of the Daiyoukai clan heads at the meagre offering before them. If this was back home, he would have treated them to the personal flavour of his hand.

Rin was offering them a meal out of diplomacy. She of all people knew that Youkais did not require much food and if anything, the dinner was meant more for her human guests.

Daring to stray his gaze towards the beautiful human on his right, Sesshoumaru saw the furrowing of her brows as her eyes transfixed on her guests and their eating habits. It didn't take a genius to know what she was thinking of.

In a few days, Ulrich's own delegates would arrive and the castle would be stretched thin of its resources and space.

"Do not worry my Rin. My kind are not so rude as to come empty-handed," said the wolf Lord; his lips close to her ears but his eyes resting on Sesshoumaru's. "Stop worrying about feeding everyone and just eat."

Rin turned towards him and whispered something back –a reprimand from the look on her face but Ulrich responded as though she had whispered lustful secrets in his ears.

Sesshoumaru ought to wipe that stupid grin off the wolf –and plunge his heart with a steak knife.

"I have come here in peace – none of my warriors nor clan heads bearing arms. Is that not enough for the Southern Lady? Gifts are not appropriate for mourning."

Rin simply flicked her beautiful hazel eyes at him but said nothing. Instead, she motioned for the servers to come forth to top up the guests' drinks.

Resting his own palm on top of his glass, he denied the refill of his glass. He wanted Rin to speak to him but every question he asked; her reply had been either a smile or a nod. It was infuriating!

Especially since she was comfortable enough answering each and every one of Ulrich's questions; leaning in when he spoke, smiling when he joked.

That bastard. How dare he acted as though he owned Rin? And she for one wasn't pushing him away, even allowing his scent to wash over her like they had mated…

"My Lord?" Rin's voice was a soft surprise.

Sesshoumaru didn't even realise that he had stood up until he noticed the eyes on him. But his focus was only on one – the wolf Youkai seated right across from him.

"Outside. Now."

The wolf dared to smile, baring his teeth in a show of dominance. "With pleasure."

Sesshoumaru vaguely heard Rin calming everyone as he and Ulrich left the dining hall. Judging from the murderous look on her face when they left, he figured the two men have less than five minutes before she would come and throw her weight around.

"Was it not clear that she belongs to me?" Sesshoumaru got straight to it; his hands balling into fists. It was a shame he had left his Bakusaiga back home for this moment truly called for an act of violence.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, punch me like you want to. All that anger and frustration…" whistled the wolf as he leaned casually against a pillar. Nodding in the direction of his silver band, he laughed, "It's no wonder your manhood's all shrivelled up. Having trouble pleasing your woman Youkai?"

That did it. He launched for Ulrich, one hand aimed straight for a chokehold around his throat while the other landed a solid hook on his cheek.

"Good… let it all out." Ulrich huffed each word with every blow he failed to block. Landing his own blow, the wolf even had a smile on his face as his fist rammed the underside of Sesshoumaru's rib.

Damn bastard was getting off on this!

Pushing himself off his opponent, Sesshoumaru backed down, wiping at his split lip and watched Ulrich from a good arm's length away.

"I'm disappointed Sesshoumaru. I heard you were such a fighter."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He would have killed the Eastern Lord in a heartbeat if he wanted. But this was not a fight he wanted to win by force.

"Have you mated with her?" he demanded, ignoring the laughter on Ulrich's face.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Ask her? She wouldn't even speak to him! And he had no goddamn power to make her – especially not when she was grieving and definitely not in her seat of power.

But this –this tussle with Ulrich was within his control. Launching for the wolf, he toppled the burly weight down and felt his fangs lengthening. He was going for his throat. Rip that jugular off and watch the stupid bastard die laughing.

"Damn it Sesshoumaru." The wolf wheezed out as he pressed his weight down onto his chest. "I didn't touch her. She wouldn't let me."

The blind rage bled from his body; his hands loosening its grip on the wolf. "And yet you lay claim on her. Explain!"

Ulrich no longer had a smile on his face as his hands rubbed his throat cautiously. "I bore witness to your matrimony. You go claim your wife and I'll claim mine."

Sesshoumaru had unsheathed his sword even before he could fully comprehend Ulrich's words. Rin to be wed to the Eastern Lord?

Hell no. He swung Tenseiga down, not caring if the blade wouldn't cut. If he hit hard enough, the wolf would have bruises.

Wife, wife… wasn't that what Adam had warned him? And what had he said? Oh yes that's right. He would come to her wedding. Flashing his bleeding red eyes at Ulrich, he launched once more; the edge of his sword pressed down on the wolf's throat as pure fury dictated his movements.

So consumed by the blood lust of his mating bond, Sesshoumaru almost didn't sense her when she entered the empty hallway.

"My Lords!"

"Rin! Please get your mate off me."

A flicker of gold flashed in her eyes when he turned to look at her but then her baby browns softened as she approached him.

"Sesshoumaru, please."

God he missed the way her voice tilted as she said his name. As she came closer, he released Ulrich and got back to his feet slowly.

"This will never happen again," he whispered, lowering his head slightly in a respectful nod. "So leave us Ulrich. Or I might not hold back."

But the wolf stayed rooted, a hand wiping away the sweat and blood from his face. Instead he offered his hand to the human before them.

"Rin, come."

She shook her head slowly, looking at both of them with a grave expression in her eyes. "You will return to your quarters tonight and tomorrow you will make peace. These lands have paid witness to enough tragedy so please; I do not want anyone dying on my account."

And with that, she turned away from both of them, her slender figure blending into the darkness. A reminder of what neither of them could have.

/

Damn it! Rin had only agreed to the scent marking to get back at Sesshoumaru but never had she thought that he would crazy with some sort of blood lust. Inuyasha had warned her that mated Youkai males were very possessive, what more a Daiyoukai.

Rin had thought that having married Chiyoko, the mating bond would have been undone by itself but apparently it doesn't. Her human mind could not comprehend the depth of this bond, especially so since she could not feel anything different about herself or about him.

Thankful that the rest of the evening had been uneventful, Rin turned towards her bed and curled under the covers. It had been a difficult few hours out there pretending she was really the strong Lady of the South when all she really wanted was to hide on her bed and cry.

How she wished she had never left Kaede's village! Would she have eventually accepted Charlie the human boy's warmth and maybe be married to him by now? Perhaps.

But the truth was, she would still dream of the fair, silvery-haired Daiyoukai who looked at her with eyes of gold, turning red with those rare flecks of emotion.

He had looked exactly the same – since the first time she met him at eight and now again after more than a decade. She had always known it was selfish of her to want him, to crave for the Daiyoukai Lord when she could never have him.

Perhaps it was that shame in her desires that averted her eyes from him, not so much the anger and hurt at being left behind. She _knew_ this was inevitable and had pushed him towards his marriage had she not?

Oh but the scent of him –even the briefest of seconds had sent her running for the doors, not wanting to betray her desires. That was the truth. She could never lay with another man for the rest of her life and even if she did, she would hate herself for it.

There was no way she could forget the look in his eyes moments ago when she left both Lords to their rooms. His golden eyes had roamed her body, demanding her attention; drawing her gaze down to his arousal.

If Ulrich hadn't been there…

Rin closed her eyes and allowed herself a low groan. She had wanted Sesshoumaru, wanted to feel his hands on her skin, his taste in her mouth…

Maybe for tonight, she would grant herself that pleasure. Pretend for one night that he didn't belong to someone else. That he was hers.

If Ulrich hadn't been there, Rin might have dragged Etienne into one of the many dark corners of that hallway, demanding that he touch her, consume her. Dream lover Sesshoumaru would not deny her of course. He would have dropped to his knees and parted her dress; drinking from her core until her knees buckled under her release.

She would bite her knuckles as his tongue explored her slippery folds; his fingers entering her tightness and his fangs – oh god those wondrous pricks of pleasure –pierce the vein at the side of her sex as she rode out her orgasm.

 _I would lick you all day if you'd let me._

She looked down into the heated gold of her lover's eyes and nodded. But instead of the familiar warmth of his tongue, all she felt was a cold draft as he stepped away from her. Looking up, she saw the grin on his face as he untied the sash around his waist, allowing his robes part slightly.

 _Together_ , he said as he reached out to hold her before Rin felt herself flipped vertically; her face in front of the growing erection in his pants while her thighs were gripped and held apart by strong powerful hands.

Oh that tongue…

Rin didn't care if they were caught. She had to moan. Loudly.

 _Touch me Rin. I want your mouth on me._

Pulling the drawstring holding his pants together, she allowed the material to pool at his feet as her prize stood proud and hard inches away from her lips. God he was huge. Had she really taken all of him inside her?

Encouraged by his soft moans against her wetness, Rin guided his erection into her mouth, sucking on its tip softly as one hand massaged the base. She continued to stroke him –hard and fast then painfully slow –alternating the rhythm until she was sure he was going to come all over her hands.

 _Enough._

Against her command, dream lover Sesshoumaru flipped her back onto her feet and pressed her against the wall. Grabbing both her hands, he moved it above her head and held them together by the wrist.

 _Wait a minute. I'm supposed to be in-charge here_.

But she didn't manage to say anything for his lips were already claiming hers –no soft gentle kisses this time but an audacious demand that made her shiver with anticipation. Pressing her harder against the wall, he slid a knee between her thighs, pressing his erection against her hip.

 _What does my Lady wishes me to do?_

 _I can't think right now,_ she managed to whisper even as he kissed the column of her neck to the sensitive spot just behind her ear.

Frustration bubbled in her throat as his lips moved lower; kissing each mark he made after he bit her on her neck, her chest, her breasts…

He was purposely avoiding her nipples, choosing to kiss around it before moving south to kiss down her abdomen, to the triangle of soft brown hair…

 _Touch me… please…_

The relief never came for he bit the tender flesh of her inner thigh in response. She screamed, from the shock and the sheer frustration. His mouth hovered, less than an inch from her core, yet it might as well have been a mile. Nefariously, he kept licking, up and down and on either side. Everywhere but the source of her wetness.

 _Sesshoumaru…_ a desperate plea.

 _Yes Rin?_ He blew gently against her heated wetness, making her forget whatever she had been about to say. _Is this what you want?_ She moaned at the sudden invasion of two thick fingers inside her. All she could think about then was squeezing her muscles around the delicious…

 _No!_ she yelped when he took his fingers out to bring them to his lips; licking off her juice, swirling his tongue over the tip of his fingers. But more, she wanted him inside of her. Now.

 _I want you…_

He smiled as he covered her mouth with his; fingers moving down between her thighs to tap teasingly at her wet lips. She squirmed impatiently, wanting those fingers inside her right that instant.

 _Whose is this?_ He demanded as his fingers dipped slightly into her slippery folds.

 _Yours!_ Rin's words a mere breath as she felt him slide in his fingers completely; the contact causing her to shudder with relief.

 _And who am I_? His eyes were pure gold as they held her gaze; fingers moving in and out in slow lazy motions.

 _Mine_ , was her unexpected reply.

It must have pleased him though for he reached down and positioned his hardness directly at her slick entrance. She started to move her hips impatiently but he held her still; eyes locked on hers.

 _This_ , he growled as he sheathed himself inside her. _Is mine_ … He leaned forward; his breath hot against her neck. _And what is mine must never be given away._ He punctuated each word with a deep thrust inside her.

They moaned in unison on the last thrust.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, he continued into her, stretching her tight… so tight…

She exploded; body arching upwards as pleasure consumed her entire body.

When she opened her eyes, his head was buried at the crook of her neck, almost as if he was keeping still until she had claimed her release. But the throbbing between their legs was not done yet.

 _Will you drink with me?_

Rin nodded. There was nothing more natural than leaning her head aside to let him sink his teeth deep into her pulsating artery. But before the pain could register, she felt his wrists pressed against her lips and she didn't hesitate.

The taste of his blood –adrenaline, pleasure, desire, memory, emotions –coursed through her veins, invigorating her to move faster; to feel more and more of his pleasure… to finally feel the force of their combined orgasm robbing her of her breath. So this, is what mating was like, she thought in amazement.

 _I love you Sesshoumaru… I love you, love you, love you._ She chanted it out in her mind even as her body rocked against his, soaring together towards their sexual release.

/

Sesshoumaru woke up with a raging hard on, his teeth drawn out and his blood roaring in his ears. He just had a fantastic wet dream –one where Rin had willingly come to him and demanded he take her. It had felt so real that her smell and taste still clung to him; the wetness of her climax glistening over his erection.

But it was a dream. A dream.

A quick look at his unblemished wrist confirmed it. Rin had not fed from him even when his body was currently craving for a drop of her.

"This is insane," he groaned as he pulled the covers of the blanket over his face. He knew the exact reason why his body and mind was going on overdrive. Rin's pregnancy was making him territorial; her scent was undeniably his that he had to protect her. _Mine._

It hadn't been like this when he first scented it on her skin but after those times spent reaching out to their child, it had felt right. Damn it. The time has come to tell her the truth – even if she would come to hate him for it.

It was still dark when he stepped outside but Sesshoumaru preferred the cover of darkness for the shameful thing he was about to do. Walking out in the cold morning, he looked up at the rows of rooms and porches until he scented the correct one.

It seems like he wasn't the only one plagued by dreams.

However, Wind Eternal was already out of its sheath even before he landed beside her; the blade pressed precisely against the beating artery at his neck. She had moved so fast, it totally caught him off guard.

"You dare approach me in my private chambers?" Her voice was soft, almost a whisper meant for his ears only.

"You wouldn't speak to me otherwise Rin."

Sesshoumaru wanted to touch her but stayed rooted in place – only his eyes daring to look at her.

Since when did her eyes start to have that ring of gold around the iris? It had to be a trick of the light but Rin, despite her pregnancy, looked nothing like a sick matronly woman. Her lithe body betrayed nothing of the growing child inside her and by her heightened speed and senses, Sesshoumaru had a feeling that his Rin was no longer fully human.

It was as if she and the baby had a symbiotic relationship; the Hanyou feeding his mother with his strength, almost in a fight to survive. He didn't know if it was temporary for the duration of the pregnancy or a permanent feature but Sesshoumaru knew this Rin was no longer one who would play by his rules.

"There is nothing to talk about." However, she lowered her sword but kept him at arm's length.

"You should know never to raise my own fang against me," he laughed. Fast as she may be, he was still faster, disarming her in a heartbeat; her body twisted such that her back was pressed against his front.

"Why do you fight me Rin?" he whispered against her ear.

Her struggling stopped and she stilled completely. "What do you want, Lord Sesshoumaru of the West?"

"You."

God, she smelled heavenly even under the layers of all the men who had dared to paw her. Wasn't his mark and the scent of his child so clear on her to hint to them to back off? Call it selfish, but this woman was his and he'd be damned if he allowed anyone else to claim otherwise.

"You don't have those rights anymore my Lord. Perhaps you should unhand me."

"No."

The corners of her lips twisted into a smirk. "Every male in this castle will be here in a matter of seconds – all I need to do is scream help."

"Then I will put them down."

"You will not touch them. Not on my lands Lord Sesshoumaru."

Ramming her elbow backwards into his ribs, Sesshoumaru let out a sharp exhale before loosening his grip. He wanted so badly to pull her backwards but chose instead to let her go. Eyes downcast, Sesshoumaru found himself starting at the silver band around his wrists.

"You should have had a matching one," he whispered regretfully, raising his eyes to capture her gaze. When the words came out, they were spoken in his native tongue – soft chants as his eyes gently roamed from her face down her body to rest at her stomach.

 _Kenta._

He didn't need to look at her to feel the delicious warmth shooting up from her spine, curling itself around her body like a blanket. Her confusion spiralled down their mating bond but he had sensed that she was happy too, or rather –

Something _inside_ of her was happy to be in the presence of the Daiyoukai before her.

Looking down, Rin pressed a hand over her flat stomach and frowned.

"Why are you here Sesshoumaru?" she asked finally, the fight drained from her body. "You belong to someone else now. So leave. Please."

But Sesshoumaru kept advancing; his golden eyes locking on hers as his hands reached out to cup both her cheeks. Her eyes had closed involuntarily; her lips parted slightly in anticipation of his kiss-

But none came.

Instead, his hands moved from her cheeks lower down her shoulders to her breasts and finally resting on her hip.

"My beautiful Rin," he whispered as he got down to his knees; fingers untying the sash around her waist, letting the soft silk of her robes part. He pressed his palms over her abdomen just a second before his lips joined sending a flutter of kisses over her belly.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you –"

The surge of heat from his touch directly flowed into her body; coiling around her like it was breathing life into her body. Between them, a glow of light came from where their skin touched; the warmth radiating outwards until he could feel it from the depths of his heart.

As her eyes latched onto his, he smiled as he rose to his feet. Her chin automatically tilted, angling her face to accept his kiss – the taste of hers so familiar it sent a rush of relief down his body as her lips greedily took what she had craved for so long.

"Rin…" he whispered against her lips. _In six months, you will name him Kenta –strong and wilful._

He held her for as long as he could before the morning sun came up and decorum dictated that he returned to his chambers.

/

 _I've tried my best to keep Sesshoumaru in character as much as possible but as the ending of the story is coming soon, all that bad ass bad boy hotness is going to have to soften a little._

 _So what do you think? I went awww a little towards the end._


	19. Chapter 19

The next few days passed quietly with Rin not seeing Sesshoumaru nor any of his delegates. It was as if he had purposefully steered them away from the daily life of the Southern castle. He had refused meals and had ensured that the humans made few concessions to their living arrangements.

But Rin knew he couldn't hide forever. That evening, she had insisted that a farewell dinner be held for the delegates of the West and as a welcome for the Eastern delegates. Lord Ulrich had been thrilled to find out that they had brought gifts of food for the Southern princess and had ordered the kitchen staff to prepare a feast to his standards.

As she left the kitchen to head up to her study, Rin wasn't surprised to find Inuyasha leaning against the turret stairs waiting for her.

"You will say that you are ill tonight and stay in your room."

Coming from Inuyasha, Rin wasn't sure if that was an outright order but the determined look in his eyes made her step back in surprise.

"I will do no such thing. Am I not the host of this ceremony?" She pushed past him and continued up the stairs, aware that he stomped right behind her.

Almost at the top, Rin felt a warm hand clamp around her wrist, tugging her backwards.

"Please reconsider Rin. It is dangerous for you to be in the presence of the Daiyoukai clans especially now."

Descending a few steps so that they were standing face to face, Rin twisted her hand so that she was the one holding on to Inuyasha's hand. She didn't need to ask him what he meant. It was clear even to her how her body had adjusted to the news of her pregnancy. Had she been shocked? Yes. But even more so that Sesshoumaru had publically chosen to accept the child and said nothing about keeping it a secret.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered sadly. "You knew didn't you? I wasn't ill. That was morning sickness and you didn't say anything? Why?"

"Oh Rin…I only wanted to protect you. You had so much on your mind and I wanted to hold off for as long as I could." He told her about the imprinting and how Sesshoumaru hadn't wanted to do it at first. And now that he had, his scent was so overpowering that even Ulrich's little trick was overshadowed by his claim over her.

"Just what was he thinking? To do so in the presence of the clan heads? Does he wish for them to go on strike here on these lands?" Inuyasha leaned his head against the stone wall in defeat.

"You should have told me Inuyasha… you should have!" Rin found herself sliding down to sit on one of the stone steps; the Hanyou following suit with a heavy sigh. "I would not have said no if it was you."

But Inuyasha merely smiled at her. "What name did he give the boy?"

Her mouth opened to ask how he knew but bit her lips instead. Damn these Youkais.

"Kenta. Strong and wilful."

Inuyasha nodded. "Suits him."

"Does the father always provide a name when he imprints the baby?" When he nodded, she smiled at him. "What name had you planned for my baby?"

"It's bad luck to give a baby two names."

"But we both know that you and Kagome will be raising the baby with me. I know you already have a child, but what's another one?" she tried to tease even when her heart felt heavy at the truth. Sesshoumaru might have saved her life by giving their baby a secure lifeline but it meant nothing. It would be absurd to dream that he would leave everything to be with her.

"So?" she insisted.

The Youkai simply leaned his head on her shoulder and whispered, "Mamoru. Protector and guardian."

Rin couldn't help but smile. "That's a perfect name too."

After all, little Kenta Mamoru was the only reason she was going to be strong and protected until he takes his first breath in the world.

/

First order of business – call a meeting with the Council advisors.

"Princess, have you made a decision about your terms of ascension?" asked Kaito from across the table. They were seated in the same arrangement as before with the eleven of them seated in front of her.

"Yes. I am with child."

As expected, the advisors broke out in a chorus of questions. Who was the father? Why won't she just get married?

"I am afraid that is not possible. But, until the child is born, this Council will see to it that a joint rule be enforced alongside my position as the Lady of the South."

If he was surprised, Kaito dared not show it and instead held a hand up, waiting for her permission to speak.

"If I may be so bold to ask – how is it that you did not know of your pregnancy the last time we met? Surely you cannot be pregnant in a matter of days?"

Rin let out a sigh. She knew this was coming.

"It seems that I myself was not aware of my condition," she answered, pointing to the lack of a bump at her abdomen. "But the scent of a child was not missed by our… guests."

Kaito narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "Indeed it doesn't show my Lady and we will not fault you for not knowing. But, since your arrival, this castle has seen an increase in non-human residents. Surely they would have scented it out much earlier than now?"

It felt like she was being reprimanded for hiding a secret and telling lies. With another sigh, Rin stood up and began to untie the simple obi around her yukata, much to the horror of her advisors.

"Keep your eyes only here," she snapped, pointing to the small gap in her yukata just below her belly button. When she was satisfied that they were all fixated on the glowing writing etched on her skin, she folded the yukata lapels and wrapped the obi around her once more.

Looking up, she caught the cold understanding in Kaito's eyes as he shook his head in disbelief. "A Hanyou?"

Rin nodded, watching the mixed look of disgust and curiosity on her advisors' faces.

"Do you think it right for a Hanyou to be heir to a throne helmed by humans?" asked Kaito; his voice as hard as steel.

"As I recalled, the law does not state that it had to be a human. It was assumed yes, but not cast in stone." Rin laid a gentle hand over her stomach. "This child – this half-human child _will_ be my heir and after his birth, I will be the sole ruler of Seurri as was decreed."

The chief judge choked back on his disgust but kept his eyes on her nonetheless. By the downturn of his mouth, Rin knew that while he disagreed with her decision, in the eyes of the law, she was right. Bet he was planning to rewrite those laws the instant they were dismissed.

"Seeing how… lax you are with this intermingling of the races, may I suggest you consider the Eastern Lord's proposal? He has made a very fine offer for the prosperity of our lands."

Rin looked at Kaito wondering if he thought that it was Ulrich's child she was carrying.

"There is no need to marry now that I have a child. Any of our shortcomings will be dealt with the writing of treaties. I do not believe in things just dropping onto our laps. If she will, Princess Emiko will see to it with her father for a non-matrimonial arrangement of resources."

For a moment, the human judge seemed to be smiling but when Rin looked at him again, the grim expression was back on his face.

"Then it is settled. The official coronation will take place after the birth of the prince. And the end of the mourning period will officiate the joint rule of the council and the Lady of the South.

Would you care to make the announcement at dinner tonight?"

Rin nodded and got to her feet; her hand reaching forward to seal the deal with Kaito.

/

The royal cooks had gone overboard with the cooking – that was the first thing that came to her mind as she stepped into the dining hall.

A roasted bird of some kind sat in the middle of the table, larger than a turkey and definitely not native to the Southern lands. Rin continued down the long line up and was surprised to find various other meats and vegetables piled up high on plates. Just how much did the Eastern delegates brought with them?

"I would offer so much more. You only have to ask." The whisper was light and teasing at the base of her neck.

"My Lord. I don't know what to say. This is too much."

His reply was to plant a kiss on her shoulder and twirled her around to face him. "Wolf Youkais aren't nibblers like the Inuyoukais. I wouldn't want to eat you out of house and home."

Arching an eyebrow at him, Rin jabbed a finger in his chest. "Now Lord Ulrich, you must behave yourself. Surely you do not want a blood bath over this dining table?"

Unrepentant, the wolf Lord simply grinned, shrugged and sauntered out of the hall. Judging from the rowdiness just beyond the doors, she figured the Eastern clan heads were jostling about; fatigue and hunger from their travels no doubt playing a huge role.

With a small laugh, she unconsciously placed a hand over her stomach as she settled herself at the head of the table. Tonight, the Advisors would also be joining the dinner, as part of their joint rule agreement.

"My Lady, are you ready to receive your guests?" asked one of her guards, bowing low at her side. At her nod, he marched over to the wide doors of the hall and began ceremoniously announcing each and every one of her guests.

First up was "Lord Ulrich and Princess Emiko of the East." This followed by various Sirs of the Eastern clans and then the Council of Advisors.

Finally, the announcement she was dreading:

"Lord Sesshoumaru of the West," and his various heads of clans.

Though his smile – so rare and gentle –was meant only for her; Rin had to look past his ethereal beauty to the Daiyoukais behind him.

Their eyes were wide and fangs bared no doubt at the awareness of their Lord's scent on her body. She caught the urgent whispers and concerns of his men just before they took their seats on the right side of the table with Sesshoumaru seated directly on her right.

Rin waited until everyone had their cups filled with sake before standing up and raising her own. Almost immediately, she felt the bristles of tension on her immediate left and right. Goodness! She wasn't going to drink the sake! Surely they didn't expect her to toast with a glass of milk?

Narrowing her eyes at both of them, she cleared her throat and continued.

"Tonight we welcome our Eastern brothers and sisters and bade farewell to our Western ones. Seurri and the South are humbled by your presence. May our times of peace be long standing and may our lands prosper in the years to come."

Clinking her sake cup to both Sesshoumaru and Ulrich, she brought her cup to her lips, watching as the two males went stiff.

"Here my lovely, take this," said Lord Ulrich first, swapping her cup for a glass of water. "Please."

As she took the glass, she could hear the soft growls coming off the Daiyoukai on her right and shot him a warning look.

 _Sesshoumaru, please. I just need to get through this…_

 _You just drank from his glass. I could kill him._

 _I choose whatever I want to do. Don't try and stop me._

Rin narrowed her eyes at him and took another sip of water just to prove her point. He growled again, but softer this time almost as if he wanted to be a good boy and not be the subject of her annoyance.

Drawing her eyes away from the two testosterone-laden males, Rin caught Kaito's eyes and nodded. The Advisor raised his glass; a spoon tapping the side to bring everyone's attention.

"Good evening my fellow countrymen. It is of grave circumstances that we are gathered here today but you honour the Southern lands, the late Lord Adam Tsara and now the Princess Rin.

I am deeply honoured to announce the ascension of the princess as Lady of the South and her coronation to be held in six months' time. We would cordially invite all of you once again to Seurri to witness this ceremony and to extend a welcome to the young prince when his time arrives."

There were no gasps of surprise or warm wishes of congratulations. The Eastern wolf Youkais were nodding, their faces somewhat thrilled at the idea of birth. The Western Inuyoukais however were looking over at Rin with disdain.

"My Lord… and Lady, if I may speak?"

Rin looked up to the male Daiyoukai seated beside Sesshoumaru. Hair of pure white tied in a long tail at the top of his head, making his face appear larger and pointed.

"Yes Satoshi, cousin of mine you may," replied Sesshoumaru.

"My Lady, I wish you no disrespect," said Satoshi. "But it is undeniable whose scent that child bears. Does my Lord and Lady wishes for this han –I mean child to inherit both the Southern and Western thrones?"

Before Rin could answer, Sesshoumaru placed a hand over hers and shook his head.

"No. This child will inherit his mother's throne, even if he is a child of the West." Turning to Rin and the Council of Advisors, he lowered his gaze as a sign of respect. "I will ensure that the South receives all help and resources to rebuild this city worthy of its prince."

Though he didn't say it, there was little doubt on anyone's mind that the prince was his.

From the other side of the table, the Eastern Lord cleared his throat before beaming at her direction.

"As I my Lady. In exchange for the lands you have given to my kin. Anything you need is yours."

Rin smiled back. The night didn't turn out as bad as she thought.

/

 _6 months later_

She felt like a hippopotamus. Everything had expanded – from the swells of her breasts to her hips and even the size of her feet.

Inuyasha and Kagome still told her she looked beautiful every morning when they administered her herbal drinks but Rin wouldn't believe him. She had looked at herself in the mirror each day and saw the darkness under her eyes; the way they stared coldly at her reflection. Blue lines had also started to appear everywhere especially down her neck and over her belly.

Rin felt drained and she knew why.

The child within her was restless, almost as if it was tired of being inside and her human body was doing all it could to go against the strong will of her son. How many times had she rolled over spitting blood when he went into one of his kicking moods? Or the breathlessness she felt at the start of every new moon when the child within her was no doubt in his true form.

"It's not long now Kenta…" she whispered, soothing a hand over her tummy. "I can't wait to see you too. But right now, your mother truly needs to sleep."

Perhaps it was the gentle sound of her voice or the desperation in her veins; the baby stilled. Rin smiled imagining the child curling into a ball at the small reprimand.

As her lashes slowly brushed her cheeks, Rin felt slumber taking over; her body relaxing as she felt the familiar warmth wrapping its arms around her, simply holding her as she slept. In her dreams she would sometimes see him but when she opened her eyes she was always alone –after all, the Lord of the West was miles and miles away.

Still, he had ensured that his presence was always felt. In the six months since she last saw him, Sesshoumaru had redrawn their physical boundaries; Eilean, and the surrounding villages had been given over to the South. Seeing that Eilean was his village, Titus had helmed the meeting last month; signing off the treaty alongside Miria and Kaito as Rin's representatives together with the Lord of the West. Her ankles had been too swollen to make the trip up north at that time.

Miria had reported that the Western Lord has requested for nothing in return but Rin knew the treaty was merely a legal cover. The forests south of Eilean was rich in resources and knowing her mate so intrinsically, it had been a gift from him for his son – a piece of the West for the prince who would never step into his father's position.

The gesture had left her broken-hearted, especially since Miria had also reported that his matrimonial band was still as silver as the day he first wore it.

With a heavy sigh, Rin turned her body to face the door, the knock coming a few seconds later.

"Come in," she replied, knowing there was no way she could force herself to sleep this early in the evening.

"How are you feeling sister?"

Ever since Sesshoumaru had imprinted on her baby, Inuyasha had been adamant to address her as such and for some reason, they had both been thrilled by it.

"He's been restless again."

Inuyasha nodded. "It is not long isn't it? Perhaps even, he might be born at the start of the full moon."

"Promise me you will not call him here." There was no need to get Sesshoumaru involved. After all, they had agreed that the child was hers.

Inuyasha merely pursed his lips. "A delivery of silk arrived earlier today."

Again? Did Sesshoumaru think she was going to run out of clothes to wear?

"He's courting you," said Inuyasha lazily.

Rin ignored what he was trying to say. Instead, she looked down at her guardian of sorts and smiled.

"Have you made a decision about what we discussed?" she asked.

"I have," he replied, stopping his massage to look up at her. "If the Lady of the South will have me, Kagome and I will stay here… and dote on our nephew."

/

The Lord of the West sat in his study thumbing the pages of the journal before him. Leather bound, the edges were reinforced by an uneven layer of gold foil and opened up to faded yellow pages made from coarse bark.

But the writing was as he remembered. _This_ was his father's hand; a book of thoughts not written for some fancy library or literary value. Inu no Taisho had probably written these sitting in the same chair that his son was now in, contemplating the same thoughts and possible futures.

Keane had not disclosed where or how he had found the book but Sesshoumaru had made a good guess judging from the soil stains on the majordormo's robes. His father had likely instructed the loyal servant to bury it along with his mate's body.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes to the sky in a silent thank you to Izayoi and a deep apology for disturbing her grave. He will see to it that her resting place be taken care of as worthy of her position as the mate of the Western Lord.

Satisfied with his decision, Sesshoumaru then looked down at the precious book in his hand and began to read.

The first few pages had been an incoherent ramble of a male fighting his desires to love a human while juggling his responsibilities as the Lord of the West. Sesshoumaru had noted the date it was written – some two hundred years after his birth. Around the time his father ascended the throne.

Fast forward a few years, the late Lord wrote his first poetry in the journal, dedicated to the woman who had stolen his heart and who didn't want his love. He had pursued her relentlessly but the young human would not allow him to leave his throne for her.

Sesshoumaru almost laughed out loud at the parallels. Turning the page, he continued to read, absorbing the despair that his father poured out; aware that this was the only outlet for the Lord of the West for Sesshoumaru's mother clearly did not dwell much with emotions.

 _Third day of the first month of Spring:_

 _I had gone to see her again – at first watching from a distance as she tended to the blooms in her family garden then closer, coming out from behind the shadows._

 _She hated when I did that but it was the only way I could be close to her._

 _But today, she did not turn me away as she had all those other times. Today, she took me in her embrace and accepted my touch… right before she told me the truth._

 _She would be married to the Lord of the South at the end of the month._

Sesshoumaru re-read the passage again. Surely not. Did Adam somehow chose to confer is title to Rin as payback for losing his fiancée to his father? Shaking his head, he turned the page and read the next entry.

 _Fifth day of the first month of Spring:_

 _I befriended him. Yes the human. I thought it was beneath me to seek out a human like that but I had to know. I had to. Who was this man who dared claim my mate? Well, she wasn't mine yet but she will be soon._

 _Elisa hadn't been thrilled about my many trips down South but she made no move to stop me. All she cared about was that our son would claim the throne someday. Of course he will. My son would be the wise and loving Lord as he is now. That smile, that kindness… I wonder sometimes if he had any of his mother's traits in him at all._

 _But I know he is lonely. I wonder what he would think of another brother or sister._

Sesshoumaru didn't remember a time when he was ever kind or loving. Had his hatred over his father's betrayal truly lock those emotions over the years?

 _Final day of the first month of Spring:_

 _I kidnapped her today. On her wedding day._

 _I have no regrets._

 _Thirteenth day of the second month of Autumn:_

 _I had knelt before her today, pressing my lips to our unborn child and named him. Izayoi had been shocked but she held me soon after and told me she loved me. But I had looked in her eyes and saw the tears in them._

 _She didn't want the child. Not as long as I am still the Lord of the West._

 _Twenty-second day of the first month of Winter:_

 _I had convinced her to keep the baby. My son is strong in her but he has such a gentle heart. Perhaps the child too was desperate to be loved and wanted back. Never had he caused his mother any pain, not even once making her ill._

 _That day, I taught Izayoi how to reach down our mating bond to speak to him and she did; every day._

 _She had asked me about the child and how we planned to raise him. Her Southern lands would never accept a Hanyou child and to bring him back to the Western castle… well, Elisa might murder both of them at sight._

 _So I carved a small village near the coast just for her. A part of my lands given sovereignty. Over this land I am not a Lord and our son will grow up without the pretences of the court._

 _Fourteenth day of the first month of Spring:_

 _I had convinced myself that my blood in her veins would have been enough to see her through a Youkai birth but her body had given up many times over the course of her long labour but I had to keep her alive. I could not live without her!_

 _The mating bond was everything I had left and I held on to it for dear life… taking away as much of her pain as I could, channelling it so that I alone bore the wreck her body was taking. It went on for hours and hours…_

 _I gave up something today; something I will never dare to admit to anyone –my immortality._

 _What good was this eternal life if she were no longer beside me? And so, I gave her two hundred years of my life in exchange for a finite lifetime. When her time comes, so will mine._

 _Fifteenth day of the first month of Spring:_

 _I have never seen a Hanyou born looking like my son. All black hair and kind black eyes; his smile so coy and tender. He didn't cry nor did he cause any pain to his mother but his birth had not been easy._

 _A quick scent of him, I knew why. My son was born a human. Never before had it been recorded that a human carrying a Youkai child could give birth to a human one –how was that even possible? And yet, as I held him close, I knew it was not a lie. Neither was the human lying exhausted but alive next to him. Perhaps it was the trade I made for his mother's life or perhaps it was the channelling of her pain down the mating bond that did it. I would never know. But somehow, easing a human child into the world had allowed her to survive the birth._

 _Many Youkais mated humans because they were more fertile. Most didn't care if the mother survived._

 _And because of that, I was living on borrowed time. Izayoi's body, already distraught from the delivery would be put on more stress in the next months of nursing and caring for this young._

 _It was in that moment that I knew I would remain by her side for the remainder of our finite days._

Sesshoumaru closed the journal, not wanting to read the next entry. His eyes had not blinked a moment as he leafed through the pages. Though the hatred he had for his father, his mate and his half-brother still burned at the back of his heart, something else had ploughed through.

Understanding.

It wouldn't be long before Rin was due to deliver. Could he live with himself if she didn't make it?

Perhaps it was time to speak to Chiyoko and take up her offer after all. Sesshoumaru needed the laws to be changed if he was going to have a son and the Ancient might be the only one who could help him.

He just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

 _A/N: One more chapter to go! I'm going to try to do a long one for the final chapter so that will take me a while but I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I've been thrilled to receive your reviews and PMs so do know that they are pushing me to finish the story._


	20. Chapter 20

_Hi everyone! So here is the final (long) installation of Taming an Immortal. Am almost sad that it has come to an end but thank you all for your PMs and reviews. I love reading them!_

 _So here's a list of character names just in case. Have fun reading!_

 _Junichi –Ancient Daiyoukai; Grandfather of Chiyoko and Granduncle of Sesshoumaru_

 _Chiyoko – Sesshoumaru's cousin; current Lady of the West_

 _Keane – Majordormo Daiyoukai of the West_

 _Jaken – Loyal Youkai of the West,_

 _Ulrich – Youkai Wolf Lord of the East_

 _Emiko – Youkai Wolf Princess of the East_

 _Takahiro – Youkai Wolf Prince of the East_

 _Kenta-Mamoru –Rin and Sesshoumaru's son_

/-/-/-/

The next morning, Sesshoumaru had summoned Chiyoko, Keane and Jaken into his study; a serious frown set on his face.

"I am leaving for a few days with Chiyoko. In my absence, Keane, you are to take charge of the household," he paused, lowering his eyes lest the servant saw the gentleness in them. "And, if you will, prepare a basket of –appropriate gifts for the Prince's birth."

The Daiyoukai majordormo merely bowed; his pleasure evident by the broad smile on his face.

"And me, Master?" asked Jaken; one hand raised timidly.

"You will come with me."

The toad imp beamed; his eyes glowing bright with pride.

"You are dismissed."

While the two younger Youkais left, Keane remained, his head bowing low.

"If I may speak freely my Lord."

"At will."

"I speak not just for myself… but for every one of us in this castle." Keane lifted his head, looking straight at him. "If it is not too much to ask my Lord, your humble servants would ask that you lift her banishment from these lands.

And if I may be so bold to add my Lord? It would bring us great pleasure if… if Lady Rin and the prince be allowed to visit."

Sesshoumaru met the gaze of the loyal majordormo unblinkingly, aware that in the times past, he would never have dared to make such a blatant suggestion and expected to live.

"We only wish for your happiness my Lord."

Sesshoumaru did not care for happiness. Flicking his hand away, he dismissed his steward; his silence the only reply Keane would get.

When he was finally alone, Sesshoumaru stood by the window and took a deep breath. As the Lord of the West, would he not appear fickle to retract the banishment he had placed over Rin and Miria from these lands? However, that child…

His son will always have safe passage in his lands.

Rubbing his palms down his face, Sesshoumaru let out a long sigh. Was he becoming soft? The thought of his flesh and blood walking down these castle walls, admiring the richness of his lands made him beam slightly with pride and anticipation.

He would teach the boy all there was to know about the bloodlines, read him the chronicles of his father and the fathers before him; the power and strength that coursed through his veins as an Inuyoukai.

Yes. And he would teach his son how to hold a sword – one forged from his own fang of course, a twin to his mother's perhaps? A sword that would cut much better than his own and heal and protect just as precisely as his.

He would be – perfect.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He made no move to turn towards her voice, simply grunting his permission for Chiyoko to approach him.

"Are you sure about this?"

Journeying deep into the central mountains to request an audience with an Ancient? Absolutely.

"Do you doubt my conviction?"

Beside him, he could sense her paling. "No of course not! It's just… you have to be sure. My grandfather does not take visits lightly. He would seek to kill you first before questioning your purpose."

At her words, Sesshoumaru turned to face his cousin. "Are you sure this has nothing to do with entering the territory of the wolf Youkais?" His lips thinned into a half smile. "Afraid I'd be challenged in a senseless dominance battle with a certain wolf?"

The genuine worry in her eyes hardened into cold annoyance. "Fine. Get your hide striped for all I care. See you in an hour."

God, Chiyoko was so easy to read. It was a shame truly that he could not feel anything more for her than what he always had as her cousin. He would care for her and provide what she needed in his home but he could never love her.

If he could, he would release her from this trap of silver binding both of them. As the Lord of the West, it should be his prerogative to alter the laws and yet here he was, bound by old traditions that made their union akin to slavery.

Which was why this trip was important. Sesshoumaru needed answers and where his father could no longer provide those, the next alternative would have to do.

/-/-/-/

Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Chiyoko flew East towards the Central Mountains for three days straight; trekking through the deciduous forest up to Qlyhm Peaks where it was rumoured that Junichi kept a small dojo.

However, when they arrived at the foot of the mountain, Sesshoumaru could barely make out the outline of the dojo for a storm of clouds had gathered above them; the first flurry of snow and ice threatening to blanket their presence. A snowstorm at this altitude was unheard of – no doubt a manipulation by the Ancient wishing not to be disturbed by their petty affairs.

"The only way in is to fly," said Chiyoko, squinting as she looked up at the jutting slopes of them mountain.

That however was going to be impossible. At the rate that they were going, neither Chiyoko nor Jaken would make it out alive from the growing snowstorm approaching them from the peaks.

"We must find shelter Sesshoumaru," whispered Chiyoko, clutching her own yukata closer to fend the cold front. With a slight shiver, she lifted a finger. "Those caves."

Following her line of sight, he nodded in resignation. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to bring them with him. Judging by the icy welcome, Sesshoumaru doubted that Junichi could be swayed just because his granddaughter was in the midst.

Looking up once more upon the snowy sky, Sesshoumaru held back his impatience and kept his eyes on Chiyoko instead. Even if she wasn't the Lady of the West, he would still ensure she was safe and cared for. It was the only thing he could do in exchange for the sacrifice she had done for him.

As though sensing his thoughts, Chiyoko turned her head and smiled softly at him before resuming her march towards the cave. Catching up, they walked side by side until they were almost at the cave entrance.

"Wait," he whispered; one hand held out to stop his companions from stepping further. The fact that the wolf youkais had not shown themselves was suspicious. "Thread carefully. There are traps."

"Master, I do not think these grounds are capable of aaaa –"

Sesshoumaru looked up at the dangling toad imp clipped at his ankle by a clever vine trap.

"Get yourself down Jaken. We have no time for breaks." He proceeded forward; eyes watching everything.

"Master! You are mean!" shrieked Jaken.

"Quiet!" hissed Chiyoko, taking out a dagger to cut down the vine. "The wolves aren't deaf."

Leaping across a fern covered trench, Sesshoumaru came to a small clearing and immediately noticed the grooved markings on the trees; the lightly trampled undergrowth and the unmistakable warning scent. Someone had built a nest here.

"Chiyoko, run now," he shouted. But it was too late.

A pair of wolves had circled her and Jaken; their eyes burning ember at the unwelcomed guests.

"We wish no harm to your pups," said Sesshoumaru, putting both hands in front as an offer of peace. "The Lord of the West and his companions request safe passage through your home."

Immediately, one of the wolves shimmered in their usual change of form – a man standing before them a while later, his eyes roaming with curiosity.

"And what business does my Lord have passing through these woods? You can fly can't you?"

On a normal circumstance, such speech would have earned the Youkai a slap across the face. But this was his home and his turf. A nesting Youkai wouldn't hesitate to kill to protect its family.

Sesshoumaru resonated with that.

"Another snowstorm is upon us. Flight is impossible."

The wolf Youkai looked up into the sky with his tongue out as though tasting the wind. From the slight jerk at his neck, Sesshoumaru knew he could tell that it was going to be a big one. That didn't mean that the wolf was about to back down.

Sesshoumaru had stepped into _his_ territory and his presence clearly was a threat. The stalemate that brewed between them would not last. The wolf was going to strike. Just a matter of when.

 _Chiyoko, take Jaken and fly the second you have an opening. Do not wait for me._

To her credit, his cousin kept still, revealing nothing. _Like hell I would._

Naturally, he thought; which only made the situation trickier. Sesshoumaru might be able to disarm papa wolf here just long enough to get to Chiyoko and Jaken but there was no telling the retaliation they would face. Though he could not see them, the Western Lord had scented the approaching wolves; his presence clearly causing the males to huddle like the pack they were.

As discreetly as he could, Sesshoumaru shifted; his fingers reaching slowly for Bakusaiga. This was why he hated the wolves – reasoning never made priority in tense situations. And in that moment, the male wolf Youkai was back in his beastly form; lips peeled to reveal sharp carnivorous fangs, the intent in them clear.

Three. Two. One…

"Just _what_ is the meaning of this?"

Sesshoumaru had already advanced forth, his sword swinging a full circle, aimed low at the wolf's head. But before he could complete the thrust, the metal met resistance with the clang of another's sword.

Damn it! He refused to look up. To be saved by a female…

Instead, he straightened his back, aware that the wolf before him was flat on his belly; his paws placed right next to his snout. Absolute surrender. Not to him of course.

"To what do I owe this pleasure my Lord?" Eyes of blue rimmed with gold – just like her father's –stared deep into his, demanding a response.

"Princess." He returned her gentle bow with a nod. "We were merely passing by."

Emiko flicked her pale blonde hair back and folded her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes raked his face expectantly.

"I will ask one more time. Why are you in these lands of which you have no business in?"

"We are visiting my grandfather up the mountains." Sesshoumaru let out a hiss at Chiyoko's crisp reply. He wasn't planning on divulging that little detail – at all.

But Emiko seemed more bothered about the speaker than the fact that an Ancient ghosted in her lands. Turning her head cautiously, she narrowed her gaze on Chiyoko; recognition registering in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru thought he caught a flicker of surprise in them but in a heartbeat, the usual haughty expression of the Princess returned and she turned her attention to him.

"Are you saying we have an Inu Daiyoukai residing here? Interesting." Her eyes trailed all the way up to the peak before pouting. "But then again, no wolf can survive up there, so we wouldn't know now would we?"

No longer interested in what either of her guests had to say, Emiko turned to the wolf still on the ground. She brought both her feet right in front of him, forcing the less dominant wolf to look up in quiet respect.

"Be at ease. The Lord of the West has young of his own and will not harm yours." Emiko's voice was firm but soothing enough that the wolf got to its feet and pandered off towards his family. Only then did she angle her head and whistle towards the sky as though calling off an impending attack.

"Come. There is an unoccupied cave up ahead. The storm is upon us."

Her invitation sounded more like an order but Sesshoumaru bit back his words in favour of keeping Chiyoko and Jaken protected from the elements, especially since the oncoming chill was looking unbearable for the toad imp.

Not a second later, Jaken announced that he would collect whatever wood he could find for a fire, earning a grunt of approval from Sesshoumaru. He had no need for much warmth but for a lesser Youkai, it could tip the balance between life and death.

With his back against the cave wall and one leg bent at the knee, Sesshoumaru looked over to where Chiyoko sat; her posture next to him calm even in the pitch darkness. Motioning her close, Sesshoumaru wrapped his mokomoko around her neck to shield her from the wind.

The gesture did not go unnoticed by the wolf Princess.

"My brother Takahiro lives a half day journey away. If my Lord wishes, he may provide the necessities you need." She sent a disapproving glance down Chiyoko's thin yukata. "It would be unseemly to not extend such courtesies to the Lord and Lady of the West."

Even in the dark he could sense his cousin stiffening; no doubt the cold being harsher than any of them expected. Though this break had already cost them precious time, Sesshoumaru didn't want either Chiyoko or Jaken to return home as icicles.

"If he would have us –"

"No!" Chiyoko interjected, tightening the fur around her neck. "I am fine. We will journey up with no further distractions."

If her hand hadn't been up against his face, Sesshoumaru might have raised his concerns over her stubbornness. It was unlike her to be this… impolite to another female of stature. Surely he did not need to remind her that Emiko was the daughter of Ulrich?

But from the looks of it, the Princess wasn't planning on being that cordial towards her either for she stopped addressing Chiyoko completely, focusing only on Sesshoumaru.

"When did you last visit this relation of yours?" she asked.

"Not in a long time." And that was the honest answer. He was sure that when Chiyoko sent the falcons for Junichi, there was no telling if he would respond. Her only assurance was their common knowledge that he was still alive. His death, should it come would have left a gaping psychic shift in the power balance amongst the remaining Inu Daiyoukais. And that was something every one of them could feel; no matter how far they were from each other.

Sesshoumaru was saved from explaining this to her for Jaken sauntered in with a handful of firewood. He suddenly felt it necessary to aid the Youkai, leaving the two females to throw silent daggers at each other.

/-/-/-/

Emiko glanced sideways at the female still wrapped in the pelt of the Western Lord. She wouldn't lie to herself but Emiko was surprised and damn right pissed to find out the identity of the Lady of the West. Sesshoumaru had abandoned his pregnant mate for _this_?

Indeed, all Youkai women were bastards. Her father had taught her that right from the start which was why he never married any of them. And like all the Daiyoukai women he had lain with, this one was no different.

For all the calm and gentle exterior the female Daiyoukai tried to portray, only Emiko knew the wickedness that lay claim in that woman's heart. Takahiro was now a shadow of his former self; simply existing but not living because she had trapped him, used him and discarded him like the unworthy trash he wasn't.

Emiko could kill her for that alone.

And _then_ she would kill her for putting the sadness in Rin's eyes. God, Emiko liked that human! She had given Masaru and his men a home and asked for nothing in return – not even when her father had offered to take her as his wife! What an honour that should have been. But Rin needed no more of that.

To Emiko, a woman raising a child without a man deserved a class of honours of her own. Especially when it was obvious that carrying a half Youkai child was robbing the human of her strength and life.

Looking across at Sesshoumaru, she wondered if he knew that or if he ever cared at all.

"These mountains have become more dangerous recently. We've been having unexpected guests…" Emiko didn't know why she offered that information but it got Sesshoumaru's immediate attention.

"That's why the wolves were edgy." Sesshoumaru nodded at her silence. "What sort of guests?"

"Dead bodies – floating down the river, flung on trees…" Emiko closed her eyes to will the images away. "Children… all of them."

Sesshoumaru had a hard set frown on his face, the gold in his eyes going slightly red as he processed her words.

"Scent and tracks?" Too many.

Emiko raised her eyes to meet his. "You know whose. And I can assure you that Father is looking into it. That's why I'm here." Indeed, the hyenas had never been a problem before, always adhering to the strict segregation rules enforced by their Youkai Lord of the East. But all that had changed the moment the hyenas sought refuge underground.

Emiko herself didn't know that beneath them lay a labyrinth of caves and channels that were massive enough to house an entire army of hyena Youkais. From the vast number of soldiers who attacked Seurri, their underground base was the only logical place to accommodate all those thousands.

Right under their noses.

If she didn't know better, Emiko had the feeling that her father had offered his hand to Rin as punishment for allowing the hyenas to proliferate and attack the South. Her father was never one to chain himself so willingly to a woman.

"We will visit your brother once this storm passes. And I will help you track the hyenas." His decision sounded absolute, much to the dismay of the female Daiyoukai beside him. It went without saying that he had every intention of leaving her behind while he scouted. Even through the soft glow of the campfire, Emiko had caught her face paling.

"And what of your relation up the peaks?" she asked softly, watching as the female turned away from them.

"He has lived for thousands of years. A few more days wouldn't matter."

/-/-/-/

The storm stopped too soon in Chiyoko's opinion – almost as though it was dying to put Sesshoumaru's decision into action. Why of all the wolves, they had to meet _her_?

And if Sesshoumaru hadn't known earlier about her past, he surely would now as they were welcomed with wide outstretched arms by the master of the castle himself. God, he even looked the same as the last time she saw him: the same leather strips criss-crossing waist down until his knees to the mess of iridescent gold curls trailing down his back.

But his upper torso which was always bare was truly for her benefit. The shameless wolf wore her mark like it was a medallion across his skin –literally. Skin deep, the ink spelled out her name in the wolf tongue and displayed for all to see on the side of his neck like a choker.

Though he couldn't read wolf script, Sesshoumaru knew the basic alphabets. He might not voice it but she knew that he was roaring with laughter on the inside. Idiot!

"Sister mine, how fare thee?" Chiyoko watched Takahiro kiss Emiko's cheeks twice and yet his eyes fixated only on her. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

He all but purred.

"Brother, this is Lord Sesshoumaru of the West and –"

"This is Chiyoko, cousin of mine," supplied Sesshoumaru saving both women from unwanted embarrassment. "I thank you for your kind welcome Prince Takahiro. But this is not a social call."

Chiyoko watched as Sesshoumaru hustled the siblings into an adjoining chamber, leaving her and Jaken alone. But the reprieve was not for long.

When they reappeared, Emiko had a nasty scowl on her face while her brother was positively brimming with delight – his face almost an exact copy of his father's when he grinned. That said a lot, considering that the Eastern Lord was a classic cassanova.

However, that was nothing compared to the look on Sesshoumaru's face. Despite the stoic front he was clearly putting up, Chiyoko caught the amusement in his eyes and worst – the laughter in his head!

"Come Princess, we must make haste," he announced, nodding at Jaken to follow. "Chiyoko, I will return for you. Be well cousin."

He didn't even give her a chance to say goodbye, simply disappearing before she could protest.

That of course left her trapped with the wolf prince whom the concept of personal space meant nothing. He had closed the gap between them in a heartbeat, the towering form of his crowding all available breathing space around her.

"You do not look pleased to be in my company." Soft hands played with a stray strand of her hair.

"Perhaps you should show me to my room," she replied sharply without turning towards him. "I do not wish to burden you any longer with my presence."

"Oh, but of course," he replied, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. "You know the way to my room."

/-/-/-/

Today, like any of the other days in the past month, was spent horizontal on her bed; feet propped on top of a pillow and her head resting on another fluffy one plumped against the headboard.

However, unlike the other days of compulsory bed rest – as ordered by her physician and Inuyasha – Rin didn't have her usual breathing difficulties. In fact, the tightness in her chest seemed to have been lifted… only to be replaced by this constant urge to relief herself in the bathroom.

Groaning, Rin rolled to the side and got into a seating position for the third time that hour – a feat, considering that she was carrying a whale. And now, the baby whale was resting comfortably on her bladder which meant a torturous ritual of getting up, finding her balance and then feeling her way to the bathroom.

She could do this. One step at a time.

With a hand grabbing the headboard, she pushed herself into a standing position and then took tentative steps forward, all the while keeping a hand on the adjacent wall. From her estimation, she had at least ten more steps to the bathroom but the pressure down below was too much. If she could only hold on…

The light gush of liquid trickled down her leg.

Under usual circumstances, she would have simply bent over and clean herself up but seeing that she couldn't even see her toes, that was going to be a problem. So she did the next best thing by dragging herself back to bed.

Seated, she ran a dry towel between her thighs, hoping to get herself in order before her morning check up with the human physician. It was bad enough that another woman checked her from time to time down _there,_ but having Inuyasha around as well always made her wish she could just shrivel up and disappear _._ It wasn't his fault really. He was no midwife. But it didn't stop him or Kagome from staying by her side throughout the daily checks – much to her frustration.

Lying back, Rin closed her eyes and prayed that her baby would come soon. She couldn't wait to meet him and it seemed that both mother and child were equally restless, if not impatient that there was still a lot of waiting to –

The splintering pain came to her in such a rush that Rin had to grip the edges of her bed to stop her body from buckling upwards. But when the next surge of agony came, Rin all but screamed before everything turned a hazy cloud of darkness.

From a far, she heard doors slamming – or maybe it came unhinged. A male and female rushed in. Hands, so many hands touching, caressing, assessing…

"Damn it, when did her water break?" said the female voice. Rin didn't think she broke any glasses –but she'd right that once this seizure comes to pass….

Someone was holding her hand, squeezing it hard. A male, calling her name over and over and over…

More exchange of words. Insistent, important.

"Forty-eight hours." "Labour." "Lord Sesshoumaru."

"No…" she managed to croak. "No Sessh –"

With the remaining strength she had, Rin clamped her eyes shut and willed all thoughts of _him_ away from her mind; her pain an effective block shoved down her mating bond, piling the entrance until she was sure nothing could pass through.

Then she stepped willingly into the darkness, shutting out everything around her.

/-/-/-/

Something in the air made Sesshoumaru snap his head up suddenly; his nose wrinkling as he tried to scent the change in the atmosphere.

"My Lord? Is something the matter? Is it the hyenas?"

It didn't smell like it… but he was sure that he scented a shift of power somewhat just seconds ago but now it was gone.

"No, we move on," he forced himself to say. If indeed it were the hyenas, then the pair better move fast before they lose track of their scents.

"Watch where you step," warned Emiko as they continued their search. "The soil is soft down the edges. You don't want to end up in the ravine."

It wouldn't have mattered to him for he was capable of flight but just as a precaution, Sesshoumaru kept his eyes to the ground, watching the way even the leaves bunched away from the edge of the cliff.

In front of him, Emiko was clearly in her element – hopping from one rock to another, clambering over tree roots and fallen logs. Despite her insistence that he wore something warmer, she was barely covered except for the pleated leathers wrapping her body where necessary. It made shifting into her animal form easier he supposed.

"These hyenas, their scents are so strange," said Emiko, stopping for a minute to stand on top a rock. When he caught up with her, Sesshoumaru saw the deep valley she was staring at and knew instantly that hyenas used to live there.

The land was completely barren, as though death itself had consumed everything in its path. Cracked soil, parched from lack of rain stretched on for miles and miles.

And the huts left behind were a memory of a once peaceful pack of hyena families, likely gathering around a campfire with their communal carcasses.

"What happened here?" He had to ask.

"The neighbouring wolf packs have moved further out into the forests. Human settlements up ahead," she replied, as though that in itself was explanation enough. "The wolves had always shared their kill and with them gone, the hyenas were forced to search for other… means."

Sesshoumaru didn't need to be reminded. What he didn't understand was why only take the young? And if it was for sustenance, why then did they return some of the dead above ground?

"Come. The last time I tracked them was at the base of Qlyhm peaks itself. We always knew there were caves but wolf Youkais never make homes in them so we assumed they were left empty all these while…"

But there were clearly signs of life – and death in those caves. Though he sensed no hyenas, Sesshoumaru didn't want to take his chances. Holding out the light higher for both of them, they ventured deeper into the caves.

"It's been abandoned," whispered Emiko, pointing out the haphazard pile of weapons strewn all over the ground. "Like they were clearing out."

Indeed. Something must have happened between the battle of Seurri and the return here with his uncle and granduncle. Had the Ancient wiped out all the hyenas?

Picking up one of the swords by his feet, Sesshoumaru examined the craftsmanship. Flawless. It wouldn't make sense to simply leave behind all these weapons even if they were planning to disappear.

"Where do these tunnels lead to?" he asked, knowing full well that nothing surrounded the mountains except more forests and open plains.

"That's what I hope to find out," she replied. "There is no way an entire mass of hyenas migrated without any of the wolves noticing. They have to surface at least once for these caves are not continuous."

Nodding, he followed her as they walked further into the darkness, stepping over more weapons, cooking utensils, bedding, even bones…

"Oh Sesshoumaru!"

Emiko was no longer in the immediate glow of his torch but he saw her as clear as day. Both hands were covering her mouth; her shoulders hunched up and her eyes roaming wildly at her feet – at the lifeless body of a child.

Stepping closer, he passed her the torch and crouched down.

At one glance, it looked like the child was sleeping, his long eyelashes merely sweeping the top of his cheeks. But at a touch, his skin was icy and his heartbeat long gone. Decomposition had taken its time down here for the cold had seemed to preserve the body somewhat.

Turning the boy, Sesshoumaru tried to look for any signs of injury but found none. Not even a bite mark or a lashing. Nothing. An estimate put the child at about two years old so his death was likely from natural causes. Perhaps.

"Can you tell what type of Youkai he is?" asked Sesshoumaru, looking up at the stricken expression of the princess. If the child had been alive, he would have sniffed out the scent fairly easily. But in death, there were no identifying markers for him to trace.

Emiko however could recognise just fine but her body was still frozen in place and only her eyes dared to swivel to look at him.

"It… it is not…" she stammered as she lowered herself shakily to her knees. "It's impossible."

He waited for her to continue, silently watching as she brought the child's head onto her lap. It had to be a wolf from the looks of it. Did she know the child?

"Hair course and slightly spotted," she whispered, fingering the strands so he could see what she meant. Indeed, the dark brown spots on black were so faint, he hadn't realised it at first. Hyena then.

"But…" Emiko raised her eyes to him; the gold in them shimmering with tears. "See here."

Impossible!

Sesshoumaru would recognise that set of dog canines anywhere and they surely did not belong to the hyenaYoukai type.

"Nature claimed him," said Sesshoumaru, getting to his feet. It was unnatural for the two species to have mated, much less produced an offspring that survived pregnancy and infancy; the two dominant genes often crossed out each other's, unlike that between a human and a Youkai.

It was therefore not surprising when they found more hybrids at various stages of infancy lying cold and abandoned, just like the weapons. This part of the caves must have been some sort of nursery and that only meant that someone was trying to breed them and failed.

"That's why they took the wolf children…" Sesshoumaru knew without a doubt the father of all these young. Had Junichi known about it? Was that why he had taken all these innocent lives before they could suffer more in their adolescence?

"Emiko, we must leave now. Come back again with a bigger scout team and take these bodies for a proper burial."

He didn't wait for her to respond; simply scooping his hand under her back and carrying her out where they came from. Like a doll, she flopped lifelessly in his arms and for the first time, Sesshoumaru truly understood the Youkai's reverence for the young.

All births were celebrated regardless of whether they were pure of half breed Youkais – their mothers well treated and their offspring cherished. Ulrich himself had probably sired enough children to make his own army and the mandate was clearly shared amongst his kind.

So to see so much death of innocents must have ripped her heart right out – even if the children were that of another Youkai kind.

How truly selfless to love something that defied laws and nature.

Like his son.

/-/-/-/

Only when they stepped into the light at the end of the cave entrance did he put her back on her feet. A quick look to the sky told him that a snow storm was brewing. It might still be safe to travel at lower grounds but any higher, only a Daiyoukai could likely survive the altitude.

"My Lord? Is… is the princess alright?" asked his loyal Youkai, getting quickly to his feet.

"Jaken, you may wish to return with Emiko to her brother's. I will journey hence forth on my own."

"But my Lord! I can make it all the way. It is just this air that is too difficult…"

"You suffocate in this low oxygen," he replied, looking further up to where Junichi's dojo lay barely hidden by clouds. "Return to Prince Takahiro's now and do not follow me," a final look at them both. "That's an order."

He had seen what he needed to and now he must have the talk with the Ancient. Sesshoumaru flew against the howling winds, aware that a miasma of cloud and haze were fast approaching, enveloping him in a cocoon.

It dawned on him that the snow storm was merely a cover – perhaps a test of his strength and determination to go beyond the clouds and up to where most would never dare venture. But as he gave another determined push, Sesshoumaru crossed the belt of clouds into a calm serenity where the sun shone from all corners, illuminating the compound crowning the tip of the mountain peak.

With his chest heaving, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to land quietly at the edge of the dojo's fence; his feet resting on the precarious wooden railings.

"Granduncle, it is I, Sesshoumaru, son of Inu no Taisho of the Western Lands. I have come to seek your wisdom."

He didn't see nor hear anything at first but then from a shimmer in the air before him, the Ancient materialised, dressed in white with his hair flowing like snow in the wind.

Junichi was as he remembered –his face bearing a single jagged gash on each side of the cheek and one down the middle of his forehead.

"I know why you are here." He moved so fast, Sesshoumaru felt himself tipping backwards in shock when the Ancient's face lay inches from his. "I have no interest in your concerns."

A light push. A slipped foot.

And Sesshoumaru felt himself falling head down into the snowy emptiness down below…

/-/-/-/

Rin was breathing in and out, in and out – following a rhythm taught to her by the midwife.

"That's it Rin, just breathe in with me." Inuyasha was holding one of her hands while Kagome dabbed a cool cloth over her forehead.

"I'm dying aren't I?" Her voice came out like a squeak as the next wave of contractions hit her hard.

"No, be calm Rin. This is normal," soothed Kagome, pushing back a strand of Rin's fringe from her face. "All we have to do is wait. Seems like our baby boy's not ready to come out yet. Why don't you lie back and we'll talk to him softly?"

Oh god. She's been like this for hours now! Rin could barely even breathe, what more to talk?

"Come on Mamoru, I named you to be a protector and guardian to your mother. Surely you wouldn't want to cause her more pain now?" Inuyasha was whispering to her belly, his warm hands caressing awkwardly. "Ah, of course, you're stubborn like your father, naturally."

Rin managed to lift a finger to jab in his face. "Don't you dare Inuyasha." She was going to deliver this baby without Sesshoumaru even if it killed her.

"Rin," said Inuyasha coming back up to sit beside her. "I know what you're doing and it is not helping. You're causing the baby distress. He needs to know his father is there even if he is not physically here. Don't shut him out for the sake of your son."

"No!"

If he wanted to be here, he should have been here a long time ago. Six months ago, a year ago, hell five, seven years ago! He should never have left her in that human village in the first place!

Now it was too late. Sesshoumaru had everything and if he took even this one thing that was truly hers…

Then Rin wouldn't have anything to live for anymore.

/-/-/-/

His body remained airborne instinctively, sweeping upwards and against the downward wind currents. Sesshoumaru knew he had not fallen by much, but the ascend felt much longer; his granduncle appearing smaller and smaller by the second.

If only he was faster…

Ignoring the ache on his back, he struggled harder, pushing relentlessly against the incoming blizzard. Junichi was sending a flurry of ice rushing down towards him; every drop razor thin and designed to kill.

 _Does he wish me to fight him?_

Sesshoumaru felt his fangs elongating at the challenge; eyes burning red as he drew his swords. A wide open sweep from Bakusaiga sent a blast of embers upwards, melting the ice into raindrops on his face. Thrusting his body forward, Sesshoumaru gave another blast of fire –this time as hard as he could; aiming the flames at the Ancient standing watch from his fortress.

"You dare to attack me in my own home?" bellowed the Ancient.

Sesshoumaru would do whatever it took to get the answers he needed. With the dispersing cloud, he took his chance, giving that final push, leaping up and over the ruby-eyed Ancient; swords at the ready. He didn't know why, but instead of his dominant hand, he wielded his left hand – Tenseiga completing a figure eight descending like a clasp around Junichi.

But the capture lasted less than a second.

Breaking apart his invisible chain, the Ancient somersaulted over Sesshoumaru, his double-ended sword slashing down, goring a deep wound down Sesshoumaru's chest into his stomach. Blood spurted like a geyser but Sesshoumaru kept his focus on the Ancient, choosing to charge straight ahead instead of retreating.

Throwing Bakusaiga backwards, he freed his claws for a forward thrust–

"Why you…" Junichi looked down at his abdomen, the bloom of red staining his white kimono. Lifting his head slowly, his lips curled as he loosened his grip on his sword. "It seems… we are even."

Sesshoumaru held back his breath as Junichi dislodged the blade currently wedged through his stomach. Pulling away, the two Daiyoukais stared at each other; eyes locked in a deathly match.

Breathing hard, Sesshoumaru held a hand over his stomach, channelling healing power to close the wound. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Junichi was doing the same; his healing, faster naturally.

When he removed his hands, Sesshoumaru jumped backwards in anticipation of another attack. But the Ancient merely spat to his side, breaking eye contact.

"Is this the gratitude that I deserve for all that I've fought for?" Eyes of red –a permanent feature of an Ancient –glared down at him. "Would you be this privileged if not for your bloodline?"

There was no answer to that.

"I come here out of deep respect for you Granduncle," said Sesshoumaru, his head bowed low enough not to be rude but high enough to have his cautious eyes on the Ancient.

"And yet you disrespect my granddaughter with your presence. She is but a fitting mate is she not? A queen who loves these lands and her people."

Sesshoumaru would not dispute that. But Junichi was not blind. He knew. Haven't the last six months proved what a failure their marriage had been?

"Do you not love Chiyoko?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"No more than you… But –I do not wish to be disappointed," said Junichi quietly.

"Times are changing Granduncle… These lands are no longer only ours. Humans are fast expanding beyond their territories. Will we someday be like the Youkais? Driven to the mountains for preservation sake?" He paused to look up at the Ancient. Junichi was as expressive as a blank wall but he could tell that he was affected by his words.

"Keep your human on the side if you wish," was his reply. "When she dies, perhaps then you could do justice to my granddaughter."

Sesshoumaru didn't wish for it to be that way. His father had done what was expected of him, gaining no pleasure out of it –and in the end, he had left everything behind like it all mattered not anymore.

"And if I choose to defy you?"

Junichi had his eyebrows raised in high arches. "Then you, like your father will die a mortal death – are you ready for that?"

Was he? To die without leaving a proper heir? Then the throne would be passed on to…

No. Not Inu no Jiro.

"I am to have a son. If a mortal death is what it takes, then I am ready for that."

Something passed across the Ancient's face – a shadow of sadness perhaps, or disgust. Sesshoumaru had no doubt he knew about the birth of his brother. So surely the idea of a Hanyou was not something new. Especially since…

"He brought him here didn't he? To seek your acceptance?"

When the Ancient remained silent, Sesshoumaru pressed on. "But you said no didn't you. You told him to choose."

The Ancient simply gazed down at him; eyes devoid of emotions. "I've said what I need to. Till we meet again young Sesshoumaru…"

Junichi gave him a final glance; his head turned slightly backwards, revealing the single gash on his left cheek.

Sesshoumaru would not be so lucky to ever be in his presence again.

 _Do you have someone to protect, my son? –_ Yes.

"Should anything happen to me, and if my son is not allowed to be an heir, then Inu no Jiro plans to marry my mother and claim the throne." Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes to the Ancient in open confrontation. "With his hyena army, you know it's a matter of time."

Everything around them suddenly stilled.

Fiery wings of the Ancient snapped open –four flaps blazing with blinding luminance.

Towering over him, the Ancient roared as he scaled twice his human size; red eyes going pure white; his hair standing on ends like a caped dragon.

Sesshoumaru had to shield his eyes, stepping backwards to avoid being burnt by the Ancient's wrath.

"HE DARES DEFY THE NATURAL ORDER OF THINGS?"

The voice boomed inside Sesshoumaru's mind – a thundering roar filled with malice and betrayal. Rightly so. Only the firstborn had the right of throne. It was the only reason why an Ancient as powerful as Junichi held no claim even after his own cousin, Akihiko was slain by Ulrich of the East.

"DOES HE THINK HIMSELF MORE RIGHTFUL THAN I?"

Sesshoumaru got to his knees, head bowed low. He had opened a can of worms and nothing he would say now would matter to the Ancient.

"A DISGRACE ALL OF YOU."

A blast of cold fire swept down and through his body but Sesshoumaru remained still. Just one wrong move and Junichi could potentially burn him alive.

The Ancient brought his face closer to Sesshoumaru's; hot air breathed out from his porous nostrils. Sesshoumaru had to cover his face with his sleeves in an effort to shield himself from the flames.

"YOU WILL PRODUCE AN HEIR WITH CHIYOKO. OR I WILL PERSONALLY WIPE CLEAN YOUR ENTIRE BLOODLINE."

There was no chance for defiance now. When he reopened his eyes – the Ancient was gone.

"No! Wait please Granduncle, I have to –"

Whatever he wanted to say died on his lips as the shrill scream of his mate pierced through his consciousness; the force of her suffering ripping through his body rendering him almost breathless.

 _/-/-/-/_

Bereft of moonlight, the sky appeared empty as the littered stars above were hidden by dark clouds carrying the threat of rainstorms.

But in her room, Rin had all the light she needed; the warmth glowing from inside her as she held on to the edges of her bed, nails digging into the sheets at the next wave of pain criss-crossed through her body.

As her screams ripped through the silence, Rin grabbed the hand stretched out for support and clamped her own around it. She didn't care if bones were broken. Inuyasha wasn't wincing one bit even when his body no longer had its inhumanly strength tonight.

His silvery hair had made way for the dark tresses so opposite to his brother's; eyes of gold turning black like the dimness around them. Like at the start of every new moon, the Youkai half of him gave way to the takeover of his human side, rendering him powerless and almost kind.

And yet – it was the dispassionate eyes of her Daiyoukai that she sought in the darkness; her anchor to reality. As her body gave its first push, Rin closed her lids and recalled the golden eyes of her love. The same eyes that she dreamed of constantly in those long years when she was alone in the human village as a child, longing for the male she could never have.

"That's it Rin, another push and oh… I can see the head!" The midwife cried.

Rin tightened her grip over Inuyasha's hand, hearing the crack of his bones when she gave her next push. Encouraged by the midwife's account of seeing her baby's face then shoulders and his torso, Rin screamed into the night as she gave her final push – her body ready to collapse and shut down on itself.

/-/-/-/

The only sound interrupting his thoughts was the whirring of the wind as his body propelled its way through the night in a blur of movement and anxiety.

The pain that had shot down through their mating bond had almost crippled him; his body unconsciously giving up as he fell to his knees, shuddering in pain. Why had he not been informed that she was in labour?

Sesshoumaru wouldn't have hesitated to be by her side at all times, if she had only asked. And yet, it had taken that final soul ripping pain for the truth to pierce through the layers of white noise blocking her side of their mating bond. Rin had done it on purpose and the realisation was more punishing than anything he had experienced before.

She wasn't going to make it.

The little human girl he had saved, raised and then loved all his life was going to die tonight. He could smell it; taste her end in the air. And nothing he could do would save her because he would be too late…

Seurri was just too far.

If he could only just be faster, move faster….

Another blood curdling scream nearly sent him spiralling downwards into the caverns; his body losing all nervous control as her pain shot down his spine and twisted his body.

"Damn it Rin… I'm coming. Don't you dare die on me…" he groaned, flying harder as he resumed being airborne. The image of her twisting in her own pool of blood made him bare his teeth in frustration. Sesshoumaru was going to reach her side before that happened, even if it meant pushing himself to the limits of death and exhaustion!

He didn't know how much time had passed – maybe hours, maybe a day – but as he crashed through the glass window of his beloved's room, Sesshoumaru could only recall the pale tiles on the floor as his body crumbled downwards without grace.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" He felt his body being pulled up by a male – his scent so strong and familiar like that of his own… or perhaps it was of his father's. But underneath that, was the cloying scent of death.

"Rin. Baby." His eyelids peeled back forcibly as he tried to re-orientate himself. Using the human before him as an anchor, Sesshoumaru pushed himself back onto his feet and snapped his attention back to the room.

"Where are they?" he croaked, studying the cautious face of his half-brother. From the looks of it, Inuyasha was battling with himself as to whether he should let him through or not.

"That is my son... and my mate." Sesshoumaru bared his fangs in a show of possession but Inuyasha looked neither threatened nor worried.

Instead, his brother looked almost sad as he shook his head. "Not to her Sesshoumaru… not to her." And with that, he stepped aside, allowing him to pass through.

"She's past the door behind me," he relented. But before Sesshoumaru could push past him, Inuyasha gripped his hand and held the other palm down on his chest. "You do not so much touch her without her permission nor hold the child unless I say so. Are we clear?"

Whatever his promise was, it was thrown out the window as soon as he stepped into the chamber. Sesshoumaru didn't know the exact moment he lost control of his body but the sight of her sprawled on the bed, her head tilted to one side and staring unblinkingly made him slam onto his knees.

"No… no!"

Her face, once rosy and fair was now tinged with blue; veins creeping up her neck and cheeks like tendrils, robbing her of her breath. On her chest lay a bloodied bundle of limbs, the innocent child clearly unaware of the life his mother sacrificed to bring him to the world.

"Take him… please…" he begged to no one in particular. As a flurry of hands came and took the baby away, Sesshoumaru crawled towards the bed, reaching for her hand and bringing it to his lips. God, she was so cold…

He had thought the bit of blood she had drawn from him so many months ago would be enough to tide her through this birth but apparently not. She had passed everything – her strength and the bit of immortality in his blood down to their son, leaving her an empty vessel.

"Rin… please," he whimpered into her cold unmoving hand, not caring that he was begging, on his knees, and at the mercy of the human before him. With his forehead resting on her hand, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and counted the hours he had left with her, wishing for once that he wasn't blessed with the ability to scent the impending death. Was this how father had felt when Izayoi was at her death bed?

Truly, Sesshoumaru didn't see the lure of living beyond this moment without Rin – even if she despised him, refused to speak or look at him again. He would accept all that just so she could take another breath.

"Leave us!" he roared, keeping his body stiff and commanding until he was sure every soul had vacated the room.

Only then did he climb onto the bed, curling his body around hers; willing his own heat to warm her as much as he could. For a moment he caught the faint smile on her lips but then her eyes –those beautiful baby browns – closed their doors to her soul. And he knew it was too late. _He_ was too late – there was no way to tie her life now to his as his father had done with Izayoi.

"I'm so sorry Rin…" he murmured into her hair. "I would do anything now to hear your voice… that singing of yours. Did you remember how I hated when you sang?"

Sesshoumaru didn't know where he found the energy to laugh but he did. It seemed almost disrespectful but he didn't know how else to express his emotions.

"Never… stopped me…" Barely audible, her whisper sent him stiffening; his body keeping still as though he was afraid any sudden movement might rob him of a precious second of her life.

"You… you made me happy," he croaked. "I wish I had never sent you to Kaede…"

He couldn't trust himself to continue. Something stung in his eyes and his throat felt parched all of a sudden.

"Where's… baby…"

"He's safe." His reply was instantaneous. She didn't need worry about the child. He would see to it that it had everything he needed.

"Kenta…" Her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Please…"

Sesshoumaru didn't want to leave her. What if he turned and she was gone? How could he live knowing he missed those last seconds with her? But his heart couldn't bear to see the pained longing in her eyes. She needed to say… goodbye.

Walking heels first, he kept his front towards her, his eyes on hers even as he inched towards the door. When he opened it, Sesshoumaru only barked his command for a second –no longer –before returning his attention to his dying mate.

"Let me in brother."

Sesshoumaru stole another glance away just as the tiny body of his son was thrusted into his arms. His growl was erased the moment he looked down and saw the child for the first time.

Human.

"He will look just like you tomorrow okay? Don't get depressed and all."

Looking up at the voice of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru bared his teeth. Was his brother trying to _comfort_ him? He, Lord Sesshoumaru need no pity from a hanyou. But for now, all that mattered was returning to Rin's side with their baby in her arms. Leaving the door open, Sesshoumaru didn't care what his half-brother wished to do.

"Rin, my love… he has the most beautiful eyes…" He nestled the baby in the crook of her arms, careful not to let the weight rest on her chest. Again, she could only manage a faint smile but her limbs could not move to hold the child as he knew she wanted to. So he did what felt right at that moment.

He climbed onto the bed again, cocooning the baby in between them; his hand reaching across to hers and drawing it gently on top of Kenta.

They stayed that way for god knows how long – him staring at her face, their baby wriggling every now and then to look up at him and then sometimes at his mother. He didn't know how the baby remained so quiet and uncrying for his heart was breaking just lying like this with them.

But as time went by and the first inkling of sunrise peeked on the horizon, Sesshoumaru found himself snapping awake; his eyes looking first at the sleeping infant and then to his mate…

 _No…_

"Sesshoumaru…" A strong hand clasped over his shoulder; a second before the baby was scooped away from the bed. It was probably the best move for he had flung himself onto the floor, dragging Rin's limp body into his arms.

Muttering words he remembered of a long time past – words perhaps his father had whispered when he too lost his love –he rocked back and forth, blocking out every sound, every sight and every scent that circled them.

/-/-/-/

Chiyoko felt as if her brain was frozen after the lightning speed at which Junichi had dragged her across the country. There had been no words when he came for her, his arms simply grabbing her as he mounted his wings and flew –no, rocketed southwards towards Seurri.

And in this moment, as they stepped into the royal chambers of the reigning Lady, Chiyoko didn't need to ask why anymore.

The scent of death hung like drapes, cloaking the room in darkness…

Or perhaps it was just the sorrow radiating from Sesshoumaru in waves, his aura of mourning making the air in the room impenetrable.

"Grandfather… we shouldn't," she started, reaching out to touch the Ancient. But Junichi simply pulled her along and into the room, his eyes studying every other being in the room before settling on one human in particular.

"How long ago, grand-nephew of mine?"

If he was surprised at being addressed as such, Inuyasha made no show of it. With the sun framing his silvery hair and golden eyes, it was impossible to sometimes think he was only half a demon. And yet in his arms slept the child, a hanyou too, who was a mirror image of his father…

The Lord of the West was crumpled on the floor, rocking his lifeless mate silently in his arms. Oh Sesshoumaru…

He finally had everything he wanted – an heir, the throne… and a wife. Except, she wasn't truly the one he wanted. Sesshoumaru would have gone into death with his true mate, if not for the fact that Chiyoko was tying him here in reality.

"A quarter of an hour my Lord," replied Inuyasha, eyes cast down as his body bent slightly into a bow.

The Ancient merely nodded as he marched towards the side of the bed and stood right behind Sesshoumaru; his shadow looming over the two entwined bodies. Chiyoko thought he was about to smack his nephew for daring to appear so weak but her grandfather simply remained rooted with his eyes angling down.

"Chiyoko, is there something that you wish to say?"

Chiyoko looked up at her grandfather and saw her sadness reflected in his eyes. He knew.

"I… I release you Sesshoumaru… from these binds of matrimony," she whispered, looking down sadly at her silver bangle, knowing it will never turn gold until the day she died. "Ease your soul and be with your love."

The moment those words were spoken; Chiyoko felt her body sagging as though a tremendous burden had been lifted and the weight of her actions pummelling down her shoulders. There would be repercussions – anarchy, mutiny, unrest.

But at this moment, she didn't care anymore. Sesshoumaru was no longer of this world, his heart wanting to follow Rin into the next. How cruel of her to chain him into a lifeless commitment because of this pretentious bond they have?

Chiyoko loved her cousin. So much, she would rather him die blissfully than suffer eternity with her.

/-/-/-/

Sesshoumaru didn't know where he was. One moment he was in Rin's chambers and the next, there was only emptiness around him. Strange how he had always imagined purgatory to be all white and sterile but where he was now felt like being inside a vacuum.

He could neither see nor hear, speak or smell. And when he tried to reach in front of him, there was nothing – not that his fingers felt real. He couldn't even comprehend if indeed he had lifted his hand at all.

Everything was a blank.

 _Sesshoumaru._

He didn't hear it – more like thought it. Yes, that was his name, at least that he could remember.

 _I have already lost your father. I will not lose you too._

Something snapped – a tension of some sort released somewhere behind him, propelling him forward in a continuous roll…

 _Where… where am I?_ His head was spinning. He tried to will his body to stop but here in this emptiness, he had no control of himself.

 _The bloodline is pure and will always reside with the first born._

Sesshoumaru didn't give a damn at the moment. He just wanted to stop this tumbling feeling – not that he was sure if his body was even moving. If he couldn't feel or sense anything, then who was to say if this was real?

 _Inu no Jiro… he is beyond control. But I cannot do it. He looks too much like your father._

Sesshoumaru wanted to lift his head and look at whoever it was that was shoving the thoughts into his head. Maybe even give the bastard a punch.

 _Where is Rin?_

 _Will you stop Inu no Jiro?_

That's right… Rin, his beautiful Rin was dead. What did it matter if he stopped his uncle or not? There would never be another moment of watching her smile or scowl at him. Ever.

 _If I give Rin her life back… will you stop him?_

What? How? Youkais do not give life.

 _Sesshoumaru? Rin for your word._

 _Yes._

Air. Air was gushing into his lungs. His body ached. His limbs feeling like ants were crawling all over him as they regained sensation once more.

"Sesshoumaru."

Raising his face towards the voice, Sesshoumaru slowly peeled back his eyelids and winced at the sudden glare above him. At first he thought it was the sun but as his eyes adjusted, he saw that the glow was coming from the same Daiyoukai he had sought mere hours ago.

"This is my gift to you, the son of my beloved nephew. May you secure your lives to each other always – this human heart beating as long as yours."

"I don't understand…" God his head was pounding but he forced himself to open his eyes and watch as his granduncle knelt before him, a bloodied wrist reaching down and moving towards…

"No!" He didn't know what he was objecting to but somehow Sesshoumaru knew the trade was something he could not sanction. "You will die."

The Ancient merely smiled. "And so I shall." He didn't stop this time as he pressed the life blood over Rin's lips while his other hand rested on her chest; the glow spreading from the points of contact until it consumed them both.

/-/-/-/

Epilogue

 _9 months later_

Rin woke up with the usual ache in her body. She was told that coming back from the dead was like jump starting the body from infancy all over again. It had taken a few months for her to learn how to walk, eat and even speak again but it had all been worth it. Especially if she woke up to the glorious sight of the naked male beside her – long lines of lean muscles, silvery soft hair and a smile that belonged only in this bedroom, for her.

"Have I told you that I love you?" he purred, reaching out to caress her cheeks.

She nodded. Mere hours ago, he had whispered those words to her as he emptied himself inside her; claiming her body, her heart, her soul.

"Just in case, then let me remind you…"

His kiss was soft as his body eased itself on top of her, his thighs pushing her legs apart. Rin still ached slightly from last night and yet she found herself slick and ready for him once more; her pelvis arching upwards in a soft demand.

"God, I love every inch of you Rin," he whispered against her mouth before dragging his lips down to trail kisses down the column of her neck to the valley between her breasts and lower until reaching his final destination at the apex of her thighs.

"Open for me Rin. Let me taste you."

Her thighs parted willingly, offering herself to him. Rin snaked her fingers in his fine hair, gripping the strands as his tongue dipped into her wet folds, stroking the fire within her until she strained against him. But when she felt the light rasp of his teeth against her sensitive flesh, Rin couldn't hold back anymore. Arching her back, she screamed her release; the waves of pleasure robbing her temporarily of her senses.

When she reopened her eyes, Sesshoumaru was propped his elbows by her side, staring down at her.

"Good morning my beautiful."

She curled her fingers around his face, wanting to bring him closer for a kiss but Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Wait for it." He tapped her nose once, twice and…

"Aaaaaaaaaaa."

"He's hungry." Rin tried to crawl out of bed but her limbs didn't seem to be cooperative.

"I'll bring him here," whispered Sesshoumaru, dropping a kiss on her forehead before he left to the adjoining nursery.

When he reappeared a moment later, Rin couldn't help but smile at the look of pure love on his face. Little Kenta was laughing; his tiny palm reaching upwards to catch strands of his father's hair and bringing it to his mouth.

"I think he's really hungry," he said, carefully placing the baby into her arms.

"I would too if I cry so loud like that." Rin brought a nipple closer to her baby's mouth and waited for nature to take its course. As Kenta suckled, both she and Sesshoumaru remained quiet, simply listening to the tender sounds their son was making.

"Do you think his hair will grow as white as yours?" asked Rin, stroking the dark tuft of silver hair on the child's head.

"Perhaps," he replied, looking down at her. "But I think the black hair of his mother's that comes every new moon is the most beautiful of all."

She watched her mate smile before his lips descended on hers gently.

"I don't love him less when he doesn't look like me. In fact, perhaps I love him more when he looks like you," he whispered, dropping another kiss on her lips before he got up from the bed. "I shall leave you two to your moment. Come find me in the drawing room when you're ready. I have something for you."

Later, after she managed to take a bath and dressed both herself and her little prince, Rin put him back to sleep in his cot before heading downstairs to the drawing room. Pushing past the wooden door, Rin stepped inside and smiled at the sight of the Daiyoukai standing at the porch.

He was truly magnificent. Dressed in his usual white kimono with his armour and swords in place, Sesshoumaru looked every inch the Lord of the West that he was. Even his hair was perfectly straight, flying backwards slightly when teased by the wind.

When he sensed her, he turned, opening his arms wide to welcome her embrace.

"I'm sorry that took so long," she started only to have his finger upon her lips. She watched as his other hand slipped into the folds of his kimono and took out an old possession of hers – the silver comb. The one he had bought for her when he first came to take her home from Kaede's village.

Reaching forward, he swept the comb and fixed it at the side of her head, just behind her ear.

"Sesshoumaru, where ever did you find –" Again, his finger pressed on her lips in an attempt to silence her. When his hand reached into his kimono again, her eyes widened. "Oh Sesshoumaru…"

"Lady Rin of the South, would you accept?"

Rin could only nod, bringing her wrist up into his palms as the silvery thread wound itself around her flesh and hardened into a bangle of silver.

"And I, Lord Sesshoumaru of the West, accept."

Her fingers trembled as she clasped the other silver thread around his wrist. When it too turned into a band of silver, Sesshoumaru let out a long breath.

Holding her face in his palms, he brought his lips down on hers; the gold sheen of their bangles a silent witness to their promise of eternity together.

END

/-/-/-/

 _A/N: It's hard to keep Sesshoumaru in character towards the end but I did my best. Also, yes! There is a sequel planned for this but the main hero/heroine will not be Rin and Sesshoumaru although the story will still be about them and their children. As such, I don't know if I should put it up here. (As this is supposed to be fanfiction.)_

 _I will however, have it on Wattpad and Literotica (not for those below 18!) under the same penname. But let me know what you want! Since you are the readers after all_


End file.
